Hunter X Dragon
by Zera400
Summary: Sakura is the youngest of the famous Haruno family. But she is also the most hated due to what she is. When the Phantom Troupe and her sister destroy the two things she loves dear, she goes to kill them. When she meets 4 new friends and a certain Magician during the hunter exams, she finds out that she is not alone. Will she get her revenge on the phantom Troupe or not. (Pairings)
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's Pov

**Hi guys i'm starting a new fanfiction and i can't wait for you guys to read it. The poll i had, One Punch Wolf won but i wanted to do this one instead. Now i will make everything clear so no one gets confused. My main Character is Sakura Haruno but she isn't from the ninja world this time. Any way Here is the story.**

 **Zera400 doesn't know Naruto or Hunter X Hunter i own the plot and my own Characters you will know who they are. On with the story.**

Sakura's Pov:

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and this my life. My family isn't your normal family, There are five of us, My family is good at different things let me introduce them.

My father's name is Saturo Haruno he is a shinobi. My father fights to protect the family with all his might, he doesn't let anyone hurt us. He doesn't really like me though and i'll get to that in a moment but next is.

My mother, Shoko Haruno, She is a magic user. I think of her as a witch because she is able to use muiltple magic based attacks and defenses. But like my father she doesn't like me either. Next is.

My older sister Sakorra Haruno, Sakorra is an assassin. She kills in the dark. Sakorra likes me to a certain extent, She dreams of being stronger then the Zoldyck family. I don't think she can take them on at the same time but she knows the moves of an elite assassin. Next is.

My older brother Sato Haruno he is a hunter. Sato is the only family member and the only person in our town that loves me. Sato is a strong hunter. He, like the rest of the family trains me too. And last but not least me.

Sakura Haruno the youngest family member. I was born with a tail, a thin tail with a sharp tip, but i'm able to make it thicker and more dragon like. I am a human dragon at least that is what my brother says i am. I always carry a fan with me because of how hot it is. But i guess i'm the only one who thinks it's hot cause no one else carries fans with them. My brother got me a dragon fan thats pink and gold and i always carry it with me.

My parents always wanted a legendary family and that happened to be us, me and my siblings, cause we were supposed to be the Haruno three. Me and my siblings all had nicknames so it was perfect. Sato the hunter, Sakorra the assassin, and me Sakura the beast. But i guess it wasn't meant to be.

My brother and best friend would always protect me when my father or mother tried something. My sister would help too. *Gasp* I forgot to mention my best friend.

Yuta Aoki is my best friend and he wants to be an hunter. He is a nice guy and he is like a big brother to me. He and Sato always helped me out. No matter what.

As you now know my town and most of my family don't like me but i don't know why. I'm just a girl with long pink hair, green eyes, long nails, a tail, and sharp teeth. Nothing to be scared of right? Anyway i was 6 and me and brother one day went into the forest to find some berries. Sato had taught me how to survive in the wild or the forest. But what we didn't expect was about ten people to come out and attack us. They had a symbol on their back, a spider with 12 legs. I knew who they were, the Phantom Troupe. My brother took out his sword and got in a fighting stance ready to protect me. All i could do was stare.

The Phantom Troupe ended up killing my brother. I couldn't believe it my brother was dying right in front of me. A witness told me what happened, he said my eyes turned red as i transformed into a giant pink and black dragon. I killed three of the ten Phantom Troupe and they ran away. I went on trying to kill anything but my brother saved me. I walked up to my brother and kneeled down next to him as he kept bleeding.

''Sato i'll get help i promise.'' I said, Sato placed his hand on my cheek.

''It's ok Sakura-Chan, It's too late for me anyway.'' Said Sato as he smiled at me. Tears came out my eyes as i placed my hand on his. Sato used his other hand to grab his sword and gave it to me. ''Take my sword and the container''

''Sato-nii-kun'' I said weeping.

''It's ok Sakura-Chan i would rather die protecting you then live watching you die. I always wanted to be strong enough to protect you, as a hunter and a brother. I guess i got my wish.'' Said Sato as a tear came out his eye. His eyes soften. ''Take care Sakura-Chan''

Those was Sato's last words to me. I took his sword and the container, then i lifted his body and headed back home.

My Mother and Father answered the door and was shocked to see me carrying Sato on my back. My mother and father welcomed me in as my sister watched me carry in Sato's body. My sister changed after that and so did my mother and father. My mom and dad cared for me afterwards but Sakorra hated me.

I was 7 years old when this part happened. I was sleep and it was late at night, She snuck in and was ready to kill me. But i knew she was in my room and that was when i blocked her attack. Sword clashed with knife. Sakorra stared down at me with the intent to kill, her eyes filled with hate. We pushed against each other but she was still on top.

''If it wasn't for you'' Started Sakorra catching my attention. ''If it wasn't for you Sato would have still been alive.'' I could only look at her with disbelief.

''You think i killed Sato-nii-kun'' I said to Sakorra getting angry.

''If you were never born he wouldn't have protected you which meant he would have still been alive. IT'S YOUR FAULT'' Screamed Sakorra at the end. My eyes went wide with shock, and saddness. Tears started forming in my eyes. I was hurt, she gave me a blow to the heart. She looked at me with a smirk. ''You finally get it don't you, Your not a human your just a beast. A beast that kills.''

''SHUT UP!'' I Screamed, the tears falling. My mother and Father ran in.

''Sakorra what the hell do you think your doing.'' Said my mother as she plucked Sakorra off of me. My father took away her knife.

''What is wrong with you?'' Said my father in a angry tone.

''Sakura'' Said Sakorra. My tears contuined to fall as i looked at her. She smirked again. ''Go to hell, That's where you belong.'' I couldn't take it anymore she gotten through to me and she knew it. I stood up and walked to my closet. My family watched me. I got my backbag and grabbed my fan, my emergency money that i saved up since i was born, my container and sword, my clothes and my comb and brush. I placed the backbag on my back and walked to my window. I grabbed my sheet off my bed and looked back at my family. My eyes landed on Sakorra as she stared at me with hate. I stared back at her with the same eyes.

''I hope you get your wish'' I said then i jumped out the window. My mother and Father ran to the window and called after me as i ran from the house crying. But that was 5 years ago.

I am 12 years old now and i know what i want to do and that's kill Sakorra. You see, when i was 11 Sakorra came back and killed my best friend Yuta along with our parents. But she killed Yuta right in front of me. When she walked away she told me and showed me that she was part of the Phantom Troupe. I am going to kill her. I cried holding Yuta's body and buried him back in town.

The next day i was up and went to shower in the springs. Afterwards i went back in the cave and started getting dressed. I put on a black v neck shirt that hugged my body, a black mini jacket with a pink cherry blossom symbol on the sleeve that stopped just before my stomach with really short sleeves, black shorts (Looks like Gon's shorts), Black boots that stopped just below my knees that had three pink strips at the top, a leg belt with a pouch, and black finger less gloves that went up to 3 inchs below my shoulder the top also have three pink strips.

After that i placed my fan in my leg pouch, and put my sword container vertically on my waist then i placed my sword inside. I then combed and brushed my hair that went down to my waist covering some of the sword container. I placed my backbag on my back and walked out the cave. I then walked into the nearest town and overheard someone talking about the hunter exams. I wanted then and there to contuine Sato's and Yuta's dream and become the hunter they always wanted to be.

I passed what they had so far including a wringled old woman's riddle about who to save my mother or true love. I didn't answer, it was right though. I didn't know the answer was slience i just fell alseep because i'm tired. I then ran into a fake married couple and their parents and they directed me to the town and told me the code. I'm now in the elevator and ready. I'm ready to become a hunter for not my sake but for Sato's and Yuta's. I'm Sakura Haruno and i'm about to become a hunter.

 **Well i hope you liked the first chapter and don't worry the next chapter won't be like this i promise, next chapter will be what i always done in my fanfictions. Also the way her sword looks is just likes how sound o sonic from one punch man has his. Anyway thanks and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New People

Sakura walked off the elevator and looked around at the people around her. She yawned as her eyes started to feel heavy.

''Hey'' Said a voice. Sakura looked up and saw a bean looking creature.

''Yes'' Said Sakura. The bean gave her a badge with a number on it.

''Don't lose it.'' Said the bean. Sakura watched it go away and looked at her number, she was number 402. She pinned the badge on her mini jacket. She smiled and was about to walk away when someone else called out to her.

''Hey'' Said the man. Sakura looked at him and yawned again.

''Hello'' Said Sakura as she took note on what he looked liked. He was wearing a blue v neck with a white shirt under it, He also wore the pin number 16.

''I'm Tonpa what's your name?'' Asked the man.

''I'm Sakura''

''Well Sakura let's have cheers to the best of luck we will get.'' Said Tonpa as he took out 2 cans of pop. He gave one can too her. Sakura smiled and cheered with him. She then started drinking the pop as Tonpa had smirked evily. _''This should get rid of her, she'll have to use the bathroom for a week_.'' Thought Tonpa. Sakura finished her drink and smiled.

''Thanks sir can i have another?'' Asked Sakura. Tonpa looked alittle shocked.

''Sure'' Said Tonpa as he took out another and handed it to her. ''Here you go'' Sakura grinned showing her sharp fangs.

''Thanks Tonpa'' Said Sakura as she drunk that down. He looked at her surprised. Sakura then crushed the can in her hand. She then dropped the can and hugged herself tightly like she had a stomach problem. Tonpa smirked.

 _''That's better_.'' Thought Tonpa as he watched Sakura. She then stood up straight and burped. Tonpa looked at her with a shocked face.

''Sorry pop always makes me burp.'' Said Sakura. ''Thanks again sir.'' Sakura then walked to the wall and sat down her knees connecting to her chest. She smirked to herself. ''Did he really thing i couldn't sense the poison? He must be a bigger idiot then i thought if he thought someone is going to fall for that trick.'' Sakura smiled at the thought, She then yawned again and placed her head down instantly falling asleep.

Ten minutes passed and three more people walked in. One wore all green and had long spiky hair that was black but green at the top and round eyes, The one next to him was taller then him and had blonde hair with black eyes, he wore all white with a cape like outer garment with a mandarin collar and red hem., Then the tallest of the three that looked to be in his 30s he wore small round glasses with black lens and a blue suit. His hair was short and spiked up. This man also had a black with red diamonds berif case. The three walked in and got their badges and pinned them on.

''Hello you three.'' Said Tonpa as he walked towards them.

''Hello'' Said the short one. Tonpa stood in front of them.

''What are your names?'' Asked Tonpa.

''I'm Gon'' Said the short one.

''I'm Kurapika'' Said the one with blonde hair.

''And I'm Leorio'' Said the tallest.

''Well nice to meet you i'm Tonpa, let's have a toast to the exams.'' Said Tonpa then Gon started drinking but spat it back up. Leorio didn't drink it and Kurpika just poured his on the floor. Tonpa looked at them with a frown. and started thinking.

''Hey'' Tonpa looked up at Gon.

''Yeah what's up?''

''Who's that?'' Asked Gon as he looked at the wall and pointed to a body who was sitting there.

''I don't know'' Said Tonpa but he knew. Kurapika and Leorio looked at where Gon was pointing.

''He looks like he's crying'' Said Gon as he stared at the person. The person was moving up and down slowly but to Gon it looked like they were crying.

''Gon that ummm.'' Said Kurapika but Gon already started walking to the figure. He stood in front of them.

''Hey'' Said Gon but a answer never came.

''Hey'' Gon said again but like before no answer. He then sat down next to them and pushed their shoulder lightly. ''Hey'' Sakura slowly looked up and to her left where Gon was. She yawned.

''Hello'' Said Sakura finally waking up.

''Hi are you ok, It looked like you were crying.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked surprised.

''I was just sleeping did i really look that bad.'' Said Sakura.

''No not at all haha'' Said Gon placing his hand on the back of his head. Sakura smiled.

''I can't wait for this exam to start, this will be diffcult but i'm ready.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at her and smiled.

''Yeah this will be awesome.'' Said Gon then they looked at each other with determined expressions.

''I'LL BECOME A HUNTER'' They said together. Kurapika, Leorio, and Tonpa looked at them. Kurapika and Leorio smiled then walked towards them.

''Gon is everything ok?'' Asked Kurapika. Gon and Sakura looked up. Sakura looked at Kurapika and blushed slightly.

''Yeah everything is fine in fact i made a new friend.'' Said Gon as he got up then he looked down at Sakura. She looked at him and he held his hand out. Sakura took it and Gon helped her up.

''This is Kurapika and Leorio'' Said Gon pointing at them. Sakura bowed.

''Nice to meet you Kurapika-San, Leorio-San'' Said Sakura.

''No need to be formal Leorio is fine.'' Said Leorio.

''Same, Kurapika is fine too.'' Said Kurapika.

''Hai I'm Sakura'' Said Sakura smiling. Gon looked at Sakura.

''Kurapika and Leorio are nice people no need to be shy.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at Gon and smiled then looked at them with the same smile.

''Will i get hit from them?'' Asked Sakura looking scared all of a sudden. Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika looked at her shocked.

''I would never'' Said Leorio.

''I'm not going to hurt you either.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled again.

''Great in that case i'm happy'' Said Sakura as her tail started wagging. Kurapika and Leorio looked at her surprised while Gon looked in a happy manner.

''Whoa you have a tail, that's so cool.'' Said Gon.

''You really think so?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah'' Said Gon as they grinned at each other. The rock door opened and revealed a man with long nose hair that looked kinda of weird and no mouth.

''Hello all of you welcome we have 404 applicants since one is gone.'' Said the man as he looked at another creepy looking man. Sakura can see by the look of the man who's tag number was 44, that he did something to someone. She looked at her new friends and they thought the same thing.

''Now follow me.'' Said the man as he started walking deeper in the cave. Everyone followed after him. At first everyone was walking then it turned into a jog. Sakura and Gon was talking when a kid with white hair and blue eyes rode next to them with a skateboard.

''Hey get off of that this is a running test.'' Said Leorio. The kid looked at him.

''Why should i?'' Said the boy. Leorio was about to say something when Gon said something first.

''We are to follow him Leorio'' Said Gon.

''He never said we couldn't use a gaget'' Said Sakura knowing that Gon wanted her to finsh his sentence.

''I thought you two were on my side!'' Yelled Leorio.

''I'm not taking sides.'' Said Gon.

''It's just facts Leorio, maybe you should learn some.'' Said Sakura with a chuckle. Leorio had a faint smile and mumbled before falling behind. The boy with white hair looked at them then kick flipped the skateboard and placed it under his arm.

''I guess i'll jog'' Said the boy. Gon and Sakura looked at him in awe.

''You have to teach me how to do that'' Said Gon

''Me too.'' Said Sakura. He looked at them.

''What's your names?'' Asked the boy.

''I'm Gon''

''I'm Sakura'' He smiled at them.

''I'm Killua'' Said the boy. The three kids contuined to jog. Leorio then stopped. Gon stopped making the other two stop as well.

''Gon we have to go leave him.'' Said Killua but Gon wouldn't leave. Leorio looked up and then started running at a alarming pace passing the three as Gon smiled. He then looked at Leorio case and used his fishing rod and hooked it then pulled back and keep them both on his back. Killua and Sakura stared in awe.

''You have to teach me that.'' Said Killua.

''Same here'' Said Sakura.

''Alright'' Said Gon ''I wonder how far away we are from the examiner?''

Sakura smirked.

''I'll check'' Said Sakura then she took her fan out of her leg pouch and opened it and threw it forward. She then closed her eyes and placed her hands togther. The examiner looked to the right and saw the fan just spinning. He stared at it then it went backwards. Sakura opened her eyes and placed her right hand out catching the fan, She then smiled at Gon and Killua.

''They are 15 feet ahead of us.'' Said Sakura as she reopened the fan, fast and gracefully. Now Killua and Gon looked at her in awe.

''You have to teach us that.'' Said Gon and Killua at the same time.

''Of course only if you teach me that amazing skateboard trick and that awesome fishing rod trick.'' Said Sakura

Gon, Sakura, and Killua contuined to jog and talk.

''So Killua why do you want to become a hunter?'' Asked Gon. Sakura looked at him.

''Well i heard the exams were supposed to be hard, i'm not really into being a hunter.'' Said Killua ''I heard that the exams are hard,but this turns out to be a disappointment. What about you Gon?''

''My father was a hunter and i want to be just like him. He left when i was little and i want to know why he chose being a hunter over staying with me.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua looked at him.

''What kind of Hunter was he?'' Asked Sakura.

''I don't know'' Said Gon. Killua and Sakura laughed.

''How do you want to be just like him but you don't know what hunter he is.'' Said Killua as he and Sakura laughed. Gon sweatdropped and he laughed with them.

''What about you Sakura, Why do you want to become a hunter?'' Asked Gon. Sakura looked at them and looked down.

''My brother was a hunter and my best friend wanted to be a hunter, It was their dream to become the greatest hunter and that is what i want to be and live out their dreams.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua took a hint in 'live out their dreams' That they are dead and didn't want to ask questions.

''That's cool Sakura i know you can do it.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at him as the three caught up to Leorio and Kurapika.

''Hey Leorio and Kurapika.'' Said Gon.

''Hello Gon.'' Said the two at the same time. Sakura looked at Leorio up and down noticing he didn't have a shirt.

''Care to explain?'' Asked Sakura.

''Shut up! I can keep going if i don't think of how stupid i look.'' Said Leorio.

''What would you expect from an old man.'' Said Killua with a smirk.

''OLD MAN!'' Screamed Leorio. ''What do you mean old i'm a teenager just like you.'' They all felt time stop as the 4 looked at Leorio with wide eyes.

''He's a teenager?'' Thought Killua, Gon, Sakura, and Kurapika.

''Hi how about we race.'' Said Killua. Trying to get rid of the shocking topic.

''Your on but let's raise the steaks who ever wins the other too have to buy dinner for.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua nodded.

''I hope you have your wallet cause i'm going to win.'' Said Sakura. They all stopped.

''Ready...set...'' Said Gon.

''GO!'' Screamed the kids as they ran past everyone dodgeing bodies as they went up there.

The examiner stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back only to see three kids jump pass him screaming goal. He looked at them.

''I win'' Said Gon.

''No way I won'' Said Killua.

''In your dreams Killua i won'' Said Sakura.

''Hey mister which one of us was here first?'' Asked Gon. The man looked at him.

''I believe you all came at the same time.'' Said the man.

''So then what do we do?'' Asked Sakura.

''Easy, You and Killua pay half and half for me, Me and you pay half and half for Killua, and Me and Killua will be half and half for you.'' Said Gon.

''That's fine with me'' Said Killua.

''Alright i like that plan.'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled at them. The examiner looked at them and if he could he would smile.

''Hey mister is this phase over yet?'' Asked Gon.

''No not yet'' Said The Examiner. Gon looked sad. But Sakura took Gon in a head lock. Killua, Sakura, and Gon started laughing, Kurapika and Leorio finally made it up and looked at the three.

''To think that at first it was just you, me, and Gon'' Said Leorio.

''Things can happen in a short amount of time.'' Said Kurapika. Everyone was now up and the three kids stood next to each other.

''Now this is still the second phase, we have to go through this fog and make it to the other side.'' Said the examiner. He was bout to speak again when someone came from behind the building.

''Don't listen to him'' Said the man. ''He is a wild beast that has stretched his limps to lenght.'' Everyone stared at him.

''I'll prove it'' Said the man as he pulled out. What looked like the examiner in a monkey suit. Sakura looked at it with shocked eyes. She was disgusted by the look of the thing. ''You guys believe me now'' A man walked forward with pale skin and curvey but straight slick back hair, He threw cards at each end. One man caught it while the other man that held the monkey was killed by the cards stuck in his body. Sakura looked at the man and she could tell he was dangerous.

''Well we know who is the real deal now. A examiner would have been able to catch that, But for an animal or regular human being, Not so much.'' Said the man as he held up another card.

''I guess i can say i'm flatter by what you said but know this, If you attack me again you will be disquailfied, Understand Hisoka.'' Said the examiner. Sakura's look harden.

''I understand'' Said Hisoka. He met Sakura's gaze and his smile widen. Sakura froze on the spot, Killua placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he and Gon smiled at her. She smiled back.

''Now as i was saying. You need to stay with me if your going to survive. If you get lost or lose me your on your own and that means you die.'' Said the examiner. He then started running again as the fog thickened. They all kept running for a long time before Killua looked at Sakura and Gon.

''We should go to the front so we don't lose him.'' Said Killua.

''I'm ok with that'' Said Sakura.

''Kurapika, Leorio go to the front!'' Yelled Gon. Sakura and Killua looked at him surprised.

''You can't just yell where to go.'' Said Killua.

''Why not'' Said Gon.

''Because...I don't have a reason'' Said Sakura placing her hand behind her head. Killua sweatdropped. Then they all fell down a hole. But the hole turned out to be a giant frog and he started hopping away with Gon, Killua, and Sakura.

 **Well here is the next chapter and i hope you like it so far. I forgot to mention i'm dropping Kurapika a couple years cause it's my story. Kurapika just turned 15 while Gon, Killua, and Sakura are turning 13. But they are still 12 right now**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight Begins

The frog contuined to jump a far distance. The frog stopped, It's face turned blue and threw up, The kids fell on their butts as they sat in the frogs puke. The frog then jumped away.

''How did we get out?'' Asked Sakura looking around.

''It had to be this'' Said Killua as he held a can of Tonpa's juice. They stood up and looked around again.

''Sakura can you find the examiner?'' Asked Gon. Sakura shook her head.

''The fog is too thick, my fan would get lost.'' Said Sakura.

''Look!'' Yelled Killua as he saw people running behind a man running like a robot.

''That must be him'' Said Gon then the children ran after him. Gon stopped and looked back.

 _''I hope Kurapika and Leorio are ok''_ Thought Gon.

''Gon we have to go'' Said Killua as he and Sakura looked at him.

''I'll catch up, you two go without me'' Said Gon. Killua nodded and ran off while Gon ran the other way. Sakura looked at where Gon was running and turned to follow Killua.

Leorio attacked the man named Hisoka while he dodged him. Hisoka hit Leorio and he went down. Hisoka smiled, then he was hit with the hook that belonged to a fishing pole. He looked to his side and saw Gon. Gon pulled his fishing pole back and looked at Hisoka. Hisoka smirk.

''Nice hit'' Said Hisoka. Gon looked frightned. Leorio got up.

''Hey your fight is with me!'' Yelled Leorio Hisoka punched him and he fell back unconscious. Gon started swinging and trying to hit Hisoka with his pole. Hisoka walked forward and dodged each of Gon's attacks, disappearing behind Gon he grabbed his neck.

''Oh how i love when they make that face'' Said Hisoka as he watched Gon struggle. Gon was about to admit defeat when a fan struck Hisoka in the cheek. ''I got to keep my guard up'' Thought Hisoka as he let go of Gon and looked to see who hit him. Sakura stood there and with grace caught the fan as it came back to her. Hisoka looked at her with lust while she glared back at him.

''My what a surprise, my play mates.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura looked over at Gon. She then threw her fan at Hisoka and ran at him. She got ready to punch and he was ready to dodge it. She faked her punch and grabbed Gon then jumped back. Hisoka smirked again.

''I like this one'' Said Hisoka. Sakura placed Gon down and kneeled next to him.

''Gon are you ok?'' Asked Sakura. Gon looked up at her.

''Yeah'' Said Gon. Sakura stood up and caught her fan from behind, then she looked at Hisoka and charged at him. She tried to kick him and he dodged it, She then jumped at him with a punch but he blocked it and kicked her. Sakura slid on the floor.

''Sakura!'' Yelled Gon as he got up. Sakura got up too. She then looked at Leorio.

''It's ok i didn't kill him.'' Said Hisoka catching her attention. ''In fact he passed and guess what...'' Sakura and Gon stared at Hisoka. ''You too did as well.'' They looked at him shocked.

 _''Was he testing us?''_ Thought Sakura as she then saw Leorio over Hisoka's shoulder.

''You too can find your way to the exam part right?'' Asked Hisoka looking back at them. Sakura and Gon nodded. ''Very well i shall see you guys there.'' Hisoka then walked off with Leorio. Sakura and Gon watched as he disappeared from sight. They contuined to stare.

''Sakura, Gon!'' Yelled a voice. The two kids looked to the source and saw Kurapika running to them.

''Are you guys ok?'' Asked Kurapika. They both nodded.

''Leorio is wearing cologne right?'' Asked Gon.

''I think so'' Said Kurapika.

''Then maybe i can track his scent'' Sakura smiled.

''Then what are we waiting for let's get a move on.'' Said Sakura.

''Right'' Said Gon and Kurapika at the same time. Gon took a sniff and they followed him through the forest.

Killua was at the door with the applicants and looked behind him.

 _''I could have swore that Sakura was behind me.''_ Thought Killua as he contuined looking around. He waited ten minutes before walking to the door when he heard something in the distance.

''Killua'' Said the voice louder. Killua looked and coming down the road was Sakura, Gon, and Kurapika. He turned his whole body towards them.

''There you guys are, i was wondering why you left.'' Said Killua pointing his question to Sakura.

''Sorry Killua i was helping Gon'' Said Sakura. Killua shrugged.

''That's fine'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon spotted Hisoka and on the floor next to him was Leorio leaning on a tree. Sakura, Gon, and Kurapika ran up to him.

''Leorio'' Said Gon. Leorio looked up.

''My face hurts'' Said Leorio. He turned his face and there was a big lump where his cheek should be.

''It looks like it hurts.'' Mumbled Sakura.

''It's best we don't tell him.'' Whispered Kurapika to Sakura and Gon. They both nodded, then the examiner clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

''Now this is where i leave. Behind this door lays your next phase.'' Said the man then he jumped as the doors opened. Everyone walked inside and saw a woman with with blue hair in muiltple pigtails, wearing a bra and jean shorts. Next to her was a huge fat man that seemed to eat everything in sight.

''We are your next examiners. I'm Menchi and next to me is Buhara'' Said the woman. ''What you guys are going to do is make a dish that both examiners will like. You are provided with the materials you will need to cook.'' Everyone started laughing while Menchi glared.

''Listen lady i came here to become a hunter not a chef.'' Said the man known as a wrestler.

''Excuse me i'm a gurmane hunter.'' Said Menchi. ''And if you want to pass you will have to shut your trap, tighten your belt and make a dish.'' The man glared at her. Buhara stepped forward.

''Now you will have to cook using this ingredient.'' Said Buhara. Everyone waited for him to talk. ''You will have to cook pork, you can use any type of pig you want'' Menchi stood up.

''You heard the man now go'' Everyone cleared out and went into the forest to find a pig. Menchi looked at Buhara and smiled.

''You know just as well as i do that there is only one pig in that forest.'' Buhara smirked.

''That should keep them busy.''

Sakura, Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika stuck together trying to find the pigs.

''Where can they be?'' Asked Leorio. Gon started sliding down the hill. Sakura and Killua smiled and slid down behind him. Kurapika and Leorio followed after them. Killua and Sakura threw there hands up as if they were on a roller coaster and closed their eyes. Killua then bumped into Gon, Making Sakura bump into him, making Kurapika bump into her, making Leorio bump into him.

''Gon what the hell?'' Said Killua. Gon then pointed to the side. Making the other four look at what he was pointing.

''Pigs'' Said Leorio. The pigs looked at them and stopped chewing on their bones.

''They eat plants AND meat?'' Asked Sakura frightened. The pigs squeeled before running after them. Sakura and the boys ran, making everyone look in their direction. People got knocked out the way and landed on the floor. Gon then jumped out the way and landed in front of a tree. A pig then ran after him. Gon jumped in the other way and saw the pig hit the tree. The pig was about to turn when about three apples landed on his head. The pig was in pain. Gon thought about it and used his fishing rod to hit the pig on the forehead, it instantly went down.

''Guys thier forehead is thier weak spot!'' Yelled Gon. Killua and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. Kurapika hit the pig with his weapon, Killua hit it with his skateboard, Sakura used her fan and rammed it in it's forehead. Everyone then used there own methods to take down the pigs then carried it back to the site. Everyone then started cooking the pig while the examiners judged. Ten minutes went by and no one passed so far.

''What are we going to do? She's rejecting everyone's dish.'' Said Kurapika.

''She a bit picky if you ask me'' Whispered Sakura as she contuined to roast her pig.

''Come on people no one is trying. Be orginal, be creative.'' Said Menchi. Kurapika looked up.

''She wants us to be orginal everyone has given her the same dish.'' Said Kurapika. Everyone nodded. Gon gave the examiners his dish.

''No no no'' Said Menchi. Sakura then placed the last touch on her dish, She then gave it to the examiners. Menchi looked impressed. ''Finally a dish i want to try.'' Sakura looked at Kurapika and gave him a thumbs up. Kurapika returned it with a smile.

 _''My pig has been roasted to perfection. My decorations of cherry blossoms is second to none. The seasonings and spices i used with the combination of sauces were just inevitable. Not too many veggies since it's a pork dish and the veggies are neatly placed to compliment the dish. The berries i picked to hieghten the taste of my dish will work wonderfully. I even surprise myself sometimes at what an amazing cook i am. No one can reject my beauitful dish, i'll pass for sure.''_ Thought Sakura as she used varous hand signs and imagined sparkles around herself. Menchi looked at her.

''Good decoration of cherry blossoms along with berries. Everything was good but...NOT GOOD ENOUGH'' Said Menchi yelling the last part. Sakura looked at her shocked and fell on her knees.

 _''Never mind what i said she's super picky''_ Thought Sakura.

''You may have been orginal and cooked at even temperature using different ingredients but i'm not liking the lack of veggies.'' Said the woman. Sakura looked at her.

''How about i give you greens AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-'' Sakura was grabbed by Gon and Killua who covered her mouth and took her away from Menchi. Kurapika chuckled before giving her his dish. Menchi tasted it and threw it. Kurapika stared at her with shock.

''NO NO NO this isn't good either. You had too many veggies and less protein, We told you pork. With this dish you didn't do better then number 402 over there.'' Said the woman as she pointed at Sakura who was still throwing herself around. Kurapika looked at her like he was about to attack her next but he walked away looking as pale as a ghost. Menchi stood up.

''No one passed so you all failed the hunter exams. I wanted you all to be orginal, and the people who was orginal didn't do so good so you could try again next year.'' Said Menchi. The wrestler man ran up to her to attack.

''I came here to be a hunter not your personal chef and i won't leave till i am one.'' Said the man but he was then knocked back by Buhara. The wrestler bounced off the wall on the far side and landed on the ground.

''You didn't have to do that'' Said Menchi.

''If i didn't you would have killed him.'' Said the Buhara. Menchi stood with butcher knifes in her hands. She was bout to talk again when a blimp came from over head and a old man jumped out.

''Your being selfish again you need to let people pass. Maybe there is a way to let them.'' Said the old man. Menchi began thinking.

''I guess there is a way.'' Menchi then walked off.

Everyone was standing and looking down a cliff side.

''This is where we are going to get eggs for me to boil.'' Said Menchi. Everyone then watched as she jumped down and grabbed a egg then contuined to fall. She was then boosted back up and landed on her feet in front of everyone. ''Now it is your turn but i must warn you... huh Wait'' A man jumped down and grabbed an egg but never came back up. Then another man jumped down and suffered the same fate.

''Be careful'' Said Menchi but she looked and saw a certain pink haired girl jump and hang on the web with her feet. 4 more people jump and hang onto the web. Everyone else then jumped in after them.

''Should we jump now?'' Asked Leorio still holding on.

''Not yet'' Said Gon. People started falling and the web looked like it's going to snap.

''The web is giving out'' Said Leorio.

''You calling us fat'' Said Sakura as she looked at Leorio.

''No i don't mean it like that.'' Said Leorio looking alittle scared. Killua, Gon and Kurapika chuckled. The web then started to lower.

''How are you holding on like that?'' Asked Killua.

''I used to do this growing up. I could be in the circus.'' Said Sakura she then gave killua a goofy face. He chuckled and looked at Sakura. She was then kicked.

''Hey what is wrong with you?!'' Yelled Sakura to the guy next to her.

''I'm getting rid of you so i can have a better chance of winning dragon girl.'' Said the man as he kicked Sakura again. The 4 glared at the man as Sakura kept telling him to stop before she do something she will regret. ''What cha gonna do girly?'' He kicked her cheek leaving a red mark. She looked at him with deadly eyes. Seeing that he was the only one on his web she used her tail to cut his down. He fell down trying to grab a web while Sakura smiled.

''How about now Gon?'' Asked Leorio. Gon shook his head. The web was about to snap.

''NOW!'' Screamed Gon making the 5 jump and grab the eggs. People following after them. They all then made it back up and saw the people who didn't even try. Menchi then smiled.

''Let's go boil some eggs.'' Said Menchi.

Everyone who got an egg was able to eat the egg. Gon then walked up to the wrestler.

''I know you want some.'' Said Gon as he gave his egg to the man. The man took a bite.

''Wow this is good.'' Said the man. Gon smiled. Menchi and Buhara then smiled watching them.

''Hey'' Said a voice. Menchi turned her head and saw Sakura walking up to her.

''Hey'' Said Menchi.

''I'm sorry for what i did i just-'' Sakura was cut off by Menchi who placed her hand on Sakura's head. Sakura looked up at her with wide eyes as the woman chuckled.

''It's ok i forgive you'' Said Menchi. Sakura stared at her then she smiled big and wide, She then hugged Menchi surprising her.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura. Menchi looked at Sakura shocked before hugging her back.

''Your welcome.'' Buhara smiled at the two girls.

''Sakura you coming'' Said Killua. Sakura looked towards Killua and saw Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika waiting for her.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura. She stood in front of Menchi and bowed. ''Thanks again.'' Sakura ran off to her friends while the two examiners watched her.

''She's a good kid'' Said Menchi. ''I know she'll make a great hunter.'' Sakura was with her friends and Kurapika softly grasped her face. Sakura looked shocked as he softly rubbed the red mark on her face.

''Are you ok Sakura?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura blushed.

''Ye-Yeah i'm fine i think he learned his lesson.'' Said Sakura. Killua walked up to her and rubbed her face softly. He felt angry inside for letting that man hurt her.

''I'll make sure he learned his lesson.'' Said Killua. He then left the group and went to where he spot the man. Sakura smiled back at her friends. Gon rubbed her face.

''I hope he didn't kick you that hard.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at him wide eyed.

''No not too bad.'' Said Sakura. Leorio then started touching her face he opened his brief case and took out some medince.

''Some cream should make it heal faster.'' Said Leorio as he rubbed it on Sakura's cheek. She smiled afterwards and hugged the three.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura. The three smiled at her as Killua came up behind her.

''Well Sakura that man won't be bothering you any more i promise.'' Said Killua. Sakura hugged the whited haired assassin causing a blush.

''Thank you Killua.'' Said Sakura a wide smile on her face. He turned away hiding his blush.

''Yeah yeah whatever'' Said Killua as he walked away towards the blimp. Sakura smiled, laughed, and ran after him. Menchi and Buhara laughed at the girl.

''She has such good friends Buhara i know they will take care of her.'' Said Menchi.

''Yeah i can tell they will stop at nothing to protect each other.'' Said Buhara.

''They all can become hunters''

Sakura, Gon, and Killua was kicked out of the kitchen.

''Go dine with the other applicants.'' Said one of the chefs. The three kids found a bench and sat down.

''This is exciting'' Said Gon.

''Yeah we are so close.'' Said Sakura as she then bit into the meat they got.

''I guess'' Said Killua.

''You know, Me and Sakura talked about our family what about yours Killua.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at him then looked down.

''I slashed my mother in the face and stabbed my brother.'' Said Killua.

''Damn'' Thought Sakura as her and Gon's sweatdropped.

''They always told me what to do and they even tried controling my life. So i ran away, I want to control what i want to be'' Said Killua. ''But i'll kill them, I'll kill them all.''

''Wow that's actually cool.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked at her shocked.

''Yeah'' Said Gon. Killua can tell that they were being truthful.

''You guys really think so?'' Asked Killua.

''Why would we lie.'' Said Sakura with a wink. Killua blushed slightly. They then felt something from behind and looked back.

''Is something wrong?'' Asked a voice. Sakura, Gon, and Killua looked to the left and saw the same old man who jumped out of the blimp.

''There was a strange pressure.'' Said Gon.

''Oh really'' Said the old man.

''Yeah'' Said Gon. Killua glared at the old man.

''You move pretty fast for an old timer.'' Said Killua.

''I just merely stepped to the side.'' Said the old man. Sakura caught on but Gon was still confused. ''I have a game we can play'' The children stared at him.

''What kind of game?'' Asked Gon.

''It's a ball game and if you can win i'll make you hunters on the spot, what do you say?'' Said the old man. Sakura, Gon, and Killua looked at each other and smiled.

The three kids were in a room with the old man. The man spun a small ball on his finger.

''Now here's how you play, You have to get this ball from me and if you can you will become a hunter, You have till we arrive at our destination'' Said the man.

''I'll go first.'' Said Killua. He then walked forward. Sakura and Gon watched as Killua then started walking sideways making more of him. The old man known as Netero and Sakura looked at him in shock.

 _''Killua knows Rhythum Echo but then again he is an assassin.''_ Thought Sakura as Killua attacked Netero. Netero dodged each of Killua's attacks, Then killua slid on the floor and kicked his shin. Netero stared down at him while Killua stared back at him then his face changed to pain. Killua jumped up holding his knee.

''Ow ow ow ow ow that really hurts'' Said Killua hopping around the room.

''Killua tag in'' Said Gon. Killua hopped over to him and Gon walked out to the floor. Netero got ready, Gon then ran forward and jumped surprising Netero. Gon smirked but then his head hit the ceiling. Sakura faced plammed her herself while Killua's sweatdropped.

''Idiot he wasn't even expecting your attack.'' Said Killua.

 _''You got that right''_ Thought Netero. Gon held his head then stood back up. He then started attacking again but Netero dodged each one, then he moved to the side letting Gon throw himself to the wall. Gon stood up holding his side.

''Gon let me in'' Said Sakura. Gon walked over to her and she walked onto the floor. Sakura stared at Netero. She then moved really fast zig zagging to each side. Gon and Killua looked with wide eyes. Sakura sent a few punches then she threw herself at Netero. Netero jumped out of the way, Sakura flipped in the air and planted in feet on the wall then pushed off to attack him again. He dodged again as Sakura came down head first while he jumped over her. Sakura rolled into the wall her feet over her head as she looked at Netero upside down.

''How about you guys try attacking together.'' Said Netero the three kids got in a straight line one behind the other tallest to shortest and ran at Netero. They then jumped at him and Sakura and Gon came out from behind Killua one jumped to the right and one to the left. Netero dodged each attack making the kids bump heads.

 _''They have great teamwork''_ Thought Netero. Killua then started attacking then jumped back letting Gon jump in. Gon threw fist after fist at Netero then kicked. Netero stepped back but was hit by Gon's shoe. _''He kicked off his shoe to get more distance.''_ Netero was then shocked to see Killua almost hit the ball. Netero dived down for it but Gon kicked his other shoe off. He then dived down again and spun the ball. Sakura then came down from the ceiling and used her tail to spin the ball around her body and flung it away. Netero looked shocked, Sakura then pushed her body while Gon and Killua dived down with her with each of their hands extended.

''We got it'' Said the three kids. But Netero ran as fast as he could and got the ball just before they could touch it. The kids slid on the floor while Netero spun the ball on his finger. Gon caught sight of the floor and saw Netero's foot print deep within it.

''Wow that was good Netero-san'' Said Gon. Killua, Gon and Sakura stood. ''Alright let's get him.''

''Don't you guys get it'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at him. ''We could be at this for a year and still not get the ball, He's been only using his left hand against the three of us. That should tell you something'' Netero smiled.

''You got it.'' Said Netero. Killua grabbed his over shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

''You really know how to piss me off old man'' Said Killua. ''Let's go Gon, Sakura.'' Gon stared at Netero.

''Come on guys'' Said Killua. But they wouldn't move.

''I want to play alittle longer.'' Said Gon, shocking Netero, and Killua.

''Didn't you hear what i said'' Said Killua.

''I know but i want to see if i can make him use his left hand.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''I'll join you'' Said Sakura. Netero smiled.

''You guys are weird i'm going to bed.'' Said Killua then he left the room.

''I'm glad i stopped when i did or i would have ended up killing the old man to get the ball.'' Said Killua as he walked. His shoulder bumped into someone else.

''Hi kid watch where you going.'' Said the man. Killua kept walking. The man and his friend grabbed Killua's shoulder. Killua then killed them with ease then kept walking back to his room.

Sakura and Gon contuined to fight aganist the old man. Gon and Sakura charged at him head first, Gon hitting his stomach while Sakura hit his chest. They both fell to the ground holding their heads.

''If they try that again they'll shatter their skulls.'' Said Netero. Sakura and Gon stood up. Gon grabbed Sakura's arms while Sakura grabbed Gon's, Netero stared at them. They then started to charged at him, Sakura lifted her feet off the ground while Gon twisted his ankle and they spun extremly fast creating alittle whirlpool heading straight for Netero.

''Let's stay away from shatter skulls shall we.'' Said Netero as they came for him. He jumped, did the splits in the air and used his right hand to guide them under him. Sakura and Gon slammed into the wall. They then held their heads for two seconds before looking at each other then Netero with the most innocent smiles.

''We got you'' Said Sakura. Netero looked at her.

''We made you use your right hand'' Said Gon. Netero looked at his right hand. Sakura and Gon cheered happily. Netero smiled at the two kids.

''They are so cute'' Said Netero. Gon spinned and fell on the ground letting sleep take him away. Sakura smiled and stood up while Netero made a call on his phone. When he was done he walked back in and saw Sakura smiling at Gon's sleeping form.

''Should i take him back to his room? Or will he be safe here?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yes he should be fine, You may go to sleep if you wish.'' Said Netero. Sakura smiled and nodded again.

''Thank you good sir and good night'' Said Sakura. She then picked up her mini jacket and put her gloves on.

''Good night Sakura'' Said Netero. Sakura then walked out the room and down the hall. She contuined to walk till she felt something close by. She got in a fighting stance.

''Come out and show your face.'' Said Sakura. From behind the corner came the one man she didn't want to see, Hisoka.

''What are you doing out here so late at night?'' Asked Sakura.

''I could ask you the same thing'' Said Hisoka as he narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. Sakura took out her fan and opened it nice and clean. She then attacked Hisoka. He dodged her attacks with ease. She then kicked and he blocked. Hisoka then took out a card while Sakura was turned around and threw it. The card landed in Sakura's arm a little down from her shoulder. Sakura held her arm from the pain but Hisoka came behind her and chopped her in the back of her neck. Sakura fell to the floor with a thud as her mini jacket softly landed on the card stuck in her arm. Hisoka smiled before walking away.

''So much fun'' Said Hisoka as he walked away.

Kurapika woke up and looked around. Leorio opened his eyes and looked at him.

''Kurapika everything alright?'' Asked Leorio. Kurapika looked at him and nodded.

''Yeah you can head back to sleep.'' Said Kurapika. Leorio stared at him for two seconds.

''If you say so.'' Said Leorio as he closed his eyes went to sleep. Kurapika stood up and walked out the door. Kurapika turned to his left to see Hisoka walking right pass him. Kurapika sensed something was wrong and looked back at Hisoka who contuined to walk back to his room. Kurapika looked down the hall where Hisoka just came and started walking down there himself.

Kurapika walked till he saw a body on the floor, He narrowed his eyes for better sight and recongized the body to be.

''Sakura!'' Yelled Kurapika as he ran to her body. He started shaking her body but she wouldn't wake up. He then removed her mini jacket and spotted a card buried in her arm. He watched the blood trail down her arm as he remembered Hisoka.

 _''Hisoka must of did this to Sakura.''_ Thought Kurapika as he pieced the puzzle together. Hisoka came from this direction and in the hall where Hisoka came he sees Sakura laying on the floor with a card planted in her arm, and only Hisoka use cards. Kurapika picked up Sakura's body and carried her to the closest bench. He then sat her down. Kurapika took hold of the card and pulled it out of her arm. Sakura winced. She looked up slightly and saw someone with blonde hair...or not...her vison was blurry so she couldn't see well. But she took a chance.

''Kur-Kurapika'' Said Sakura in a soft voice. Kurapika looked at her.

''I'm here Sakura'' Said Kurapika as he placed a big band aid on her arm. Kurapika then removed her gloves and placed them in his pocket.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura.

''No problem'' Said Kurapika. He stared at the wall across from them. He didn't want to go back to the room yet. Sakura needed to rest, and she was alittle loopy. ''Sakura''

''Yes'' Said Sakura.

''Do you know who...the Phantom Troupe are?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura looked at him with a shock expression.

''Yes.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika looked at her surprised.

''You do?''

''Yeah, The Phantom Troupe, the same one that killed off the Kurta clan right?'' Said Sakura as she looked at Kurapika. He looked at her and nodded.

''Yes.'' Said Kurapika.

''The Phantom Troupe...was also the same people who killed my brother.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika stared at her shocked again. He didn't think Sakura was hurt due to the fact that she was happy all the time. He then recalled the first time they met, when she asked if he and Leorio would hit her. ''Not only that but...'' Kurapika stared at her as tears started forming in her eyes.

''They killed my bestfriend.'' The tears started running down her face. Sakura covered her face with her hands. Kurapika felt bad, he pulled Sakura in too him and let her cry in his chest. ''My sister is part of the Phantom Troupe and she killed my best friend right in front of me.'' Kurapika was shocked. He wanted to hear more, Sakura was opening up to him.

''My sister claimed that if it wasn't for me, my brother would still be alive. She even killed my parents.'' Sakura contuined to cry on Kurapika. He held her as she cried. ''If it's the last thing i do i will kill the Phantom Troupe and my sister. Not just for me...but for you'' Kurapika's eyes widen again. He kept holding her.

''Don't worry Sakura everything will be alright...i promise.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled and fell asleep in Kurapika's arms. Kurapika held onto her while she slept.

''I won't let the Phantom Troupe hurt you again.'' Said Kurapika softly. He picked her up bridly style and headed back to the room. Once inside Kurapika placed her down next to him. Sakura contuined to sleep and her head fell upon Kurapika's shoulder. He smiled at her sleeping form then frowned as he thought about the Phantom Troupe.

''Nothing will hurt you again''

 **Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. i might be doing SakuraXKurapika or SakuraXKillua, no matter what they are both H-O-T. Anyway thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4: O for yes X for no

Sakura woke up and lifted her head. She looked to the side and saw Kurapika and Leorio still sleeping. She stood trying not wake them up and walked out the room. But what she didn't know was that Kurapika just woke up too.

Sakura looked out the window and recalled the events that happened yesterday with Hisoka. She closed her eyes while a person came up behind her.

''Good morning Sakura'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked back at him and smiled.

''Good morning Kurapika.'' Said Sakura then she looked back out the window. Her eyes then went wide as she looked in the distance. Kurapika walked up next to her and looked out the window.

''That must be the next phase location.'' Said Kurapika.

''Welcome to trick tower your next testing phase.'' Started the examiner. ''In this phase you have to make it down to the base within the time limit which is 72 hours.'' Everyone stared at him. ''I wish you all good luck.'' He then left. Sakura, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio walked to the edge and looked down.

''I'm going to climb down.'' Said Sakura then she ran to the other side and went down. A man then walked past the 4 friends.

''Like that pink haired girl, I'm going to climb down too.'' Said the man then he started climbing down.

''That takes skill and bravey'' Said Killua. The man contuined to climb.

''This is nothing, I'm an expert in mountain climbing.'' Said the man. They all then heard a loud bird noise. The man turned to see about 5 large birds flying at him. He tightned his grip on the tower and screamed. One bird then came from under and scooped him in it's mouth. The man cried for help as the bird flew away.

''I hope Sakura is ok.'' Said Gon.

''She'll be ok she's a strong girl'' Said Killua.

 _''But still''_ Thought Kurapika. It's been an hour and Kurapika has noticed something wrong.

''Leorio i think there might be a secret passage way.'' Said Kurapika.

''How come?'' Asked Leorio.

''Because the number has reduced and no one has climbed down since Sakura and that guy went down.'' Explained Kurapika.

''You guys talking about secret passages, because i found some.'' Said Gon. Kurapika and Leorio walked over to him.

''It seems that once you have went through one it won't reopen.'' Said Killua.

''Alright then everyone get on'' Said Kurapika. Everyone got ready to stand on one.

''See you guys at the base.'' Said Gon.

''See you there.'' Said Leorio, Kurapika and Killua. They all then stepped on them and fell through the floor, all of them landing on their feet except for Leorio. They all looked at each other.

''Never mind then'' Said Killua.

''What next?'' Asked Gon.

''Now we put on these watches'' Said Leorio as he handed one to each person. One was left over.

''You won't be able to go without a fifth person.'' The 4 heard on a speaker.

''I wish Sakura was here.'' Said Gon. The others then nodded. Not only because she was their friend but also because they didn't want someone annoying as their number 5. They then waited for 20 minutes till someone fell through falling on his face.

''Tonpa'' Said Gon. Tonpa stood.

''Hi guys.'' Said Tonpa.

''Well at least we have our fifth, put this on.'' Said Leorio. Tonpa put on the watch but the door still didn't open.

''What's going on?'' Asked Gon.

''I think this is why.'' Said Killua as he looked under the table and found another watch.

''They did that on purpose so we wouldn't know.'' Said Kurapika.

''So we have to wait for another person.'' Said Leorio as he groaned. The 5 then waited for another 10 minutes and saw a door open from above. The person jumped down and looked at them.

''Sakura!'' Said Gon excited to see his friend.

''How? I thought you were going to climb down trick tower?'' Said Kurapika.

''I was, then a few birds attacked me and i fell. I jumped on the birds till i made it back up the tower after that i started looking for you guys but you were no where to be found. And that's when i came through this secret passage way. You know there are still people up there? They must be pretty stupid to not figure out what's going on.'' Said Sakura

''We needed 6 people in order to go on. So i'm glad your here.'' Said Leorio as he gave her the watch. Sakura placed it on and the door opened.

They made it to the first door and they looked at it.

''You will have to choose as a team. Which door will you go through.'' Said the man on the speaker. Everyone looked at each other and pressed the button on their watch. O-5/ X-1

''Who pressed X!'' Yelled Leorio.

''My bad i pressed it on accident.'' Said Tonpa. Leorio lifted him up by his shirt and glared at him.

''HOW DO YOU PRESS THE WRONG BUTTON?!'' Screamed Leorio. Tonpa looked a little scared.

''It doesn't matter.'' Said Killua catching Leorio and Tonpa's attention. ''The door opened for O let's just go'' Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Sakura started walking again. Leorio placed Tonpa on the floor and started walking after them. They then made it to the next door.

''Which door should you go through left or right? Left is O and Right is X.'' Read Kurapika. The 6 applicants then pressed the buttons. The results showed up O-3/ X-3.

''What!'' Yelled Leorio. ''You always go left that's like a rule.''

''That's why i chose right.'' Said Killua.

''Right'' Said Kurapika.

''But why?'' Said Leorio.

''Because, like you said, People automatically think to go left but like the name repersents this is trick tower. So we have to choose the RIGHT way.'' Said Sakura with a smirk. Her and Gon started laughing.

''...Oh i get it'' Said Killua then he started laughing. Kurapika and Leorio smiled. Tonpa was the only one who didn't get it. They then went through the right door and saw a light and a arena. They kept walking then stopped and looked across at 6 people in cloaks that only showed their eyes.

''This is your next test. These are prisoners of trick tower but they have been hired to be examiners. You need 4 wins in order to proceed.'' Said the man on the speaker. A prisoner then stepped up as a narrow road appeared connecting to the arena. The prisoner walked down the road.

''We don't know what they can do which is why-''

''I will be going first.'' Said Tonpa cutting off Kurapika. Kurapika looked at him. ''Your right, we don't know what they can do, which is why i will be the expriement dummy.''

''He's more then a dummy in my book.'' Whisper Leorio to Sakura. They both chuckled while Tonpa glared at them. Tonpa then walked down the narrow road and got in a fighting stance. The prisoner threw off his cloak and got in a fighting stance. He then ran at Tonpa and jumped for his attack. Tonpa threw his hands in the air then went to the ground covering his head.

''I GIVE UP!'' Yelled Tonpa in a scared voice. Sakura's sweatdropped.

''Did he just?'' Said Sakura.

''Yup he did.'' Said Kurapika. Tonpa came back and Leorio pushed by Sakura and Kurapika.

''What the hell was that!?'' Yelled Leorio.

''I knew i would lose i don't even want to become a hunter i just want to ruin rookies chances. Besides at least it got rid of one of them.'' Said Tonpa. Leorio looked ready to flip. Gon smiled at Leorio and he calmed down.

''It's ok Leorio i'll go next.'' Said Gon. He then walked down the narrow road and met the next prisoner. Gon started stretching his legs.

''I'm ready to fight'' Said Gon.

''I have something else we can do. A game.'' Said the prisoner.

''A game?'' Asked Gon.

''Yes a game, we will see who's flame goes out first using these candles.'' Said the prisoner.

''Ok'' Said Gon. The prisoner threw off his cloak. He was slim with brown hair covering his left eye. He then took out two candles and showed them to Gon.

''Pick which one you want'' Said The prisoner. Gon started thinking then he turned around.

''Kurapika, Leorio which one should i use?'' Asked Gon.

''Maybe he should use the short one. That prisoner might have did something to the long one.'' Said Leorio.

''Your right but what if he did something to the long one instead. This is very difficult.'' Said Kurapika. He then looked at Gon.

''Gon choose whichever one you want.'' Said Kurapika. Gon nodded and looked back at the prisoner.

''I want the long one.'' Said Gon. The prisoner then threw it to Gon.

''Now we go light them up and which ever one goes out first is the loser.'' Said the prisoner. They lit them up and walked back to their place. After a few seconds a wind from under them almost blew Gon's out.

''The wind is coming from below.'' Said Kurapika. Gon's flame then bursted making the candle melt faster.

''I knew he did something to the long candle!'' Yelled Leorio. The prisoner smirked.

 _''Actually it didn't matter which one the kid chose. I had 4 candles to make sure i didn't lose.''_ Thought the Prisoner. Gon stared at the his flame.

''Since the flame is big.'' Started Gon placing his candle on the floor. ''A small wind wouldn't make it go out'' Gon then ran with great speed to the prisoner. The prisoner looked shocked as he blinked and Gon was in front of him, Gon then blew out his fire declaring him the winner. Gon then walked back to his group.

''Wow Gon you really used your head that round.'' Said Sakura.

''I just wanted to run.'' Said Gon making Sakura and Killua chuckle.

''I'll go next'' Said Kurapika then he walked to the arena, across from him was a big man.

''Our fight will be a death or a surrender match.'' Said the man.

''Ok'' Said Kurapika then he threw off his cape like over coat. The man then threw off his cloak. Sakura's eyes went wide, Killua looked at her.

''You ok Sakura?'' Asked Killua.

''He's...He's...ugly'' Said Sakura causing her, Killua and Gon to laugh. The prisoner looked at them.

 _''How can they be laughing at this?''_ Asked the prisoner to himself.

''Hey'' Said Kurapika. The prisoner looked at him. ''Your fight is with me. Any rules.'' The prisoner smirked.

''Yes, you can't use any weapons.'' Said the Prisoner. Kurapika threw his weapons to the side. ''I would have been fucked i didn't even know he had them. But he don't seem like he rely on them, that's bad.'' Kurapika stared at him.

''Are we done? Can we get started?'' Asked Kurapika. The prisoner frowned.

 _''The brat is still not scared? Doesn't matter i have one more ace in the hole.''_ Thought the prisoner. He then turned around and showed Kurapika the spider on his back. Kurapika looked at him with shock before his head went down.

''That's right kid, i'm a Phantom Troupe.'' Sakura stared getting worried...for him. Kurapika looked up and his eyes were red. The prisoner was shocked to find Kurapika right in front of him. Kurapika then grabbed his chin roughly then punched him to the ground with great strenght. He looked at the man's unconsious body.

''You are no Phantom Troupe member. They don't keep track of the people they killed which you have shown by the hearts on your chest. Plus they have numbers on their tattoos.'' Said Kurapika then he grabbed his cape and weapon and walked back to his group.

''You ok Kurapika?'' Asked Gon

''Yeah'' Said Kurapika.

''If you knew he wasn't a Phantom Troupe member why punch him so hard?'' Asked Tonpa.

''Cause...I don't like spiders in general.'' Said Kurapika. Gon's and Sakura's sweatdropped.

''Let's keep Kurapika away from spiders.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika then walked and sat on the floor against the wall. A prisoner walked over to the one unconsious.

''He's not dead he is unconsious.'' Said the woman.

''So'' Said Leorio as he was about to walk down the narrow road.

''SO it means that you have to wait for him to wake up, unless your friend walks over and finishs the job.'' Said the female prisoner.

''She's right'' Said Gon. Leorio looked over at Kurapika.

''Go over there and kill him.'' Said Leorio.

''I have no intention of killing him. We will just have to wait for him to wake.'' Said Kurapika. Killua walked over to him.

''I can tell you haven't killed before. If you don't want too kill him i will, I don't mind getting my hands dirty.'' Said Killua.

''You won't be able to this is a one on one match.'' Said Gon. Leorio looked at Kurapika.

''Stop being selfish and kill the damn guy already!'' Yelled Leorio.

''No'' Said Kurapika. Leorio was about to yell again.

''Leave him be'' Said Sakura. Everyone looked at her. She was looking at the man's body. Leorio got mad and walked to the far end of the wall and sat down mumbling to himself. Tonpa smirked.

''I can't take it anymore, Kurapika kill him already'' Said Leorio.

''I told you Leorio. I'm not going to kill him. We will wait for him to wake up.'' Said Kurapika.

''But what if he's already dead?'' Said Leorio.

''That is possible.'' Said Sakura. She was still looking at the man's body. ''There could be a chance that he has died while we were waiting for him to wake.''

''You were watching him?'' Asked Leorio as he walked up to Sakura.

''Yeah but it's hard to tell if he's breathing or not from this distance.'' Said Sakura. Leorio looked across at the other prisoners.

''Hi what if he's already dead.'' Said Leorio.

''I told you he is unconsious.'' Said the female prisoner.

''But there could be a chance that he died while everyone was waiting for him to wake, and i want to check.'' Said Leorio. The woman looked at him.

''Very well'' Said the woman then she and Leorio went down to the arena.

''Let's make a gamble out of this, first question. Is he alive or is he dead your choice.'' Said the woman.

''He's alive'' Said Leorio.

''You were just whining that he was dead.'' Said Tonpa. Leorio glared at him then looked back at the woman.

''Check'' Said the woman. Leorio placed his fingers on the prisoner's neck and felt his pulse.

''He's alive'' Said Leorio.

''Great now choose the next question.'' Said The woman. Leorio looked at her.

''My question is...Is he really unconsious.'' Said Leorio smirking. The woman's eyes widen.

''He's unconsious'' Said the woman.

''Let's check'' Said Leorio. He then lifted the prisoner and walked to the edge of the arena.

''What are you going to do?'' Asked the woman.

''I'm going to drop him off this edge. If he wakes up he lives, If he doesn't he dies and Kurapika wins his match.'' Said Leorio. The prisoner's face began to sweat as the woman stared at Leorio.

''Very well.'' Said the woman. Leorio then lifted his hand and the prisoner began to fall but then woke up.

''DON'T LET ME DIE, DON'T LET ME DIE!'' Screamed the prisoner as he threw his arms everywhere. Leorio grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. ''I give up, I would rather stay in prison, it's safer there.''

''You knew he was woke the whole time.'' Said the woman.

''Yes i did and now we have 2 points.'' Said Leorio. ''Your turn for the question.''

''Very well'' Said the woman then she took off her cloak. Leorio fell head over heels for her. ''My question is, am i a man or a woman.''

''How will i now if i'm right or not?'' Asked Leorio.

''I'll let you examin my body'' Said the woman with a wink.

''He's going to pick man'' Said Kurapika.

''You know it'' Said Tonpa. Gon looked at them then back at Leorio.

''Your a man.'' Said Leorio.

''Saw that coming'' Said Sakura. The woman smirked. While Gon looked amazed.

''How did you guys know?'' Asked Gon.

''The man's a sicko'' Said Killua. Leorio smiled in his head thinking he made the right choice.

''I'm a woman, now for you, what is the question?'' Said the woman. Leorio thought about it when Gon smiled.

''Leorio ask if your really a teenager.'' Said Gon.

''I already told you Gon i'm a teen just like you.'' Said Leorio. The woman looked at him shocked.

''He's a teenager, I never would have guessed.'' Said the woman. The time passed and Leorio lost in a simple game of rock paper sissors. Making the score 2-2. A man then walked to the arena while Leorio walked back.

''Good job wise guy'' Said Tonpa.

''We both lost.'' Said Leorio.

''Yeah but mine was 1 second wasted your costed us 50 hours wasted not to mention we still have two more matches to go through.'' Said Tonpa with a smirk. Leorio glared and walked to Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Sakura.

''I'll go next'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at him with a worried glance. Killua placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

''Don't worry, I'll win and be back in 2 seconds.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded and Killua walked to the arena.

''He has a dark arua to him, that man.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Kurapika looked at her. ''He's dangerous and scary.''

''And that blue guy wasn't scary.'' Said Kurapika.

''No he looks stupid.'' Started Sakura as her tail pointed to the blue man. ''I don't know why he thought getting that surgury was a good idea. If he thinks that makes him look scary he is sorly mistaken. If he thought it makes him look cute then he hasn't look in the mirror in a while.'' Kurapika, Sakura and Gon laughed while Tonpa stared at them.

''He had sergury.'' Thought Tonpa.

Killua stood across the man.

''What are we going to have a death match or something?'' Asked Killua.

''No it will just be me spreading your blood around this arena.'' Said the man then he threw his cloak off.

''Ok'' Said Killua. The man charged at him and Killua walked to him. They met in the middle but the man stood there while Killua kept walking. Killua stopped walking as the man looked at him. Killua then showed the man his heart in a pouch in Killua's hand.

''That's mine give it back.'' Said the man with dying breath. The man kept walking slower and slower to his beating heart till...it stopped. The man's eyes went wide then he fell to the floor with his hand extented. Killua placed the man's heart in his hand and walked back to Gon and Sakura.

''Whoa that was amazing.'' Said Gon and Sakura.

''You really think so.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah i had no reason to be worried you were right.'' Said Sakura.

''If you think that was cool you should see how my dad does it. He can take a heart without a single drop of blood.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at him in awe.

''How did you do that?'' Asked Kurapika. Killua looked at him.

''Well it's all in my hand.'' Said Killua then he showed how his hand went into assassin mode. Kurapika looked uponed it with shock.

''Thank goodness he's on our side.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked at the man in the arena.

''I guess it's my turn'' Said Sakura then she walked to the arena. The boys watched as she walked to the arena where the last prisoner was.

Sakura stood across from him. The prisoner then kicked the man that Killua killed off the arena.

''What is my challenge?'' Asked Sakura.

''We will be having a death match but i will warn you. It will also be a beast fight.'' Said The man. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

 _''Why does his voice sound familiar?''_ Thought Sakura. The man then charged at her. Sakura took out her fan and threw it at him. He dodged it and ran at her again. Sakura then pulled back and the fan hit the man in the back of the head making him fall forward. Sakura kneed him in the nose and he went back. Sakura then placed her fan back in her leg pouch. The man wasted no time coming back for another attack. Sakura jumped but he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground. Sakura jumped back up and back kicked him. He smirked.

''I guess i should go all out now'' Said the man. He then threw off his cloak and transformed into a huge black bear. Sakura looked up upon the beast and dodged the attacks that came at her. The bear then stood on it's hind legs and smacked Sakura in the air then smacking her again knocking her off the arena and falling into the darkness below.

''SAKURA!'' Screamed Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. The man then transformed back to a human and was about to turn back to his group when he heard wings flipping. Out of the darkness came Sakura in the air, Black and pink dragon wings on her back. She the flew back to the arena.

''I'm surprised you actually survived. But now i know why you looked familiar. Your Sakorra's little sister.'' Said the man. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. ''Yeah now i remember, last year me and Sakorra killed your best friend.'' Sakura clentched her fist. She looked down.

''You were there?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah it was Me and Sakorra killed him and when you tried to save him i kicked you to a tree. It was funny. How when he died you hugged his body and cried. Sakorra has been meaning to kill you but i guess i'll save her the trouble.'' Said the man.

''You killed Yuta'' Said Sakura. Kurapika stared at Sakura. She looked at the man with red eyes.

''I will kill you.'' Said Sakura as she wobbled. A whirlpool went around her. Everyone looked at the whirlpool as it grew larger and larger. When it disappeared in Sakura's place was huge pink and black dragon with red eyes. Her tail was thicker with spikes on the top, her wings were large, and her claws were long. The dragon roared. The man transformed into the bear that was the same size.

''Sakura's a dragon'' Said Gon. Killua looked in awe. The dragon then smacked the bear with it's tail. The bear tried to scratch her but she dodged it and clawed the bear with her own claws. She then bit the bear, the bear screamed in pain as the dragon ripped off the part it bit. The dragon then placed its hands together and grew it's claws longer, then cut through the bear. The bear groaned as the dragon ripped it in half. Tonpa nearly threw up. The dragon then threw the now half and half bear down the darkness under the arena.

''She killed him.'' Said Killua. The dragon then roared and looked at the other prisoners. They looked at the dragon in fear. Kurapika looked at her. He then started running to the arena.

''KURAPIKA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!'' Screamed Leorio. Kurapika looked at her with a determined look.

''I have to stop her.''Said Kurapika then he contuined to run at the dragon. Kurapika looked at the dragon.

''SAKURA!'' Screamed Kurapika. The dragon turned around and roared at Kurapika. She then started flapping her wings creating a huge gust of wind. She then started to fly and looked at everyone.

''Your sister of Sakorra Haruno which makes you Sakura Haruno which people have nicknamed the beast. I see why they call you that and it's wrong.'' Thought Kurapika. Kurapika looked up at her with red eyes.

''Sakura he is dead, I know why the call you the beast it's wrong. I know you can control yourself. Please come out i can help you.'' Said Kurapika. The dragon looked at Kurapika then into his eyes. The dragon landed and a whirlpool went around it getting smaller and smaller. When the whirlpool went away Sakura was in place of the dragon. She wobbled on her feet and fell, Kurapika caught her before she hit the ground. Gon, Killua, and Leorio ran to the arena.

''Is she ok?'' Asked Gon. Leorio checked her.

''It doesn't appear to seem she has any wounds.'' Said Leorio.

''How long till she wakes up.'' Asked Killua.

''At the least, 5 hours'' Said Leorio. Kurapika stared at her unconsious form. Tonpa looked at them.

''What have i gotten myself into this year. That Gon kid is strong and fast, That Killua guy is an assassin who can kill whenever he wants, That Kurapika boy is an walking book not to mention he has power, And that Sakura girl is a dragon beast that can transform into a 5 story dragon.'' Thought Tonpa. ''And Leorio is a doctor so he can heal them and they are back to fighting not to mention he seems like he can handle himself in battle.'' He then walked to the arena where they were.

''Let's go, I'll carry her.'' Said Kurapika then he placed her on his back.

''Sure thing Kurapika carry your girlfriend.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika's face heated alittle.

''She is not my girlfriend.'' Said Kurapika as he tried to hide the blush. Leorio then smacked his shoulder making him drop Sakura. Killua caught her.

''If you can't carry her let me. She's light.'' Said Killua.

''I can do it'' Said Kurapika then he placed Sakura on his back and they walked off.

''So this is the room we will be staying for 50 hours.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika laided Sakura down on a mat and removed her gloves giving them to Killua.

''She doesn't look comfortable.'' Said Gon then he removed Sakura's boots. ''That's better.'' Kurapika smiled while Killua placed her gloves and boots in the corner.

''Well i'm going to bed.'' Said Gon as he then took off his boots and jacket.

''Me too.'' Said Kurapika then he removed his cape like over coat and folded it. Leorio turned off the lights and went to sleep followed by Tonpa, then Gon, then Kurapika. Killua stared at the ceiling then looked at Sakura's sleeping form. He grabbed another sheet and tucked her in.

''There now she won't be cold.'' Said Killua then he stared back at the ceiling.

 **Hey guys i hope you like this chapter. The story would have been up earlier if my laptop hadn't restarted. The surprising thing was that only this chapter was deleted and i had to restart it again. Other then that and my normal routine nothing has delayed it. I hope you are enjoying the story thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting the Tags

Kurapika slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock, then he looked at Killua. Killua was just stareing at the ceiling.

''Can't sleep?'' Asked Kurapika. Killua looked at him.

''No it's not that. I can go 2 or 3 days without sleep.'' Said Killua.

''Well i think it's morning anyway.'' Said Kurapika. Killua looked at Sakura's body and smirked, he took his pillow and threw it at her. Sakura's arm blocked the pillow and threw it back, her eyes still closed. Killua caught the pillow and then looked at Gon and threw the pillow. Gon did the same thing, blocked, and threw it back. Killua threw it at Sakura again and this time she caught it and woke up then threw it back to Killua and then threw it at Gon. Gon caught the pillow and threw it at Killua. The three then started throwing the pillows at each other...Till Leorio woke up.

''Will you three quiet down!'' Yelled Leorio. The three kids who were now in a knot laughed as Leorio tried to get sleep again.

Leorio and Kurapika woke up the next hour and was surprised to see Gon, Killua, and Sakura still in the knot.

''What the hell!?'' Yelled Leorio.

''We been stuck this way for an hour'' Said Killua.

''You were too busy sleeping.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika chuckled.

''Leorio lets get them untangled.'' Said Kurapika. Leorio sighed ad grabbed Gon's legs while Kurapika grabbed Sakura's hands. ''Ok, now pull.'' They struggled but the three kids came out of the knot. After that, everyone was wide awake. Gon and Killua was searching around while Sakura sat thinking.

''You thinking about that guy who killed your friend.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked at him.

''Yeah, Yuta was my best and only friend back then, he and brother were the only people who were nice to me. My sister would show kindness from time to time but that's it. When the Phantom Troupe killed my brother i was sad. My sister made me feel worse after she said it was my fault. That made me run away, me and Yuta, When i was eleven she and that guy killed Yuta then she told me about her killing our parents.'' Said Sakura. She then smiled. ''But only one good thing happened in all of this and that was me starting over. Gon he was my first friend then you then Leorio then Killua.'' Kurapika smiled.

''Well i'm glad that you and i met. I now know someone who feels the pain that i have from the Phantom Troupe.'' Said Kurapika ''In the end we met, which was a great thing.'' Sakura's smile grew wider.

''Awwwww'' Said Leorio as he made a heart with his fingers around Sakura and Kurapika. Kurapika glared at him with a slight blush, while Sakura was hugging her tail in a cute way.

''Sakura over here.'' Said Killua. Sakura got up and walked over to Killua and Gon who was in the corner.

''Ok let's try learning each other's trick.'' Said Gon then he took out his fishing pole while Sakura took out her fan and Killua took out his skateboard, They then shifted to the right. Killua had the fan, Gon had the skateboard and Sakura had the fishing pole.

''Ok so how do i do this?'' Asked Gon

''You have to get it right on your first step.'' Said Killua as he opened the fan. ''How do i do throw it?''

''You have to flick your wrist forward keeping the fan upward.'' Said Sakura as she held the fishing pole. ''How do i aim it?''

''You have to become a fish, be one with a fish.'' Said Gon. Gon then tried the trick but the skateboard went flying straight at Leorio, it missed by an inch.

''Hey watch it, don't try that in this little room!'' Yelled Leorio. He was then hooked by the fishing pole and felt a strong tuck on his leg. ''Now i'm a fish this is a lot of bull-'' Leorio was cut off with the fan hitting him in the forehead. Tonpa laughed.

''Sorry'' Said Gon, Killua, and Sakura at the same time. Kurapika laughed.

There are ten more minutes before the doors open. Sakura put on her gloves and boots then she placed her fan in her leg pouch and waited with the rest of her team at the door.

''Waiting these last ten seconds seems the longest.'' Said Leorio. The doors then opened and the 6 teammates came out. Running and to the next door. The team then pressed the buttons on their watches. O-5/ X-1.

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TONPA!'' Screamed Leorio.

''It wasn't me this time.'' Said Tonpa fearing for his life.

''Actually'' Started Gon. ''I pressed the wrong button.'' Leorio looked shock. Then they went throught the right door. But this door had directions.

''There are two doors, the left one is the short and easy path, only takes 3 minutes. The one on the right is the long and hard road which will take hours. The short and easy side will take 3 people the other 3 will be chained to the wall.'' Read Kurapika.

''So only 3 of us can go through the left door which is easy or we all could fail and go through the right door.'' Said Killua.

''I say we do the short door. But know this, I won't be staying back.'' Said Leorio.

''If so i'm one of the three who will be going through. You guys can choose the other two.'' Said Killua. Tonpa then attacked Leorio with an axe.

''I'm going through that door.'' Said Tonpa. Sakura and Gon looked at each other.

''I don't want to fight you guys, but if i want to become a hunter.'' Started Sakura she then sharpened her tail and took out her fan. ''Then i won't hold back.'' Gon tried to stop everyone but nothing worked.

An ancient looking door opened and Hisoka looked at at. The three walked through the door and stood.

''Killua at 71 hours 59 minutes and 50 seconds, Gon at 71 hours 59 minutes and 51 seconds, and Sakura at 71 hours 59 minutes and 52 seconds.'' Said the man on the speaker. The three kids looked at each other and smiled. They moved up as they heard footsteps. ''Kurapika at 71 hours 59 minutes and 55 seconds''

''Kurapika look at our hands.'' Said Gon as the three kids showed him their hands. They were covered in blisters.

''Same here.'' Said Kurapika as he showed them his hands. ''There are so many.'' They heard more footsteps and saw Leorio and Tonpa pushing against each other.

''Leorio at 71 hours 59 minutes and 58 seconds, Tonpa at 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds.'' Said the man on the speaker.

''I can't believe we got through that.'' Said Leorio as he showed his hands.

''That was a great plan Gon.'' Said Sakura as they smiled. Gon had them press X then they cut a hole through the wall to the left side.

''I didn't expect it to be a slide.'' Said Gon. Then another door opened.

''Please exit the tower through that door for your next phase.'' Said the man on the speaker. The 6 applicants walked through the door and a man came out.

''Welcome to your next phase. In this phase you will be traveling to that island and then you will be on the hunt.'' Said the examiner. They all reconized his voice as the man on the speaker. ''You will take a card from here and find that person and take their tag. Your own tag is worth 3 points the person's tag you have to get is also worth 3 points while any other tag is worth 1 point. Now come and get your card in the order you came.'' Gon looked around at the applicants when a hand appeared on his shoulder.

''Don't worry Gon maybe we might get someone good.'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled.

''I hope i don't get you, Killua, Leorio, or Kurapika.'' Said Gon.

''Even if i did get you or Gon i would have just taken other people's tags.'' Said Killua. They then smiled. Killua then looked over at the card station. Killua walked over and took his card then went back to Gon and Sakura while Gon went, then Sakura. She stared at her card then at the other applicants.

''Everyone already took off their tags that's no fun.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua laughed. After Tonpa took the last card everyone went on a boat. Everyone sat in slience while the woman tried to cheer everyone up.

''Now everyone please enjoy the ride and we will be there shortly.'' Said the woman. She looked at everyone, they wasn't even paying attention to her. Her sweatdropped. ''This is depressing.'' Thought the woman then she walked away.

Gon was sitting by himself looking at his card.

''Gon you ok?'' Asked a voice. Gon looked up and saw Sakura and Killua walking to him.

''Yeah, who did you guys get?'' Asked Gon.

''I don't know if i should tell you.'' Said Sakura.

''I don't have you guys.'' Said Gon.

''Same.'' Said Killua.

''Ok in that case i don't have either of you two as well.'' Said Sakura.

''Let's show each other our cards at the same time.'' Suggested Gon. Sakura and Killua nodded. They all then showed their cards. Gon had 44, Killua had 199, and Sakura had 118. Killua and Sakura stared at Gon's card in shock.

 _''Of all people why did he had to get Hisoka.''_ Thought Sakura.

''Do you guys know who 199 is?'' Asked Killua. Sakura nodded.

''He is one of the three brothers of there.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''Gon be careful.'' Said Killua as he noticed that they were approaching their destination. Gon nodded.

''Now that we are here you will exit the boat to the order you took the cards.'' Said the Woman.

''This might take while.'' Said Sakura. After a long wait Killua went, then Gon, then Sakura, then Kurapika, Leorio, and Tonpa was the last.

Sakura jumped through the trees looking for a place to start. She flipped and climbed on top of the trees, at the top she looked out to see if she can find anyone. She looked at her card.

 _''Who can 118 be?''_ Thought Sakura to herself. She jumped down from the tree and started running with great speed. _''Who ever this is i'll find them and take their tag. I'll do my best to do it undeteched and painless, If i have to hurt them then i will.''_ Sakura contuined to go on but first she started training. She took out her sword from behind and started practicing, She cut down a few trees but made sure not to let them fall or she'll make herself known.

It has been two days and Sakura still didn't know who 118 was.

''I guess i'll just take tags and get the 3 points that way.'' Said Sakura then she jumped in the trees again and went off to find some people.

Leorio looked at his card when he heard something in the bushes. He got ready to strike but the person turned out to be Tonpa.

''What are you doing here?'' Asked Leorio.

''I need meds, I ate some bad berries, do you have any?'' Asked Tonpa.

''First answer this, am i your target?''

''No see this my card.'' Said Tonpa then he took out his card. ''Wait am i your target?'' Tonpa started to freak.

''No, here i have medince for you, hold on.'' Leorio opened his case and was attacked. A monkey then scooped down and took his tag. Tonpa started laughing while the monkey went to his owner. ''You tricked me!''

''Yes i did, I don't need medince i have my own.'' Said Tonpa throwing up his meds.

''So i was really your target, what about the card?'' Said Leorio. Tonpa smirked.

''We switched cards.'' Said Tonpa. The man with the monkey showed Leorio the card. Leorio was outraged he then started running after Tonpa.

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' Screamed Leorio.

''Sommy go to our place i'll be there soon.'' Said Tonpa. The man know as Sommy jumped through the trees.

''Your never going to catch me'' Said Tonpa as he contuined running.

''It's not nice to betray people.'' Said Kurapika who was leaning on a tree. Tonpa looked forward but was met with a strong kick from Kurapika. He fell to the ground. Leorio stopped running.

''Kurapika'' Said Leorio, Kurapika then took Tonpa's tag. ''You needed his tag?''

''Yup.'' Said Kurapika.

''Well now you have 6 six points while that monkey guy took my tag.'' Said Leorio.

''Then let's get it back.'' Said Kurapika as he smiled. He then tied Tonpa up and laid him on a rock. Sommy was jumping through the trees.

''Now all i have to do is wait for Tonpa.'' Said Sommy. He looked back and saw his monkey in Kurapika's hand with his sword to the monkey's neck. A few minutes later Sommy and his monkey was tied up right next to Tonpa.

''Thanks Kurapika for getting my tag back.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika was flipping Sommy's tag in his hand throwing it up and down.

''No problem'' Said Kurapika. Leorio placed his tag in his case. Kurapika watched. A fan then came out of no where and the tag landed on it, Kurapika and Leorio looked at the fan following it to the source. The fan went into the darkness up in the trees with the tag. A shadow came down from the top branch and landed on the next branch down.

''I got what i need'' Said the figure. The figure then jumped down in front of them.

''Hi'' Said Sakura. Kurapika and Leorio looked at her as she held the tag in her hand.

''Hi Sakura.'' Said Kurapika.

''I can't believe monkey man had number 118.'' Said Sakura as she looked back at them.

''If you need it you can have it.'' Said Leorio. Sakura smiled at them.

''Thanks guys'' Said Sakura.

''Do you know who this is?'' Asked Kurapika. He held out Leorio's card, Sakura looked at it.

''Yeah her name is Ponzu, She uses drugs and chemicals. She also uses traps, Other then that you don't have to worry about a close up fist fight.'' Said Sakura.

''We should work together.'' Said Leorio.

''I agree'' Said Kurapika.

''I'm about to go look and help Killua and Gon after that we'll try and find you guys. Anything else before i leave?''

''Nope just be safe, even though you have six points there is still someone out there targeting you.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''Alright, see you guys later.'' Said Sakura she then placed Sommy's tag in her leg pouch with her fan and jumped in the trees. She waved to Kurapika and Leorio again before she went to find Killua and Gon.

Gon was watching Hisoka as a man attacked him. Hisoka didn't attack back but instead watched as the man died when pins went into him.

''Sorry Hisoka he got away.'' Said the man with pins.

''No, you just felt guilty and letted him have one last wish.'' Said Hisoka. The man started taking the pins out his face. When he did his face changed completely and his hair grew out. Gon was amazed by this.

''Like you haven't letted someone have one last wish before death.'' Said the man. Hisoka smirked.

''Illumi what card do you have?'' Asked Hisoka. Illumi took out his card and showed it to Hisoka.

''I have number 402 but i don't know who that is.'' Said Illumi. Gon's eyes went wide.

 _''That man has Sakura as a target.''_ Thought Gon hoping Hisoka forgot who 402 was.

''I forgot at the moment.'' Said Hisoka.

''Well if i can't find that person then i'm going to get three other tags.'' Said Illumi then he showed the man's tag who attacked Hisoka. Hisoka smiled.

''I'm going to do the same if i can't find my target either.'' Said Hisoka. He then got up while Illumi placed the pins back into place going back to the face he had before. They then parted ways. Gon followed Hisoka.

Gon was watching Hisoka behind a rock while Hisoka was looking for his pray. It was dark out but Hisoka contuined to look, he spotted someone and started to go after them. Gon jumped on top of the rock and looked to see who it was. The person turned out to be Sakura. He saw Leorio and Kurapika walking away from her as she looked at the front where Hisoka was coming.

''This is bad.'' Said Gon as he jumped down. ''If i have to attack to protect Sakura then i will.'' Gon contuined to run as fast as he could.

Sakura walked down the road as she looked around the trees.

''Well well Sakura.'' Said a voice. Sakura looked in front of her and saw Hisoka leaning on a tree. He stood up and walked two steps to her.

''Hisoka.'' Said Sakura as she took her fan out. Hisoka looked at her and saw the tag on her chest which read 402.

''So Illumi needs her tag.'' Thought Hisoka. ''I must ask what are you doing out here so late?'' Asked Hisoka.

''Well if you must know i'm looking for a place to stay, since i'm already finished.'' Said Sakura. Gon hid behind the trees and watched.

''You are finished already, impressive.'' Said Hisoka as he licked his lips. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

 _''I'm glad i told Leorio and Kurapika when i saw them to go another way. Wait if Hisoka has spotted me and is here now.''_ Thought Sakura she looked at Hisoka.

''Can i ask you something Hisoka?'' Asked Sakura. Hisoka licked his lips again and smirked.

''Sure what is it my sweet.'' Said Hisoka.

''Am I your target?'' Hisoka looked at her.

''No, i'm looking for my target but if i can't find him i'm looking for tags.'' Sakura got nervous. She started to sweat.

''I don't have anymore tags.'' Said Sakura as she placed her hand on her tag. Hisoka smiled.

''Since you have 6 six points i won't take your tag. But watch out cause i know who wants your tag.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura started backing away slowly then jumped in the trees and and jumped away.

''I was so scared.'' Said Sakura as she tried to contain her rising heart beat. She contuined to jump hoping she'd run into Gon.

Gon was watching in the bushes as Hisoka walked knowing he will kill the next person he sees. Gon figured out who it was and went out to the place where they will contract. Gon waited. Hisoka noticed the man and started running to him. The man looked scared as Hisoka charged at him. Gon used his fishing pole and snatched Hisoka's tag right from his chest. The man fell and Hisoka took his tag while Gon started running away from Hisoka. He kept running till his vison went blurry

''700'' Started a man as he walked up to Gon as Gon fell to the floor. ''That was how many chances i had to kill you.'' Gon laid on the floor, while The man took out the poison shot in his neck. He took Gon's tag and walked away.

''Damn it'' Said Gon as he thought about what was going on. He then saw the man's body fall right next to his. Gon looked up and saw Hisoka.

''Well I must say i was surprised that you took my tag. Sense he had the tag i needed you can have mine. The poison should wear off in a couple days for a normal person.''Said Hisoka. Gon then stood up and looked at Hisoka. He then held out his tag.

''Take your tag.'' Said Gon. Hisoka looked at him and shook his head. Gon gritted his teeth. ''Take it!'' Yelled Gon. Hisoka turned to him.

''Tell you what.'' Said Hisoka. He then punched Gon. ''Once you can punch me like that i'll accept the tag back, till then, you have it.'' Said Hisoka then he walked away.

Killua was kicked in the stomach by a man and his two friends.

''So your number 198'' Started Killua as he stood up and looked at the three. ''One of you are 199.'' Killua then took the other two tags and threw 197 and 198. The three looked at him and was about to attack him. When a shadow jumped down next to Killua. They stopped and Killua looked to the side.

''Hi Killua.'' Said Sakura as she stood next to him.

''Hi Sakura.'' Said Killua. One of the men tried to kick Sakura. His leg was caught he looked up and saw his leg in Killua's hand. ''Don't try that again, besides your lucky i caught it.''

''Oh yeah and why is that?'' Said the man as Killua letted his leg go. Sakura stepped forward.

''Cause i was just going to cut it off.'' Said Sakura as she showed them her sharpened tail. They looked feared. But he attacked again. Sakura wrapped her tail around him and pointed the tip to his neck. ''Tell your brother not to do that.'' Sakura then used her tail to throw him to them. She and Killua then jumped off.

''So what are you doing?'' Asked Killua.

''Well i been finished, now i'm just hoping i don't get my tag stolen.'' Said Sakura as she smiled at Killua. He knew just as much as she did that the weak people couldn't take her tag even if she gave it to them. ''So now i'm waiting for this to end. Can i TAG along with you?'' Killua smirked at Sakura's joke before laughing.

''Yeah you jokster.'' Said Killua as they jumped through the trees.

Hisoka met up with Illumi.

''Did you find your tags?'' Asked Hisoka.

''I need one more.'' Said Illumi. Hisoka then pulled out a tag and gave it to him. He took it. ''You figured out who 402 was?''

''Yeah I'll tell you later. You'll be surprised at who it is.'' Said Hisoka. Illumi looked at him now curious as of who 402 was. They then started walking back to the boat.

Sakura and Killua gave the woman their tags and saw Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio coming to them. The 5 of them passed and now was the last phase.

''Now the last phase is a tournment the person at the top will be the loser. So 9 of you will pass.'' Said the man. ''So rest up and we should be there shortly.'' The applicants then was interviewed by Netero. Everyone gave their reasons. The man walked in and he was an old man.

''The person i'm looking out for is number 44, The people i least want to fight is numbers 405, 99, and 402. They are just kids and i don't want to hurt them.'' Said the old man. Netero smiled.

Everyone looked at the pictures of people they will be fighting. Sakura got nervous and scared, the first fight was her verses Hisoka. Next was Gon verses that ninja guy. She looked at Hisoka. Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio got her attention.

''Don't worry Sakura.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura started to calm down.

''Thanks.'' Said Sakura as she took off her tag and placed it in her leg pouch. They all then went to the arena. Everyone stood at the sidelines while Sakura and Hisoka stood across each other. The refree looked at them and explained the rules.

''Who ever surrenders first loses. anything is allowed so weapons are too.'' Said the refree. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hisoka while he smirked. ''Begin''

 **Here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. These chapters has been kinda long but if you like them this way leave a comment. I know people have thought, heard and said that Naruto is a rip off of Hunter X Hunter tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura vs Hisoka

Sakura stared at Hisoka she took a step to left then jumped at him with great speed. Everyone stared shocked while Sakura punched and kicked Hisoka who dodged all of her attacks. She then sharpened her tail and sent it at Hisoka. Hisoka grabbed it and yanked her, Sakura looked surprised and flipped as he threw her. She stood up straight.

 _''He actually grabbed my tail.''_ Thought Sakura. She then ran at him again but this time took out her fan and threw it at him. He moved his head, Sakura made it come back and he caught it. Sakura looked at him in shock. _''How is he doing this, Is he really that strong?''_ Sakura ran to him again and faked a punch but Hisoka didn't fall for it and blocked the kick that aimed for his head. She jumped back.

''I must say Sakura, you are great at using that head of yours.'' Said Hisoka. ''If i wasn't who i was, then that kicked would have connected.''

''What are you? i never seen or met a magican like you.'' Said Sakura. Hisoka smirked.

''The world is full of interesting people my little Sakura.'' Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and ran at him, this time taking out her sword and trying to slash him. She jumped in the air and came down, Hisoka dodged as Sakura's sword stabbed down where he was just was. She took her sword out and jumped back.

''I must say Sakura that is an interesting sword.'' Said Hisoka. He then started walking up to her with his hand extended. ''May i see it?'' Sakura tightened her grip on her sword. ''Come now, let me see your sword.''

''No.'' Said Sakura tightening her grip more.

''Very well but please tell me where did you get such a craftmanship type weapon?'' Asked Hisoka.

''It was my brother's, before he died he gave it to me.'' Said Sakura. Hisoka smirked. Sakura slashed at him and he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

''My you good with that weapon.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura swung her arm back trying to cut him but he disappeared again. Hisoka reappeared a few feet away from her, Sakura then ran at him again and slashed, he dodged and she threw the sword. Hisoka looked shock, he barely dodged it and caught it. Sakura then swung her tail at him. He dodged and tripped her, she jumped back and landed on her tail which kept her up. Sakura used her fan and threw it at Hisoka then ran at him with a kick aimed for his gut. He dodged the fan and blocked her kick, then he threw her sword. Sakura did a series of backflips, the sword landing in the container as she did her last flip, then she caught her fan and placed it into her leg pouch. Hisoka smirked.

''Everyone in your family has a secret move Sakura, how about you show me yours.'' Sakura looked shocked.

 _''How does he know that about my family?''_ Thought Sakura. She hated that smirk on Hisoka's face. She then smirked herself.

''You want to see a secret move.'' Started Sakura as she took in air, Hisoka looked at her ready for her attack. ''Well here it is!'' Sakura then blew fire at Hisoka. Everyone looked shock, Hisoka jumped out the way. Sakura kept blowing but didn't see Hisoka, He grabbed her mouth, spinned, and slammed her to the ground. Everyone's eyes went wide, and so did Sakura's. She jumped up and stood with a hunch.

 _''Damn my back.''_ Thought Sakura. She then stood straight, but it hurt. Kurapika looked at Hisoka with a death glare. Hisoka ignored it and stared at Sakura.

''I have a purposal for you.'' Said Hisoka catching Sakura's attention. Sakura stared at him.

''What is it?'' Asked Sakura.

''First i have to see if you can handle it.'' Said Hisoka. He then took out muiltple cards, Sakura's eyes widen as Hisoka started throwing them at her creating smoke around her. Gon tried to look through the smoke but it was too thick. Hisoka contuined to throw cards, then he stopped.

''Hey, if you hurt her badly i'm going too.'' Said Leorio getting angry at Hisoka for hurting his friend. He looked at Leorio and smiled. Killua glared at him along with Gon. Hisoka looked back at the smoke and saw that it was clearing. Everyone stared at it thinking of the horrible thing they were about to witness. Like a dead body, or separted limps, or something worse. The smoke cleared and there was Sakura still standing but she was blocking. All the cards Hisoka had thrown was planted in her arms all the way up to her shoulders. Her face was sweating as she removed her hands from her face breathing heavily.

 _''She's alive, quite impressive.''_ Thought Hisoka. Sakura then surprised everyone, She smacked all the cards off her arms, which was now a waterfall of blood dripping off her fingers from her shoulders. She glared at Hisoka but it was soon replaced with a hurt face.

''OW OW OW that really hurted!'' Yelled Sakura at Hisoka as she watched the blood drip to the floor making puddles from both arms.

''I'm surprised you actually survived.'' Said Hisoka then he looked at the refree. ''I give up, she wins.'' Sakura looked at him shocked. Hisoka started walking away.

''Wait'' Said Sakura. Hisoka stopped. ''How do you know so much about my family?'' Hisoka turned to her.

''I've been in contact with your sister.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura's eyes went wide with shock. Hisoka smirked at this and licked his lips.

''No way'' Said Sakura. ''That means.'' Hisoka smile grew wider.

''You figured it out.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura pointed her tail at him.

''Your dating my sister!'' Yelled Sakura. Everyone's sweatdropped.

 _''She didn't''_ Thought Kurapika. Hisoka's sweatdropped and he clutched his fist and delivered the hardest punch he ever had to Sakura's gut, Everyone felt it and gripped their gut while Sakura went flying to the far wall and slamming into it. She made a huge crater. Hisoka looked at his fist which had smoke coming from it. Sakura fell to the floor. She tried to get up but ended up spitting out tons of blood. She looked at Hisoka, blood dripping down her mouth and arms. Spitting more blood she extended her hand.

''Damn you...Hisoka.'' Said Sakura as she fell unconsious blood surrounding her body slowly. Hisoka smirked.

 _''I never punched that hard before.''_ Thought Hisoka. The medics came in and flipped her body over and placed their hands on her neck.

''This is terrible, she has no pulse. She dying!'' Yelled one of the medics catching Everyone's attention. ''Get the stretcher fast she won't make it if we waste time.'' They got the stretchers and placed Sakura on it then rushed out the room past her friends. They looked at her body feeling bad.

''Hisoka if Sakura dies you will be disqualfied.'' Said Netero. Hisoka nodded.

''I'm fully aware.'' Said Hisoka then he walked back to the people.

''Hey!'' Yelled Leorio, Hisoka looked at him. ''You will pay for hurting her like that.''

''Yeah i'll make you pay for hurting Sakura.'' Said Gon.

''Oh really'' Said Hisoka. He looked to his other side and saw Killua looking at him with his intent to kill stare.

''Don't think i won't kill you for hurting her.'' Said Killua. Hisoka licked his lips.

''All this attention, i'm getting excited.'' Said Hisoka.

''Hisoka there is nothing holding me back from hurting you and that's what i really want to do.'' Started Kurapika, his bangs covering his eyes. Hisoka looked at him. ''If Sakura dies...I'll kill you without a second thought.'' Kurapika lifted his head and looked at Hisoka with his red eyes. Hisoka could tell by the look in his eyes that Kurapika would stop at nothing to kill him. He then walked away from the 4 friends still glaring at him. He walked and stopped next to the guy with pins in his head.

''Hey'' Said the ninja known as Hanzou. ''I can't believe you did that to her, She could be dead.'' He said with a glare.

''It's at 30 percent chance she'll survive but it's not impossible.'' Said Hisoka.

''Your a sick man'' Said Hanzou then he walked away.

''So who was that girl anyway?'' Asked Illumi.

''She was number 402, she was your target. But she is also Sakorra's little sister.'' Said Hisoka.

''So she's part of the Haruno family. That family is popular, just as, if not less popular then the Zoldyck family.'' Said Illumi.

''Yes, she was known as the beast. She is part dragon or as they say a dragon girl.'' Explained Hisoka. He then looked at Gon who was now standing in front of Hanzou for their match. ''I can't choose who i want more my little Gon or my little Sakura.'' Thought Hisoka then he chuckled.

In a dream

Sakura was six years old, She looked around and saw Sakorra at her current age. She had an evil look on her face. Sakura then fell through a fire pit. She landed in her old house and saw her parents. She ran to them but as she ran they were lit on fire and disappeared.

''MOM, DAD!'' Screamed little Sakura. She heard an evil laugh which belonged to Sakorra. Sakura screamed, she then fell through another fire pit. Sakura was in the cave she was living in, She looked ahead and saw Yuta.

''Yuta!'' Yelled Sakura as she got up and started running to him. She ran deeper and deeper in the cave, He turned to her. Sakura smiled but that quickly went away as Sakorra appeared behind Yuta and took him and disappeared. ''YUTA!'' Screamed Sakura. The evil laugh came again. As Sakura fell through another pit. Sakura was in the forest where her brother used to take her. She stood up and looked forward seeing Sato walking.

''Sato!'' Yelled Sakura as she started to run to him. She caught up to him and touched his shoulder. He then disappeared in cherry blossoms. Sakura fell in another pit, but this one was pitch black. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

''My family, Yuta, all gone.'' Said Sakura still crying.

''Hey'' Said a familar voice. Sakura looked up and saw Gon far away waving to her. She looked at him.

''Gon'' Said Sakura.

''Come on Sakura.'' Said Gon as he turned and walked away. Sakura looked down at her hands and saw that they grew, she was 12 again. She stood up and wiped her tears, She then started walking after Gon. She stared, then a figure appeared next to Gon, It was Kurapika, next to him appeared Leorio,

''Hurry Sakura we're not leaving you behind'' Said Kurapika with a smile. Leorio smiled at her.

''That's right'' Said Leorio.

''Kurapika, Leorio'' Said Sakura as she picked up the pace and contuined walking. Another figure appeared but this time on the other side of Gon, It was Killua. He looked back to her.

''Sakura we're not leaving you come on.'' Said Killua, he then lifted a thumbs up at Sakura and contuined to walk with Gon and the others.

''Killua'' Said Sakura as she ran to catch up, She walked next to Killua, She looked to the side and saw a mirror. In the mirror was her when she was six. They looked at each other. Six year old Sakura wore a pink t-shirt with a red sleeve-less shirt over it that stopped mid arm lenght, She wore a red skirt with black tight training pants under it that stopped under her knees, some sandles and a red ribbon. Her pink hair reached her chin, Her eyes were big and green. The two Sakuras stared at each other.

''Is-is that really me?'' Asked Sakura to herself. ''I changed'' She looked to her other side and saw Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio looking forward. A bright light blinded her eyes, She used her arms to shield them. Her eyes started gettimg used to the brightness and she looked forward and saw a white light.

''My family isn't gone, they are right here.'' Thought Sakura as she looked at her friends, then she looked forward again. ''I won't let anything happen them.'' Her vison went white.

End of dream

Sakura smiled. She slowly opened her eyes.

''Sakura'' Said Gon. Sakura turned her head and saw Gon sitting up in a bed next to hers. She looked at his arm and freaked, She sat up but ended up completely gretting it when a huge wave of pain shot through her. Gon looked at her worried. ''Sakura lay back down'' Sakura laid down back in the bed and started breathing again.

''You should rest still.'' Said a voice. Sakura looked at him and it turned out to be the first examiner.

''Mister'' Said Sakura.

''Please, my name is Satotz'' Said the examiner.

''Ok Satotz-San'' Said Sakura.

''How do you feel?'' Asked Gon. Sakura stared at him.

''I feel like a punching bag.'' Said Sakura laughing a little.

''Sakura-Chan'' Started Satotz. She looked at him. ''We healed you to the best of our ability, Your stomach was the hardest to heal but he didn't damage your eternal organs...at least not too bad. Afterwards your arms was hard too. You won't be able to move your arms for a while or your fingers.'' Gon looked at Sakura as she tried to move her arms but they simply refused to move. She then started to try and move her fingers, They barely moved. ''To a certain extent i guess your fingers will move.''

''Thank you Satotz-San, And what happened to you Gon?'' Asked Sakura. Gon smiled at her.

''My arm was broken by that ninja Honzou'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''At least you are ok now, i get worried you know'' Said Sakura. Gon pointed at her.

''I should be worrying about you. At least i have one arm and a good stomach.'' Said Gon. Sakura laughed and winced. Satotz looked at her.

 _''Even after fighting Hisoka she still laughs and smile.''_ Thought Satotz. ''Also here is your hunter license.'' Said Satotz. He gave one to Gon and handed out the other to Sakura. She looked at him.

''Ummm i can't use my arms.'' Said Sakura. Satotz eyes widen.

''Oh yes i forgot.'' Said Satotz.

''It's ok'' Said Gon as he took Sakura's card and pulled off her cover. He then placed her card in her pants pocket. ''There you go.'' Sakura smiled.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura. She looked down at her stomach and saw bandges covering it.

 _''Hisoka really did this to me?''_ Thought Sakura. She tried to move her arms but i didn't work. She looked at Gon.

''Ummm Gon'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah'' Said Gon

''Ummm can you pull down my shirt, the bandges reminds me of the fight too much.'' Said Sakura her face a little pink. Gon smiled.

''Sure'' Gon walked over to her and pulled her shirt down. Sakura and he laughed while Satotz was sure to be smiling...you can't really tell. ''Oh Satotz-San can we go back to see the exams.''

''The exams are over.'' Said Satotz. Sakura's and Gon's eyes widen.

''It did, then who lost?'' Asked Sakura.

''The person who lost was...Killua...'' Sakura and Gon looked shocked.

''Killua lost?'' Asked Sakura.

''How?'' Asked Gon.

''He killed someone which dequaified him then he left.'' Said Satotz. He started to explain the fight between Killua and his brother including Kurapika and Leorio trying to help him. Sakura and Gon was outraged. Sakura jumped out the bed ignoring the pain in her stomach. Gon stood up and they walked away.

''Wait Gon-Kun, Sakura-Chan, you still need to rest.'' Said Satotz but Sakura and Gon didn't stop. They approached the door and Gon pushed it open. Everything stopped and everyone looked at the two who just walked in. Sakura and Gon walked pass everyone going to the first row. They stood next to Illumi who looked at them. They looked pissed.

''Apologize to Killua.'' Said Gon and Sakura at the same time. He contuined to stare at them.

''For what?'' Said Illumi. Sakura gritted her teeth.

''You know what!'' Yelled Sakura her eyes turned red and fire was in them. Everyone looked to the wall and saw Sakura's eyes printed through it, fire burning it. Gon grabbed Illumi's arm and pulled him up. They both contuined to glare at Illumi.

''Where is Killua?'' Asked Sakura vemon in her voice showing her sharp fangs.

''He's at our home in the moutains. Kukuroo.'' Said Illumi. They then argued with Illumi and argued with Netero telling him that Killua was mind controled and didn't mean to kill the old man. But he didn't listen. Soon everyone left, Gon, Kurapika, Sakura, and Leorio met up again outside.

''Sakura are you ok i can't believe you almost died.'' Said Leorio.

''Yeah i'm fine'' Said Sakura.

''If you were fine then you would have been moved your arms.'' Said Kurapika.

''You caught me, i can't move my arms at all.'' Said Sakura. She tried to move them but winced. Gon placed his hand up telling Sakura to stop. She looked at him. ''Sorry Gon.''

''It's ok i just don't want you to get hurt anymore.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at him then was called over by Honzou while Gon was called over by Satotz. Afterwards they came back together.

''Sakura Satotz-San wanted me to give you this.'' Said Gon as he held out his arm with her sword, fan, and gloves.

''Gon, remember she can't use her hands. I'll carry it.'' Said Kurapika. Gon handed it to Kurapika.

''Whatever let's go find Killua.'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled a determined look. Sakura and Gon smirked at each other. Kurapika and Leorio smiled at the two then they went off to Kukuroo mountain to find Killua and bring him back.

 **Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I made sure not to make her over powered and to make sure Hisoka wasn't over powered either. Thanks for reading this far and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Killua's House

Sakura, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio was on a tour bus that was heading down to Kukuroo mountain.

''Thanks for trying to save him.'' Said Sakura to Kurapika and Leorio. They smiled and nodded.

''It was nothing, this time we will get him back.'' Said Leorio. Sakura smiled.

''Hi Sakura look out here.'' Said Gon. Sakura walked over to where Gon was and they looked in awe at the stops while Kurapika nudged Leorio in the arm. Leorio looked at him.

''By the look of them they aren't here to tour.'' Said Kurapika. Leorio looked over and saw the two.

''No kidding'' Said Leorio.

They made it to Kukuroo mountain and looked up at the huge wall.

''This is Kukuroo mountain where the Zoldyck family lives. The mother, the father, the grandfather, and their 5 children. No one has seen them in person even just a picture is worth millions.'' Said the tour guide.

''MILLIONS!'' Screamed Leorio. ''AHHHH I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A PICTURE OF KILLUA.'' Sakura and Gon chuckled while Kurapika looked at Leorio with a shock expression. Two guys came out of the bus and walked over to the gate. Sakura and Gon looked at them.

''Stop what are you doing.'' Said The tour guide. They just smirked. The gate guide then came out.

''What are you two doing?'' Asked The old man.

''We want in.'' Said one of the gangsters.

''I can't let you in, my masters would kill me.'' Said the old man.

''Don't worry about that we'll kill your masters.'' Said the same gangster as he pushed the old man on the floor. ''Now open the door and let us in.'' The old man walked back to his booth and opened the door for them. The two gangsters walked inside. All anyone heard was screaming and yelling then they saw the same door open and a huge hand holding two skeletons with the two gangsters clothes on.

''AHHHHH EVERYONE BACK ON THE BUS!'' Screamed the bus guide as almost everyone ran in. Sakura and Gon looked at the gate. ''WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET ON.''

''No, we gonna stay.'' Said Gon.

''WHAT YOUR CRAZY!, Fine it's your funreal!'' Screamed/yelled the woman. The bus then spinned around and drove off leaving Gon, Sakura, Leorio, and Kurapika at the gate. They then walked over to the booth where the old man was.

''Excuse me we are here looking for Killua.'' Said Gon

''What is your bussiness?'' Asked The old man.

''We are Killua's friends, we just want to see him.'' Said Sakura.

''Not many people come and visit. Come in here i'll call in.'' Said the old man. They all walked inside and watched as the man walked over to the phone. ''Before i call what is your names?''

''I'm Gon''

''I'm Sakura''

''I'm Leorio''

''And i'm Kurapika'' The man nodded.

''I'm Zebro.'' He then called. They watched as he was talking in the phone. He hung up.

''Well?'' Asked Leorio.

''Well i was hoping to get a hold on Zeno, Killua's grandfather but a butler answered the phone. They won't put him through.'' Said Zebro.

''Can i try to talk to him?'' Asked Gon. Zebro called again and handed Gon the phone.

''Hello you reached the Zoldyck's family estate.'' Said the butler on the phone.

''Yes this is Gon please put Killua on the phone.'' Said Gon into the phone. Sakura couldn't make out what the butler was saying but heard it ring. Sakura walked up to Gon.

''Don't be mad Gon, let me talk this time.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at her and nodded. He then put in the number and held the phone to Sakura's ear. She heard the butler talk she calmed her breathing.

''PUT KILLUA ON THE DAMN PHONE! Screamed Sakura. Gon almost dropped the phone while Kurapika and Leorio flintched.

''She's pissed.'' Said Leorio.

''I didn't think she would say it like that.'' Said Kurapika. they saw that Gon took the phone away from Sakura's ear and hung it back. They walked outside.

''Sakura, Gon'' Said Leorio. They weren't paying attention.

''What are you guys going to do?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Well they won't let us see Killua so we are breaking in.'' Said Sakura while Gon threw his line over the wall.

''You guys can't do that Mike might eat you.'' Said Zebro.

''It's a risk we are willing to take to see Killua.'' Said Gon as he made sure the line was steady.

''Gon, Sakura, that's crazy don't do that.'' Said Leorio. The two wasn't listening. Gon grabbed Sakura and they were about to climb the wall.

''There is another way.'' Said Zebro. Sakura and Gon looked at him.

Killua contuined to get whipped. He was only in his shorts and was covered in scatches. He whipped harder and harder.

''I bet your sorry for stabbing me.'' Said a boy. He was fat with a Levi hairstyle (Levi is from attack on titan) Killua looked at him.

''I'm sorry'' Said Killua. His brother, nicknamed Mil, looked at him with shock then replaced it with anger.

''LAIRRRR!'' Screamed his brother Mil.

''You knew i was lying'' Said Killua. Mil whipped him again. Killua spit out a tiny bit of blood. ''By the way Kil your little friends are here trying to save you.''

''Gon, Sakura.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah'' Said Mil. ''They seem like promising people maybe i'll kill them.'' Killua left hand busted out of the chain, Mil stepped back.

''Kill them Mil...And i'll kill you.'' Said Killua. He looked at him showing that he wasn't playing. Mil was about to say something else when.

''That's enough Mil you might say something that you can't take back.'' Said a woman voice. Mil turned around and saw his mother who's face was bandged.

''Yes mother, sorry.'' Said Mil. She looked at Killua and ignored Mil.

''Kil i'm so happy your back.'' Said Killua's mother Kikyo.

''Where are my friends? I want to see them.'' Said Killua ignoring his mother's comment.

''Oh well they left.'' Said Kikyo.

''Don't lie mother.'' Said Killua. She looked shocked. Mil whipped him again.

''Don't talk to mother like that.'' Said Mil. Kikyo placed her hand on Mil's shoulder. He looked at her and she shook her head. She then walked out the room.

''Kil is finally back and i won't let his friends take him away again.'' Said Kikyo. Kalluto walked along side her. ''Come Kalluto we are going to meet Kil's friends first hand.''

Leorio and Kurapika started pushing the door with Gon who used both hands. Sakura stepped back and ran.

''We need that last push.'' Said Kurapika as sweat came down his face. They were then surprised when Sakura came in with a kick that opened the door the more force they needed. Gon fell forward. He looked up and saw Sakura two inchs infront of his head.

''We did it?'' Said Gon. Sakura looked back at him and smiled. Gon smiled wide. ''We did it'' Gon got up and hugged Sakura making sure not to hurt her arms. Sakura was happy too, she would of hugged Gon back if she could.

''We are one step closer to seeing Killua.'' Said Sakura.

''We won't be able to go further so you guys will have to go to the mansion on your own.'' Said Lebro. Sakura and Gon nodded.

''Thank you Lebro-San'' Said Sakura and Gon. He smiled at them.

''No problem.'' Said Lebro. The 4 friends then went off to save Killua while Lebro watched them go.

''Their going to die.'' Said a man who else was gate guard.

''Your so mean Seaquant. I can tell they won't stop at nothing till they save Killua.'' Said Lebro. Seaquant looked at Gon and Sakura walk away.

''I know they will''

Sakura stopped walking. Gon looked at her.

''Sakura what's wrong?'' Asked Gon.

''Over there.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at where Sakura was looking and saw a girl standing in between a opening. They walked over to her.

''We are here to see Killua can you take us to him.'' Said Gon.

''I can't and i won't let you pass.'' Said the girl. She then drew a line in front of her. ''If you pass this line i will have to take action.'' Sakura took a step forward.

''I guess you didn't hear Gon the first time. We are here to see Killua and we ain't leaving till we see him.'' Said Sakura. The girl known as Canary narrowed her eyes as Sakura took a step forward again. She got hit back. Gon looked surprised.

''Sakura are you ok?'' Asked Gon.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura as she looked at Canary. ''You think one hit will be all it takes to get rid of me. You'll need to have carry me out, and even then i'll just get right back in.'' Sakura walked back up to Canary and passed the line getting hit back again. Gon joined Sakura and crossed the line getting hit by Canary. They contuined this all day.

''Why won't you guys just stop already?'' Said Canary looking like she was going to cry.

''Because Killua is our friend.'' Said Gon. Sakura got back up again.

''Aren't you guys their friends stop them.'' Pleaded Canary to Leorio and Kurapika who contuined to watch. She was still hitting them. They walked back up to her again but this time Gon broke a stone piller next to Canary. She looked shocked she tried to hit Sakura but Sakura caught it. Gon, Canary, Kurapika, and Leorio looked shocked.

''You can't hit us anymore. You want us to see Killua.'' Said Sakura as she letted go of Canary's stick. She looked at Gon and Sakura with teary eyes. They looked at her.

''Please, Save Killua-'' Canary fell to the ground. Leorio and Kurapika ran up to her, Sakura and Gon kneeled down next to her. Sakura placed her hand on her wrist while Leorio checked her neck.

''She's fine here.'' Said Leorio.

''Same here'' Said Sakura. ''She just needs to rest.''

''Wow what a stupid butler, she makes it seem like we're touturing Kil'' Said a woman voice. Everyone turned and looked at the source of the voice. Gon and Sakura looked at her closly and noticed her bandged face.

''Your Killua's mom'' Said Gon. Kurapika and Leorio looked surprised.

''That's right'' Said Kikyo.

''We are here to see Killua.'' Said Sakura.

''About that, Killua wanted me to give you guys a message.'' Said Kikyo. ''Thanks for coming...but leave...and don't come back.'' Sakura narrowed her eyes.

''Killua wouldn't say that, it doesn't even sound like Killua.'' Said Sakura. Kikyo looked at her.

''Are you part of the Haruno family?'' Asked Kikyo. Sakura nodded.

''Yes, i am Sakura Haruno'' Said Sakura as she started to take off the bandges on her arms, she placed the bandges in her pocket. Kikyo smirked.

''I thought so. So your the beast of the Haruno family.'' Sakura knew where this was going.

''We are getting off topic, We want to see Killua.'' Said Sakura. Gon was backing her up.

Mil contuined whipping Killua.

''Just be sorry already beg for forgiveness.'' Said Mil.

''Why would i beg. You know i don't do that.'' Said Killua.

''Ahhh you spoiled brat.'' Said Mil as he whipped him again.

''That's enough Mil.'' Said a old man who walked in the room.

''Grandpa.'' Said Mil.

''Killua you are free to go, but first your father wants to see you.'' Said the old man known as Zeno.

''Alright'' Said Killua then he broke the chain that was holding his right hand. He landed on the floor and broke the chain that was kept his feet together, After he broke the rest. He then walked pass. Miluki was shocked.

''By the way Mil i'm not sorry, I felt alittle bad so i let you smack me around for a bit.'' Said Killua. He contuined to walk. ''Just alittle bad.''

''WHAT FATHER WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU LET HIM OUT!'' Screamed Kikyo surprising Sakura, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika.

''Kalluto we have to go.'' Said Kikyo then ran off. Gon and Sakura looked at him. He was about to say something when. ''KALLUTO COME ON!''

''Coming mother'' Said Kalluto then he started running.

''So she was contuined to fight Hisoka and survived the attack he said she might not.'' Said Killua happily. Killua's dad laughed.

''Seriously? Sakura sounds like a interesting person.'' Said Killua's dad Silva.

''She is and Gon arm was broken in his battle but he was so stubborn that he didn't give up.'' Said Killua as he laughed. ''Then there was a blade to his forehand but he still didn't-''

''Killua do you want to hang out with your friends?'' Asked Silva. Killua nodded.

''Yes i do'' Said Killua.

''Then you can go with them just promise me one thing.'' Said Silva.

''What is it father?'' Asked Killua.

''Never betray your friends. Promise me with our blood seal.'' Said Silva. He then placed his finger in his mouth and took it out with blood on his finger

''I promise.'' Said Killua as he did the same thing. They connected the bloody fingers. Killua afterwards went to find his friends, He ran into his mom.

''Kil you are finally back don't leave for them.'' Said Kikyo.

''Mother out of my way.'' Said Killua his eyes different. Kikyo looked shocked. Killua then walked pass her and out of the mansion to where the butler's stay.

''Master what can i help you with?'' Said the butler named Goutou.

''My friends, i'm going down to where they are.'' Said Killua.

''Canary is bringing them up as we speak. I'll call you down as soon as they arrive.'' Said the butler, Killua looked at him then walked inside. Killua went upstairs.

''Alright tell me as soon as they get here.'' Said Killua as he walked inside a room.

Gon, Sakura, Kurapika, Leorio, and Canary made it to the butler estate where Canary's head was bandged. Sakura had a eye patch for her eye that was blackened and Gon was also mended.

''Thank you so much but we are ready to see Killua.'' Said Gon.

''Of course but first how about a game.'' Said Goutou.

''What's with all the game's'' Thought Sakura. She then looked back and saw Canary with a knife at her neck. They looked back.

''What the?'' Said Leorio.

''If you can guess which hand the coin is in you will win. But if you fail you. We will kill you and tell Master Killua that you all left.'' Said the butler.

''Alright then.'' Said Gon. The 5 sat looking at the butler. He then threw the coin in the air and caught it.

''Left'' Said the 4.

''Correct'' Said Goutou. He then did it again but this time flipped it all around.

''Right'' Said Leorio.

''Left'' Said Sakura, Gon, and Kurapika.

''Left is correct'' Said Goutou. ''One is out.'' He then did it faster this time.

''Left'' Said Kurapika.

''Right'' Said Sakura and Gon.

''Right is correct.'' Said Goutou. Two butler's came to his sides. They then started flipping the coin. ''Which one of us has it?''

''The one on the left'' Said Sakura and Gon.

''Correct''

''Wait one sec'' Said Sakura. She then removed the eye patch and opened that eye wide.

''Good plan'' Said Gon. ''Leorio let me see your knife, i won't do nothing stupid.'' Leorio gave Gon his knife and he slashed his eye. To lower the swelling. Gon then mended that part up. Sakura and Gon nodded to each other.

''We're ready.'' Said Sakura and Gon. Goutou nodded. He then threw the coin in the air and the other butlers started moving their hands.

''Which one of us has it?'' Said Goutou. Sakura and Gon pointed behind them.

''He does.'' Said Sakura and Gon at the same time pointing to the butler behind them. Goutou smirked.

''Correct'' He then did it by himself.

''Which hand.''

''The right hand'' Said Sakura and Gon. Goutou opened his hands. It was in the left they looked shocked.

''How?'' Asked Gon, and Sakura. He smirked again.

''What's going on in here?'' Asked a voice. Everyone looked back and saw Killua walking towards them.

''Killua!'' Yelled Sakura and Gon at the same time and they ran up to them.

''What happened to you guys faces?'' Asked Killua smiling.

''Your not looking so hot yourself.'' Said Sakura. The three then laughed.

''Goutou i asked you to tell me when they get here.'' Said Killua.

''I'm sorry Master but i wanted to let them play a little game.'' Said Goutou.

''A game?'' Asked Killua.

''I'll tell you about it.'' Said Sakura as she and Killua walked off. Goutou called Gon's name.

''There is people out there that don't look like what they seem, be careful.'' Said Goutou. Gon nodded.

''I will.'' Said Gon. ''Won't you miss Killua?''

''I know he will be happier with you and Sakura.'' Said Goutou. Gon nodded again and went to catch up with Killua and Sakura.

The 5 contuined to walk.

''Killua how did he do that trick?'' Asked Sakura.

''I don't know what trick your talking about.'' Said Killua.

''I do'' Said Kurapika. He then copied the trick and explained what Goutou did in order for him to do the trick.

''Wow that was a good one.'' Said Sakura.

''He got us good.'' Said Gon. They all then got on plane for Yorknew. (I wonder where they got that name from -_- )

''Kurapika with your fight with Hisoka what did he tell you?'' Asked Leorio.

''You fought Hisoka too?'' Asked Sakura

''Yeah. He told me that the Phantom Troupe is going to this convention on September 1st.'' Said Kurapika answering both Sakura and Leorio's questions.

''So they are going to buy somethings at this convention?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah'' Said Kurapika.

''Then the next thing we need to do is make some money.'' Said Leorio. They all then nodded.

''Well here we are. We about to go our separt ways.'' Said Kurapika.

''At least we'll all see each other again.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah. So we will all meet up again on September 1st.'' Said Kurapika. Each of them nodded. Leorio started walking away while Gon and Sakura walked another. Killua was about to join them when. ''Killua can we talk for a moment?''

''Yeah'' Said Killua.

''Killua as you know Sakura will now be alone with you guys. You and me are the only two she can relate too. Me with the Phantom Troupe and you with her sister being an Assassin.'' Started Kurapika. Killua nodded. ''She seems safer when she is around you or me. So Killua please protect her. You know she doesn't take well to people considering her past.''

''I know Kurapika. You didn't need to tell me to protect her. I was going to protect her either way.'' Said Killua. Kurapika nodded.

''Thank you'' Said Kurapika.

''No need to thank me Kurapika. I told you was going to protect her with or without help.'' Said Killua. Kurapika nodded again.

''Alright i'll see you on September 1st''

''Same''

''Killua'' Said Sakura catching their attention. He smiled.

''I'll be right there.'' Said Killua. Kurapika and him then walked away from each other.

''How much money do you have?'' Asked Killua.

''I barely have anything.'' Said Sakura.

''Same here'' Said Gon.

''Yeah i'm the same.'' Said Killua.

''What are we going to do?'' Asked Sakura.

''I want to fight Hisoka.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at him.

''I do hope that i fight Hisoka again. I want to know how he know my sister.'' Said Sakura.

''Well you guys will need training.'' Said Killua. ''Cause right now this is the difference in power.'' Killua had a stick and drew a long line. Sakura and Gon glared at him. ''And i'm being generous''

''That still hurts.'' Said Sakura.

''And where are you on this scale.'' Said Gon. Killua thought for a minute and pin pointed where he was.

''So how can we get stronger?'' Asked Gon.

''There is a place i know where we can get stronger and get money at the same time.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at him.

''Well what are we waiting for, getting stronger with getting money is just what we needed.'' Said Sakura.

''In that case let's go.'' Said Killua. The three kids smiled and went off.

 **Here is the next chapter. I know i know so far i might still have incorrect spelling but i make the chapter then read the chapter making corrections. After the final chapter is made i reread the whole story and then depending on time of day i go to sleep or put it up. So sorry for the incorrect spelling. Also thanks for reading so far. Please review if you get the chance.**


	8. Chapter 8: Heaven's Arena

Killua led Sakura and Gon to an extremly large building. They looked up in awe.

''What is this place?'' Asked Sakura.

''It's called the heaven's arena. I fought here when i was little, about 6 years old.'' Said Killua.

''You fought here when you were 6 cool.'' Said Gon. Killua smiled.

''Yeah i guess. We should go in.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon right behind him. The three kids walked inside and found the counter to sign up. The woman gave them all paper and they signed up.

''I can't wait for my match, are the people really strong Killua?'' Asked Sakura.

''Not on the first few floors. I made it up to floor 200 before.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon stared in awe at Killua as he smirked. They all then heard a voice on a speaker call them for their matches.

''It's time.'' Said Gon.

''Wait you guys opened the gate right?'' Asked Killua. Gon nodded. ''Then all you have to do is push your opponent with force.''

''I'm guessing because so no one know our power.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''Did you open the door too?''

''She kicked the door open.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled as she remembered that moment. Killua smiled and shook his head.

''Not able to use your arms so you use your feet.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah but i know what i'm going to do to the enemy that will knock them out.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded. They all then want to their matches.

''Amazing Gon has won his match with a simple push. Huh? Killua has won his with a chop. And...Sakura won her's with a back hand slap square in the face. WHAT! Another little boy wins his match. Just who are these kids?'' Says the woman annoceing the match. Killua looks at the other little boy who won before going to see Sakura and Gon in the hallway.

''Killua!'' Shouted Sakura. Killua looks over at her and Gon waving their arms. He walks over to them.

''Killua that push worked.'' Said Gon.

''I knew it would.'' Said Killua then he looked at Sakura. ''But i didn't know you can slap that hard.'' Sakura tried to hold back the laughter but it escaped.

''It was a simple slap. I think my hand printed in his face.'' Said Sakura. The two boys laughed knowing it must have. Sakura then looked at Killua with wide eyes. ''When did you change clothes?''

''I changed before my match.'' Said Killua. Sakura then looked at Gon.

''And how many pairs of shorts and jackets do you have?'' Said Sakura.

''I have lots in my backpack.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked down.

''Am i the only one without a change of clothes?'' Gon and Killua laughed again.

''You can use the money you win to get some clothes.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked up.

''Oh yeah.'' Sakura placed her hand behind her head. ''How much can we make?'' Killua shruged his shoulders.

''I forgot most of it.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon's sweatdropped before they went to explore the arena.

Killua, Sakura, Gon and their new friend Zushi was getting off the elevator for the 50th floor.

''Wait so you three all met each other at the same time?'' Asked Zushi. They all nodded. ''And you always had that tail?'' Zushi directed his question to Sakura.

''Yeah i was born with it.'' Said Sakura.

''That's cool. How were you born with it?''

''I'm a dragon girl, Basically i'm part dragon.'' Said Sakura.

''Whoa so does that mean you have like sharp fangs? Can i please see them?'' Asked Zushi excited. Sakura smiled then smiled with her teeth showing. Zushi looked at her teeth in awe. ''Does it hurt people when you bite them?''

''Yup.'' Said Sakura Killua and Gon smiled at their conversation.

''That's amazing, Being a part dragon, It must be awesome.'' Said Zushi. Sakura stopped smiling and looked forward.

''Not everyone thinks so.'' Said Sakura in a low voice that barly was heard by Gon and Killua. They looked at her, she looked up at them. Sakura smiled again. They all then made it to a bench waiting to be called to fight people.

''Our next match is Zushi vs Killua.'' Said the woman on the speaker. Zushi was ready to cry in the inside. Sakura wanted to cry for him. She saw the way Killua chopped people in the back of the neck. Killua looked at Zushi.

''Zushi'' Said Killua shocking Zushi out of his trance. Zushi snapped his neck up fast to look at Killua.

''Yes Killua-San'' Said Zushi looking nervous. Sakura smirked, she knew Zushi was scared to fight Killua.

''Let's go to the arena.'' Said Killua.

''Osu'' Replied Zushi. Sakura took hold of his shoulder.

''Don't worry Zushi. Just do your best.'' Said Sakura. Zushi calmed himself and nodded at Sakura with a smile then ran out to the arena where Killua was.

Killua and Zushi stood across each other.

''Here it is everyone the match we been waiting on. Now time for the gamble, Everyone please push your buttons.'' Said the speaker. Killua and Zushi looked at the screen ahead, waiting for the gamble numbers. ''It seems the odds favor Zushi. It must be his matrial arts knowledge that gives him the edge but he won the gamble.'' Killua looked at the screen pissed at the results, while Zushi cried anime tears.

''This is bad...Killua-San is mad.'' Said Zushi. The proctor then started the match. Zushi went into his fighting stance. Killua took notes on the stance and started walking up to Zushi. Zushi punched him but Killua dodged it and chopped the back of his neck. Zushi went to the ground. Killua then walked away and stood a few feet away from Zushi. Killua looked to the screen and saw 2 points appear under his picture, then he looked at Zushi. The poctor bent down next to Zushi.

''Can you still fight?'' Asked The proctor. Zushi looked up.

''Yeah'' Replied Zushi. Killua looked shocked that Zushi got back up. Zushi went his fighting stance again. Killua started walking towards him again, Zushi tried punching him but Killua dodged each one and chopped him in the back again after his last attack sending Zushi to the other side of the arena. He stood up again but quicker this time. Killua started to grit his teeth.

''He's not bad'' Thought Killua. Zushi was in his stance again.

''He has remarkable speed and power. I don't stand a chance.'' Thought Zushi ''I...I have to it.'' Zushi then switched stances. Killua looked at him confused as Zushi stood in that stand his face holding a heavy glare. Killua then felt it. The same arua he felt when he fought his brother at the hunter exams. Killua jumped back to the edge of the arena.

''ZUSHI!'' Screamed a man voice. Zushi looked at him same with Killua. Zushi and the man stare at each other, Zushi dropped his stance. While the man sat back down in the stands

Gon looked to the side and saw Killua come out the elevator.

''Killua look i got sixty thousand.'' Said Gon showing his envolpe to Killua. Killua looked at him.

''That's cool.'' Said Killua, He then looked around. ''Where's Sakura?''

''She went down for her match she should be up soon.'' Said Gon. Killua nodded. They then looked at the elevator as it opened and Sakura walked out. ''Sakura how was your match?''

''Easy.'' Said Sakura. She then looked at Killua. ''You took awhile, i'm guessing Zushi was strong.'' Killua started walking with them.

''No. Not at all.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at him confused. ''He was basically target pratice for me. I could knock him around...but i could not defeat him.'' Sakura and Gon was still confused. ''When he changed his stance. He had a deadly arua around him that reminded me about my brother's. It was dangerous. His master called it Ren.''

''Ren?'' Asked Sakura and Gon.

''I don't get it much either.'' Said Killua.

''Maybe we should ask Zushi'' Said Gon.

''Then let's go find him'' Said Sakura. The two boys nodded and started walking to find Zushi.

''Zushi i can't understand a word you saying.'' Said Sakura, Gon and Killua nod while Zushi's sweatdrop.

''I'm explaining it the best i can.'' Said Zushi. Zushi then notice his master walking towards them. ''Master'' Sakura, Gon, and Killua all look behind themselves and see a man walking towards them. Killua remembers his face as the man who screamed during his match with Zushi and the man that Zushi calls master from spying on them.

''Can you teach us nen?'' Asked Killua. The man smiled.

''Of course.'' Said the man.

The trio was at the quarters where his master and him lived. The man started explaining Nen and even showed them the same power that Zushi showed during his fight. Killua knew that arua was real, Sakura looked to Killua then back to the man.

''That should be Nen for you'' Said the man as he gave them another smile. Sakura, Gon, and Killua nod then walk back to the Heaven's arena. They took the elevator to the 200th floor and contuined walking.

''Something doesn't feel right.'' Said Sakura.

''What, you scared or something.'' Said Killua as he smirked at her. Sakura smirks back.

''Not at all.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Sakura contuined to smirk at each other while Gon looked at the two and smiled. Killua then looked up ahead.

''You guys know that that man lied to us.'' Said Killua. Sakura thinks back to conversation.

''I think i see what you mean.'' Said Sakura. They then turn the hallway but it was blocked by a strong arua. They contuined to walk then a an employee makes herself known. The trio stopped.

''Hello and welcome to the 200th floor. You have till midnight to register yourself for a fight.'' Said the employee. A light in the hallway then goes out. Sakura looks at the light then looked back forward but what she saw almost made her scream. Hisoka was behind the employee. The employee walks away not wanting to be part of what is going on. While Hisoka sat on a bench behind him.

''You three should go your not ready for this floor.'' Said Hisoka.

''What makes you say that?'' Asked Sakura as she narrowed her eyes. He looked at Sakura and smiled.

''My your arms are back to normal that's good. What about your stomach though? Is that back at full health.?'' Asked Hisoka. Sakura glared at him. Killua narrowed his eyes.

''That doesn't matter, What DO matter is us getting through.'' Said Sakura. Hisoka makes the arua stronger as the trio tries to walk through.

''STOP!'' Screamed a voice from behind. The trio looked behind and saw the man known as Wing behind them. ''If you guys stop where you are right now and come with me for a sec i will teach you Nen for real this time.''

The trio was back in Wing's house. Wing then shows them Nen and makes them feel the pressure.

''This is what that guy was using making it stronger can be different.'' Said Wing. They stared at him.

''How do we use it?'' Asked Sakura.

''You won't be able to use this for a while. But i can do something else for you guys.'' Said Wing. ''I want you guys to turn around and stay calm.'' Killua, Gon, and Sakura spinned around. Zushi watched as Wing held out his hands as white arua started going around him. He then transfered that arua and unlocked arua nodes. The trio turned around and looked at their bodies as white arua went around them.

''This techniqe is called Ten it's a form of Nen.'' Said Wing. Sakura, Gon and Killua looked at him. ''Ten is also a form of defense. You can use this to get through his strong arua and register to your fight.'' The trio nodded and trained in Ten for 2 hours.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua stepped into the hallway and saw Hisoka. Hisoka smiled and activated Ren. The three kids activated Ten and started walking again. They made it infront of Hisoka. He stood up and started walking away.

''Welcome to the 200th floor.'' Said Hisoka as he contuined down another hallway. The three stared at him then looked to the other side and saw three other people. One had no arms or legs and held up by a pole. He had a huge red cloak covering the rest of his body. Next to him was a man that seems to have a clay made face and white hair. He had one arm and a long blue and light yellow robe, with White baggy pants under it. And on his other side was another man that was in a battery powered gaint wheel chair. He had black spiky hair, and white outfit with white googles on his forehead.

''And who are you guys?'' Asked Sakura.

''Don't worry about that. But sense you made it up here i would like to fight one of you.'' Said the man with the cloak.

''Then i'll fight you'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua looked at him.

''Are you sure about this Gon?'' Asked Sakura.

''I'm sure'' Replied Gon. They all then went to see Gon sign up to fight the cloaked man.

''This is great i can't wait to fight you'' Said the cloaked man. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

''Come on guys'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon nodded and walked away. Sakura and Killua looked back at them as they turned the corner.

Gon opened the door to his new room and walked inside stareing in awe.

''Wow this room is great.'' Said Gon.

''Yeah you get your own room.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled as she looked around the room.

''This is great'' Said Sakura. ''You guys are lucky.'' Killua and Gon looked at her.

''How come?'' Asked Gon.

''You two are next door to each other. I'm in another hallway.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon chuckled.

''Let's go see your room Sakura.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled and nodded. She led them to her room which wasn't too far from Gon and Killua. She opened the door and looked around at her room.

''This is a great room.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon smiled.

''I wonder why they placed you far away from us.'' Said Killua.

''I wonder why too.'' Said Sakura. She then looked and saw a clock on the wall. ''I better hurry''

''Hurry? Where are you going?'' Asked Gon.

''I have to go clothes shopping.'' Said Sakura.

''Oh have fun.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled at her best friends.

''I will'' Said Sakura. They all walked out her room and she locked it and placed the key in her pocket. ''I'll be back soon.'' Sakura walked off and dropped Gon and Killua off at there rooms. She contuined to walk and as she made it to the last hallway she saw The three men standing there. Sakura ignored them and walked down the other hallway.

''They are still there...What are they planning?'' Thought Sakura as she walked onto the elevator. She the started her way through town. She walked into the store and saw a woman.

''Hello may i help you?'' Asked the woman.

''No i'm just getting a couple of clothes.'' Said Sakura. She picked out a couple of outfits and went to pay for them at the counter. The woman waved Sakura goodbye as Sakura walked out the door with about Three bags and a new backpack. She contuined to walk but could tell someone was following her. She turned the corner into a dark alley where there was a dead in.

 _''Damn''_ Thought Sakura as she looked behind her and saw 2 of the 3 men that was at the heaven's arena.

''Fancy meeting you here.'' Said the man in the wheel chair.

''Shut up and cut to the chase what do you want from me.'' Said Sakura. The man with one arm smirked.

''Pardon me, we forgot our manners I'm Sadaso'' Said Sadaso ''This is Riehlvelt and our last teammate is Gido.''

''I don't care who you guys are. Matter of fact i think you all are pretty stupid. You don't have an arm, He can't use his legs and that Gido guy don't have either. You must be pretty stupid to have that happen.'' Said Sakura her anger almost getting the better of her.

''My your an angry little one.'' Said Riehlvelt. Sakura looked at him.

''I agree a little adorable girl like you shouldn't even be on the 200th floor.'' Said Sadaso.

''I'm sorry what did you just call me?'' Said Sakura as she glared at them. They smirked. Sakura looked as she saw Nen coming out of Sadaso's arm. She threw her bags in the air and it landed on a building while she jumped ont the wall and ran to them. They dodged her but she wasn't attacking in the first place. She then landed and looked at them.

''Now who's cornered?'' Said Sakura as she smiled at them. They looked behind and saw that they were against the wall. Sakura looked at her hand and saw blood trailing down her hand. she looked at them and Sadaso smiled. ''That's what you did with that Nen arm of yours.'' He smirked.

''My arms can do many things.'' Said Sadaso. Sakura smiled.

''I see'' Said Sakura as she wiped her bloody hand on her shirt. ''Listen, don't follow me again or else.''

''Hmmmm? Or else what?'' Asked Riehlvelt. Sakura was about to speak again but stopped herself.

''I'm not gonna say it.'' Said Sakura.

''Awww but i want to know'' Said Sadaso.

''Just know this, You won't even know that you died.'' Said Sakura. She then showed her tail and sharpened it. ''It will be quick.'' She then ran up the building grabbed her bags and ran back to Heaven's arena.

Sakura walked off the elevator and walked down the hall carrying her bags. She looked to her left and saw Gido standing there. They stared at each other.

''Sakura'' Called a voice. Sakura turned around and saw Killua walking towards her.

''Killua your up?'' Said Sakura. Killua stopped infront of her and looked at Gido then Sakura.

''Yeah i'm up. What's going on?'' Asked Killua.

''Nothing really i just came back from shopping.'' Said Sakura as she smiled at Killua. He took the bags from her and she looked at him confused as his hand touched her's.

''I'll take your bags'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at Killua with wide eyes then she smiled again.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''No problem, let's go'' Said Killua as he started walking. Sakura caught up with Killua and walked next to him. He looked back at the man in the cloak as his other 2 teammates came and stood next to him.

Sakura unlocked her door and letted Killua in first. She then walked inside and closed the door.

''Thanks again Killua.'' Said Sakura.

''It was no problem Sakura, i mean it.'' Said Killua as he smiled at her. He placed the bags on her bed then sat down. She sat next to him.

''How's Gon?'' Asked Sakura.

''He's sleep'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded. Killua looked down at her hand, then looked at her shirt. ''What's with the blood?''

''I had some trouble on the way back.'' Said Sakura.

''What happened?'' Asked Killua.

''I was being followed so i led them to a dark alley and they made themselves known even though i already knew who they was.'' Said Sakura.

''They?'' Asked Killua.

''Yeah two of them. It was the 2 that are on Gido's side. The one with the rope is Sadaso and the other in the wheel chair is Reihlvelt.'' Said Sakura.

''So they tried to corner you'' Said Killua his voice getting more deadly.

''Yeah i turned the tables though so you don't have to worry about that Killua.'' Said Sakura.

''But you got hurt, and it seems that they won't stop.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded knowing he might be right. Sakura took off her shoes and gloves.

''Gon's match is tomorrow right?'' Asked Sakura trying to change the subject.

''Yeah'' Said Killua getting a hint that Sakura didn't want to talk about it anymore. Sakura went in the bathroom and changed her clothes to her pjs.

''Alright'' Said Sakura as she came back out, she noticed that Killua was still sitting there. She placed her bags in the closet and sat on the bed next to Killua. ''Is something wrong Killua?''

''Yeah those guys, i don't trust them at all.'' Said Killua.

''I understand. I don't trust or like them either.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked at her with a face that told her he was about to ask something.

''Sakura. Can i stay in here tonight?'' Asked Killua. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

''I don't see why not.'' Said Sakura.

''Thanks'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded.

 _''They already hurted her once and judgeing by the way that Gido guy was stareing at her he expected that she wouldn't be back up.''_ Thought Killua. _''They must be planning something''_

''Killua i'm going to go to sleep.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded and got off her bed.

''Where are you going to be?'' Asked Sakura.

''Well i been up for about 3 days i'm alittle sleepy.'' Said Killua. ''You have a huge bed we can just sleep there.''

''Ok'' Said Sakura. Killua was shocked he didn't expect her to be so calm about it. Normally a girl would freak out about sharing room with a guy at their age let's not even get started on sharing a bed. But Killua then remembered Sakura was always with her brother before, and Kurapika told him about Sakura and Yuta. So she been around guys for a long time.

''Hey you ready for bed?'' Asked Sakura snapping Killua out of his trance.

''Yeah'' Said Killua. Sakura laid under the covers while Killua turned off the light and joined her in the bed. ''I'm guessing you shared a bed with a guy before.'' Sakura nodded and smiled at Killua.

''Yeah Me and Sato would sleep in the same bed sometimes, and i would even share a bed with Yuta. So I don't think this is weird. Do you?'' Asked Sakura.

''No not all i was just wondering if you thought so.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled again.

''Good night Killua see you in the morning.'' Said Sakura. She turned her head to face the door. Killua smiled back and turned to face the window on the other side.

''Good night Sakura.'' Said Killua

 **Hi guys here is another chapter. I hope you like it so far. I'm drifting off to SakuraXKillua more then SakuraXKurapika. By the way i have a surprise for you guys in later chapters. I hope you like it and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Discovering Nen

Chapter 9: Discovered Nen

Killua woke in the middle of the night and looked down. Sakura's head was in his chest, he smiled till he heard a twist of the door knob. He looked at the door and wrapped his arm around Sakura's form. The door opened and Sadaso was at the door. Killua looked at him with a deadly glare.

 _''I knew he would be back''_ Thought Killua. Sadaso looked at Killua.

''I didn't think you would be in here'' Said Sadaso. Killua pulled Sakura closer to him.

''Get...Out...Now'' Said Killua spitting out each word. Sadaso smirked and closed the door. Killua glared at the door and looked down at Sakura again. She slept so soft and peaceful, She breathed at a even tune. Killua calmed down and went back to sleep.

''Killua good morning'' Said a voice waking up Killua. He sat up and looked at Sakura who was still in her pjs.

''Good morning Sakura how was your sleep?'' Asked Killua.

''It was great thanks.'' Said Sakura. Killua stood up.

''I'm going to wash up and put on some clothes. Afterwards i'll get you for Gon's fight.'' Said Killua as he walked to the door. Sakura smiled at him.

''Ok'' Killua smiled back and walked out the door and closed it after. Sakura went in the shower and started to wash herself. After she was done she walked back in her room and locked her door. She picked up the clothes she bought Yesterday and looked through them. She then placed on some different clothes and walked to her mirror. She wore a black tank top, black leggins that reached right under her knees a red skirt over it. Black strapped boots and a red thin jacket that reached her knees that was mid sleeve lenght. She twirled in the mirror and took out a red long ribbon. She tied her hair in a ponytail leting the remains of ribbon dangle. Her side bangs reached her chin.

 _''I think it looks ok''_ Thought Sakura as she turned in the mirror. She heard a knock on her door and walked over to it. She opened her door and smiled wide.

''Killua hi, What do you think of the outfit?'' Asked Sakura.

''I like it, it looks nice on you.'' Said Killua. Sakura's face went slightly red.

''Thanks Killua'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled.

''No problem. Let's go'' Said Killua. Sakura walked out, locked her door and started walking next to Killua.

''...and three broken ribs'' Said Killua. Gon looked from his bed at the two angry friends. Gon had a sling, He looked at Sakura and Killua with a blank stare, while Sakura and Killua looked at Gon pissed.

''What the hell were you thinking.'' Said Sakura. Gon contuined to stare.

''I'm sorry'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua jumped on the bed mad at Gon. Killua placed his finger on Gon's forehead.

''Sorry isn't going to cut it Gon. You could have ended up like those guys, why do you think four eyes was training us in the first place!'' Yelled Killua.

''I'm sorry'' Said Gon again.

''Sorry isn't going to make me feel better do you know what i would have done if he seriously hurted you!'' Yelled Sakura. ''The doctor said you won't be up and running again for 4 months.'' They heard a knock on the door and Killua went to open it.

''Four eyes'' Said Killua but noticed he called Wing his unspoken nickname. Wing walked pass Killua, and Sakura and went straight to Gon. Gon looked at him.

''Wing-San...I'm sorry-'' Gon almost didn't finish his sentence as Wing slapped him in the face. Sakura and Killua stared at Gon and Wing.

''Sorry isn't going to cut it. You could have ended up like those guys you fought.'' Said Wing.

''That's what i said'' Said Killua. Gon placed his head down. Wing placed his hand on Gon's shoulder and Gon looked up.

''Honestly i'm just glad your not hurt worst.'' Said Wing smiling. Gon looked at him.

''Wing-San i'm sorry'' Said Gon.

''I'm still mad at you for that'' Said Wing the glare in his glasses hiding his eyes. Gon's sweatdropped. ''Killua, Sakura, How long till Gon heals?''

''About 2 months.'' Said Killua. Gon and Sakura looked at Killua.

''Thank you'' Said Wing. Killua had a cat look on his face. Sakura smiled at him and tried not to laugh. ''Gon, make me promise you won't pratice Nen.'' Gon looked at him and nodded.

''I promise.'' Wing placed a promise thread on his finger.

''What is this for?'' Asked Gon.

''Just don't break your promise Gon'' Said Wing. ''Now rest''

''So Sakura, Killua what are your objectives for competing?'' Asked Wing. Sakura and Killua looked at Wing.

''If we haven't met you and Zushi, i was going to earn money. Gon was going to fight Hisoka for his own reasons.'' Said Killua. Wing nodded.

''And what about you?'' Asked Wing.

''I was also going to fight Hisoka to get information on my sister.'' Said Sakura

''I see, so you all had your own reasons for being here. Do you think Gon will break his promise he is a stubborn boy.'' Said Wing.

''Gon wouldn't break his promise he isn't that type of person'' Said Sakura. Killua and Sakura then starts to walk back to Gon's room. When they make it, they open the door and see Gon meditating. Sakura and Killua smile at each other and sits down. They took a deep breath and started to join Gon in meditating.

It's been one month. Sakura and Killua walks inside Gon's room and looks as they see Gon is perfectly healed.

''What the?'' Said Sakura. Gon noticed them and ran up to them.

''Sakura, Killua.'' Said Gon.

''What is your body made of. You shouldn't be healed that fast.'' Said Killua. Gon smiled.

''You are an interesting person Gon'' Said Sakura. Gon cheered for who knows what. Sakura smiled at Gon.

''Well now how about we go see Hisoka's fight.'' Said Killua as he pulled out three tickets for Hisoka's fight. Sakura and Gon looked at the tickets and nodded.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua is almost at the arena but Wing stops them.

''Hello Wing-San'' Said Gon.

''Hello Gon-Kun, Sakura-Chan, Killua-Kun. Where are you all going?'' Asked Wing.

''We are going to see Hisoka's fight.'' Said Gon.

''No'' Said Wing. The trio looked at him with a shocked face.

''How come? he's healed.'' Said Killua.

''Yes but watching Hisoka's fight is a form of praticing Nen. And Gon promised he wouldn't pratice Nen.'' Said Wing. Gon nodded.

''Ok i won't go'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua walked back with Gon. ''I'm going to stay here in this room. You two tell me how the fight goes.'' Sakura and Killua nodded.

''You'll be ok here?'' Asked Sakura. Gon smiled and nodded.

''Alright Gon we'll see you later.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Killua walked out the door.

''Sakura i'll meet you there i have to check up on something.'' Said Killua.

''Ok i'll go and get our seats.'' Said Sakura. They then parted ways.

Sakura contuined to walk in a black hallway that led to seats for the heaven's arena fighters.

''Oh you came to watch the fight.'' Said a voice. Sakura stopped walking and looked behind her and saw Hisoka leaning against a wall.

''Yes i have come to watch your fight'' Said Sakura.

''I like your hair in that pretty ponytail.'' Said Hisoka. He licked his lips. Sakura glared at him.

''Thanks Hisoka but you know as much as i do that i don't care about that little complitment.'' Said Sakura.

''I know. You want information on your sister am i right?'' Said Hisoka.

''Yes but i know you won't tell me easily. You want me to earn the information.'' Said Sakura.

''You surely are a smart one Sakura. But you are correct, show me that you are worth my time, and i might give you some information.'' Said Hisoka as he walked passed her to get to the arena. ''Don't let me down Saki'' Sakura released a breath she didn't even know she had and walked to find her seats. After 45 minutes Killua came and sat down next to her.

''What took you so long?'' Asked Sakura.

''I was spying on Hisoka's opponent but he caught me.'' Said Killua.

''I had alittle run in with Hisoka.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked at her.

''This should be a match to remember.'' Said Killua.

''Hi guys how was the match?'' Asked Gon.

''It was pointless'' Said Killua as he walked towards the window. Sakura laid her head down.

''It was?'' Asked Gon.

''No, it was the most amazing fight i ever seen.'' Said Killua. Gon looked shocked.

''He isn't lying'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at him. ''They were both really powerful, but Hisoka still came out on top. It was the best fight, i couldn't believe it''

Hisoka's arms were back to normal now.

''Why thanks Machi you don't disappoint when it comes to stitchs.'' Said Hisoka.

''You sure are an idiot Hisoka, getting your arms cut off.'' Said Machi. Hisoka smiled.

''That's a funny way of saying your welcome.'' Said Hisoka. Machi starts to go to the door.

''The boss wanted me to remind you that all members are to be present at Yorknew City on August 30 before noon.''

''Will the boss be there?'' Asked Hisoka.

''If you aren't there Hisoka the boss will probably come after you'' Said Machi

''I fully understand. Would you care to stay.'' Machi slammed the door.

''Man Hisoka your a mess.'' Said another female voice. Hisoka looked to his corner, and she came out. A pretty girl. She had blue hair that reached her mid back and dull green eyes, She wore a blue sleeve-less zip up shirt over a black tube shirt that covered her breast, the zipper stopped two inchs under her breast. She wore black pants that stopped just over her ankles with black strapped flats. She also had black finger-less battle gloves.

''Nice of you to drop by...Sakorra...'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra smiled at Hisoka.

''Why thanks Hisoka.'' Said Sakorra. She sat in a chair.

''I wonder, have you came here for a different reason or for the reason i'm thinking of.'' Said Hisoka.

''The reason your thinking of. Illumi told me you seen Sakura.'' Said Sakorra.

''Yes i have'' Said Hisoka.

''Well tell me what you know, i would love to hear what my sister have been up too after i killed Yuta and our parents.'' Said Sakorra.

''Well first i say you should have waited another year to become a hunter that way you would have been with me and Illumi.'' Said Hisoka.

''I was with you but you got kicked out the first time while i contuined to do it alone. But i still became a Hunter.'' Said Sakorra.

''Well you would have been with me, Illumi,...and Sakura.'' Sakorra looked at Hisoka with wide eyes.

''Sakura was in the hunter's exam this year.'' Said Sakorra.

''Yes i can tell you what happened during the time.''

''Like what'' Sakorra leaned back.

''Well first she made some new friends.''

''New friends, Ha don't make me laugh.''

''I'm serious Sakorra she made a new friends and her new best friends are two kids her age that are also powerful.'' Said Hisoka.

''Who are they?'' Asked Sakorra

''One is named Gon and the other is Illumi's little brother Killua.''

''So she's friends with an assassin.'' Said Sakorra. ''Tell me has she gotten stronger.''

''Why yes during the exams she killed your partern, She was also Illumi's target for getting the tags and finally i had to fight her in the last match. I gave up in the end so she won.'' Said Hisoka.

''She did all of that, but you wouldn't just give up with alittle damage given or did you do too much.''

''I did do too much. She couldn't use her arms for a while and i ruined her eternal organs not by too much though. She's better now though and she is here.''

''She's here?'' Asked Sakorra.

''Yes she is, infact she is on the 200th floor too. With her new friends.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra eyes widen then she closed her eyes and chuckled.

''So she has gotten stronger. I hope she doesn't disappoint me. Hisoka thank you.'' Said Sakorra. She then walked towards the window.

''Hmmm your not going to say hi?'' Asked Hisoka.

''The time will come when me and her will see each other again. Till that time i won't be saying anything to her.'' Said Sakorra. She then jumped out the window. Hisoka chuckled.

''My, Sakura and Sakorra's sister relationship sure is interesting. They don't want to see each other yet they want to know about each other and kill each other. And right now i'm the bridge that connects them.'' Said Hisoka. He looked at the door then at the window. ''For sure''

 **Well here is the next chapter. Didn't think Sakorra would come so soon did ya. Anyway sense Sakorra is a OC character she will act how i want her too. Sorry if that sounds rude but it is what it is. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Killua's Rage

Chapter 10: Killua's Rage

The trio was at Wing's and Zushi's house where they were sitting on their knees listening to Wing.

''So we will start training again but this time you all will be training with Zushi.'' Said Wing. Sakura, Gon, and Killua nodded. Wing smiled. ''Great now Gon you have to watch the fight between Hisoka and Kastro.'' Wing walked over to the TV and played the match. Gon looked at the match stunned.

 _''Killua and Sakura were right. This is amazing.''_ Thought Gon.

''Now Sakura-Chan, Gon-Kun, Killua-Kun use Ten.'' Ordered Wing. The trio stood and used Ten. ''Very good. Now Zushi, use Ren.'' Zushi obeyed him and used Ren. ''Again great, now use Gon and look at Hisoka's arua in his body.'' Zushi did as he said and gasped.

''His arua is deadly yet amazing'' Said Zushi. Wing nodded.

''Gon-Kun you have 28 days left to register, Killua-Kun has 27 days left, and Sakura-Chan has 26 days.'' Explained Wing.

 _''Why am i always the one that has to rush.''_ Thought Sakura.

''Gon-Kun you will have your match on June 10th, Killua-Kun will have his's on June 9th, and Sakura-Chan will have her's on June 8th'' Explained Wing. The trio nodded before leaving with Zushi.

The 4 kids came out the elevator on the 200th floor. They walked down the hall only to be confronted by Gido, Riehlvelt, and Sadaso. Sakura narrowed her eyes at them while Killua glared at them dangerously. Sadaso smirked at them, Sakura mostly. Her sweatdropped as he contuined to smirk at her. Killua stepped closer to Sakura in a protective manner. Sadaso chuckled.

''Well i would like to know when you three can fight?'' Asked Sadaso.

''I can fight on June 10th.'' Said Gon.

 _''Fuck i can't fight after May 29th.''_ Thought Sadaso. He smiled. ''Very well little boy we will fight.'' Sadaso said out loud.

''Gon we should go.'' Said Sakura as she grabbed Gon's arm and started dragging him and Zushi, Killua trailing behind them. Sakura could hear words coming from Sadaso but sense it was muttered she couldn't make out what it was. She could see Killua looking back at them with a glaring stare. Sakura looked forward and walked straight to her room with the three guys, her thoughts contuined to trail back to the three men and asking when they were able to fight.

 _''I have a bad feeling about this.''_ Thought Sakura as she opened her door and letted the guys in first before looking on her surroundings and closing the door.

Killua, Gon, and Sakura trained while Zushi watched them in shock.

 _''Sakura-Chan, Gon-San, and Killua-San are unbelieveable, I still have a long way to go.''_ Thought Zushi as he watched the three train. After a few hours of training Zushi bid them farewell and went on his. Zushi walked alone but not completely alone, He was being followed. Zushi turned the corner and the dark shadow appeared behind him. A large Nen hand appeared around Zushi.

 _''I...I can't m-move''_ Thought Zushi. He then fell unconsious on Riehlvelt. Who then gave Gido a piece of paper and Zushi's shoe.

''Deliver this letter to the girl and the shoe to black haired boy.'' Said Sadaso. Gido then left to do his bidding. While Gido left another figure appeared.

''Let Zushi go'' Said the figure who showed to be Killua.

''Well you see we need wins so what's in it for us.'' Said Sadaso.

''I'll give all three of you wins if you give me Zushi.'' Said Killua. The two members smirked at the sweet deal.

''Why not? Sure go ahead.'' Said Riehlvelt. Killua took Zushi and placed him on his back before walking away.

''Also you better not rope my friends into this or...never mind.'' Said Killua.

''I want to know tell me.'' Said Sadaso.

''Just don't break this promise.'' Said Killua as he started walking again.

''My my you and the pink haired girl are so mysterious. In fact we had a similar encounter like this. She said something similar but when she said it, it made me interested in her.'' Said Sadaso. Killua stopped and glared at him.

''Don't you dare go near her.'' Said Killua before walking and turning the corner to take Zushi home. Sadaso smirked.

 _''I wonder what he would do to me if i did something to her.''_ Thought Sadaso.

Gon was in his room when he heard a knock on his door. Opening it, he saw Zushi's shoe. Gon then heard Gido voice telling him to sign up for a match for Zushi's saftey.

Sakura was in her room when a knock came at her door. She opened it and there was a letter at her feet. She picked up the paper and started reading it.

''Hello Pinky we have your little friend. If you ever want to see him again you will sign up to fight us, if you don't..let's just say your friend won't see the sun again.'' Read Sakura. She tightened her grip on the paper while clentching her teeth.

''Those Bastards'' Said Sakura as she crushed the paper in her hand and speed walked down the hall to sign up for a match. She signed up and walked back to her room furious. ''I didn't think they would put Zushi in this. I'll make sure it's their last match.'' Sakura closed her door and turned out her light hoping to calm down. The dark always helped her relaxed and now she needed it, the dark needed to work it's magic before her rage takes over.

Hours have passed, She hasn't seen Gon or Killua since training. It was night time and she was in her PJs getting ready for bed, She took her red ribbon hair tie off and wrapped it around her hand. Once she got ready she got in bed but didn't get to go to sleep. After a long time she heard banging at her door, Sakura shot a glance at the door and sat up in her bed. The banging at her door contuined she got out of bed and got in a fighting stance. But what she didn't expect was for the door to be thrown off it's henge and land on her. She could hear footsteps walking towards her and tried to hide the fear.

''This has been long over due.'' Said a familar voice. Sakura's sweatdropped before he yanked the door from her body. When Sakura looked up all she saw was dark figure smirking evily. Right when she was about to scream for Gon and Killua a hand appeared on her mouth muffling her calls. ''Shhhhhhh don't scream little one'' The voice contuined Sakura did her best to fight it but then Nen came over her.

Killua was in his room, He had a bad feeling to him. He dropped Zushi off back at Wing's house and went to his room sense he came back late and Gon was sleep. He heard a faint banging sound but didn't pay much attention. He then thought back to what Sadaso said. Killua closed his eyes as he was in his bed.

 _''What could he mean by 'interested me'?''_ Thought Killua. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. _''Speaking of which i know Gon is sleeping and Zushi is safe but i didn't checked up on Sakura.''_ He then sat up and walked out the door. He looked to the side saw Riehlvelt and Gido stareing at him. He walked over to them.

''Don't you guys have some where to be.'' Said Killua his hands in his pocket.

''We are waiting for Sadaso. He said he had some unfinished bussiness with someone that he didn't get to do before.'' Said Gido.

''And he is on this floor looking for that person?'' Asked Killua.

''He already went to them and judging by the banging then the snap we heard he broke in. He got in their room before but there was someone else in there with them in the middle of the night.'' Gido explained to Killua.

 _''Why does this sound so familar. Breaking into someone's room in the middle of the night but someone stopped him and told him to get out.''_ Thought Killua. He contuined to think then his faced changed to that he remembered the event. Gido and Riehlvelt smirked at him.

''Now you got it'' Said Riehlvelt. Killua dashed off down the hallway.

 _''I have to get to Sakura's room and fast.''_ Thought Killua as he turned the corner. He looked down the new hallway and saw that every door was attached but one, he also remembered that that same room was Sakura's. Killua picked up speed and stopped in between the door and looked at the scene before him. Sakura was nearly unconsious, the Nen hand wrapped around her body held her tight as another hand was on her mouth forbidding her from speaking.

''PUT HER DOWN NOW'' Screamed Killua. Sakura's eyes barely opened while the man turned around. Sadaso smirked at Killua.

''Hello there little boy'' Said Sadaso. Killua looked ready to kill him. He saw Sakura still struggling to get out but as she contuined to try, the hand got tighter and tighter. ''Don't move sweet heart or you'll end up making me crush your organs.'' Sakura tried to speak but whatever she said was muffled. Killua's eyes went murdous as he looked at Sadaso hurting Sakura.

''Let...her...go...now'' Said Killua spitting vemon at him with each word. Sadaso felt fear but didn't show it as he contuined to crush Sakura with his hand. She still struggled till her head fell forward. He looked at her.

''Awww seems she fell unconsious'' Said Sadaso. He removed his hand from her mouth but still kept his grip with his Nen hand. Killua looked at him with anger and alittle bit of fear. Sadaso smirked and let go of his grip letting the pink haired girl fall from his grip to the floor. Killua ran passed Sadaso as he walked out the room. Killua held Sakura up alittle by her back as he glared at Sadaso who left the room attaching the door back on it's henges.

''Ki-Killua'' Said a small soft voice. Killua looked down and saw Sakura in pain. Killua looked at her with a worried expression.

''Sakura it's ok i'm here for you.'' Said Killua. Sakura tried to move but it hurted.

''Killua what happened how did i get on the floor?'' Asked Sakura. Killua looked at her again before getting her clothes for tomorrow.

''It was Sadaso, he crushed you.'' Said Killua. ''But don't worry he won't hurt you again on my watch.'' Sakura smiled. Killua then picked her up bridle style and took her to his room. he walked down the hallway and as they walked, saw Gon at Killua's door. He saw them coming and ran to them a worried expression when he saw Sakura in Killua's arms.

''Killua, Sakura'' Said Gon stopping in front of them.

''G-Gon.'' Said Sakura in a soft voice.

''Sakura what happened?'' Asked Gon.

''I'll tell you after we get in my room. Can you hold her Gon. And please be gentle.'' Said Killua putting Sakura in Gon's arms bridle style. Gon held Sakura closer to him still worried about her as she slowly closed her eyes. Killua opened the door and letted them in his room. Gon laid Sakura on Killua's bed and sat down next to her body.

''So what happened to her?'' Asked Gon. Killua sat on the other side of Sakura and stole a glance at her before looking back at Gon.

''That Sadaso guy did this to her.'' Said Killua. Gon gasped before looking at Sakura's form. She slowly opened her eyes.

''He hurted Sakura like this.'' Said Gon getting angry. Killua nodded feeling his anger. Sakura with all her might moved her hands to be on their legs. Her touch calming them down. She looked at both of them and smiled.

''It's ok guys i'll be back to normal by tomorrow.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua both took her hands holding one.

''Sakura we are still worried.'' Said Gon.

''You don't have to be, i wasn't thinking clearly and he basically threw a door at me, plus i was already tired.'' Said Sakura. Killua held her hand tighter.

''But still for some reason he keeps coming back for you.'' Said Killua.

''Coming back?'' Asked Gon.

''Yeah, Sadaso came at me two times before this. The first when i got new clothes the next was when Killua was in my room and third was now.'' Said Sakura. Gon tightened his grip. Sakura sat up and looked at the bathroom. She stood up but her legs felt like jelly, she fell forward but before she could hit the ground Gon caught her. She smiled at him.

''Thanks Gon.'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled at her.

''No problem Sakura.'' Said Gon. He helped her to the bathroom and she took it from there. Gon walked over and sat back down next to Killua.

''Gon, Sakura is a easy target for them sense she is far away from help and she is the only one in her hallway. You and me are a different story because we are next door to each other.'' Said Killua.

''I know Killua. I'm worried for her.'' Said Gon. ''What can we do?''

''Sakura should stay in one of our rooms at night. Till this whole thing is over. For some reason Sadaso keeps going after her and i think he won't stop.'' Said Killua.

''I'm fine with sharing a room with Sakura.'' Said Gon. Killua nodded.

''I am too. I'll have her sleep in my room tonight.'' Said Killua. Gon smiled and nodded before hearing the sink stop in the bathroom and saw Sakura crawling on the floor to the bed. She looked up at them and smiled.

''Hello up there.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua couldn't help but laugh at her. Killua lifted her onto the bed and she started moving her arms. ''This is great i'm getting the feeling in my arms back.'' Sakura moved her arms hugging both Gon and Killua. ''I have the best friends ever. You guys are the best but alittle too over protective.''

''Speaking of protective you are staying in my room tonight.'' Said Killua. Sakura whimpered.

''What why? Do you think i can not be trusted.'' Said Sakura pouting. Killua smiled at her before hitting her over the head. ''Owww what was that for?''

''That was for worrying me and i do think you can be trusted but you can't move all the way yet so tuff luck.'' Said Killua.

''I can move just fine thank you very much.'' Said Sakura rubbing her head.

''Oh yeah, well then, walk to the door without falling. Prove to me that you can go back to your room.'' Said Killua smirking. Sakura smirked back.

''Challenge accepted.'' Said Sakura. She stood up and started wobbling. Killua smirk widen as Gon's sweatdropped as he watched them. Sakura took two steps then fell, her arms in a push up motion. She looked at the ground then she pushed up on her arms. She then lifted her one leg in the air and then the other then used her arms to make her way to the door and touched it with her feet.

''THAT DOESN'T COUNT'' Yelled Killua. Sakura laughed and made her way to the bed. She placed her feet on the bed and tried to roll on the bed but ended up doing a flip that left her on the floor.

''A little help'' Said Sakura. Gon picked up Sakura and placed her on the bed.

''Your already healing and getting feeling back. I swear you and Gon must have something in your bodies that heal y'all.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon smiled at him. ''But sense you lost you know you have to stay in here tonight right.''

''Yeah i know and i will.'' Said Sakura.

''Alright, Killua, take care of Sakura i'm going in my room to sleep.'' Said Gon.

''Got it'' Said Killua.

''I can take care of myself.'' Said Sakura looking at Gon. Killua flicked her forehead while Gon left the room.

''Good night guys.'' Said Gon.

''Good night Gon.'' Said Killua. Sakura rubbed her forehead while narrowing her eyes at Killua.

''Good night Gon'' Said Sakura. She smirked at Killua while reaching her arm back. Killua looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

''What you smirking fo-'' Killua was cut off with a pillow hitting him in the face. Sakura laughed grabbing her sides and wiping the tears forming in her eyes.

''That was for the challenge.'' Said Sakura still laughing. Killua removed the pillow and hit her with it. Killua laughed at her shocked face.

''That was for the pillow'' Said Killua. Sakura grabbed another pillow and a pillow fight broke out between the two. After the fight Sakura remembered the events that happened with Sadaso. She then remembered something else. Killua's smile faded as he looked at Sakura. ''What's wrong?''

''Killua...Do you think...Do you think i can beat Sakorra.'' Said Sakura. Killua placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin to look at him.

''With more training i know you can beat her.'' Said Killua.

''But she is an assassin. I'm just a beast, how can i match with her skills.'' Said Sakura.

''Well you should learn some assassin moves. Not only will it surprise her but it will also give you more of an advange. Think about it, a dragon with assassin moves. Who would expect that.'' Said Killua.

''Killua then...Can you train me in the way of an assassin?'' Asked Sakura hope in her eyes.

''What's in it for me?'' Asked Killua smirking.

''You sick bastard.'' Said Sakura while Killua's smirk grew. ''How about i buy you some chacolate?''

''Deal'' Said Killua. Sakura wrapped her arms around Killua's neck and hugged him. Killua was taken back a bit but hugged her back. ''Too be honest i was going to do it either way that's why i brought up the idea. But now i get chakolate for it.'' Sakura started using more strentgh choking Killua. Killua tightened his grip trying to crush her. They contuined till Killua gave up.

''Ha i win.'' Said Sakura.

''I had your waist, you had my neck, that's not what i call fair.'' Said Killua.

''Life isn't fair.'' Said Sakura as she slipped under the cover and closed her eyes. Killua turned on the TV and turned off the lights.

''Will this bother you?'' Asked Killua.

''Not at all.'' Said Sakura. ''Good night Killua.'' Killua smiled at her before turning to the TV.

''Good night Sakura''

It was the next day, Killua turned off the TV and looked back at the sleeping Sakura who was in his bed. Killua walked softly to not wake her and out of his room he passes Gon's room and goes outside. He hears a man selling tickets. He approached him.

''Who fight is this for?'' Asked Killua.

''These tickets are for the fight between Gon and Sadaso.'' Said the man.

''Gon and Sadaso?'' Thought Killua. He thanked the man for the infomation and went back to his room. There he saw Sakura awake and Wing in his room.

''Sakura, Wing.'' Said Killua as he entered. Sakura smiled and ran up to Killua.

''Hi Killua.'' Said Sakura smiling brightly. Killua noted that she was indeed better and ruffled her hair. Killua stood next to her as Wing stood aross from them.

''Thank you Killua for taking care of Zushi yesterday.'' Said Wing. Killua nodded.

''It was no problem.'' Said Killua. Wing walked pass the too and closed the door.

Gon, Killua, and Sakura was outside walking back from Wing's house after learning Gyo. Killua told Wing that his match was already decided on May 29th.

''Killua you have a match on May 29th for real?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah'' Said Killua.

''Does this have something to do with Sadaso?'' Asked Sakura. Killua stopped. Sakura and Gon stopped with him.

''Yeah'' Said Killua.

''So i'm not the only one'' Said Sakura and Gon at the same time. Killua looked at them shocked.

''What do you guys mean?'' Asked Killua.

''They sent me Zushi's shoe and told me to sign up for May 30th'' Said Gon. The two boys looked at Sakura.

''They placed a letter at my door telling me they had Zushi and to sign up for a match on May 31th.'' Said Sakura. Killua was shocked.

''So he broke his promise and roped Sakura and Gon into this. Alright then i'll make him pay for 2 reasons.'' Thought Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at Killua before snapping infront of his face.

''Huh yes?'' Said Killua looking at them.

''We are going to get some ice cream you want to come?'' Asked Gon. Killua shook his head.

''No thanks i have something important to do.'' Said Killua. Sakura stared at Killua.

''Ok'' Said Gon. He then tugged Sakura's arm. Killua looked at Sakura. She smiled at him before letting Gon drag her away. Killua smirked at Sakura before walking away.

''She knows i'm up to something and she'll probably ask me what it is'' Said Killua still smirking. ''But right now i have to make a certain man pay for tricking me and hurting my friend.''

Sadaso sat infront of the mirror and started talking to himself.

''Sadaso your doing great. Not only do you get 3 wins from the brats but i'll also get the pink haired girl after this is over. I'm so clever.'' Said Sadaso. He was then shocked when a knife appeared over his head held by a certain white haired assassin.

''Now listen to me, i don't like being tricked and i don't like to see my friends get hurt.'' Said Killua in a deadly voice. ''Now you will do two things. Number 1, you will lose each match you had me and my friends sign up for, don't even show up...unless you want to die. Number 2, you will stop going after Sakura, If i ever see you near her or close to her i will kill you infront of everyone. Slowly close your eyes if you understand me.'' Sadaso did as he was told, He was sweating as if 2 big buckets of water was poured on him. ''Very good. You better not break this promise cause i won't save one second after you do to kill you. Now slowly open your eyes.'' Sadaso did as he was told again but noticed that Killua was gone.

 _''What did i get myself into.''_ Thought Sadaso. He then went outside and took out his phone. He dialed a number and heard the phone answered.

''Hello'' Said the voice on the other line.

''Hello Riehlvelt listen, that white haired kid is nothing to play around with. I can tell that we have a difference in power and he is stronger. In fact i believe all three of them is stronger then us.'' Said Sadaso panicking.

''Sadaso what are you talking about?'' Asked Riehlvelt. Sadaso started to sweat as he thought back to his evening with Killua.

''It's like he lives on the dark side or something. The others isn't harmless either. I can tell when you gave the other boy the shoe he was going to do anything for his friend. And the girl she was pissed beyond repair, i knew if i tried to get her while she was like that she would have killed me, that was why i waited till she calmed down to make my move. There is something about those kids that scare the hell out of me espeasslly the white haired one. You guys can still fight them if you want but count me out.'' Said Sadaso. He didn't even wait for Riehlvelt to reply before hanging up the phone.

 _''I will not get killed by that boy...or any of them.''_ Thought Sadaso as he walked away from the heaven's arena.

Riehlvelt looked at his phone after the call.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Gido.

''Sadaso chickened out. He was too scared to fight them so he left.'' Said Riehlvelt. ''Oh well, that little brat can't surprised me''

''Want to bet?'' Said Killua surprising both of them as he came out the corner of the room. Killua looked at them with his eyes narrowed. ''Listen you will fight fair, do i make myself clear.'' Riehlvelt nodded. ''Good, don't break your promise.'' Killua walked out the room and closed it behind him.

''What happened to not being surprised by him.'' Said Gido.

''Shut up. I won't be fighting fair for that reason.'' Said Riehlvelt.

''Oh really'' Said a familar voice. They looked around and couldn't find the voice. They then looked towards the window and saw a pair of deadly looking green eyes. Sakura had her arms crossed over her chest, her wings beating behind her. She flew closer to the window and punched it breaking the window. They moved back as she landed on their floor. Her wings went back in her back, she looked back at them.

''You better give us a fair fight.'' Started Sakura. ''If you don't-'' They saw her tail sharpen behind her she curled and pointed it to them. ''I will kill you.'' She then started walking to the door, at the door she stopped and looked back at them from the corner of her eye. ''Do we have a deal?''

''Ye-Yeah i'll fight fair.'' Said Riehlvelt. Sakura smirked.

''Every good. Don't break your promise.'' Said Sakura smirking. They gasped as she closed the door behind her.

''Sadaso is right they are scary. But that won't stop us. I'll agree to their terms but only cause i'm not trying to get killed.'' Said Riehlvelt. He then smirked. ''I'll still win against them Gido.''

''Don't do anything stupid, two out of the three of them just surprised us.'' Said Gido.

''Don't worry Gido, i'll win for sure'' Said Riehlvelt.

Sakura walked down the hall and saw Killua unlocking his door.

''Hi Killua.'' Said Sakura as she approached him.

''Hi Sakura, where are you coming from?'' Asked Killua.

''I can ask you the same thing.'' Said Sakura. ''Now what did you mean by 'important' when me and Gon was going to get ice cream.''

''Your going to keep asking me till i tell you right?'' Asked Killua. Sakura smirked.

''You know me so well''

''Very well i threated Sadaso becasue he tricked me and cause he hurted you. So i threatened his life and told him if i see him again or if i see him near you or close to you i was going to kill him on the spot.'' Said Killua.

''Awwwwww you care so much about me'' Cooed Sakura. Killua's face turned red and he turned around.

''Shut up!'' Yelled Killua his face still red. Sakura laughed at him.

''Killua your really cute when you blush.'' Said Sakura smiling at him. Killua's face redden even more.

''Wh-Whatever'' Said Killua scratching the back of his head.

''Anyway i seen you threatened the other two as well, He wasn't going to fight fair till i came in after you and threatened him right after.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled.

''Well, threating good is part of being an assassin. You already can do that so your fine with that. But don't worry I'll still be teaching you as long as you want it.'' Said Killua. Sakura smirked.

''You know i do.'' Said Sakura as gave him a thumbs up. ''I'll see you tomorrow Killua.'' Sakura started walking away when Killua grabbed her shoulders.

''Where do you think your going?'' Asked Killua.

''I'm going to my room.'' Said Sakura.

''No your sleeping in Gon's room tonight.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at him as he knocked on Gon's door. Gon came.

''Hi Killua. Oh there you are Sakura.'' Said Gon as he grabbed her arm. ''Your sleeping with me tonight.'' Said Gon smiling. Sakura couldn't say no to that adorable smile of Gon's. She smiled at him.

''Alright'' Said Sakura. The two bid their good night to Killua and walked into Gon's room and closed the door. ''So Gon how will this work?''

''I don't mind sleeping next to you, we all slept on a futon together so i don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you.'' Said Gon. Sakura hugged Gon tightly.

''You are so Kawaii'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled and blushed. This only made Sakura hug tighter. After her hug she noticed something.

''Wait a minute have you always been taller then me?'' Asked Sakura as she measured herself to Gon. Gon watched as she contuined.

''Well you were always the shortest of the 3 of us.'' Said Gon. Sakura pouted. ''Hahaha Sakura?''

''Huh yes Gon'' Said Sakura.

''You know your really pretty.'' Said Gon. Sakura blushed.

''Thanks, Gon'' Said Sakura. Gon hugged Sakura.

''Your welcome'' Said Gon. Sakura and Gon then changed into their PJs and got in bed. ''Good night Sakura''

''Good night Gon''

 **Here is the next chapter i hope you like it. I put some SakuraXKillua in there and even alittle of SakuraXGon just for the fun of it. Anyway thanks for reading the chapter and please review i seriously would love to hear what you guys think. I hope you are enjoying the story and please contuine to read.**


	11. Chapter 11: Three Kids, Three Fights

*Time skip to the end of Gon's fight with Gido*

Gon walked to Sakura and Killua. Sakura hugs Gon the moment she sees him.

''Gon you amazing, you really thought this out.'' Said Sakura as she gave Gon some space. Gon smiled at her and noticed something soft hold his hand. He looked at Sakura as she stared at his hand. ''You hurted yourself in the end didn't you.'' Sakura narrowed her eyes a little. Gon's sweatdropped.

''Sorry Sakura'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at him and took her red ribbon off, letting her hair fall and wrapping the ribbon around Gon's hand.

''Please keep this on.'' Said Sakura as she cupped Gon's hand. Gon looked at it and smiled before petting Sakura on the head.

''Ok i will'' Said Gon. Killua looked at them and was about to walk off when an arm grabbed his shoulder. He looked at the source and Sakura looked at him with a battle gaze.

''Be careful fighting him.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded and Sakura letted him go.

''Come on Sakura let's get in our seats to see Killua vs Riehlvelt.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled brightly and they ran inside, Killua smiled at them when they passed him.

Killua was in the arena across Riehlvelt.

''Now here is a match people will get now that Gon vs Gido is over. Now in the arena is Killua, the boy who took people down in a single chop, and Riehlvelt not much on him.'' Said the announcer. The man started the match and Killua jumped in the air high and fast making Riehlvelt think he disappeared, Killua came up behind him with a punch, Riehlvelt was shocked to find Killua behind him and pressed a button on his wheelchair which resulted in dodging Killua with arua boost. Riehlvelt narrowed his eyes at Killua.

 _''He almost got me already.''_ Thought Riehlvelt. He could hear Sakura and Gon cheering for Killua from the stands. Killua shrugged at Riehlvelt and waved at Sakura and Gon. Riehlvelt then pressed another button and took out to whips. ''I hope you like this attack i call them my Twin Snakes.'' Said Riehlvelt. He then rapidly circled himself within the whips.

''This is my perfect defense called Twin Snakes Sons of Defense.'' Said Riehlvelt. He then swings his whips at Killua who simply catches them.

''Not so tough now are you.'' Said Killua.

 _''How did he...No matter i'll get him with this.''_ Thought Riehlvelt. He then switches his attack to electrocute Killua. Riehlvelt smirked and then started laughing at Killua who had screamed from the shock. ''Hahahahaha this is my attack Twin Snakes Thunder Snake it eletrocutes anyone who makes physical contact. It's a master piece and i'm the creator.'' Said Riehlvelt.

 _''Ughhhh does this guy ever shut up''_ Thought Killua. He then sent Riehlvelt in the air.

''Amazing Killua just sent Riehlvelt soaring in the air, i can't believe this.'' Said the announcer.

''Thanks to the training and torture this electricity doesn't hurt me.'' Stated Killua. Riehlvelt looks down and saw how far it was, He looked at Killua as he started to fall.

''PLEASE CATCH ME, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!'' Screamed Riehlvelt. Killua has a evil smirk on his face.

''Ok i would love to.'' Said Killua his evil smirk growing. Riehlvelt looked at Killua face.

''NO NO NO NO I CHANGE MY MIND I CHANGE MY MIND NOOOOOOOOO'' Screamed Riehlvelt. Killua catchs him and Riehlvelt gets eletrocuted and passes out losing the match. Killua placed him on the ground as everyone cheered for him. He then walked back to the hallway to see Sakura and Gon running to him.

''Killua you did great'' Said Gon.

''Thanks Gon'' Said Killua. He was then hit over the head. ''Oww what was that for?''

''You baka you worried me when you got electrocuted.'' Said Sakura. Killua then faked a faint earning a near heart attack from Sakura.

''HAHAHAHA you should have seen your face. HAHAHAHAHA'' Said Killua. Sakura tackled Killua and brown smoke emitted as the two fought on the ground. Gon laughed at his two friends. Sakura was pinned to the ground by Killua. ''Say uncle.''

''No'' Said Sakura only to feel more stretched out.

''Say it'' Said Killua smirking. Sakura screamed uncle to Killua's amusment and he got off of her. Sakura stretched her back before playfully punching Killua's arm. Killua and Gon walked behind her as she walked back to her room.

A few days later

Sakura and Killua was sitting waiting for Gon's match with Riehlvelt.

''Killua this is so exciting i hope you told Gon not to react what you did in your match.'' Said Sakura.

''I did, i told him why and everything before hand.'' Said Killua. ''Man i feel bad, that Riehlvelt guy is probably going to kill you.''

''Why do you say that?'' Asked Sakura.

''Tomorrow you fight him and when that happens he has already fought me and Gon so he might expect something from you.'' Explained Killua.

''Doesn't matter i'll still kick his but just watch me.'' Said Sakura as she watched Gon come out the arena.

''And here comes Gon, He has defeated Gido and took down people with a simple push, but wait he doesn't have his fishing rod with him.'' Said the announcer.

''He doesn't have his fishing rod?'' Asked a random guy.

''He will get creamed'' Said Said another guy.

''Dang they have no faith in him what so ever.'' Said Sakura crossing her arms over her chest.

''Just wait till they see what he can do without his fishing rod.'' Said Killua.

''And here is Riehlvelt. He lost his match a couple of days ago to Killua and now he is verseing Killua's bestfriend.'' Said the announcer. Sakura looked at Killua.

''How do they know that?'' Asked Sakura. Killua shrugged and they watched the fight between Gon and Riehlvelt. Riehlvelt started strong.

''Oh my Riehlvelt has already started on his defense Twin Snakes Song of Defense.'' Said the announcer. Gon looked at Riehlvelt and crouched on the floor he then picks up one of the tiles with his bare hands and smashes it against Riehlvelt.

''Shit'' Thought Riehlvelt as he managed to dodge it, Gon runs at him and grabs both of his arms making Riehlvelt drop his whips to the floor. Gon then takes the whips and planted his feet on the wheels stopping the wheelchair. Gon then wraps the whip around Riehlvelt's neck and pretends to switch on Thunder Snakes. ''AHHHHHHH NO PLEASE!'' Screamed Riehlvelt as he passed out from fear. Gon jumps off and puts up the peace sign.

''Got ya'' Said Gon. Sakura's mouth dropped while Killua nearly fell over laughing.

''I didn't think Gon could be so evil.'' Said Sakura. Killua hanging on to her for support, Sakura looks at Killua as he contuines laughing holding his sides. They then went to meet up with Gon.

''Gon that was HAHAHAHA'' Killua tried to finish his sentence but contuined laughing. Sakura and Gon join him soon after.

''I still can't believe you tricked him like that Gon.'' Said Sakura smiling. Gon chuckled.

''To be honest it was that or actually hurt him and i didn't want to do that.'' Said Gon rubbing the back of his head.

''He's too nice'' Said Sakura and Killua as their sweatdropped.

''Well Sakura now all we have to do is watch your match.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at him.

The next day

Gon and Killua sat in their seats as they waited for the match to begin.

''Killua do you think Riehlvelt has learned from his mistakes?'' Asked Gon.

''I don't know Gon but even if he did Sakura likes a challenge so i'm sure she won't disappoint him.'' Said Killua. But what they didn't know was that Hisoka like for Gon's fight was watching Sakura's.

''Alright Sakura prove to me that you want that infomation on Sakorra.'' Said Hisoka as he grabs his arm. ''I'm getting excited'' Sakura walks out to the arena her hair in a ponytail.

''Here she is Sakura. The only girl that has ever made it this far in heaven's arena. She has won her matches before with a single slap but after seeing that Gon and Killua has tried let's see what is in stored for us today.'' Said the announcer.

''We didn't actually try that hard.'' Said Killua. Gon nodded. Then Riehlvelt rolled in.

''And here comes Riehlvelt, he has lost three times so far and this is his last chance to stay here in the 200th floor. A few days ago he fought Killua and Killua's bestfriend Gon, but what can he do against Killua's girlfriend Sakura.'' Said the annoucer.

''I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!'' Screamed Sakura at the announcer hiding the pink on her face. Killua hid his pink under his shirt, while Gon looked confused. Sakura stood across from Riehlvelt.

''I won't lose to you pinky, i may have lost to your friends Gon and Killua but i'm ready this time.'' Said Riehlvelt.

''Good i like a challenge so don't go easy on me. I want this match to get me pumped.'' Said Sakura as she stretched. She then took off her jacket and threw it to the ground revealing her black tank top. Riehlvelt rushed at her and she jumped out the way. He used aura boost to get to her and she kicked back while he blocked.

''Amazing this is anyone's match.'' Said the announcer.

''This is my match.'' Said Riehlvelt.

''Care to put your money where your mouth is.'' Said Sakura as she got in a fighting position. He then pulled out his whips and attached them to the ground where Sakura was. He then pulled up lifting the platform. Sakura was shocked. He looked at the platform but didn't see Sakura. He then looked up and saw Sakura flying the air.

''Amazing, Sakura can fly this is crazy'' Said the announcer. Sakura landed and her dragon wings went back in her back.

''That's Gon's move don't use it again.'' Said Sakura.

''Or what'' Said Riehlvelt as he used his defense. Sakura watched them as he swung them at her. She dodged each swing with grace.

''You'd be surprised at what i can do.'' Said Sakura. He started his defense again. Sakura reached into her pocket and took out the bandges that her arms were in and swung at the whips catching them, one in each bandge. Gon and Killua looked surprised. Riehlvelt looked scared. He then turned on the electrcity but the bandges didn't get electrocuted.

 _''How is this possible i perpared ahead of time. She should not be able to beat me.''_ Thought Riehlvelt. Sakura still holding the bandges ran up to Riehlvelt and jumped on his wheelchair. He looked at her but failed to notice the sword at his neck.

''You have no way to escape, if i were you i would give up.'' Said Sakura as she moved it closer. She showed her fangs as she gave him a craxy killer stare. ''Do as i say and you won't die.'' Sakura showed her sharp teeth.

''I-I give up'' Said Riehlvelt. Sakura jumped back.

''Amazing Sakura made Riehlvelt give up this is crazy i didn't except anything like that.'' Said the announcer. Sakura pulled her bandges and rolled them up placing them in her pocket before walking away and putting on her jacket. Riehlvelt looked at her with a glare.

''I didn't come this far to lose. I'LL KILL YOU!'' Said/Screamed Riehlvelt. He swung his whips at Sakura.

''SAKURA LOOK OUT!'' Screamed Gon, Killua, Zushi, and Wing. Sakura turned around and caught them both in time.

''Oh my gosh Riehlvelt attacked Sakura again. Good thing her reflexes are great.'' Said the announcer. Sakura looked at Riehlvelt with a deadly glare. She took the end of the whips that she caught and placed them in her mouth shocking everyone even Hisoka.

''What do she think she's doing?'' Asked Killua. Right when Riehlvelt was about to push the button to electrocute Sakura. She took a deep breath and blew. Fire covered the whips till they were nothing but cole. They dropped to the floor smoke rising from the burnt weapons as they laid there. Sakura started walking away again.

''That was for pissing me off.'' Said Sakura as she walked away leaving a shocked Riehlvelt.

''WHAAAAAA Sakura just burnt the whips to crisp that was amazing.'' Said the announcer. Sakura contuined to walk down the hallway when a figure stopped her. She looked up at it and saw that it was the clown looking joker Hisoka.

''You did amazing my little cherry blossom.'' Said Hisoka holding an ace card. Sakura contuined to stare at him.

''What do you want?'' Asked Sakura.

''You have earned some infomation, the way you fought in that match was beautiful. I was shocked at the end when you put the whips in your mouth but was amazed when you burnt them. I'm quite impressed.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura smiled a little.

''Sense i earned it can i hear it?'' Asked Sakura.

''Very well. Sakorra was here earlier, the same day you came to the 200th floor.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura was shocked.

 _''Sakorra was here and i didn't even know.''_ Thought Sakura as she clentched her fist.

''And since you surprised me with that little burning whip event i'll tell you another thing.'' Said Hisoka. ''Sakorra has also became a hunter in fact she took the exams with me. I was disquaified but she contuined and became a hunter, the next year i tried again and met you.''

 _''So Sakorra is also a hunter huh.''_ Thought Sakura she smiled to herself.

''That smile, i can tell you can't wait for the day you and Sakorra meet.'' Said Hisoka.

''I can't wait, but i'll need more training, i know Sakorra is as powerful as you if not weaker or stronger. Besides.'' Stated Sakura as she walked pass Hisoka. She looked back at him with a smirk. ''I want to surprise her.'' Sakura walked down the hall as Hisoka licked his lips.

 _''It's funny, she is after Sakorra, Gon is after me and Killua is a little like Illumi. They are just like us. If a fight ever broke out between the 6 of us. I would be fighting Gon, Sakura would be fighting Sakorra, and Killua would be fighting Illumi. And just like them we are all near the same power.''_ Thought Hisoka as he remembered his conversation with Gon and recalled his just now with Sakura. He smirked.

Sakura was in the hall and Gon and Zushi ran up to her.

''Sakura you did great.'' Said Zushi. Sakura pat his head.

''Yeah and i can't believe he tried to attack you after he already gave up.'' Said Gon. Sakura shrugged.

''There are people like that Gon, shoot i'm one of those people but i know when to stop.'' Said Sakura. Killua then smacked her on the back of the head. ''Oww why?''

''You worried the hell out of me when you put the whip in your mouth, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!'' Screamed/ Yelled Killua. Sakura smiled scared of Killua.

''I had it under control Killua.'' Said Sakura.

''Had it under control my ass you better not do something that risky again'' Said Killua poking her forehead. Sakura laughed nervously as put her arms up in an innocent manner. Killua flicked her forehead. Gon and Zushi laughed at the two.

''I wonder why she thought i was your girlfriend?'' Said Sakura. Killua face turned slightly red.

''I don't know, maybe she sees how handsome i am and thinks that it's beauty and the beast.'' Said Killua while Wing stood behind Gon and Zushi.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Said Sakura as her eye twitched. ''If anything i look better then you. I'm beauty''

''But your nickname is the beast.'' Said Killua smirking at Sakura's reaction. Gon laughed at his friends.

''Oh yeah. Gon how do i look?'' Asked Sakura. Gon stopped laughing and smiled at Sakura.

''Your very pretty'' Said Gon.

''See Gon thinks i'm pretty'' Said Sakura.

''He's probably being nice.'' Said Killua knowing he pissed Sakura off. He started running from the fumming pink haired girl. Gon going after them.

The trio was at Wing's home with Zushi. Wing walked and stood infront of them.

''Now it is time to see what Nen type you have.'' Said Wing. The 4 kids nodded. Wing then went in the kitchen and came out with a Wine cup filled with water and a leaf in the middle. ''Now we will use water defination to figure what what Nen type you are, observe.'' Wing added his Nen to the cup and it started to over flow. ''As you see the volume changed. This tells me that i am, an enhancer.''

''I wonder what we will get'' Said Gon.

''Well how about you go first.'' Said Wing. Gon nodded and went to the cup, he sat down and wrapped his hands around the cup. He then added Nen and the volume of the water changed. ''Gon you are an enhancer just like me.'' Gon smiled.

''Cool, Killua you go.'' Said Gon. Killua smiled and went to the cup. He placed Nen to it and frowned when nothing happened.

''Do i not have a Nen type?'' Asked Killua. Sakura snickdered at Killua's disappointed face. He playfully glared at her.

''No it's not that, taste it.'' Said Wing. The 4 kids placed their fingers on the top.

''It's sweet'' Said Killua.

''Yes that means you are a transmuter. That is quite good.'' Said Wing. Killua smiled with pride thinking he was all that from Wing's comment.

''Can i go next?'' Asked Zushi. Wing nodded and Zushi went to the cup. He then struggled to add Nen to it, The leaf moved.

''Good Zushi, you are a manipulator.'' Said Wing. Zushi breathed heavily. Sakura placed her hand on Zushi's shoulder. He looked up at her.

''Are you ok?'' Asked Sakura. His face tinted pink.

''Ye-Yeah i'm fine thanks Sakura-Chan.'' Said Zushi. Sakura smiles before going to the cup. ''It's my turn now right?'' Wing nodded. Sakura breathed in and out then wrapped her hands around the cup. The top of the water started turning into fire. She looked shocked and removed her hands. Wing looked at her surprised.

''Whoa what was that?'' Asked Gon.

''Sakura seem to be a specialist. I never thought i would meet one in my life time. This is amazing.'' Said Wing. Sakura smirked and looked at Killua letting the praise shower her. Killua flicked her nose and she cupped it while mumbling the word Jerk. ''Now you guys, i want you each to pratice.'' The 4 kids nodded before leaving.

Sakura, Killua, and Gon walked back to the heaven's arena where Gon signed up to fight Hisoka. They stopped infront of Gon's and Killua's room.

''Well Sakura i guess you can sleep in your room tonight.'' Said Killua.

''Actually'' Said Sakura rubbing her head. ''I would like to sleep with you guys again for the last time here.'' Sakura smiled at them. Gon walked into his room and changed into his PJs. He then came out and looked at Killua and Sakura.

''Sleepover'' Said Gon. Killua smiled and opened his door letting his friends inside. They trained for 3 hours then went to having fun.

''Killua i knew you missed me in here.'' Said Sakura. Killua smirked and flicked her forehead before taking her in his arms.

''I guess your not a bad roommate.'' Said Killua. Sakura blushed.

''I want a hug'' Said Gon. Sakura hugged Gon.

''See this why Gon is becoming my favorite.'' Said Sakura smirking at Killua. Gon looked confused for a second. She went to Gon's ear. ''Play along'' Whispered Sakura. Gon nodded and hugged Sakura back. Killua growled while Sakura and Gon smiled knowing they were getting to Killua. Killua grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her towards him.

''Killua'' Said Sakura. Gon took her other hand pulled her back over to him.

''Let go Gon'' Said Killua as he pulled again.

''No Killua.'' Said Gon as he pulled Sakura again. Sakura pulled away from them both and grabbed them into a pull.

''I win'' Said Sakura. ''Let's watch TV'' Killua nodded and they started watching a cartoon. Sakura laid her head on Killua's lap and placed her feet on Gon's lap. Once the episode was over Gon looked at her feet. They were so tiny he picked one up and started tickling it causing Sakura to freak out.

''STOP!'' Screamed Sakura. Gon looked at her with a smirk and whispered something in Killua's ear making him smirk. They nodded at each other while Sakura was scared for her life. They tackled Sakura and tickled her.

''How you like that Sakura'' Said Gon. Sakura laughed as she tried to answer his question. Killua and Gon laughed at her as they tickled her more.

''You guys got me'' Said Sakura as she yawned.

''Awww is somebody sleepy.'' Said Killua. Sakura playfully punched him in the arm.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura as she rubbed her eyes. Killua placed his hand out for Sakura to grab. She took it and walked to the bed, she curled her knees to her chest and placed her arms on the side.

''Sakura your so adorable when you start to sleep.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at Gon and closed her eyes. Gon laid on her side while Killua laid on the other. Sakura was in the middle.

''Good night Killua'' Said Gon.

''Good night Gon.'' Said Killua. They then looked at the sleeping girl in the middle of them. They smiled and placed the cover over the three of them.

''Good night Sakura'' Said Gon and Killua a the same time. They then closed their eyes and fell asleep.

 **Hi guys i hope you liked the chapter. I also wrote this late at night so don't get mad if this chapter is alittle off. Anyway i added more SakuraXKillua and more SakuraXGon. Also i hope you like that she is a specialist. Thanks for reading and i hope you contuine.**


	12. Chapter 12: Whale Island

Gon and Killua woke up but didn't see the pinkette in between them. Worried, they jump up only to hear the toilet in the bathroom flush. Sakura walked out to them and looked at them confused.

''What's wrong with you guys?'' Asked Sakura with an eyebrow raised.

''We thought something happened cause you weren't in the bed.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at them with a smile.

''You guys worry too much i can take care of myself, i proved that yesterday when i fought Riehlvelt.'' Said Sakura as she placed her hands on her hips. Killua and Gon smiled at her as they remembered what she did to Riehlvelt's whips.

''Ok ok you can handle yourself but your a girl so we have to worry.'' Said Killua.

''Excuse me, what does that mean?'' Asked Sakura.

''I mean if you want us to protect you or have some guy touch you in a way a girl doesn't want to be touched cause that almost happened a couple of times but me and Gon protected you.'' Said Killua. Sakura's sweatdropped.

 _''Did i really miss that?''_ Thought Sakura. Gon smiled at her.

''It almost happened a couple times shoot even Zushi and Wing had your back too.'' Said Gon. Sakura blushed.

''I didn't think that was going on.'' Said Sakura rubbing the back of her head. Killua flicked her forehead and ruffled her hair.

''You girls.'' Said Killua. Sakura pouted before going to take a bath.

The trio went to Wing's house.

''Ok now show me what you can do.'' Asked Wing. ''Zushi you will go first.'' Zushi nodded and walked to the wine glass. He then wrapped his hands around and started adding Nen, The leaf moved but everyone can tell that he still needed work. Zushi breathed heavily as he stopped. ''Good job Zushi but it still needs work.'' Zushi's head fell. Sakura placed her hand on Zushi's shoulder, he looked up at her.

''Don't worry Zushi your doing great.'' Said Sakura giving him a warm smile. Zushi blushed and smiled at her.

''Th-Thanks Sakura-Chan'' Said Zushi. Sakura ruffled his hair and sat next to him.

''No problem.'' Said Sakura. Wing smiled at the two. Killua then went to the wine glass and wrapped his hands around the cup. He added his Nen to it. After he sat back with a smirk.

''Go on, taste it.'' Said Killua. The 4 tasted it and was shocked.

''It taste just like honey.'' Said Sakura her eyes sparkling. Wing nodded.

''Very good Killua, now, how about you Gon.'' Said Wing. Gon walked up to it and started adding his Nen. The volume changed and the water started leaking, then it started going crazy and spilling on the floor. ''Ahhh Gon stop.'' Gon stopped and looked at Wing.

''Sorry Wing-San'' Said Gon. Wing smiled at him.

''It's ok let me just clean this up real quick.'' Said Wing as he went and mopped it up. He then cleaned up and came back in the room.

''Now Sakura how about you.'' Said Wing. Sakura smiled and went to the wine cup.

''Please stand back.'' Said Sakura. The guys took her warning and backed up. Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then started adding Nen to the cup. The water turned into fire.

''Amazing'' Thought Wing as he tried to find a speck of water in there but there wasn't. Sakura contuined and the fire started to rise. She then opened her eyes and stopped with the Nen.

''You might want to put that out.'' Said Sakura. Wing snapped out of his thoughts and went to get more water before pouring it on the fire.

''That was great Sakura'' Said Gon and Zushi. Sakura smiled at them.

''Guess we don't need a light no more.'' Said Killua.

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Said Sakura. Killua smirked.

''Take it as you may.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes.

*Time skip to after Gon and Hisoka's fight*

The 4 waited for Gon as he came down the hall.

''Gon you were amazing i can tell you are getting stronger.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded.

''I repayed the favor from the hunter exams.'' Said Gon.

''Speaking of which did you get what you wanted from Hisoka?'' Asked Killua.

''Yeah, he told about Sakorra after the fight with Riehlvelt.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded. ''Well we got what we need. What's next Gon?''

''I want to see Mito-San.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua nodded.

''It would be fun to see who Mito-San is.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah and why Gon is so afaird of her.'' Said Sakura with an evil smirk. Gon's sweatdropped.

The three kids were about to leave to head to whale island. Wing and Zushi was bidding them farewell.

''I hope you all have fun on your travels. And Killua please retake the exams next year i know you can pass them this time.'' Said Wing. Killua nodded.

''I am'' Said Killua. Zushi looked at his friends with tears forming in his eyes. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and kneed down to his height.

''Don't cry Zushi. We will see each other again one day.'' Said Sakura. Zushi looked up at her. She gave him a warm smile. ''Promise me that you will stop crying and contuine to get stronger.'' Zushi smiled at her.

''I promise'' Said Zushi. Sakura pulled Zushi into a hug, Zushi blushed 50 shades of red before hugging her back. Sakura then stood up and started walking away to be in between Gon and Killua. She looked back at Zushi.

''Make sure you get stronger so we can have a match one day.'' Said Sakura. Zushi smirked.

''Osu'' Said Zushi. Sakura turned around and placed her hands out.

''Osu'' She then turned around and started walking with Gon and Killua.

''Zushi you are one in a thousand to master things like this.'' Said Wing. Zushi looked up at him. ''But they are one in a million.''

''Sensei...That doesn't help'' Said Zushi. Wing looked worried as Zushi started walking away.

''Ahhh wait for me Zushi'' Said Wing running after him.

Mito was hanging clothes when she heard her name being called. She looked out and saw Gon waving his hand with two other people next to him.

''Gon'' Said Mito as she hugged Gon. Sakura and Killua smiled at the scene.

''I remember when i used to be hugged like that from Sato.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled at her.

''At least you don't cry when you say his name anymore. Oh Sato ahhhh Sato.'' Said Killua mimicking Sakura at the end. She hit him on the head before walking up, Killua rubbing his head going after her.

''Gon if you would have told me that you were coming i would have prepared something for you and your friends.'' Said Mito. Gon looked afaird.

''Sorry Mito-San'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua chuckled. They all then went in the house and Mito started cooking. Gon, Sakura, Killua, and Gon's grandmother sat at the table.

''You two must be Killua and Sakura. Gon mentioned you guys as his bestfriends in his letters.'' Said Mito. ''Sakura i must say i nevered met a girl who was a hunter.''

''Thanks Mito-San.'' Said Sakura.

''Gon needs a girlfriend like you.'' Said MIto. Killua saw Sakura's and Gon's face turn pink. Gon's grandmother laughed.

''Mito don't go embarassing the boy and his friend.'' Said Gon's grandma. Mito chuckled and gave out the food. As they ate Gon's grandmother told them about Mito's parents and Ging's father.

''Killua, Sakura, want to have a tour around whale island?'' Asked Gon excited to show his friends around. Sakura smiled and nodded.

''Sure sounds like fun.'' Said Sakura.

''Alright, let's do this.'' Said Killua.

''No not yet.'' Said Mito catching the trio's attention. ''Gon get your and your friends clothes ready to be washed.''

''Awwww but Mito-San'' Whined Gon.

''Are you disobeying me?'' Said Mito with a scary voice accompanied by a scary face.

''No not at all'' Said Gon looking terrfied as he took off his clothes and started to strip off Killua's and Sakura's clothes. They all went outside where they each wore shorts and a tank top. ''Now can i show them around.'' Mito laughed.

''Sure Gon go have fun.'' Said Mito. Gon smiled and grabbed Sakura's and Killua's hand dragging them away. Gon took them fishing, swimming, and tree climbing. At the end they all sat in the forest.

''I'm a little hungry'' Said Gon. Sakura stood up.

''Watch this.'' Said Sakura. She ran up to the tree closed her eyes, and placed her hand on it. She shook her head and went to another, then she went another tree. She opened her eyes and punched the tree with almost no force. She then grabbed the end of a coconut and caught all the berries that fell from the tree. She then walked back over to Gon and Killua.

''Whoa that was amazing.'' Said Gon

''How did you do that?'' Asked Killua as he picked up a berry from the floor. Sakura slapped the berry out of his hand and gave them the coconut.

''You must have forgot that since i was 7 i lived in the forest. Also Killua that berry you were about to eat was poison, i know which berries are bad and which are good thanks to living in the forest.'' Said Sakura as she grabbed a couple of twigs and rocks and made a pyramid with the twigs while placing the rocks around it for support. She then blew fire on it. ''That should keep us warm''

''You also learned how to make a fire?'' Asked Killua.

''Yeah before, i would clash two rocks, rub two sticks together, or rub the end of a stick to half a log.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon smiled.

''We are lucky to have someone like you around cause i forgot the matches.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''So what are we going to do after this.'' Said Sakura. Gon laid down on the grass.

''Well i want to spend a little more time here before leaving. Then i want to find my dad.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''Cool i would love to help you. Right Killua.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah i guess i have nothing better to do'' Said Killua.

''But Sakura you got all that infomation what about Sakorra.'' Said Gon.

''Well Hisoka told Kurapika that all the phantom troupe members are meeting at that auction.'' Said Sakura. ''Sakorra should be there and there i will see her again.''

''Your not going to fight her?'' Asked Killua

''No not yet. I might change my mind to see where i stand against Sakorra. Till then i will train and stay with you guys.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon smiled.

 _''I still will train you for the assassin moves Sakura. I haven't forgot.''_ Thought Killua. Gon then yawned.

''Tired already?'' Asked Sakura. Gon nodded.

''I'm going to take a quick nap then we can go back to my house.'' Said Gon then he fell asleep. Sakura and Killua talked for a while.

''Well Sakura are you ready?'' Asked Killua. Sakura looked at him confused.

''Ready for what?'' Asked Sakura.

''I'm going to teach you an assassin move, come on.'' Said Killua. He stood and walked away, Sakura after him.

''Are you sure we should leave Gon alone while he's sleep?'' Asked Sakura.

''He'll be fine we aren't that far.'' Said Killua. ''Now i'm not going to go over the basics cause you can already do them which is sneaking and belending in with the shadows. I'm going to teach you a move called Rythum Echo.''

''I seen you use it against Netero-San, and i seen my sister use it before.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled.

''Well now you will start using it.'' Said Killua. He slapped him hands together. ''Now let's get started''

*Timeskip*

''Good now use it.'' Said Killua. Sakura started walking around him and faded versions of herself appeared. She contuined to walk around Killua then stopped and ran at him. Killua blocked her punch and smiled. ''Good job. The clones are a little faded but other then that your doing great. Maybe you can work your blade in there and finish your opponent with a single swing. Keep praticing it, but make sure when you do pratice you go easy. Praticing that move drains you.'' Sakura stumbled and Killua caught her.

''No kidding'' Said Sakura. Killua held her up and placed her arm behind his neck and used his other arm to wrap around her waist. She smiled at him warmly. ''Thanks Killua your the best'' Killua blushed and looked away.

''Yeah yeah whatever'' Said KIllua. Sakura smirked.

''Is that pink i see.'' Said Sakura. Killua tried to hide his blush while Sakura laughed at him.

''Let's just go already.'' Said Killua. Sakura laughed again while nodded. The two then walked to the campfire to where Gon just woke up.

''Hi Gon you ready?'' Asked Sakura. Gon rubbed his eyes and smiled at them. He looked at Sakura and Killua seeing he was holding her up. He didn't ask questions but got up.

''Yeah let's go'' Said Gon. Killua and Sakura nodded while Gon stood up, they all then walked back to Gon's house.

Killua and Sakura went upstairs and got a mattress ready while Gon was downstairs talking to Mito.

''There, the matt is ready to sleep on.'' Said Sakura as she placed a pillow on it.

''Good'' Said Killua as he sat on Gon's bed. ''I can't wait to sleep.''

''Same here...well aren't you going to get down here?'' Said Sakura as she stood up. Killua laughed.

''No i'm sleeping up here.'' Said Killua. This time Sakura laughed.

''You funny Killua i'm sleeping up there.'' Said Sakura as she stood in front of him. Killua looked up at her.

''Ha it's cute that you think that.'' Said Killua. Sakura grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the bottom mattress. Killua landed and flipped her over him. ''You flip me and i flip you back.'' Sakura smirked and pinned Killua to the mat.

''I'm sleeping on that bed.'' Said Sakura. Killua smirked at her and started fighting back. They laughed and wrestled till the other would give up. ''Give up Kilkil'' Killua chuckled alittle.

''Kilkil i kinda like that nickname'' Said Killua.

''Oh really?'' Asked Sakura putting his arm behind his head and bending his leg. Killua got out the hold and pinned her to the floor.

''Really'' Said Killua. Sakura tried to get out the hold but it was obvious who had more upper body strength. She placed her foot on Killua's stomach and kicked him off. Killua landed on his feet and the two contuined this process. Ten minutes has passed.

''Give up Sakura i got you this time.'' Said Killua as he had both her legs bent and both hands in a tight grip.

''No i won't give up!'' Yelled Sakura but winced when Killua made the holds tighter. Killua smirked while Sakura did muiltply face expressions.

''You done yet'' Said Killua getting even tighter. Sakura started gritting her teeth and banging her head against the mattress. Killua chuckled.

''OK OK I QUIT!'' Screamed Sakura. Killua letted her go and she moved her sore musles. She punched Killua's shoulder and he laughed.

''You had a good hold on me that's for sure but i'm still stronger when it comes down to it.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes.

''Whatever let's just go lay down.'' Said Sakura as she placed the cover her. Killua jumped up and laid down on Gon's bed instantly falling asleeping. Sakura smiled hearing Killua tiny snore then she fell asleep.

 **Here is the next chapter. I have also made a quotev account and will start writing stories there as well. Remember i don't do author notes but i will give alittle info here when i have something new. Anyway i hope you like this story and thanks for reading.**

 **P.S. I will update soon right now i am very busy and can't do more chapters at the moment, but i promise more chapters are on the way.**


	13. Chapter 13: Info On Greed Island

Chapter 13: Info on Greed Island

Sakura fluttered her eyes and saw a shadow over her. Her vision cleared and she saw Gon's brown eyes stareing down at her. Sakura screamed which woke an unexpected Killua who fell on the floor next to Sakura. Gon sat up next to Sakura while Killua sat up holding his head looking at Sakura.

''Why did you scream?'' Asked Killua.

''Why was Gon on top of me!?'' Sakura shouted back. Killua's face went slighty red as he looked at Gon.

''Sorry Sakura, i woke up and saw you sleeping so peacefully. I wanted to get a closer look and see your face better. You are so cute when you sleep. I contuined to stare till you woke 10 seconds later.'' Explained Gon. Sakura was blushing.

''Th-Thanks Gon, how do you not get embarrassed saying that?'' Said/Asked Sakura. Gon smiled at her. Killua looked at the two feeling sad. Sakura looked at Killua and noticed. She wagged her tail and crawled to Killua. Killua stopped dead with his hand on his head. Sakura removed his hand and looked at his head a slight red on his forehead from the fall on the floor.

''Poor Killua are you ok?'' Asked Sakura.

''I'm fine, you out of all peple should know that.'' Said Killua as he took her hand in his. Sakura saw his red mark, bent his head down and kissed his forehead. Killua went 50 shades of red.

''There is that better'' Asked Sakura. Killua nodded.

''Wh-Why did y-you kiss my forehead.'' asked Killua feeling stupid cause he was stuttering.

''I seen it happen with moms and their kids when they get hurt.'' Said Sakura. ''Why?''

''But your not my mom. Did your mom do it to you?'' Asked Killua.

''No my mom hated me ever since i was born, same with my father. The only people that loved me was Sato and Yuta. Sakorra too but to a certain extent. Till Sato was killed by the Phantom Troupe and she blamed me for it.'' Said Sakura her face growing darker as she remembered her family. Gon and Killua stared at her. She looked up with a smile. ''But now i have such amazing friends.''

''Yeah Sakura you have me and Killua not to mention Leorio and Kurapika.'' Said Gon. Killua smiled and nodded before remembering when Kurapika asked him to protect Sakura. Sakura giggled and hugged Gon. Killua watched till they parted.

''Don't worry KilKil i didn't forget about you.'' Said Sakura as she crawled to Killua and hugged him. He hugged her back. Killua thought back to the kiss she gave him on his forehead even though she was confused on the mother child thing. Killua was still happy to have it on him.

''Gon, Killua, Sakura time for breakfast!'' Shouted Mito. Sakura released the hug and jumped up.

''Come on you two'' Said Sakura. The two smiled at their pink haired friend and got up and walked with Sakura, one on both sides. Once they made it downstairs Mito greeted them.

''Good morning, did you all sleep well?'' Asked Mito. Gon's great grandmother was already at the table.

''Hai'' Said the 3 kids at the same time. Mito stared at them and started laughing.

''Mito-San what is so funny?'' Asked Sakura.

''Oh nothing really. It just looks like any one who messes with you will get killed by the way you all are standing. I bet they wouldn't let nothing happen to you.'' Said Mito. Sakura smiled. She remembered when Killua saved her while Sadaso had her by the ropes. Or how worried Gon was when she fought Hisoka in the hunter exams. But little did she know that when that fight ended her friends was willing to kill Hisoka.

''I guess, would you guys?'' Asked Sakura looking at the two. Gon and Killua looked at the shorter female between them and nodded.

''I would never let anything happen to you Sakura.'' Said Gon. Killua shrugged. But Sakura knew he would protect her.

''Hey Mito'' Started Gon's great grandmother. ''Who do you think Sakura looks cuter with Gon or Killua?'' Sakura and Killua blushed while Gon looked alittle confused.

''Well i would say Sakura and Killua would look cute together.'' Said Mito. Sakura placed her head down hoping to hide her blush.

''Really? i think Sakura and Gon look cute together.'' Said Gon's great grandmother. Sakura turned around trying to control her blush. Killua hid his face in his shirt.

''I think Sakura and Killua look cute together.'' Said Gon.

''GON!'' Yelled Sakura and Killua trying to make the blush look like rage. But that was far from it.

''What?'' Sakura did ki-'' Sakura placed her hand on Gon's mouth.

''Gon don't say that it was a mistake.'' Said Sakura with a deadly voice only he could hear. She pulled away and Gon laughed nervously.

''Hahahaha my bad i almost said Sakura kissed Killua's forehead by mistake.'' Said Gon then covered his own mouth,

''GON!'' Yelled Sakura and Killua faces as red as a tomato. Mito and Gon's great grandmother laughed.

''You kids are funny, anyway come on and eat'' Said Mito as she placed plates down with food on it. Sakura sat down between Gon and Killua finally controlling her blush. After they ate Sakura and Killua went upstairs while Gon talked to Mito.

''Killua i want to know something.'' Said Sakura.

''What is it?'' Asked Killua.

''What will we buy at the auction. I mean of course i get to see Sakorra again and maybe even fight her to see where i stand but other then that i don't have no clue what we will do there.'' Said Sakura. Killua placed his index finger and his thumb under his chin.

''Well for now that is what we are going there for. But maybe something will turn up for what we need.'' Said Killua. Right on que Gon walked in with a box in his hand.

''What's that'' Asked Sakura.

''My dad left it for me. Mito said he wanted me to have it when i become a hunter.'' Said Gon.

''Cool, so how do you open it?'' Asked Killua.

''That's the thing i don't know.'' Said Gon. Killua held out his hand.

''Can i try force?'' Asked Killua. A smirk plastered on his face. Gon nodded and gave Killua the box. Killua smiled and proceeded to try and open it. He struggled but it wouldn't open. ''Phew this is hard. Well i'm out of ideas''

''Same'' Said Gon. Sakura sighed.

''You two have to think more.'' Started Sakura. They both looked at her. She put her finger up. ''When we became hunters what did we learn right after that was part of a secret test.'' The two boys thought about it then a light bulb appeared over head.

''Nen!'' They shouted. Sakura smiled at the two and motioned Gon to use it. Gon activated Nen and the box opened the rods within it falling to the floor. Sakura looked at it. ''A ring, a memory card, and a tape?''

''Well i have a tape player'' Said Gon as he got it out his closet. He set it infront of them. Gon put the tape in the tape player and started it. The 3 heard Ging's voice talking about how he was going to give hints about how to find him. Gon, Killua, and Sakura listened carefully. Once Ging was done talking about himself he started saying stuff about Gon's mother which Gon stopped the tape.

''You sure Gon?'' Asked Killua.

''Yeah i'm sure'' Said Gon. ''Besides...Mito-San is my mom.'' Sakura smiled at him when the she noticed Nen incase the tape recorder. It then started going in reverse.

''Oh no Gon the tape, it's erasing itself.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua looked at it. Gon quickly went to the plug and took it out. The tape kept going. Gon tried the stop button but that didn't work either. Killua picked it up.

''Sorry Gon'' Said Killua as he threw it in the air and punched it into the wall. But it still wasn't effected. He started stomping on it. Sakura jumped up and ran to it.

''Move over'' Said Sakura. Killua moved and Sakura started punching it with all her might. She tried to burn it but that didn't work either. Sakura contuined to panick. She then sharpened her tail and stabbed down on it but it still didn't work. After a few more tries the tape stop. Sakura released a breath. They then checked the tape but it was completely erased. Killua checked the other.

''This one is erased too.'' Said Killua. Sakura sighed.

''Dang it, well now the tape is useless.'' Said Sakura.

''I guess so.'' Said Killua.

''Why would he do that?'' Asked Gon.

''You can determine everything about somebody by the sound of their voice. Gender, build, height, weight, facial features, and even more.'' Said Killua.

''Not to mention by the background noises you can find out where their location is.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''She's right all that by the voice and the noise behind it.'' Said Killua. Gon nodded. Sakura looked at Gon and smirked.

''Gon, your father is going to be hard to find.'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled back at her. Killua smiled at Gon. Then the three looked at the other two items. Sakura picked up the memory card and examined it.

''What does this go to?'' Asked Sakura. Killua took it from her.

''It belongs to the Joystation.'' Said Killua.

''Oh the Joystation'' Said Gon.

''What's a Joystation?'' Asked Sakura. They looked at her shocked.

''You don't know what the Joystation is. It's like the grandfather of all video game consoles.'' Said Killua.

''You must have forgot that i was abused during childhood till i ran away and lived in a cave till now.'' Said Sakura her hands on her hips.

''Oh yeah'' Said Killua and Gon. Killua then looked at Gon.

''Does this island have a toy store?'' Asked Killua. Gon nodded.

''Yeah just off shore.'' Said Gon. Killua nodded.

''Great, Sakura your coming with me.'' Said Killua.

''What why?'' Asked Sakura.

''So you can see what toys look like maybe we can buy you something since you never had a toy.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled and nodded. The two then went out passing Mito who was watering the plants.

''Make a safe trip.'' Said Gon. Killua put his hand up while Sakura waved back at him jogging.

''Don't worry Gon.'' Said Sakura.

''Ok hurry back'' Shouted Gon through the window. Mito looked at the box in Gon's hand and saw that it was the box Ging wanted to give him. Mito smiled.

Gon and Killua was on the floor with the console while Sakura was on Gon's bed with her new teddy bear playing with it. A new teddy bear who's fur was white and eyes were brown. Sakura looked at Killua with a smile.

''Thank you so much Killua.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled back at her.

''No problem.'' Said Killua. Sakura walked over with it and sat next to Gon. Gon looked at Sakura's teddy bear.

''What's it's name?'' Asked Gon.

''I'm going to name it after you guys. It has white fur like KilKil's hair and brown eyes like you so i will name it...Gillon.'' Said Sakura her eyes sparkling. Killua chuckled before finding what game the memory card belonged to.

''I found it. The name of the game is greed island.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked over at Killua.

''Greed island? that's a game i heard of from Sato.'' Said Sakura.

''Do he have a copy of the game?'' Asked Gon.

''Yeah it's buried with him. He always wanted to be buried with that game. He never let me play it though.'' Said Sakura. ''Anyone else know someone that might have the game?''

''I do, i'll give him a call right now.'' Said Killua. Sakura hugged her teddy bear closer while Gon sat next to her. Killua heard someone pick up the phone.

''Hello'' Said the voice.

''Hey Gotoh can you put piggy on the phone.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at Gon as he thought it was an actual pig.

''Piggy?'' Asked Gon.

''Yeah my brother.'' Said Killua. Gon then thought of Illumi. Sakura burst out laughing because she remembered that Gon only remembered Illumi being Killua's brother. Sakura pat Gon on his shoulder.

''Gon it's not Illumi'' Said Sakura. Gon laughed nervously while Killua snickered. Sakura couldn't hear anything on the other line but heard Killua say destory his figurens, then saw him go and copy the memory card.

''Yeah i'll give you a copy of the memory card for the URL to the hunters only website.'' Said Killua. After they finally made a agreement Killua hung up.

''I ended up trading the copy of the memory card.'' Said Killua.

''It's ok, it's just a copy.'' Said Gon. They then went to Gon's laptop and searched Greed Island. They found tons of people while Killua called stores to find it.

''Nothing'' Said Killua.

''We found somthing'' Said Sakura. Killua walked over and the three looked at it. ''Greed island, a hunting game for hunters.'' The three then looked down at the price.

''Five Hundred, eighty million!'' Shouted Gon.

''It's five billon eight hundred million!'' Corrected Sakura and Killua.

''Oh'' Said Gon. Killua looked at the price again.

''That's crazy'' Said Killua.

''Your telling me'' Said Sakura.

''How can we get it anyway even if we get the money?'' Asked Gon.

''Well we can try an auction and wait for someone to offer it.'' Said Killua. Sakura then thought about it.

''How about the auction at Yorknew it's supposed to have rare items, maybe Greed Island can be there.'' Said Sakura.

''Good, another reason for us to go to the auction.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled.

''Good we should get going anyway.'' Said Sakura. Gon agreed.

''It will be a while before i see Mito-San again, i better tell her.'' Said Gon. The 3 then went downstairs and saw food on the table for them. Gon looked at Mito. She smiled at him.

''Eat while you can, you don't know when you will be able to again.'' Said Mito. Sakura and Killua smiled at Gon as he smiled at Mito. After they ate they went upstairs in different rooms and changed into their clothes. Sakura wore gray shorts under a red skirt (Her bottom in shippuden) a net shirt that was short sleeved under a black croof top and a gray sleeve-less jacket over them. She zipped up the zipper till it was a little over her breast and put on gray finger less battle gloves. She grabbed a gray ribbon and tied it to her arm. She then brushed her hair and put her fan in her leg pouch and her sword in it's container behind her. She walked out the house and met up with Gon and Killua.

''You ready?'' Asked Killua looking her over. He had to admit she looked cute and dangerous in her outfit. Sakura nodded. They then made their way to the boat.

Once at the boat Sakura, Gon, and Killua got on. Gon ran to the end of the boat and started waving at Mito and his grandmother. Mito was waving back. Sakura and Killua was standing at his sides.

''Bye Mito-San when i come back i'll have found Ging'' Said Gon. Mito smiled at Gon.

''I know you will'' Thought Mito. Gon and Killua then climbed the sail to the top of the boat where they sat.

''Wait where is Sakura?'' Asked Gon. They looked to the side and saw Sakura flying around the boat, her dragon wings out. She then flew up to them.

''I'm finally getting used to flying.'' Said Sakura.

''Well then, duck.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at him confused.

''Duck?'' Asked Sakura. A bird then hit her in the back of the head sending her into Killua. Killua caught her and sat her down. Sakura blushed.

''Killua, i don't need to sit on your lap.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked at where he put her and saw that she was on his lap. He blushed. Sakura spread her wings and started flapping them and flying next to them. She then saw a eagle come and land on Killua's arm.

''Piggy sent the URL, we are ready?'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon nodded. The eagle looked at Sakura and she looked back at it. The eagle looked confused to see a girl flying with wings.

''What you looking at.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua laughed at her behavior. Before looking forward to see Yorknew coming into view. The 3 kids looked at each other.

''Time to get Greed Island.''

 **Well here is the next chapter. I finally updated and i promise that i will update again soon. Also trust me on this i will be doing the full series in this fanfiction i just need time to make the chapters. Not to mention i will add some more things at the end. Anyway i hope you liked this chapter and stay tune for the next one that will be coming up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Story of Sakorra Haruno

**Oh my gosh i can not believe how long it took me to update. I am truly unbelievebly sorry for making all of you wait that long. I have been having so trouble and my internet was off since Christmas so i am sorry it took me so long to update. I promise no i swear it will not take me this long in the future. Anyway now that that is out the way i also want to give a shout out to a certain reader/writer, anitramrollan30. I promise i will put a little of your idea in my story. Thank you all for waiting and now here is the next chapter.**

Sakura, Gon, and Killua got off the boat and headed to the computer lab. Once there Gon logged in and they put in the URL for the hunter website. Sakura smiled holding her teddy bear Gillon.

''This is so exciting.'' Said Sakura.

''What? Going on the hunter website or being in Yorknew?'' Asked Killua. Sakura cheered.

''Both, Just think, Soon we will see Kurapika and Leorio. The whole Gang will be back together again. This is amazing.'' Said Sakura squeezing her teddy bear. Gon smiled towards her. He then swiped his card and entered his hunter number.

''Looks like we're in.'' Said Gon.

''Welcome to the hunter website. This is where all the infomation from all hunters worldwide are stored.'' Stated the computer voice.

''Worldwide!?'' Said the three kids at the same time. Gon then moved the mouse around clicked on the browser.

''Go to games.'' Said Killua. Gon started scolling down the page.

''There.'' Said Sakura as she pointed to the name. ''Greed Island, click there.'' Gon clicked on the name and a room appeared with spotlights on people.

''Click on the bartender.'' Said Killua. Gon nodded and clicked on him. The three then felt nen around them as they transported into the bar. The bartender started talking while shaking up a drink. Going on and on about the game.

''Greed Island is a game for hunters. The game would cost 8.9 billion jenny.'' Said the bartender. Sakura and Killua looked shocked beyond belief. They looked at each other.''

''That is a lot of money.'' Said Sakura.

''Your telling me. That's crazy.'' Said Killua. The two then looked back at the bartender. The bartender then placed a drink down. Gon tried to grab it but his hand went straight through it. Sakura giggled while Gon's sweatdropped. Once the bartender finished talking the three kids was transported back in the computer lab. They all looked at each other.

''We need to make more money if we are going to buy this game.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''I agree, even if we add up all our money together we still won't have enough.'' Said Killua.

''Then what should we do?'' Asked Gon.

''We have our own little auction.'' Said Killua. He grabbed a computer and pulled it over. He then took the Computer lab's phone and handed it to Sakura. ''Me and Gon will handle the items. You and Gillon take care of negotiations and phone calls.'' Sakura smirked and the three got started. They laughed, cheered, and high fived each other as they made deals and calls went successful. Once the day was nearly over they left.

''We did good.'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled.

''How much did we make?'' Asked Gon. Killua sighed.

''We actually decreased a little. We at 5 million.'' Said Killua. Sakura sighed.

''You just had to go on those risky websites didn't you.'' Said Sakura with a smirk. Killua looked back at her with his own smirk.

''Oh Shut up it was better then some of your phone calls.'' Said Killua his smirk growing bigger. Sakura playfully rolled her eyes and finished drinking the pops they all had.

''We will need to try and make more money somehow.'' Said Killua. He then threw his can in the trash. Sakura threw hers in next.

''We'll get more money.'' Said Sakura. She looked up at the sky. ''Somehow''

In a dark run down building, stayed a man reading a book and other men looking as if they were waiting for something. The three heard footsteps coming forward. A woman walked in the door. She had a big nose a purple dress shirt with purple skirt and heels. She also had blonde hair down to her chin.

''Pankuoda your here.'' Said one of the men. He had Blonde short hair in a bowl cut and green eyes.

''Hello Sharlnark.'' Said Pankuoda. She then looked to the other man who was next to Sharlnark. ''And hello Uvogin'' He smiled.

''Hey'' Said Uvogin. Pankuoda looked at the man reading the book near a candle.

''Do you two know why the boss has called us here?'' Asked Pankuoda. Sharlnark shook his head.

''I have no idea either'' Said a voice. The three looked as a girl with glasses walked in.

''Shizuku.'' Said Sharlnark. they then saw 2 more people come in.

''So no one knows why we all are here?'' Asked Shizuku. Everyone shook their heads.

''We have been waiting for the boss to give us the order.'' Said Uvogin. He then looked towards the man who was known as Chrollo who continued to read.

''We need to wait for Feitan's group.'' Said Chrollo.

''The whole group will be here? This must be pretty big.'' Said Sharlnark.

The 4 contuined to walk through the desert.

''I can't believe we actually getting back together, all of us. In fact how long has it been since all the gang been together?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''It had been 3 years and 2 months since we all been together. Not to mention we get to meet the new member.'' Said Feitan.

''Sakorra isn't a new member. She been in the pahntom Troupe a long time. she was at least here for 2 years.'' Said Machi.

''You met her before?'' Asked Feitan.

''Not really. All i know is she is the assassin of the Haruno family and knows Hisoka pretty well.'' Said Machi.

''Weren't you in charge of bringing Hisoka?'' Asked Nobunaga. Machi nodded. ''Do you think he'll come? And what about Sakorra?''

''I told Hisoka the information he will need. He is supposed to bring Sakorra, but i don't know if either of them will follow through.'' Said Machi

''...From what i know the Haruno family is legendary. Why would she join us.'' Said Feitan.

''You didn't hear what happened?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''Sakorra's brother was killed by us, he was a hunter. But when he died a dragon killed three of our members which is why we were down a couple years back. Sakorra blamed her sister and drove her sister to madness and her sister ran away. She after a while killed her parents and found Hisoka. Then after a couple more years she found her sister and killed her sister's best friend. This was a year ago. She was Sakura Haruno. She is known as the beast and is the youngest in the Haruno family. Sakorra killed her sister's best friend with her partern who shortly got arrested and put in trick tower.'' Explained Machi. Feitan sighed.

''So she basically killed her parents and is after her sister for revenge. I don't understand why she would join us though. We were the ones who killed her brother in the first place.'' Said Feitan.

''Hisoka convinced her to join us.'' Said Machi. Nobunaga looked ahead with a smirk.

''That would explain it.'' Said Nobunaga. He then clashed swords Franklin.

''Hisoka isn't as strong as we think he is. She might was going to join but Hisoka influenced her decision.'' Said Franklin.

''Why couldn't you just but out.'' Said Nobunaga. The two then started fighting.

''They are at it again.'' Said Machi.

''Let's just go, they know the way.'' Said Feitan as he and Machi continued walking. Nobunaga and Franklin continued to fight.

It was nearly sun rise and Uvogin was getting fed up with waiting.

''I hate how these two think they can just come at their own time.'' Said Uvogin.

''Hey relax Uvogin i'm sure Hisoka and Sakorra will be here soon.'' Said Shalnark.

''They better be or i'll rip them to shreds.'' Said Uvogin.

''My now that is scary.'' Said a voice. They towards the voice and saw Hisoka. ''I'm terrified.''

''He isn't going to hurt anyone.'' Said another voice, but this time it was female. They looked towards another entrance and saw Sakorra leaning against the wall. ''Now are you'' Sharlnark looked at the two as they approached the gang.

''Hisoka, Sakorra you came.'' Said Sharlnark. Sakorra smirked.

''Well you always bring a smirk to my face Sharlnark besides Hisoka wouldn't shut up about it.'' Said Sakorra.

''I would never see your nen stitches again Machi if i didn't come. I just had too.'' Said Hisoka. Uvogin looked to Chrollo.

''Since everyone is here can you tell us what we are going to steal.'' Said Uvogin. Chrollo closed his book as his candle went out.

''It will be some gems and priceless artifacts i think.'' Said Nobunaga.

''Or maybe a couple of games.'' Said Sharlnark.

''All of it.'' Said Chrollo catching everyone's attention. ''We are going to steal it all.'' They all looked shocked.

''Now that is what i am talking about. Give us the command boss.'' Said Uvogin.

''I give you permission...if anyone stands in your way...'' Started Chrollo. ''Kill them.'' Uvogin howled.

''That's actually what i wanted to hear.'' Said Uvogin.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua walked around the Yorknew market. Watching as people passed by and looked for ways they could earn money.

''Do you think we will see Kurapika and Leorio?'' Asked Gon.

''We all said we would meet back up here again. I don't see why not.'' Said Sakura still holding her teddy bear.

''They'll be here Gon.'' Said Killua. Gon smiled. He couldn't wait till he saw them again. They continued to walk through till they came in contact with a phone.

''We should all get phones.'' Said Sakura.

''We are hunters. We should each have one.'' Said Killua. The three kids then went to the phone stands where a man was trying to sell them a phone.

''It's a great deal and everything.'' Said the man.

''Not Quite.'' Said a voice. The three turned around to see a smiling Leorio. Sakura smiled brightly and went to hug him.

''Leorio'' Said Sakura as she hugged him. Leorio laughed.

''How you doing?'' Asked Leorio. Sakura smiled.

''I'm good.'' Said Sakura. Leorio looked at her teddy bear and awed.

''This is so cute.'' Said Leorio.

''Thanks Kilkil got it for me. I named it after him and Gon. It's name is Gillon.'' Said Sakura as she wagged her tail. Leorio awed again and lifted Sakura on his shoulders.

''That is just so adorable.'' Said Leorio. He then walked to stand next to Gon and Killua. ''And for the phone, you guys should get the beetle phone, it has a GPS, 20 different transtlors and is nice and sturdy.'' Killua looked at him.

''Really?'' Said Killua. He then smiled.

''We should get them.'' Said Gon. Leorio smiled.

''How much will three of phones cost.'' Said Leorio. The salesman gave him a number and Leorio nearly freaked, but in the end he got the phones for them. They then started walking to a food store and sat at a table outside. Leorio lifted Sakura off his neck and placed her down. Sakura then sat next to Gon.

''So Leorio have you learned Nen?'' Asked Gon. Leorio looked lost at first then smirked.

''Of course i know nen.'' Said Leorio. Sakura drunk her pepsi as Leorio instead of talking about nen, talked about ten.

''Well your one fourth of the way right.'' Said Sakura. Leorio looked at her.

''You just explained Ten.'' Said Killua. Leorio looked lost again then smirked.

''I knew that.'' Said Leorio as Sakura threw out her trash. The 4 then made it back to a hotel.

''So what are you guys trying to get anyway?'' Asked Leorio.

''We are trying to get Greed Island. A hunting game for hunters.'' Said Sakura.

''It might lead to a clue for where my dad is.'' Said Gon.

''For you dad huh? Ok, well how much would the game cost?'' Asked Leorio.

''8.9 million jenny.'' Said Killua. Leorio nearly freaked. Sakura laughed as she flew around the room.

''How much do you all have combined?'' Asked Leorio.

''Not enough.'' Said Killua. Leorio sighed.

''We need to come up with a way to earn money...i got just the idea.'' Said Leorio. He and Gon then went to a computer and started coming up with a plan as Killua sighed. Sakura flew to him and landed.

''You think it will work?'' Asked Sakura. Killua shrugged.

''I have no idea. But from Leorio's mind set. I bet he would be a enhancer.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Killua chuckled as Leorio and Gon got everything ready.

Gon was on a roll. he was arm wrestling everyone and felt bad for faking while Sakura looked out for people who might try to cheat and steal the ring they had, Leorio was convincing people to go against Gon, and Killua held the ring in a container. Then a woman came forward and Sakura got a strange feeling from her. Sakura eyed the woman as she passed her and sat to play against Gon.

''Let's play fair.'' Said the woman. She then connected hands with Gon and he felt nen to her arm. Leorio started the game. Sakura stared at the woman her gaze narrowed as she was going against Gon.

'' _He is using all of his strenght. Who is this woman._ '' Thought Sakura as she watched them. Sakura then looked pass the crowd and saw two more men. Sakura was about to walk over to their location when she heard Gon won. The woman stood.

''Thank you.'' Said the woman.

''Your welcome.'' Said Gon. The woman then walked pass Sakura. They caught each others eyes staring at each other. Sakura then walked over to Gon with Killua.

''You were using your full strenght weren't you?'' Asked Killua. Gon nodded.

''She knows nen.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua looked at her. ''I could feel it...when she walked pass.'' Sakura then walked back to her spot but stared to where the woman went. Sakura saw her meet up with the other two men she was watching. '' _Just who are they? Could they be...no it couldn't be...''_ Sakura watched as they walked away.

Hisoka was eyeing everyone in the room. Chrollo was reading, while the other just stood around. What caught his attention was that Sakorra was thinking as she stood in the corner. She sat in a criss cross as she looked down and closed her eyes. Hisoka could only think that she was in deep thought.

Flash back

It had been two days since Sakorra drove Sakura out of town. She buried Sato's body in the graveyard and was watching TV. She heard the door open and saw her parents came in.

''It had been two days and we still can't find her.'' Said the Haruno mother Shoko. Saturo the Haruno father comforted his wife.

''We will find her Shoko i promise.'' Said Saturo.

''There is no point.'' Said Sakorra. The parents looked to her. ''She was nothing but a beast. She killed Sato and deserved to be ran out of town. Besides you both hated her, why out of no where like her.''

''Sakorra we were wrong for the way we treated Sakura but we never ran her out of town. We love her and we have to find her.'' Said Shoko.

''Maybe Yuta knows where she is.'' Said Saturo.

''No.'' Said Sakorra. The two looked to their daughter. ''Yuta went off with Sakura. They both left.'' Shoko and Saturo sighed.

''Damn it.'' Said Saturo. ''Sense you were the one who drove her off you should be the one to look for her.''

''She killed Sato. I will not go look for her.'' Said Sakorra.

''The phantom troupe killed Sato. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time. They always went to that forest to hang out and you know it.'' Said Shoko. Sakorra sighed.

''I guess your right.'' Said Sakorra. She then looked at her knife. She jumped off the couch. ''But in the end he died for her which makes it her fault.'' Shoko glared at Sakorra.

''Sakorra you can't hate Sakura for something she didn't do. You will find her.'' Said Shoko. Sakorra looked at her mother with a glare.

''I said i won't look for her. If you try to command me into doing so. I will kill you.'' Said Sakorra. Shoko looked at her shocked. Shoko walked up to Sakorra and slapped her across the face. Sakorra looked back at her. Her face stotic.

''Don't think you can kill me. I trained you and made you into what you are today.'' Said Shoko. Sakorra held up her knife.

''Your witch craft is nothing to me slashing your neck. Don't try me mother.'' Said Sakorra. Saturo walked in between them.

''Stop it both of you. Sakorra go to your room i had enough of your selfishness.'' Said Saturo.

''I'm selfish. You two never liked her till she brought back Sato's dead body. Maybe you guys hated Sato.'' Said Sakorra.

''Sakorra we loved Sato.'' Said Shoko.

''If you did you would get revenge, but all you want is to bring the murderer back into our house.'' Said Sakorra.

''Your one to talk. Your an assassin.'' Said Saturo. ''Now as i said go Sakorra. We will not speak of Sato like that in this household.'' Sakorra looked angry.

''Don't talk about Sato like that? You guys don't love him not one bit!'' Yelled Sakorra.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Screamed Shoko. Sakorra looked at her with a glare as Shoko returned it. ''Go Sakorra. Go to your room and cool down.'' Said Shoko. Sakorra looked like she was about to yell again but fought against it and ran to her room. She slammed the door.

''Am i the only one that love Sato? I will not stand for Sato to be hated like this. I...'' Started Sakorra as she held a crazy smile. ''I'll make Mom and Dad join Sato.''

It was late at night and Sakorra was wide awake. She snuck out of her room and started to her parents room. She then walked inside and closed the door. She walked towards the bed and stabbed where their bodies would be. Sakura lifted the blanket but saw only full sized pillows in the way. She turned around and there her parents was. The light turned on as Shoko attacked Sakorra. Sakorra dodged her attacks and blocked all her magic she used nen for. Sakorra activated Ten and kicked her mother into the wall. Saturo came at her next. Sakorra got cut by his blade but she grabbed his arm and threw him into the next room. Shoko came up behind her and kicked Sakorra before blasting Sakorra. Sakorra flew down the stairs and landed on the floor her knee on the floor. She wiped the blood from her mouth as her parents stood next to each other in a fighting stance. Shoko charged first getting cut by Sakorra and getting kicked into the ceiling. Saturo came at her next with throwing stars. Sakorra deflected each star with her blade then blocked his blade that was coming at her. She pushed it back and kicked Saturo in the stomach with a knife that was hidden in her shoe. Sakorra took out her foot and watched as her father fell to the floor holding his stomach. Shoko ran up to him.

''You won't win Sakorra.'' Said Shoko. Sakorra smirked.

''You forget, i kill easily in the dark.'' Said Sakorra. The light went off and Saturo felt nothing but pain but he couldn't scream it wouldn't come out. He then heard Sakorra whisper in his ear before all the pain left his body and he fell limp. The light turned on and Shoko looked horrifed at her husband's body. Shoko let a tear escape her eye. She tried to fight but Sakorra had became even stronger then she was. Sakorra placed a blade to her neck and smirked. ''Any last words before i kill you and you go with dad and Sato.'' Shoko was sweating she looked back at Sakorra.

''Your a disgrace.'' Said Shoko. Sakorra's smirk grew evily.

''Call me whatever you want. It won't change the fact that you will die at my hands right here, right now.'' Said Sakorra.

''You will lose Sakorra. You would never beat the Zoldyck family with this black heart of yours.'' Said Shoko.

''I don't need a heart to kill a family of assassins.'' Said Sakorra.

''One day...One day you will get what you deserve.'' Said Shoko.

''Oh really.'' Said Sakorra.

''Sakura...Sakura will beat you one day.'' Sakorra's face changed. Her smile vanished. Sakorra felt blood on her face as her mother's body fell to the floor. The blood dripped from her blade. She then started walked towards the door.

''Sakura...can never defeat me in battle.'' Said Sakorra as she slammed the door. Shoko laughed. She knew she was about to die. She looked up and saw a picture of the family. Her eyes landed on Sakorra.

''Sakura, Sakorra is taken over by evil. Sakura though...she will beat you one day and make you see again.'' Said Shoko. She laid her head back down and smiled. ''I know you can beat her.''

It had been 3 years and Sakorra had been training ever sense she killed her parents. She wanted to kill Sakura and make her join Sato as well. Sakorra however could not find her. She was walking through the forest and saw 2 people walking towards her. She hid in the shadows and waited for them to come. They were going to be her next kill. Once they were in her reach she leaped out. The two dodged and looked at her as she stood across from them. she stared at them. They were both men, one had pale skin and had pink slicked back hair and a joker outfit on. He also had a star on one cheek and a raindrop on another. The other man had short blue hair on top of his head and small black eyes. He wore something similar to the other man but it was green and had yellow pins in it. She took note of the two and started thinking of a plan.

''Now i didn't sense you back there. You must be strong.'' Said the man with pink hair.

''I agree.'' Said the other man. Sakorra held her stance.

''May we know your name?'' Asked the man.

''Why would i tell you two my name? You should tell me yours first.'' Said Sakorra. The pink haired man chuckled and smiled at her.

''Very well. My name is Hisoka.'' Said The man. He then looked to his partern.

''I am Gittur-''

''Your real name'' Said Sakorra surprising the two men. Hisoka chuckled. The other man started pulling the pins out his face and it started to shift shape. Sakorra watched in amazment. When finshed he looked different. He had Black long hair, large black eyes, and pale skin.

''I am Illumi.'' Said the man. Sakorra looked shocked. There was only one Illumi and that had to be Illumi Zoldyck. She smiled.

''So your Illumi Zoldyck. I might as well introduce myself. I am Sakorra Haruno.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka and Illumi looked at her shocked.

''Your the Haruno family's assassin.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra smirked.

''That is true.'' Said Sakorra. She then told them what happened from Sato to Sakura to her parents. Hisoka chuckled.

''You should join the phantom troupe.'' Said Hisoka.

''I was thinking of it. Sakura would fear me if i join.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka then gave her more reasons why should join. Sakorra smiled at the two. ''It's settled i'm joining.''

''It's good to see another assassin.'' Said Illumi.

''Well you come from an assassin family.'' Said Sakorra. Illumi shrugged.

''Yeah but another assassin who isn't a Zoldyck.'' Said Illumi. Sakorra smiled she liked these two.

''I can get you into the phantom troupe easily.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra smirked.

''Then let's go.'' Said Said Sakorra.

It had been a year since she joined the phatom troupe. She was walking in the forest with her partern who could turn into a bear.

''So what are we doing?'' Asked the man.

''We just going to finish something.'' Said Sakorra. She walked till she found someone. She looked at him and smiled. ''He really grown.'' Sakorra then jumped in the air and came down on him. The boy jumped out the way and looked at her.

''Who are you?'' Asked the boy. Sakorra smirked.

''You don't remember me, very well i have one question anyway. How is my sister?'' Asked Sakorra. The boy looked shocked.

''Sakorra.'' Said the boy. Sakorra smirked.

''That's right...Yuta.'' Said Sakorra.

''You will not go anywhere near Sakura. I will stop you if you try anything.'' Said Yuta. Sakorra laughed.

''You can't protect her Yuta. She'll die by my hands.'' Said Sakorra. Yuta took out his dagger and charged at her.

''Not if i have somthing to say about it.'' Said Yuta. Sakorra dodged his attacks with ease and punched him in the stomach. She continued to beat Yuta as it started to rain. Yuta got up again and charged this time actually hitting Sakorra. Sakorra looked at him with a hard glare and stabbed him in the back. Yuta coughed blood and fell to the floor. Sakorra's partern saw something running towards them in the distance.

''Sakorra what is that?'' Asked the man. Sakorra looked where it was and saw a blur running. The blur became clearer and turned out to be Sakura. She got faster and kicked the man. She turned to Sakorra. Yuta got up.

''Sakura.'' Said Yuta. Sakura looked to him.

''It's ok'' Said Sakura. Yuta smirked.

''We got this.'' Said Yuta. Sakura charged at Sakorra as Yuta attacked her partern.

''I didn't think you would show up.'' Said Sakorra.

''I didn't think i would see you again.'' Said Sakura as she threw punch after punch. Sakorra blocked her next punch and kicked her. Sakura bounced back and attacked using her tail. Sakorra dodged her attack and chopped her neck. Sakura fell. Yuta looked to Sakura and ran as fast as he could to Sakorra landing a punch that nearly knocked her off her feet. Sakorra felt nothing but rage come over her. The sky went dark then all Sakura saw was blood on the floor. Sakura looked horrifed seeing her best friend dying. Yuta fell to the ground as Sakura tried to run to him. The man known as Sakorra's partern jumped infront of her and kicked her into a tree. Sakorra looked at Sakura as she got up. Her partern was about to kick Sakura again when she put her hand up.

''Leave her alone.'' Said Sakorra. He let Sakura run to Yuta and cry. Sakorra laughed evily. ''Sakura...i hope your happy, cause now your best friend has also joined Sato. Also i want you to see something.'' Sakorra showed her spider tattoo with 12 legs and the number 14 on it. ''I am part of the phantom troupe, i also killed our parents in cold blood.'' Sakura looked up at Sakorra with red eyes, tears raining down as the rain hit down harder.

''Sakorra...I promise...if it is the last thing i do...i will kill you.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra smirked.

''You can try but you'll just end up dying. Just like our big brother.'' Sakura felt a blow to the heart and a chop to her neck. Sakura was unconsious. Sakorra then left the little girl on the floor. She looked back at Sakorra looked at Sakura one last time before jumping in the trees with her partern and leaving.

End of flash back

Sakorra opened her eyes and looked at Hisoka. Hisoka smirked at her and she stared towards the window.

'' _Sakura...one day...you will fall to your knees._ '' Thought Sakorra.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like i said before i won't take a long time updating. So stay tuned for my next chapter till then this is Zera400 signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15:The Cash and The Phantom Hunt

Sakura, Gon, Killua, and Leorio finished what they had to do on the computer. They cheered loudly as they walked out the computer lab. Afterwards, they went back to room they stayed in.

''So how are we going to make more money?'' Asked Killua.

''We continue our fair little arm of wrestling game.'' Said Leorio.

''I wouldn't call it fair.'' Said Gon as he rubbed his shoulder.

''Or legal.'' Said Sakura as she gave Leorio a frown for suggesting the arm wrestling game again. ''Besides we may be making money, but at the rate we're going, we'll have the money by next year's auction.'' Leorio wagged his finger.

''Ahh but this arm wrestling is just bait to bring out the big fish.'' Said Leorio.

''Bait?'' Asked Killua and Gon. Sakura looked at Leorio's smirk.

''I don't like that look on your face.'' Said Sakura. Leorio chuckled before grabbing the diamond ring and walking towards the door.

''Come now, we have work to do, oh and Sakura.'' Started Leorio. Sakura looked at him.

''What?'' Asked Sakura.

''Bring that teddy bear Gillon with you, i have another new job for you.'' Sakura looked confused but brung Gillon anyway, The three kids then followed Leorio.

.

.

.

At the same spot as last time they resumed their positions. Gon sat ready to arm wrestle, Killua was holding the diamond ring, Leorio was trying to convince people to challenge Gon, and Sakura was doing her old and her new job. She was watching the people to check for anyone and she had to look adorable. She hid her tail and looked as cute as she could.

''Come on people do anyone want to try and win this dimond. Or does anyone want to give money to help this poor little girl find her family.'' Said Leorio as he walked over to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at him with a glare.

'' _Poor little girl! Leorio is trying to use me to make money! That bastard!_ '' Thought Sakura. Leorio grabbed a hold of her face and moved her cheeks around.

''Look at this face. Do you really want to be heartless enough to not help this girl.'' Said Leorio. He then went to Sakura's ear. ''Look more adorable.'' Sakura sighed before using her tail to pinch herself hard enough to make her start crying. She looked at the crowd while crying and squeezing her bear. She heard awww's from the crowd, Killua chuckled lightly.

''I'll battle against the kid if it will help the little girl.'' Said a man. Another man grabbed his arm.

''Don't do it, yesterday that kid beat over 200 people. He broke 3 of their arms.'' Said the other man. Leorio smirked.

'' _The news is spreading quickly, at this rate we'll get the big fish in no time._ '' Thought Leorio. Sakura then spotted through her tears 2 men coming towards them. The big man stood behind the tiny man.

''So is this big guy going to go against our champ.'' Said Leorio.

''Oh no, he will surely lose against that strong kid. We have a different idea in mind.'' Said the tiny man. ''Now if you just follow me, you can make thousands.''

''We'll come.'' Said Leorio.

''And don't worry, the little girl will be alright.'' Said the tiny man as he walked up to Sakura and cupped her face with his hands. Killua glared at him as he started to walk towards Sakura. The tiny man then started walking with the 4 behind him.

''Is he what you called a big fish?'' Asked Gon.

''That's right Gon, he is a mole who will get us on the right path.'' Said Leorio.

''Then where is the fish?'' Asked Gon. Leorio sighed. Sakura glared at the man for touching her face. Killua looked at her and started wiping her tears with his hand.

''I can't believe you started crying.'' Said Killua still wiping her tears.

''The pain was real.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled at her as he then placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Your a good actor for crying like that.'' Said Killua. Sakura smirked.

''Looking adorable is just the tip of the ice berg of what i can do.'' Said Sakura. Killua laughed then turned and frowned.

'' _However, even though you were only acting, i never want to see you cry again._ '' Thought Killua. He then turned back to her and smiled. Sakura giggled before hearing the tiny man exclaim that they were there. They all then walked inside.

''We're here.'' Said the tiny man. The 4 friends looked around and spotted the match from afar.

''Whoa we can make lots of money from this right?'' Asked Leorio.

''You bet, In fact you could make thousands or even millions, however i would like a cut of the money since you need me to sign up.'' Said the tiny man. Leorio looked shocked at first up then agreed. Gon then started walking down with the man and was about to sign up when...

''The arm wrestling is cancelled.'' Said another man. Sakura looked shocked as her, Killua, and Leorio walked down to where Gon and the tiny man was.

''Why was it canelled?'' Asked Leorio. The tiny man looked a little scared.

''I don't know.'' Said the tiny man. The other man then explained that their is a ransom for captureing a certain section of people and the price in order to join in. Leorio signed up and gave Sakura, Killua, and Gon a paper with the picture of the people they had to capture. Sakura, Gon, and Killua recognized the girl that arm wrestled Gon. Sakura continued to scroll the paper and saw the two men that the girl was with.

''Hey, isn't these the people that attacked the under ground auction last night.?'' Asked a man. Sakura and Killua looked at him from the corner of their eyes.

''Yeah, i hear the mafia can't even catch them. They that strong.'' Said the man he was talking too. The 4 then went outside and started walking.

''I wonder how strong these people are.'' Said Gon.

''Well however strong they are we will catch them and bring them in for money.'' Said Leorio.

''It won't be that easy.'' Said Killua. He looked at Sakura who was staring at the picture, her bangs covering her eyes. He looked back at Leorio and Gon. ''Think about it. The mafia can't even catch these guys and they need help in order to bring them down. These are...''

''The phantom Troupe.'' Said Sakura as she remembered some of the members who killed Sato. Her eyes were red as she glared at the paper. Her three friends looked at her worried. Killua slowly placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

''Deep breaths, it will be alright.'' Said Killua trying to calm Sakura down. Sakura's eyes turned green again as Killua smiled at her.

''I'll make sure Kurapika is ok'' Said Gon. He then called Kurapika with his phone. Kurapika didn't answer.

''Let me try.'' Said Sakura. She then called Kurapika. He didn't answer. Sakura sighed. ''Let's just hope he's ok.''

.

.

.

Kurapika tied Uvogin with his chains. He then healed his arm and showed Uvogin his eyes.

''I remember now, the boss loved those eyes but after a while he put them away.'' Said Uvogin. Kurapika glared at him.

''So you were a member 5 years ago.'' Said Kurapika. Uovgin smirked and nodded. ''How about 6 years ago?'' Uvogin looked confused but nodded anyway. Kurapika then thought back to the hunter's exams. Where he found Sakura after Hisoka attacked her. He remembered the story she told him about Sato and who killed him, the promise she made that she would defeat the phantom troupe for both of them. He looked back at Uvogin.

''What are you thinking about?'' Asked Uvogin.

''Do you remember a pink haired girl?'' Asked Kurapika ignoring Uvogin's question. Uvogin thought back. The hair color sounded familiar. ''She can turn into a dragon.'' Uvogin remembered now.

''I do remember her now. She killed three of our members when she treansformed. We would have taken her but that dragon overpowered us in the end.'' Said Uvogin. Kurapika glared at him.

''You caused that girl great suffering.'' Said Kurapika. Uvogin smirked.

''Like i care.'' Said Uvogin, earning a punch from Kurapika.

''How could you say that!? She was just a inncoent little girl!'' Yelled Kurapika. ''You people killed the only person who cared for her.'' Uvogin thought back to who the girl sounded like.

''Isn't that Sakorra's little sister? Didn't think she was still alive.'' Said Uvogin earning another punch from Kurapika.

''Don't talk about Sakura like that!'' Yelled Kurapika. He then started punching Uvogin more and more.

''If you don't want to hear anymore then Kill me.'' Said Uvogin. Kurapika punched him again. Blood spilled on the floor. Uvogin continued to get on Kurapika's nerves till Kurapika killed him. He then buried his body and started walking away when he thought back to Sakura's smiling face. He smiled.

'' _I got some revenge...for both of us._ '' Thought Kurapika.

.

.

.

Gon, Killua, Sakura, and Leorio went on trying to persue the phantom troupe. Gon used his hunter license to get more money and infomation about the phantom troupe and greed island. The 4 then walked outside and around the market.

''So how are we going to get more money for the game?'' Asked Sakura. Killua placed his fingers on his chin.

''We'll figure something out. We still have some time.'' Said Killua. He then noticed that Gon was looking at a knife. Sakura and Killua walked over to him.

''A Ben knife?'' Asked Killua. Gon looked at him.

''You know what it is?'' Asked Gon. Killua nodded. Sakura looked confused. Killua chuckled at her and flicked her forehead. Sakura playfully glared at Killua and rubbed her forehead.

''I didn't even do anything this time.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Leorio laughed at her. Sakura then noticed the knife had nen on it. ''That's what caught your attention, didn't it Gon?'' Gon looked at the knife again and nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon. Killua grabbed the knife and looked at it.

''The knife had nen on it.'' Said Killua.

''I basically said that ding bat.'' Said Sakura flicking Killua's forehead. Gon and Leorio tried not to laugh. Killua nodded having something up his sleeve. Leorio then took the knife.

''I don't see anything.'' Said Leorio.

''You really need to learn nen.'' Said Sakura. Leorio glared at her.

''Well we should get as many of these things as we could with nen. We should split up and cover more ground.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon nodded. The three then ran off leaving Leorio confused.

''Wait what am i going to do!?'' Yelled Leorio.

''Look for information on you know who!'' Yelled Sakura. Leorio sighed before walking away. Sakura looked at items with nen and saw the name ''Zepile'' '' _He must be trying to get these items to_ '' Sakura walked away and looked for more items. She then came back and saw that Zepile had placed a higher bid. Sakura was about to call Gon and Killua when she heard her phone ring. ''Talk to me''

''Well i keep biding but a guy named Zepile keeps biding even higher.'' Said Gon.

''Same problem here.'' Said Sakura.

''Same here.'' Said Killua. ''Everytime i bid, he bids even higher.''

''So what do we do?'' Asked Sakura.

''Keep biding, There are three of us. We can at least get some of the items.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon nodded.

''Alright then let's go'' Said Sakura. The three then hung up.

''At least we got three out of the four items.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon carrying them. ''Gon you do know i can carry one of those.''

''I know but i want to carry it. Besides your holding Gillon.'' Said Gon smiling at Sakura. Sakura smiled back.

''Well then now we can go to the auction house. Let me do the talking.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua chuckled.

''Whatever you say.'' Said Killua.

.

.

.

''What do you mean we can't auction these items?'' Asked Sakura slamming her hands on the table. The man fell back in his chair.

''I'm sorry miss but once the category is finished i can't add anything.'' Said the man.

''Well this is a out rage. You better tell me how i can make more money or i will auction you.'' Said Sakura. The man gulped.

''There may be a way for you to make money.'' Said the man. Sakura looked at him with a glare.

''Well then tell me.'' Said Sakura.

''There is a place called the trade market. You can make money by trading.'' Said the man. Sakura smirked.

''Thank you. I guess i won't auction you.'' Said Sakura. The man looked relieved.

''Thank you so much miss.'' He said as he grabbed her hand. Sakura yanked her hand away.

''Don't touch my hand it cost more then your life.'' Said Sakura. She then walked away with Killua and Gon her behind laughing.

.

.

.

Sakura, Killua, and Gon then made their way to the trading market. They started trading everything till they got to one statue.

''You won't be able to get much but the wood is something great.'' Said the man at the counter. Sakura held Gillon and stepped forward with a glare.

''So what can we do with it?'' Asked Sakura. The man's sweatdropped.

''You can do whatever you want with it but you won't get a lot selling it. Here let me see how old the wood is in the back.'' Said the man.

''Just hold on one second.'' Said a voice. The four turned to the voice and saw a man with a purple jacket, big nose, and weirdly shaped eye brows. ''You were going to trick these kids.'' The man at the counter looked frighted.

''N-no i wasn't, who are you anyway?'' Asked the man.

''My name is Zepile.'' He then looked at Gon, Killua, and Sakura. ''He is trying to trick you. There is treasure in that statue, he was going to take it out while he was 'checking the wood'.'' Sakura turned her head as another man came from the back room.

''How would you know?'' Asked the boss. Zepile smirked.

''Because only a beginner would do something like this.'' Said Zepile. He then got into a heated argument which he ended up winning in the end. Zepile then opened the statue and showed the three kids the treasure inside. The three looked shocked. Once they left they started walking around.

''Thank you so much for helping us back there.'' Said Gon.

''Yeah, you really saved us.'' Said Sakura. He smiled at them.

''No problem, however.'' Started Zepile. ''I would like 20% of the treasure when you guys sell it.'' Killua looked shocked.

''No way. We need all the money we can get.'' Said Killua.

''Oh come on Killua.'' Said Gon.

''Yeah have a heart.'' Said Sakura giggling. Killua playfully glared at her.

''I would buy him lunch but i'm giving up 20%.'' Said Killua.

''That's fine.'' Said Zepile making the three look at him. ''I would love lunch.'' Sakura smiled.

''Then that's how we will repay you.'' Said Sakura. Zepile smiled and the 4 made their way to a little cafe. Once seated, Zepile starts questioning why they needed all that money.

''Why would we tell you?'' Asked Killua. ''What we want to know is why did you keep biding on these items.''

''Why would i tell you?'' Said Zepile. Killua looked pissed as a tick mark appeared on his head making Sakura laugh.

''We need the money to buy greed island. It has a clue to find his father.'' Said Killua. Zepile looked surprised.

''Oh, what does your do?'' Asked Zepile.

''He's a pro hunter.'' Said Gon.

''How do you expect to find a pro hunter?'' Asked Zepile.

''Because, me and Sakura are pro hunters.'' Said Gon. Zepile looked shocked. He then looked at Sakura who was hugging her teddy bear. He then pointed at her.

''How did she become a hunter?'' Asked Zepile. Sakura held a glare and a tick mark on her forehead as Killua laughed at her.

''Looks can be criminal, i'm stronger then you think.'' Said Sakura. Zepile did not want to test that theory. ''Now answer our question. Why did you keep biding on these items?''

''They are nothing but worthless junk. I made them to make money. But i felt bad and wanted to take them back.'' Said Zepile.

''They are not worthless, i can tell you put a lot of heart and soul into making these.'' Said Gon. Zepile looked surprised.

''I have one last question.'' Started Zepile. ''Can i help y'all?''

''Here is our last question, Why?'' Asked Sakura.

''Becuase you all noticed my work even though it's not original.'' Said Zepile. Sakura looked at Gon and Killua.

''Alright you can help us.'' Said Sakura.

''Wait i have a question.'' Started Gon. ''Can you teach me those techniques that you were talking about back at the appraisal shop?''

''That is not important right now.'' Said Killua with another tick mark.

''But i really want to know.'' Said Gon. Sakura laughed as Killua tried to explain to Gon why he shouldn't worry about those techniques at the moment. Zepile smiled at the three.

.

.

.

The four was at a fountain talking about the auction.

''So that's what i can do'' Said Zepile.

''Well with this many people helping, we should get the money in no time.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon smiled.

''This is going to be great'' Said Gon. Sakura then heard her phone ring. She answered it.

''Hello?'' Asked Sakura.

''Hey Sakura, listen i just got a reading on two phantom troupe members.'' Said Leorio. Killua and Gon crowded around her phone.

''Is they planning something? Will we be able to catch them?'' Asked Sakura. Leorio nodded.

''Yeah, it's a man and a woman they are still walking. You guys aren't that far from them.'' Said Leorio. Sakura nodded.

''Got it, we are about to head to their location.'' Said Sakura. She then hung up the phone. She looked at Gon and Killua. ''You heard the man, they not far.'' Gon and Killua nodded.

''We have something we have to do Zepile. Take care of the auction for us'' Said Gon. The three then started running as Zepile smiled.

''Got it, i have it under control.'' Said Zepile. The three continued to run. Sakura ran infront of Gon and Killua.

'' _Looks like i finally get to fight the phantom troupe._ '' Thought Sakura. Her eyes turned red as she thought of who she hoped would be there. '' _Sakorra...your finished''_

 **.**

 **Finished. I hope you liked this chapter and like i said i will be updating more then before, so look forward to more chapters in the future.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Sisters Meets Again

**I am sorry for taking so long again. But remember this, no matter how long i am, i will always update in time. So many people like this story and i promised that i am going to keep and continue it. Though if anyone is interested i would like a beta reader. Because even though i reread my chapter after i'm done with it, i would always like a second mind to correct any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not great at spelling, most of you probably know this from last chapter when i kept misspelling Pakunoda's name. If you are interested please message me through PM. I will get back to you as soon as i can. Now that that's out the way, let's get started with the chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura, Killua, Gon, and Leorio were in a building sitting at a table where they were able to sense the two phantom troupe members. Sakura held Gillon close to her body as she recalled the one with long black hair. She remembered him clashing swords with Sato. Gon, Killua, and Leorio looked at her.

''You recognized one?'' Asked Killua. Sakura nodded.

''The black haired one is a swordsman. He is talented and really strong. Sato had trouble dealing with him.'' Said Sakura.

''Well your a good swordsman too. i bet you could take him. I'm sure we can take them on.'' Said Leorio

''No way'' Said Killua.

''It is nearly impossible to even lay a finger on them.'' Said Sakura. ''If you think my sword skills could even match to his then your sorely mistaken.'' Said Sakura.

''Besides my dad told me about the Troupe. He went up against one before. He said the price wasn't enough. That's the greatest complinment a target can get from the Zoldyck family. My dad told my family to stay away from the phantom troupe.'' Said Killua. Sakura thought about the members. The three she saw at the arm wrestling, this pink haired woman, and her own sister. The 5 she thought about was dangerous by themselves, just thinking of the rest of the members makes her wonder can she really defeat the phanotom troupe. She tightened her grip on Gillon.

'' _No, i can't think like that. I have to defeat them...for Kurapika and Sato._ '' Thought Sakura. She then looked at Killua.

''But my question is this. Why are they out in the open?'' Asked Sakura.

''They know they are strong and are not worried to show themselves in public.'' Said Killua. Sakura smirked.

''I see, so they are basically acting as bait to draw out their prey.'' Said Sakura. Killua chuckled.

''Excatly, so we need to act as normal as possible so put on a normal face you two.'' Said Killua to Gon and Leorio who failed miserably. Killua and Sakura's sweatdropped.

''Nevermind'' Said Killua with a sigh.

''Yeah, you two are the worst actors.'' Said Sakura making her and Killua laugh. Leorio glared playfully and whispered something in Gon's ear. Gon looked at Leorio as Killua and Sakura wondered what they said. Leorio looked at them with a smug grin. Sakura went to Killua's ear.

''He kinda look like Hisoka when he smiles like that.'' Said Sakura causing Killua to burst out laughing. Killua leaned on Sakura for support to keep him up. Sakura took a side glance to the pinked haired woman and the black haired man once more before looking at Killua. Killua finally calmed down. They felt the atmosphere change, Sakura moved Gillon closer to her body. Killua placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, he then smiled at her.

''It's going to be alright, we haven't been noticed yet.'' Said Killua. Sakura loosed her grip and smiled at Killua. ''Alright back to bussiness.''

''I can't use Zetsu like you guys. How can i hide?'' Asked Leorio.

''You don't need it, at least not for now. In fact i believe that it might just attract more attention to ourselves if we use it.'' Said Killua.

''Besides maybe they aren't trying to sense people using Nen but maybe how they act. Seeing if there are any people suspicious around them.'' Said Sakura. She then glanced to the side and was surprised to see that they were gone. ''Their gone.'' Killua, Gon, and Leorio flinched and jumped up.

''Come on we have to go.'' Said Gon about to run down the stairs. Sakura grabbed his arm.

''What happened to acting normal. We just have to speed walk and think of a plan on the way down.'' Said Sakura. She then walked ahead of them. Once out the building they met in a little circle.

''Alright Leorio you will help Zepile with the auction while me, Gon, and Sakura tail behind those two. '' Said Killua. The three nodded. Sakura handed Gillon to Leorio.

''Take care of him Leorio.'' Said Sakura. Leorio smiled at Sakura and ruffled her hair.

''I will, trust me.'' Said Leorio. He then watched as Gon, Killua, and Sakura jump off before walking away to help Zepile with the auction.

.

.

.

Killua had Gon on the phone while Sakura jumped and ran next to him.

''So what's the plan Kilkil.'' Asked Sakura.

''Alright, we will follow them till we are spotted. If we are spotted we have to escape and fast. If we can't pursue them any longer then we will have to turn back and give up. I'm mainly talking to you Sakura. I know you have a score to settle but it may have to wait.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded.

''I would never risk yours and Gon's safty for my own selfish reasons. I got the plan. But whats the signal?'' Asked Sakura.

''I have Gon ready to call. Your phone is on vibrate right?'' Asked Killua.

''Yeah'' Said Gon. Killua nodded.

''Good, now if they split up we follow the woman.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon nodded. Sakura then let her wings out.

''I'll trail them from the skys and higher buildings.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''You have better sight then me and Gon thanks to your enhanced dragon eyes. i'll give you a different signal.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded.

''Be careful, both of you.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''No need to worry.'' Said Sakura as she went into the air. She trailled from the buildings and saw the deserted area they were about to enter. Sakura looked to Killua who seemed to be debatting to move back or forward. She saw him move forward. She blended in the the crowd of birds and continued to watch them. Sakura saw the two stop in the middle of the run down buildings. She could see them talking and tried to match their lips to words. Killua was in the building watching them and talking to Gon on the phone. He looked to Sakura, she was up high so she would just look like a speck in the sky.

''Do they know that we are watching them? they haven't moved in a while.'' Said Killua quietly. he then heard the phone ring from the black haired man's pocket.

.

.

.

Machi looked to him.

''Who is it?'' Asked Machi. Nobunaga looked at her.

''It's Phinks'' Said Nobunaga. ''What is it?''

''What's going on?'' Asked Phinks. Machi watched as Nobunaga explained their situation to him. ''I see do you want some help?'' Nobunaga then looked to the window where he saw white hair.

''Machi one is in the air get them.'' Said Nobunaga. Machi took out a needle and added a Nen string. She then aimed for the speck in the sky. Sakura saw this but didn't see Killua's signal. She dodged the string and looked to see the man was gone and standing in the window where Killua was in. Sakura was about to fire a fire ball when her arm was wrapped in Nen strings. Soon her whole body was wrapped and she started to fall out the sky. She looked in the window where Gon was and saw a pink haired woman with the Nen string attached to her arm. Killua and Gon was trapped as they heard a big bang like crash hitting the floor really hard. Machi looked to the other window.

''Nobunaga, I took down that flying object.'' Said Machi. Gon and Killua gasped. The only flying object they knew that was tailing them from the sky was Sakura. Killua wanted to escape and see if she was ok but knew he couldn't get pass these guys. Sakura laid on the floor struggling to get out the Nen strings. She then saw 4 troupe members come out with Gon and Killua in front of them. They looked at her. Her wings were binded. Machi was about to let her go.

''Don't'' Said Pakunoda. Machi looked at her.

''Why not?'' Asked Machi. Pakunoda started walking over to Sakura.

''She's dangerous, besides...'' Pakunoda touched her wings and gasped. Sakura looked at her with a glare. Pakunoda stood up. ''...She has history with us.'' Nobunaga looked at her. ''Nobunaga don't let her out of the strings, in fact make sure they are even tighter, do it now Machi. Nobunaga, carry her to the car.''

''Alright.'' Said Nobunaga. Machi then made the strings tighter making Sakura wince in pain. Killua and Gon wanted so bad to run up to her and help her but knew that the phantom troupe would stop them. Nobunaga picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

''Let me go.'' Said Sakura as she sqirmmed.

''Why are we taking the extra caution with this one?'' Asked Phinks.

''The answer will come as soon as we get back to the base, just don't let that girl out of your sight.'' Said Pakunoda. She then narrowed her eyes as they walked to the car. She thought of what she saw when she looked in Sakura's memories. The dragon attack that killed 3 members and left 9 injured. Pakunoda rubbed her arm where she got burned by Sakura's dragon form. Even though it was gone, seeing Sakura's memory brought back some of the pain. Once Nobunaga brought Sakura to the car he sat her next to Gon as Killua was on his other side. Machi sat next to her.

''Do you know anything about a chain user?'' Asked Machi to Sakura. Sakura looked at her.

''No i don't, besides why would i tell you even if i did.'' Said Sakura. Machi stared at her. She acted like someone in the phantom troupe. Pakunoda placed her arm around Killua making Sakura look at her with a glare.

''Are you sure you don't know anything about the chain user?'' Asked Pakunoda.

''I told you already, i don't know who you are talking about.'' Said Killua. Pakunoda smirked.

''Sure you don't''

.

.

.

Once they finally made it to the hideout. Machi let Sakura out of her bindings. Pakunoda walked behind her as they went inside the hideout. Once inside Sakura saw them, the rest of the phantom troupe. Her eyes scanned around, she saw Hisoka, more people involved in her brother's murder and the one she was hunting for...Sakorra. Sakorra looked at her and stared as Sakura stared back. KIllua and Gon looked at Sakura and saw her staring at someone.

''Sakura are you alright?'' Asked Killua. He then heard laughing. Nobunaga continued as he looked from Sakura to Sakorra finally placing the pieces together.

''Well well Sakorra, a little shocked i see.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakorra ignored him and stared at Sakura. She then walked a few steps forward. Gon and Killua looked at the woman. She had long blue hair and dull green eyes. In fact she looked like a more lifeless version of Sakura.

''Sakorra.'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura'' Said Sakorra. They stared at each other again till.

''Sakorra, are you happy to see your beloved little sister?'' Asked Hisoka. Sakorra looked at him with a glare.

''Shut it Hisoka.'' Said Sakorra. She then looked back to Sakura. ''I'm surprised you actually lived this long. I thought you would be dead by now.''

''I won't die untill i kill you.'' Said Sakura. Everyone stared at the two sisters. The tension was rising as they glared at each other. ''To think, you would join the people that killed Sato.''

''You killed Sato.'' Said Sakorra.

''I would never, Sato was my nii-san. I would never hurt him. You on the other hand-''

''Me?'' Said Sakorra cutting Sakura off.

''If you were there to help us, then he might not have gotten killed. If you are blaming me for not being strong enough then you should blame yourself for not being there!'' Yelled Sakura. Sakorra looked at her with the hardest glare.

''Shut the hell up!'' Yelled Sakorra. ''Sato's death was your fault for even going to the forest to begin with. However, Yuta's death was deserved.'' Sakura got mad.

''Don't you ever talk about Yuta like that! He was a better person then you ever were. You should be ashamed. Sato would hate you, the person you became!'' Sakura was punched back. She hit the wall as Sakorra held her fist out in anger. Killua and Gon looked back at the Sakura laying on the floor.

''Sakura!'' Yelled the two boys. Sakorra looked at them then back to Sakura.

''Wow Sakorra, you let your sister get to you.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra looked to him.

''She was always a disgrace to the family. That dragon punk.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura sat up as she rubbed her red cheek. She got up and walked up to Sakorra. Sakorra looked down at her. ''Your lucky we are looking for the chain user so i can't kill you.''

''You can't kill me either way. You can torture me but killing me is out of the question.'' Said Sakura. Nobunaga laughed again.

''Your sister relationship is something else you know.'' Said Nobunaga. ''However, i can see why Pakunoda wanted us to be careful and tighten Machi's strings. I didn't even think that she was that pink haired dragon that killed 3 of our members and injured 9.'' Feitan looked to Sakura. She didn't look scary or look to be a dragon. Sakura then lifted her tail and pointed to Sakorra.

''One day Sakorra...one day...i will defeat you.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra flinched and stepped back a bit. The words Sakura said reminded Sakorra of what her mom said before she killed her. Sakura smirked at this knowing Sakorra must be thinking about something that happened in the past that resulted with her words. She kept going. ''Joining this gang of thieves was the dumbest idea you ever had.'' Sakorra caught her footing and smirked.

''I knew you would be scared if i joined.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura looked down her bangs covering her eyes.

''I guess a good thing came out of you joining the phantom troupe...i can kill all of you at once.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra smirked.

''You think you are that powerful. The chain user took down Uvogin, but i doubt you could take him on. Besides without learning more about Nen, you wouldn't stand a chance.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura looked up at her.

''What are you anyway? i know your not an enhancer. Your punch was strong but an enhancer could do better.'' Asked/Said Sakura. Sakorra looked at her a bit surprised at her question.

''Well if you must know i'm an conjurer.'' Said Sakorra feeling amazing about her Nen.

''Well you are high strung.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra looked at her with a glare.

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''Well i kinda thought you would be a emitter. I mean you are hot tempered and mean.'' Said Sakura making some of the members chuckle. Sakorra placed her hands on her hips.

''Whatever, what are you anyway? an enhancer?'' Asked Sakorra. Sakura shook her head.

''I think she is an transmutter.'' Said Machi. Hisoka chuckled. Machi and Sakorra looked at him.

''Well Hisoka you must know right?'' Asked Sakorra.

''She is a specialist.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra looked shocked beyond belief. She looked to Sakura who had a blank face.

 _''A specialist? i never would have thought._ '' Thought Sakorra. Sakura looked at them.

''I don't know what the big deal is about my Nen.'' Said Sakura. Everyone's sweatdropped.

''You are uniqe i guess.'' Said Sakorra.

''But i don't even know how to use it.'' Said Sakura. ''do i need water to use it?'' Sakorra hit her over the head.

''Idiot, you don't need water after you found out your Nen, what the heck is wrong with you!'' Yelled Sakorra in Sakura's face making Sakura shrink

''Well excuse me for not knowing how to use the Nen in the first place!'' Yelled Sakura as she got bigger and Sakorra got smaller. The two sisters yelled at each other over and over again making the others sweatdrop.

''You know Sakorra-San is more like her sister then she thinks.'' Said Shalnark. Machi nodded. Hisoka chuckled at the two sisters. They then turned from each other looking angry.

''That's why when i kill you you will be screaming and begging for forgivness.'' Said the sisters at the same time. Killua sighed.

''Sakorra, besides Sato name another person dead that i could have killed cause you killed three more of mine, Mom, Dad, and Yuta. The numbers don't add up.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra put her finger on Sakura's forehead.

''You killed my partner that was arrested and was put in trick tower. He was going to break out but now he's dead. Now i have that crazy psycho as my partner.'' Said Sakorra as she pointed to Hisoka. He chuckled.

''Such hurtful words Sakorra.'' Said Hisoka.

''Oh shut it Hisoka.'' Said Sakorra.

''Even more hurtful words. I might just shed a tear.'' Said Hisoka wiping a fake tear from his eye.

''Good, cry.'' Said Sakorra. She then walked around and stood behind Sakura. Nobunaga called Gon over for an arm wrestle. After a couple of times. Nobunaga started talking about the chain user. Sakura and Killua thought who it was based on the description they gave. The chain user has a grudge with the phantom troupe and was recently hired as a body guard. Sakura thought about it and remembered who fits that description.

 _''That sounds like Kurapika._ '' Thought Sakura. She looked to Killua as he looked at her. They thought the same thing. Gon then won the arm wrestle against Nobunaga. Feitan appeared behind Gon and binded his arm behind his back.

''Gon!'' Yelled Killua and Sakura. They were about to run to him when Hisoka placed a card at Killua's neck. Sakorra held a mini sword to Sakura's neck.

''Don't move, or you will die.'' Said Hisoka and Sakorra. Sakura looked back at Sakorra from the corner of her eye. She then looked to Killua. Sakorra watched her hands as she saw Sakura reach for something. She then cut her a bit. Sakura felt the blood drip down her neck. Nobunaga looked to Gon then Sakura.

''Feitan let the boy go.'' Said Nobunaga. Feitan looked to him.

''Why would i listen to you?'' Said Feitan.

''Let him go.'' Said Nobunaga getting angry. Machi looked to him.

''You know we can't start fights with other members.'' Said Machi. Nobunaga nodded.

''I know.'' He then took out a coin. ''Heads and Tails for it.''

''Heads.'' Said Feitan.

''Tails.'' Said Nobunaga. He then flipped it in the air. It landed with a spider. ''Tails, i win'' Feitan letted go of Gon and walked away a bit. Hisoka walked away from Killua, he then dragged Sakorra as she wouldn't let Sakura go. Sakorra fought back but Hisoka finally took her away. Sakorra tried to grab Sakura again but Hisoka caught her in time and threw her over his shoulder.

''You jack ass. put me down.'' Said Sakorra.

''Not untill you calm down a bit.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra fought but couldn't get herself down. Sakura held in her laughter at the two.

''They are the most unusual pair we have.'' Said Machi.

''That's saying a lot.'' Said Feitan. Franklin turned to Pakunoda.

''Are you sure they don't know anything?'' Asked Franklin. Pakunoda nodded.

''They know nothing of the chain user.'' Said Pakunoda. Sakura walked to Gon and Killua.

''Are you ok?'' Asked Sakura to them.

''I'm fine but are you, she wouldn't let you go and you got cut.'' Said Killua.

''I'm fine. It's just a little blood.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua's sweatdropped.

''Just what is a little blood to you?'' Asked Gon. Sakura held her neck and tilted her head to the side with a smile.

''Well it doesn't hurt that much.'' Said Sakura.

''Hey Kid.'' Said Nobunaga. The three looked at him. He looked at Gon.

''Join the phantom troupe it would be fun.'' Said Nobunaga.

''I would rather die then join you guys.'' Said Gon. Nobunaga laughed.

''You wear your emotions on your sleeve. Let me guess...your an enhancer.'' Said Nobunaga. Gon glared slightly.

''And what if i was.'' Said Gon causing Nobunaga to laugh harder. He then looked to Sakura.

''How about you? Would you like to join the phantom troupe?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''I want to kill you. Why would i join you.'' Said Sakura boldly. Nobunaga laughed again.

''You must really hate us for killing your brother.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakura's eyes went red. Gon and Killua held her back as she tried to attack him. Nobunaga chuckled as she kept trying to attack him but was held back.

''I'll make you pay for killing him. I will stick my tail down your throat or cut you into little pieces.'' Said Sakura. Nobunaga looked shocked with a smile.

''Wow you are not afraid to state your mind now are you.'' Said Nobunaga. He then looked to her side and saw her sword. ''Nice sword by the way red eyes.'' Sakura glared at him harder. He tilted his head to the side. He looked to the left and saw the eye prints in the wall thanks to her fire.

''Dang it.'' Said Sakura.

''I still can't believe you are the dragon. Then again i should have guessed.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakura's eyes finally went back to green. She stared at him as Gon and Killua looked ready to hold her back again. Nobunaga smirked. ''I'm going to wait to till the boss comes back to see if these three can join. I mean come on they are strong, besides i want to see more sister moments between Sakorra and the pink haired one.''

''You can wait for the boss but if they escape you can't blame us for it.'' Said Machi.

''Very well.'' Said Nobunaga. he then saw Hisoka walk inside and sit down. Nobunaga looked confused. ''Where's Sakorra?''

''She went for a walk. She said she can't stand me and left for a while. She'll be back later on.'' Said Hisoka. Nobunaga chuckled.

''Alright. We will go in pairs to find the chain user. I am staying here with these kids, so you guys are on your own with that.'' Said Nobunaga. Everyone nodded and went with thier partners. Machi looked at Feitan.

''Wait Nobunaga is staying here who is my partner?'' asked Machi.

''Sakorra went for a walk. You will have to pair with Hisoka since Sakorra will be gone for a while.'' Said Feitan. Hisoka smiled at her as Machi sighed.

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua was in a room with no windows and one escape route. But Nobunaga was in the way. Sakura Took out her bandges from her pocket and started wrapping them around her neck to stop the bleeding. Nobunaga sees this and looked at her confused.

''You carry a first aid kit with you?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''No, i used these bandges before.'' Said Sakura. Gon held his hand in pain as he watched Sakura. Killua looked at her. She then stood up. Nobunaga looked at her.

''Are you trying to attack me?'' Asked Nobunaga. Sakura unsheathed her sword and looked at him. Gon and Killua looked at her worried. Nobunaga smirked and stood up. ''You do know that if you step in this circle you will die.'' Sakura nodded. She then looked at the flame and stared at it. Nobunaga stared at her. She then put the sword back in her container, sat down, and sighed.

''I wouldn't stand a chance.'' Said Sakura. She then looked at the candles in anger. She felt Nen in her body and glared at the fire. The fire grew bigger but Nobunaga was not fazed. It then went back to normal as Gon and Killua looked at her shocked. ''My sword would be no match.'' Gon placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked down with a sad expression. Killua looked at her feeling anger as he stood up releasing a ton of Nen. Sakura and Gon looked at him. Nobunaga stood up again.

''Is this another challenge?'' Said Nobunaga. Killua started walking towards him. Nobunaga grabbed the helm of his sword. Killua felt a cold sweat drip down his forehead and walked away back to his seat as Nobunaga back sat down. Killua punched the wall with anger and sat down. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Killua'' Said Sakura as she looked at him with worry. Killua started to shake. Gon then thought of something.

''Killua, what did Zepile teach us again it was ummm'' Said Gon. Killua shook harder. He then stood.

''Gon, Sakura, i will use myself as a decoy while you guys run.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at him shocked. Nobunaga shook his head.

''It's not going to work.'' Said Nobunaga. Killua tightened his fist.

''I have to try.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at him then punched him in the head. He looked at them angry. Sakura did it again. Killua grabbed her by the shirt.

''What the hell why did you hit me!?''Yelled/Asked Killua.

''Because you can't be stupid!'' Yelled Gon. Killua looked at him shocked.

''What do you mean you make stupid suggestions all the time!'' Yelled Killua.

''Because Gon is the stupid one in our group. Only Gon can make those suggestions but you can't!'' Yelled Sakura as she got out his grip and poked him in the forehead repeatedly.

''Yeah i'm the dumb one that makes the stupid suggestions but everyone loves me! Your the cool and collected one that bails me and Sakura out of trouble! And Sakura is the pretty, petty, and stubborn one that isn't afraid to attack anyone and speak her mind!'' Yelled Gon. Killua grabbed Gon by the shirt.

''Who made that up?!'' Yelled Killua.

''I did!'' Yelled Gon again.

''Deal with it! You are not giving yourself up and that's final.'' Yelled Sakura as she grabbed Killua by the shirt and shaking him. Nobunaga was cracking up at the three's arguement.

''You guys are a riot.'' Said Nobunaga still laughing. ''Don't worry though, if boss says no then you guys can go free.'' Gon then thought of Zepile again.

''I remember now. It was side stepping.'' Said Gon. Sakura letted go of Killua and looked to Gon.

''Side stepping? Oh side stepping'' Said Sakura happily as she remembered. Killua smirked.

''Oh yeah i remember now.'' Said Killua.

''How could we forget something so simple?'' Said Gon as Sakura and Killua stood side by side. Gon stood next to Sakura as her wings sprouted. They all then charged at Nobunaga with Nen. Nobunaga stood up.

''Hey'' Said Sakura as Nobunaga looked at her. She smirked. ''Reach for the sky.'' Gon then went to the left as Killua went right, Sakura went through the ceilling. Nobunaga looked surprised at the three. He then left to follow them.

''Who should i follow?'' Said Nobunaga.

''Gon, Sakura are you two good?'' Asked Killua.

''Yeah'' Said Gon.

''You bet.'' Said Sakura. Nobunaga thought.

''The girl is on the floor above me, the black haired boy is in the hallway. I'll go after him.'' Said Nobunaga. He then went to the hallway but didn't see him. Nobunaga went back to the room and saw that the wall was nothing but a distraction. He couldn't feel their Nen, they were using Zetsu. He activated En and started walking. He then started looking for them.

.

.

.

Killua was running along side Gon.

''We did it Killua.'' Said Gon. Killua smiled.

''I did not think that would work.'' Said Killua. He then looked up and saw Sakura flying over them. She smiled down at them and flew next to them.

''That was a great idea Gon.'' Said Sakura. ''But me and Killua think we know who the chain user is.'' Gon looked shocked.

''Really? Who?'' Asked Gon.

''It has to be Kurapika. The description fits him.'' Said Killua. Gon oh in response.

''If we want to defeat the phantom troupe and i mean in cold blood, we would need to see Kurapika and ask for his help.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon nodded,

''So we have to look for Kurapika.'' Said Killua.

''This is going to be great. I will get to see Kura-Kun again i can't wait.'' Said Sakura. Killua frowned at Sakura's nickname for Kurapika. Sakura looked at Killua and smiled at him. ''Don't worry KilKIl you still have a great nickname.'' Gon looked at Sakura.

''I didn't get a nickname.'' Said Gon. Sakura giggled.

''There is only so much i can do for your name Gon.'' Said Sakura causing Killua to laugh. She then smiled. ''Gon-Kun will have to do for now till i can think of a better one.'' Gon nodded.

''Yeah, Thanks Saki-Chan.'' Said Gon. Sakura laughed.

''No problem Gon. Now let's go find Kura-Kun.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah''

 **Sorry again that i took so long. It won't take so long in the future i promise. I just ran into a little problem and i hate author notes which is why i didn't do one. So Thanks for bearing with me and remember if anyone wants to be my beta reader for this story then PM me. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Zera400 blasting off again.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Turn Of Events

Sakorra was walking around and kicking junk on the floor. She thought back to Sakura, her sister.

 _''She grew''_ Thought Sakorra. _''A bit too much.''_ She continued walking. She turned around and saw a piece of paper flying towards her. She caught the paper between her finger tips. She looked at it and saw that it was Chrollo's hand writing. She sighed as she read the paper.

'' **Sakorra, i have an assassin job for you. You will be assassinating the Ten Dons. You will have another assassin with you that i hired. If you can, kill a couple people on your way there.''** Sakorra chuckled.

''It's like he always knows where i'm at. Alright then Chrollo, i'll work but i'll need another reason.'' Said Sakorra. She then heard a boom, she sighed again before seeing people with guns going towards the auction tower. ''Having a little fun won't hurt.'' Sakorra held her hand out and closed her eyes. A Small sword appeared in her hand. ''No need in getting the real one dirty anyway.'' She then jumped off, instantly killing people without being noticed or even being seen. She jumped on top of a building and watched as an explosion went off where she once was.

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua was standing in the subway. Sakura looked out the window of the subway, she remembered her sister's face. Just that punch that Sakorra gave her was enough to tell her that she will need more training. She clutched her fist and could feel herself burning in the inside, she wanted to fight Sakorra, she wanted to kill her, she wanted her revenge. Even Nobunaga was enough to make her want to tremble. The subway stopped. Sakura, Gon, and Killua looked to each other.

''What's going on?'' Asked Sakura as she took out her fan and started fanning herself.

''We have to take an emergency stop please remain calm and wait for us to start up again.'' Said a voice on a speaker. Gon took out his phone.

''No service.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked around.

''There must be something going on for an emergency stop.'' Said Sakura. She looked at Killua. ''What are we going to do chef?'' Killua smirked at her.

''We'll just have to run.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon nodded.

''Let's go then.'' Said Sakura. She then jumped out the subway with Gon and KIllua. The three started jogging.

.

.

.

Chrollo was walking to his next room for his next challenger of the assassins that were hired to kill him. He heard his phone ring. He answered.

''Hello?'' Said Chrollo.

''Chrollo.'' Said Sakorra on the other line. He chuckled.

''When are you ever going to call me boss?'' Asked Chrollo with a smirk. Sakorra smirked on the phone.

''I'll call you boss when you stop acting so childish.'' Said Sakorra.

''You can't fix what isn't broken Sakorra.'' Said Chrollo.

''But you can upgrade it.'' Said Sakorra. Chrollo chuckled at her response.

''Are you doing what i asked?'' Asked Chrollo.

''Yes, i have taken care of many people and is on my way to meet your other assassin. You know i don't need any help right.'' Said Sakorra. Chrollo nodded.

''I am fully aware, but the look on your face when you see who i hired will be priceless.'' Said Chrollo. Sakorra smirked.

''I have to ask Chrollo, what are you even doing besides causing trouble for the rest of us.'' Said Sakorra.

''I'm about to go up against another opponent. i believe it is a Zoldyck.'' Said Chrollo.

''Should i come and help? You know i always wanted to defeat that family of assasssins.'' Said Sakorra as she took down many more people. She dodged gunshots and sliced off two heads before stepping on faces with knifes and jumping back onto a building.

''I'm sure. Besides it would defeat the purpose of you going to assassinate the Ten Dons.'' Said Chrollo. ''When you two are done meet up with everyone. Our work still won't be finished.'' Sakorra nodded.

''Understood.'' Said Sakorra. She then hung up the phone and jumped from another building to the ground where she saw someone very familiar walking inside. She walked towards them seeing a boy in a dress.

''Sakorra-San.'' Said Kalluto. Illumi turned to see Sakorra walking towards them.

''Hello Kalluto, Illumi.'' Greeted Sakorra. Illumi kept his stotic face.

''Sakorra, I'm guessing my client sent you to aid me.'' Said Illumi. Sakorra nodded.

''Your client is Chrollo isn't it?'' Asked Sakorra. Illumi nodded.

''You don't call him boss? Though i wouldn't expect you too anyway. You were never like that in the first place.'' Said Illumi. Sakorra smirked.

''You know me too well Illumi-Kun, though i have to admit, it's been awhile since you and me been on a mission together.'' Said Sakorra. Illumi nodded.

''Yes indeed, i hope you haven't gotten rusty.'' Said Illumi. Sakorra chuckled. Illumi blocked a knife that was coming for him. He looked to her as Kalluto was shocked but didn't show it.

''I might just leave you alive Illumi when i kill your family. I do like you, however could my goal be complete if i do.'' Said Sakorra. Illumi gave a tiny smirk.

''That is for you too choose.'' Said Illumi. He tossed the knife to Sakorra as she followed behind him.

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua was out of the subway and near a bench.

''Well now what, do we find Kura-Kun?'' Asked Sakura.

''We can try to call him again.'' Said Gon. He then called Kurapika. The phone rang and finally someone picked up.

''Hello?'' Asked a voice. Gon looked excited.

''Kurapika!?'' Shouted Gon. Kurapika sounded shocked on the phone.

''Gon? Is that really you?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon. ''Do you have time to talk?''

''Not really, i'll call you back.'' Said Kurapika.

''No wait. GIve us a minute.'' Said Gon. Kurapika waited for him to talk. ''...We were captured by the phantom troupe.'' Kurapika gasped.

''What!? Are you guys crazy? Do you know how dangerous that was, i can't believe you guys.'' Said Kurapika his voice rising. Killua took the phone.

''You can get mad at us later. Right now we want to defeat the phantom troupe. We have information about where their base is.'' Said Killua.

''No need i have my own source.'' Said Kurapika. ''Stay away from the troupe they are dangerous.

''Don't you think we know that. We learned that the hard way when they captured us.'' Said Killua. ''We know your the chain user that killed one of their members and we want your help.''

''I can't. Just stay away from them.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura took the phone from Killua.

''Kurapika, we can't back off now.'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura, for your safety stay away from them.'' Said Kurapika.

''Kurapika i seen her, i saw Sakorra. I wouldn't stand a chance at my current Nen level. I saw more Kurapika. I reconginzed the ones...the ones that killed Sato, Kurapika. My sword skills can't even lay a finger on them. I...i need your help.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika was slient. ''Remember what i said Kurapika. I was going to defeat the phantom troupe for Sato, For you, I can't back down now Kurapika. I'm so close yet so far and i need that extra push. You killed one already, i know you could help us.'' Sakura felt a tear escape her eye. Gon and Killua looked at her ready to comfort her. Kurapika felt a tear escape his eye.

''Sakura...'' Started Kurapika. He could feel the tension from the phone that was making his heart hurt. He thought of Sakura's crying on the other side of phone. He never wanted to make her cry. The sadness was as clear as day. He wiped his tear. ''...listen, i killed that member, you are right about that. He had a hand in killing your brother. He is dead now. I remember what you said during the hunter exams, i could never forget that. Don't cry, i'll have to call you back. But i promise i will call back.'' Sakura wiped her tear.

''You won't break that promise will you?'' Asked Sakura. The sadness returning in her voice. Kurapika placed his hand to his chest feeling bad for not keeping his first promise.

''I promise, you can count on it.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled.

''Thank you Kurapika.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika smiled from the phone.

''No problem Sakura. I'll talk to you later.'' Said Kurapika. He then hung up the phone. Sakura gave Gon back the phone. Killua placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Are you ok?'' Asked Killua. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah, he...'' Started Sakura. She smiled''...He promised to call me back.'' Killua smiled at her. Gon hugged her.

''You still look sad. A nice hug is in order.'' Said Gon. Sakura hugged Gon back. She then turned to the hotel.

''Let's go find Leorio and Zepile.'' Said Sakura. Gon and KIllua smiled and nodded their heads.

.

.

.

Sakorra waited till Illumi was done making the ten dons talk about the auction. Once the video turned off she walked inside the room and tied the ten dons too their chairs. She then walked back out and could hear banging from Illumi's transmitter.

''I'm guessing the fight is over.'' Said Sakorra. Illumi nodded.

''Make sure my client sends the money to my account.'' Said Illumi in the transmitter. He turned to Sakorra. ''Double check and make sure.'' Sakorra nodded.

''So Illumi, i guess i won't see you again for awhile.'' Said Sakorra. Illumi nodded but could hear Silva ask him who he was talking too.

''I'm talking to Sakorra.'' Said Illumi. Sliva paused.

''You mean you weren't the only assassin on the mission.?'' Asked Sliva. He looked at Chrollo. Chrollo sat up and chuckled.

''I had my own assassin go as well to aid Illumi since they know each other.'' Said Chrollo.

''I'm not your assassin.'' Said Sakorra in the transmitter loud enough for Chrollo to hear. He smirked.

''I can't call you my assassin?'' Asked Chrollo. Sakorra frowned.

''You know damn well that when i do my assassin work i kill whoever is in my way. Don't test your boundaries Chrollo.'' Said Sakorra. Chrollo started to laugh.

''Such a mean assassin. You don't see the Zoldyck family back talking.'' Said Chrollo.

''Well i'm not part of the Zoldyck family now am i.'' Said Sakorra. Chrollo laughed. Sakorra sighed. ''I really hate you, i swear Illumi is the only one i can stand out you, him and Hisoka.'' She then walked away. She looked back at Illumi as her hair flew in the wind. ''Tell Chrollo i'll see him at the hideout.'' Sakorra then jumped off. Illumi sighed.

''She left.'' Said Illumi in the transmitter. Chrollo smirked.

''Well then, i better go meet up with her then.'' Said Chrollo. Zeno turned.

''If our work is done then i'll be on my way.'' Said Zeno. Chrollo looked at him.

''Say if you and i continued fighting, who would you think would win?'' Asked Chrollo. Zeno looked back at him.

''Me most likely.'' Said Zeno. ''But if you have chosen to actually try to kill me then the matters would be different.'' Zeno started walking away.

''I see, so you noticed.'' Said Chrollo. Zeno chuckled.

''Your such a cheeky troublesome child.'' Said Zeno as he walked away. He and Sliva went out the door. Chrollo fell back.

''What a drag...'' Started Chrollo. ''I didn't even get a chance to steal their power.'' Chrollo sighed as members of the troupe started coming in. He sat back up and looked as people came in. ''Well now it's time for the next phase of our attack. Kortopi are you ready?''

''Yeah.'' Said Kortopi. ''But i can only make static copies.''

''That should be fine.'' Said Chrollo. Kortopi started making the copies.

.

.

.

Sakorra was jumping from building to building, making her way to the auction to help support the phantom troupe. She looked at all the corpses on the floor and sighed.

''Looks like i missed out on a feeding frenzy.'' Said Sakorra. She saw a window that was a easy opening and it was straight to the phantom troupe. She jumped inside. Hisoka smirked.

''Finally made it i see.'' Said Hisoka.

''It wasn't a long way.'' Said Sakorra. She watched as Kortopi made a copy of Machi.

''Would you like to get in on this? We could use another corpse.'' Said Chrollo.

''I can't. I'm from the haruno family, even though most of us are dead, people know that me and Sakura have to be alive. If they find out that i am a troupe member they might bring in bigger people for our heads, besides.'' Said Sakorra. ''We are as famous as the Zoldyck family.'' Machi looked at her.

''I need to know something Sakorra.'' Said Machi. Sakorra looked at her.

''What is it?'' Asked Sakorra.

''You and your sister, she claimed that at one point you cared for her, even just a little bit.'' Started Machi. ''What's that about.'' Sakorra's smile faded.

''It's true i did care and loved Sakura to a certain extent back then. but it was only too a certain extent because it seemed that Sato had liked her more sometimes. However, i never placed myself in Sakura's shoes before, i don't know whats it's like to feel hatred. Sato did sometimes yell at me when i hurt Sakura, but she couldn't protect herself anyway. She was small, her tail couldn't even stick up by itself.'' Said Sakorra. The troupe looked at her. ''Sakura's main goal in life is to kill me or at least try, i want a good battle so i'll let her live for now. But only till that demon child grows stronger.''

''Demon child? She seems so cute and adorable.'' Said Sharlnark.

''Looks could be deceiving.'' Said Chrollo. ''Remember, we lost three members to that girl. If she learns to control that dragon within, then we might as well start packing.''

''She wasn't the one that killed your brother Sakorra. So why kill her parents and best friend?'' Asked Machi.

''Don't get me wrong Machi i hate most of you with a passion but i hate Sakura even more. She's scared of me, she seen what we can do. Besides it's not like i'm avenging Sato as we speak. Anyway she killed my old partner i can't let that go.'' Said Sakorra. Pakunoda came out with a long black dress.

''Sakorra do you want to dress with me for the auction?'' Asked Pakunoda. Sakorra shook her head.

''No, i'm recognizable. They could tell who i am out in the open.'' Said Sakorra.

''She does have a point.'' Said Chrollo. ''I mean, being the haruno family's assassin must have gotten your face around. As long as you don't get caught with a picture than you won't end up on the hunter's website.'' Sakorra nodded. ''Alright, Sakorra, you and Feitan go and place these fake bodies around. Once that's over Sakorra will return to Machi and Hisoka.'' Sakorra and Feitan looked at each other then looked back at Chrollo.

''Understood.'' Said Sakorra and Feitan at the same time. Then took the bodies and jumped off. Feitan took a glance at Sakorra as they carried the bodies to the site.

 _''It doesn't sound fair that her little sister has to suffer for what we did.'_ ' Thought Feitan as he remembered the pink haired girl that came in. She didn't look scary nor frightening to begin with. She did look part dragon other then that she looked like a normal girl with unusual pink hair. _''If i say something though Sakorra might turn against me. I might as well keep my mouth shut.''_

.

.

.

Kurapika saw it, the body of the phantom troupe leader. Dead and broken.

''I didn't think he would be so young.'' Said a man. Kurapika stared at him trying to control his eyes. He then called his boss Light.

''Kurapika is something up?'' Asked Light.

''Yes the phantom troupe leader is dead.'' Said Kurapika.

''What!''

''Yeah, should i go get something from the auction?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Yes, go and get what you can and come back.'' Said Light. Kurapika walked into the hall and saw something he thought he wouldn't see. The Scarlet eyes. Kurapika started bidding on the eyes more and more till Zenji came in and bids 1 billion jenny. Kurapika looked back at him as Zenji smirked. Kurapika called Light.

''Boss, that man bid 1 billion.'' Said Kurapika.

''Zenji? Oh that snake.'' Said Light.

''Should i keep bidding?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Yes, just keep going.'' Said Light. Kurapika hung up the phone and looked to the auction.

''2.9 billion jenny.'' Said Kurapika. That sealed the deal. Kurapika walked up to the stage and cased the scarlet eyes before walking to the bathroom. He then took out his contacts as his face watered. Kurapika walked outside and saw Zenji.

''Don't think that because you have that that you are so high and mighty.'' Said Zenji. Kurapika walked with his bangs covering his face. Zenji smirked again and pulled out his gun and point it towards Kurapika. ''Come any closer and i'll blow your brains out.'' Kurapika kept walking.

''Move.'' Said Kurapika. His eyes were red as he looked up at Zenji. ''Cause right now i don't care who i kill.'' Zenji fell back in fear as Kurapika's scarlet eyes were shown. They were blood red. Kurapika walked right pass him. Zenji was breathing heavily.

 _''Who...Who is that guy?''_ Thought Zenji as he watched Kurapika walk away.

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua had a blank face as they saw Leorio and Zepile drinking. Sakura sighed.

''I had a feeling we shouldn't have left them alone.'' Said Sakura. Killua chuckled as Leorio looked at him.

''Hey guys. Would you like a drink?'' Asked Leorio. Killua had a tick mark.

''Are you kidding we're underage.'' Said Killua.

''Besides aren't you underage.'' Said Sakura.

''Nope, where i'm from you can drive a car at sixteen.'' Said Leorio. Sakura sighed.

''He must be drunk off his ASS!'' Yelled Sakura. Killua laughed at her. ''You can drive at sixteen nearly everywhere dummy.'' Leorio laughed.

''No you can't stupid.'' Said Leorio.

''Do you even know what you are saying?'' Asked Sakura.

''No''

''Idiot.'' Sakura finally was able to make Leorio calm down and the three explained their story about getting kidnapped.

''Wow, i can't believe you guys escaped.'' Said Leorio. He looked at Sakura. ''Are you going to be ok?''

''Yeah, seeing Sakorra just reminded me that i need to get stronger because she can wipe your ass with me in a fight, no big deal.'' Said Sakura with sarcasm. Leorio handed her Gillon. Sakura hugged him tight to her body. Gon looked at Zepile.

''We used what you taught us in order to escape.'' Said Gon. Zepile smiled.

''Well i'm happy that my teaching were of help to you guys.'' Said Zepile. Leorio looked at them with a smile.

''Say, do you guys want to come with us to the auction tomorrow?'' Asked Leorio.

''We can't, Kurapika is going to teach us Nen.'' Said Gon.

''You talked to him?'' Asked Leorio. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

''Trust me Sakura, it's going to be alright.''

.

.

.

Kurapika and Light walked out the room and left Neon alone in there with the scarlet eyes.

''Neon is better now.'' Said Light. Kurapika sat on a bench. Light walked away as Melody approached him.

''Kurapika.'' Started Melody. He looked at her. ''You should rest. Relax and take the rest of the day off.'' Kurapika sighed.

''Your right Melody.'' Said Kurapika. He got up and left to go outside. Once he was outside he thought back to the phone conversation he had with Sakura. The promise he gave her. He called Gon's phone.

''Hello?'' Said Gon on the other line. Kurapika took a deep breath.

''Gon.'' Said Kurapika.

''Kurapika!?'' Said Gon with shock.

''Can you put Sakura on the phone?'' Asked Kurapika. Gon nodded. He turned to Sakura.

''Kurapika wants to talk to you.'' Said Gon. The guys stared at Sakura. She took the phone from Gon.

''Kurapika?''

''Hey Sakura.'' Said Kurapika trying to lighten the mood. Sakura smiled.

''You...you kept your promise.'' Said Sakura.

''I could never break a promise to you.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled brightly and hugged Gillon tighter. But as soon as she did, she could feel the air get tense. Her smile faded.

''Kurapika...Is something going on?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika nodded.

''...Sakura...The spiders...are dead.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura's eyes went red. Her friends looked worried for her. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

''Kurapika don't tell me this is true.'' Said Sakura.

''I'm sorry but it is. They are dead. I saw the corpses with my own eyes.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura stood up making the guys look at her.

''I see.'' Said Sakura. Her bangs covering her eyes. A tear fell and rolled down her cheek. On the other cheek came another. Killua was pissed. He hated seeing Sakura cry. Seeing this scene in front of him right now was nothing but torture. Kurapika felt his heart snap. He could feel the sadness from the other line. Sakura handed the phone back to Gon.

''Sakura'' Said Gon. Sakura walked to the door.

''I...I need to be alone.'' Said Sakura. She closed the door behind her and sat outside. More tears started coming as she held on tight to Gillon. Killua was gritting his teeth. He snatched the phone from Gon.

''Kurapika what the hell did you say to her, she left the room crying!'' Yelled Killua. Kurapika placed a hand on his heart. Killua put him on speaker. ''Well!''

''I told her...The spiders are dead.'' Leorio, Gon, and Killua was shocked.

''They are, that's crazy.'' Said Gon.

''Indeed. You know how much me and Sakura wanted to take them down ourselves. I can understand her sadness. But it breaks me just as much as it breaks the rest of you.'' Said Kurapika. Killua looked towards the door Sakura went out of.

''I see'' Said Killua. ''So the spiders have died.''

.

.

.

Gon, Killua, and Sakura were in the park. Gon and KIllua started a eating contest while Sakura hugged Gillon and watched from afar. She was still sad about the spider thing. As Gon and KIllua raced Gon saw Kurapika walking towards them. Gon spits in Killua's face on accident and jogs to Kurapika. Sakura looked over and saw Kurapika, her eyes grew wide as she looked at him. She then saw Killua walking up behind Gon with a pie. Sakura gets up and starts walking towards Killua when he hit Gon with the pie. Sakura looked shocked and watched as Gon throws the pie back to Killua but ends up hitting her in the face.

 _''Did he just?''_ Thought Sakura. She saw Kurapika start to smile as he watched them. Killua then jumped over Gon and hit Gon in the face with another pie. Kurapika starts to laugh. Sakura clears her throat and the three looked at her. Gon and Killua looked frightened at the girl with pie on her face.

''Sakura you uhh.'' Said Killua and Gon as they threw their hands in the air. Sakura walked up to Kurapika and gave him Gillon.

''I'm going to get you two back.'' Said Sakura. Sakura then grabbed two pies and ran after the two as they ran away. Sakura jumps infront of them and their faces meet with the pie. Sakura and Kurapika started laughing. She then started walking towards Kurapika. Killua and Gon laughed and went to meet up with them.

''Here'' Said Kurapika giving Sakura back Gillon. Sakura took him and smiled happily.

''Thank you Kura-Kun.'' Said Sakura.

''Kura-Kun?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura smiled.

''Yeah, it's my little nickname for you. Do you like it?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

''I love it.'' Said Kurapika. The two laughed as Killua looked mighty jealous behind them. The 4 then met back up with Leorio. They all smiled at each other.

''It's been awhile.'' Said Leorio.''

''Yep. We're all finally back together again.'' Said Gon. Sakura walked next to Kurapika.

''Kurapika you grew. Not only in height but also your hair.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika chuckled.

''Well i can't say the same for you shorty.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura pouted as Kurapika chuckled. ''However i do like the new clothes, makes you look the part of a fighter.'' Sakura smiled.

''I wish i could say the same for you.'' Said Sakura as they entered the elevator. Once they made it to the room Sakura, Gon, and Killua sat across Kurapika and Leorio.

''Kurapika i must ask what are you going to do now that the spiders are gone?'' Asked Leorio.

''I'll do what Gon say and get the eyes of my breathen.'' Said Kurapika. He looked to Sakura. ''What about you?''

''There may be a chance that they killed Sakorra. I might go hunting for her corpse but either way i'm going to get stronger in Nen.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled at her. Sakura then got up. ''That reminds me.'' Sakura walked up to Kurapika and gave him a hug. Kurapika blushed lightly. ''Thank you for avenging my brother.'' Kurapika blushed more and hugged Sakura back. Leorio awwwwed. Killua held a glare. Leorio looked at this and smirked.

''No problem Sakura.'' Said Kurapika. They looked at each other and Kurapika moved a strand of hair away from her face.

''I'll do anything for you.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura blushed lightly and sat back down next to Killua. ''Which reminds me where did you get the teddy bear?'' Sakura smiled.

''Kilkil bought it for me. '' Said Sakura. Killua blushed and flicked her forehead.

''Did you have to use my nickname?'' Said Killua. The 4 laughed as Killua's blush got deeper. Sakura turned to Kurapika.

''So about Nen, will you be able to teach us?'' Asked Sakura.

''You don't want to learn from me.'' Said Kurapika.

''Why not?'' Asked Gon. Kurapika started telling them about the rule he set for himself. Sakura looked worried. Kurapika looked at her.

''No need to worry Sakura. I have a knife i can fight with and i am still good at hand to hand combat.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura released a breath.

''Kurapika you worry me too much. But be careful members might still be alive and one of them can read memories.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''Yeah she read Sakura's memory and flinched. She must have saw the dragon attack.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at Kurapika.

''You better be careful do you hear me?'' Said Sakura sounding like a mom. Kurapika laughed.

''Ok, Sakura. I'll be careful.'' Sakura pouted then laughed with him. He then got a call from melody and talked to her, once finished he got a message. Sakura walked over to him. ''A message?'' They read the name, Hisoka.

''From Hisoka. I have said i would work with him.'' Said Kurapika. He opened the message and him and Sakura read it together. Their eyes were in shock. They turned blood red. Killua looked at them.

''Kurapika, Sakura, what's wrong?'' asked Gon.

''The spiders...'' Said Sakura. The guys looked to Kurapika.

''...Are still alive.''

.

.

.

Hisoka and Sakorra were sitting on top of a window sill. They watched as Nobunaga went on and on about not leaving and killing the chain user. Chrollo wrote down his fortune and told him how he got his power.

''You should write everyone's fortune'' Said Shizuku. Chrollo nodded and they figured out that 5 more of them were going to die. Chrollo gave Sakorra her's and she sat down and started reading.

 _''Your ally is your strongest weapon._

 _The enemy of your ally is a ally to the one that breaths fire._

 _the revenge that you seek, may not be in arms reach_

 _the ally you know will paint the blood of another ally, once the spider has reached half it's limbs only then will true red be painted.''_ Sakorra read this in her mind. She thought about this. Her and Hisoka read each other's and nodded to each other.

''Let me see your papers.'' Said Pakunoda to Sakorra and Hisoka.

''You won't like what you read.'' Said Hisoka. Pakunoda's eyes narrowed.

''Just let me see.'' Said Pakunoda. Sakorra smirked.

''If you insist.'' Said Sakorra. Her and Hisoka gave their papers to Pakunoda. She read theirs and went to the other members. Sakorra looked at Hisoka.

''A fight might break out.'' Said Sakorra.

''It should be fun if it do.'' Said Hisoka. Nobunaga made his way towards Hisoka and Sakorra.

''Hisoka, Sakorra, did you have a hand in Uvo's death.'' Hisoka kept his smirk and closed his eyes. Sakorra looked at him with a smirk.

''I did say that i would get back the ones that killed my brother didn't i.'' Said Sakorra. Her smile went blood thirsty. ''Uvo had a hand in killing him, which meant Uvo had to die.'' Nobunaga looked mad.

''Why you.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakorra stood up. She then conjured twin blades.

''If you want to get me back Nobunaga...Then try to kill me.''

.

.

.

 **Cliff hanger, i am sorry but that is where i am going to end for now. I have a question. Can we link pictures to the story because it would make it so much easier for you to see Sakura's outfits, and if we can how? Let me know and if you are interested in being my beta reader for the story then PM me. I would get back to you as soon as possible. Anyway thank you for reading and stay tuned for another chapter coming soon.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Plan That Changed

**First off i just want to say thank you to everyone that has been supporting me and this story. The reviews i get for this story is amazing. When i get the notifaction i read it and my stomach starts dancing around. I feel so happy and it makes want to update faster. A lot of you are right. This is one of the only Hunter X Hunter stories where Sakura is in it and it actually continues. I have also read that people can't choose between who Sakura should get with either Kurapika or KIllua. Too be honest i love both and trust me i already have a plan out there. If you want to hear the plan it will be in the next chapter. I will also have a poll posted up about Who Sakura should get with cause i could easily puts some things in there. But let me just say again thank you my reader-chans for supporting the story and i won't take long to update again. I am sorry it took this long but things happen. Now it's cool and i can't wait for you to read this chapter, A Plan That Changed.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakorra smirked. She stood proudly lifting her sword pointing it at Nobunaga.

''What's wrong Nobunaga? You going to fight or what.'' Said Sakorra. Nobunaga felt a sweat drip down his forehead. He looked to Hisoka who was fiddling with his cards. He looked back to Sakorra as Sharlnark and Franklin tried to calm him down.

''Nobunaga stop, listen we can change fate, our fortunes.'' Said Sharlnark. Sakorra smirked again.

''If i were you, i would listen to them.'' Said Sakorra. Nobunaga glared at her, he then looked to Hisoka.

''Tell me, what does your fortune mean?'' Said Nobunaga. Hisoka stood up with his cards.

''The first verse was with the chain user but others i can not say.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra looked at him. ''However if you do attack me.'' Hisoka put all his cards in one hand. ''I will fight to defend myself.'' Sakorra chuckled to herself. Chrollo looked to him.

''Hisoka i would like to ask you some questions.'' Said Chrollo. Sakorra and Hisoka looked at him. ''Answer these if you can.'' Sakorra sat back down as Hisoka answered nearly each question with a I-Can't-Say answer. Chrollo started explaining what might be Hisoka's condition. Hisoka enjoying each word. Sakorra looked digusted.

 _''Don't tell me he's getting hard hearing Chrollo explain this.''_ Thought Sakorra. She looked at Hisoka's face. She sighed. _''Yup he is...Disgusting Hisoka.''_ She looked back at Chrollo as he continued.

''In which this move is called sword of law, this sword must be pointed at Hisoka's heart restricting him of speech, and if he speaks out of line he could die.'' Explained Chrollo. Hisoka looked excited.

 _''Yes, yes, i need to be the one that kills you.''_ Thought Hisoka. Sharlnark thought about what Chrollo said. He started talking about what Nen type the chain user is.

''So maybe Hisoka can't even fight the chain user.'' Said Machi. Sakorra and Hisoka chuckled.

 _''He really got them fooled. Bunch of idiots. Only me and Hisoka know his real fortune. I'm sure he's getting a kick out of this.''_ Thought Sakorra. She looked at Hisoka who was still chuckling. She smirked. Hisoka sat back down.

''This is sad how they are falling for this.'' Said Hisoka to Sakorra. Sakorra nodded.

''For sure, but it's all going according to plan, Hisoka.'' Said Sakorra. She turned back to Chrollo.

''If we leave, we may lose half our members which is why.'' Started Chrollo. ''We're staying.''

.

.

.

Killua, Gon, and Sakura was in a room talking about the troupe. Sakura held Gillon tighter to her side.

''I don't think we should persue them anymore. They don't even have a bounty on their heads anymore anywsy, it would be useless.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at him.

''Killua, i would still like to go after them.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded.

''Same here Killua.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at them.

''Why we have no reason.'' Said Killua.

''We do have a reason.'' Started Sakura. ''Or at least i have a reason, but either way they need to be stopped. The fact that they don't care who they kill to get their target is awful.'' Gon nodded again.

''Killua, we have to kill them.'' Said Gon. Killua sighed.

''Did you guys forget what we're suppose to be doing here?'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at each other and smiled showing their teeth.

''Greed Island?'' Asked the two. Killua nodded.

''Yeah and we still need to make some money in order to buy it.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Killua started thinking. Gon looked at them.

''I have a plan.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua looked at him.

''What is it?'' Asked Killua. Gon puts his finger to his lips.

''It's a secret.'' Said Gon. Killua put him in a head lock as Sakura tried to get Gon out.

''You idiot.'' Said Killua as he made his grip tighter. Sakura tried to pull them apart but was finding it hard to do. Sakura finally got Gon out. She started panting.

''So Gon, how good is the plan if you can't tell us.'' Said Sakura with a smile. Gon thought about it.

''70 percent maybe.'' Said Gon. Sakura narrowed her eyes. ''No maybe 60.''

''I'm going to choke you next Gon.'' Said Sakura. Gon's sweatdrop. Killua chuckled. Sakura looked at Killua. ''Well persuing the phantom troupe is always a option in the mean time.'' Sakura fluttered her eye leashes at Killua. Killua blushed and looked away.

''Su-Sure whatever.'' Said Killua mentally kicking himself for stuttering in front of Sakura. Sakura hugged Killua tightly and smiled.

''Killua thank you thank you thank you thank you so much.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled and hugged her back. She got down and Killua flicked her forehead.

''No problem Saki.'' Said Killua. Sakura rubbed her forehead and narrowed her eyes at Killua as he laughed. Sakura blushed and smiled at his laugh. Killua noticed and blushed again. ''Al-Alright listen, we only proceed if Kurapika agrees to help us.'' Sakura put her hands on her hips.

''That sounds fair.'' Said Sakura. Her and Gon nodded at each other. Sakura put Gillon on the bed and grabbed Killua's hand. She dragged him to the room Kurapika and Leorio was in. Killua smiled at the small soft hand in his. ''We're going to get those members.'' Killua looked nervous.

 _''No need to worry, Kurapika would never say yes to this.''_ Thought Killua. Sakura made it to the room with Gon, Killua being dragged against his will. Sakura looked up at Kurapika letting go of Killua's hand. Killua didn't want her to let go. Kurapika smiled at Sakura.

''What's up Saki-Chan.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked at him.

''Saki-Chan?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika smiled and nodded.

''Yeah, i got you a little nickname like Kura-Kun. Do you like it?'' Said Kurapika. Sakura blushed lightly.

''Ye-Yeah it's it's great.'' Said Sakura. She looked away smiling. Kurapika blushed lightly.

''I'm glad you like it.'' Said Kurapika. Killua narrowed his eyes.

 _''I will not let Kurapika win.''_ Thought Killlua. Leorio looked to Gon.

''I ship it.'' Said Leorio. Gon looked at him.

''Ship what?''

''Sakura and Kurapika, i call it Sakupika.'' Said Leorio. Sakura and Kurapika looked at Leorio with a face as red as a tomato. Gon smiled.

''I see, i ship Sakura and Kurapika. But i ship Sakura and Killua more.'' Said Gon. Killua and Sakura looked at Gon with a blush. Gon smiled. ''I'll call it Sallua or Killura.''

''Gon!'' Yelled Sakura and Killua.

''What? You even had a accidental kiss.'' Said Gon. Kurapika and Leorio looked shocked as Sakura tried to calm her blush. Killua put his head in his shirt.

''They kissed?'' Asked Leorio. Gon nodded.

''Yeah but it was a accident. Sakura had kissed Killua's forehead when they were at my house. She saw mothers doing it to their children when they got hurt and Killua got hurt so she kissed his forehead.'' Explained Gon. Sakura ran out the room to calm herself. Kurapika released a breath of relief.

 _''At least it wasn't a act of love or on the lips.''_ Thought Kurapika. Leorio smirked.

''Kurapika why you look so relieved that it was an accident.'' Said Leorio. Killua looked at Kurapika and he looked at him.

''No reason.'' Said Kurapika. He thought about Sakura and Killua together and he didn't know why but he didn't want that to happen. _''Killua is a great friend of mine but i can't let him get Sakura. Maybe i feel something for Sakura.''_ Sakura walked back in the room her blush gone. _''Maybe i like her.''_ She breathed in and out.

''Kurapika we want to persue the phantom troupe still, will you help us?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika looked shocked for a second.

''You do know that the reward for them was revoked.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura and Gon nodded.

''It doesn't matter about the reward anymore.'' Said Sakura.

''We want to take them down because they are horrible people and need to be stopped.'' Said Gon.

 _''Please say no.''_ Thought Killua.

''You do know that your lives will be at stake if i have you help.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura and Gon nodded with determination.

''I will do whatever it takes whatever i can to defeat the phantom troupe.'' Said Sakura.

 _''Please oh please say no.''_ Thought Killua.

''Are you sure?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura and Gon nodded again. The stare was intense. Sakura narrowed her eyes more.

''Anything.'' Kurapika thought about it again then nodded.

''Alright i will help you.'' Said Kurapika. KIllua looked Shocked.

 _''HE AGREED!''_ Thought Killua as Sakura jump hugged Kurapika.

''Thank you Kurapika. I promise i won't disappoint you.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika chuckled.

''You never disappoint anyone Saki-Chan. But right now we have to make a plan.'' Said Kurapika. The 5 went to a table. Sakura sat in between Gon and Killua. Kurapika sat across from her with Leorio next to him. Kurapika started thinkning of a plan.

''Kurapika will this be dangerous?'' Asked Killua. Kurapika nodded.

''If it goes wrong.'' Said Kurapika.

''Then we should play our part perfectly to avoid any casualties.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika nodded.

''Alright so here's the plan. Killua and Sakura will tail behind them. Sakura you have amazing eye sight, you will trail from the sky and the ground.'' Explained Kurapika. Sakura nodded in understanding. ''I will need a driver, Leorio can you fill in that role.'' Leorio looked surprised for a second before nodding.

''Yeah.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika went on.

''Gon i will need you to act like a decoy. You will need to destract them for at least half a second, a whole second if possible.'' Said Kurapika. Gon looked down in thought. Sakura looked at Gon worried.

''Isn't that a little dangerous for Gon.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked up, he then looked at Sakura.

''Sakura, do you remember how fast they are? Remember when you tailed them from the sky. In our first attempt.'' Said Gon. Sakura thought about it. She remembered that in two seconds after the pink haired woman saw her she was in nen stitches. She remembered when she was falling and saw her in the window. Not even half a second after Sakura was tied up. She looked at Gon.

''Really fast. They are really fast.'' Said Sakura. She then looked up at Kurapika. ''Who are we going after? This plan seems like a kid napping.'' Kurapika nodded.

''Good thinking Sakura. This is a kid napping mission. We will be kid napping the woman known as Pakunoda.'' Said Kurapika. Gon stopped thinking.

''Kurapika can you put a Nen blade through me?'' Asked Gon. The 4 looked shocked. Sakura then thought about it. She lifted her finger.

''So you could increase your involution of the mission correct?'' Asked Sakura. Gon nodded.

''Excatly.'' Said Gon. Sakura saw that Leorio and Killua had already left the room. Sakura got up and was about to walk out when Kurapika grabbed her arm.

''Sakura, i want you to hear this too.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked into his eyes. She sat back down next to Gon as Kurapika used Nen to show the chains on his hands and fingers. He started explaining what each chain do.

''This first chain is called chain jail. I can only use it on a phantom troupe member. It puts them in unbreakable chains that forces the person into a Zetsu state. This next chain is my judgement chain, it can be used on anyone, unlike chain jail however...'' Explained Kurapika. Sakura and Gon watched as his eyes turned scarlet. ''I must be in my scarlet eye phase in order to use it.'' Sakura and Gon looked shocked.

''Amazing, you can turn your eyes scarlet at anytime now?'' Asked Gon.

''That's amazing.'' Said Sakura.

''Thank you, when my eyes go scarlet i become a specialist. The attacks that i use become more powerful and i'm able to use my attacks at full power.'' Said Kurapika. Gon put his hand up.

''I don't know what any of that means.'' Said Gon. Sakura fell anime style. Gon then smirked. ''But that doesn't matter. I still want the nen blade.'' Sakura looked at Gon with a smile that turned to a smirk. She looked at Kurapika.

''Can i have one too Kurapika? I want to make sure that i do nothing wrong no mistakes just perfection and protection for my friends.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika was shocked. Leorio and Killua came up from behind the chair.

''We also want one.'' Said Leorio and Killua. The three looked at them.

''Your able to take them off after the mission right?'' Asked Leorio.

''Cause if that's the case then we shouldn't have a problem.'' Said Killua. Kurapika was surprised. He looked around the room. Smiles and smirks showed all over.

''You guys would risk yourselves in order to help defeat the phantom troupe. I never intended on using them on you guys. You guys are really something else you know.'' Said Kurapika. Kurapika smiled brightly. ''I have the best friends.'' The 4 smiled at Kurapika. Killua then touched Sakura's shoulder.

''You ready?'' Asked Killua. Sakura nodded and got up. She smiled back at Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

''Wish us luck.'' Said Sakura. Her and Killua then left for the phantom troupe hideout.

.

.

.

The phantom Troupe was looking over their fortunes again. Sakorra looked at Hisoka.

''What now?'' Asked Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled.

''Be patient Sakorra. Everything is going according to plan.'' Said Hisoka to Sakorra. Sakorra looked back at Chrollo who looked back at her with a smile.

''So what are we going to do boss?'' Asked Machi. Chrollo looked at her.

''We will be in groups. Sakorra, Machi, Shizuku and Pakunoda is one group; Kortopi, Feitan and Phinks is another group; Me, Nobunaga and Sharlnark in another group; and Hisoka, Franklin, and Bonolenov is the last group.'' Said Chrollo everyone nodded. Machi then remembered something.

''Oh boss some kids know about this hideout.'' Said Machi. Sakorra glared at her as Chrollo looked at Machi.

''Kids?'' Asked Chrollo. Nobunaga smiled.

''Oh yeah i completely forgot. Boss there these kids i want to recruit in the phantom troupe.'' Said Nobunaga. He started talking about Sakura and Gon in which Sakorra got pissed. Hisoka enjoyed seeing this. ''It would be awesome to have these kids in.'' Chrollo thought about it.

''They do sound interesting. You said one had a argument with Sakorra?'' Asked Chrollo.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakorra causing Chrollo to look at her. ''He's talking about my sister.'' Chrollo thought again.

''Who is your sister again?'' Asked Chrollo.

''The youngest in my family.'' Said Sakorra. Chrollo looked lost. ''She has pink hair and green eyes.'' Chrollo shook his head. ''She always carried a fan with her.''

''Not a clue.'' Said Chrollo. Sakorra sighed heavily getting frustrated.

''The same bastard that killed three of your members and left 9 including you injured.'' Said Sakorra. Chrollo instantly remembered.

''Oh Sakura Haruno, why didn't you just say so.'' Sakorra went to choke the leader but Hisoka stopped her. Chrollo smirked at her anger. ''Yes, having that dragon girl on our team would make us even stronger then before i could even go as far as saying. We could be unstoppable.''

''I don't know i have a feeling about them. I think they know the chain user in some way.'' Said Machi. Sakorra looked at her then at Hisoka. Hisoka gave a tiny nod to Sakorra. Chrollo thought about it.

''Alright i'll trust your hunch Machi.'' Started Chrollo. He looked over to Kortopi. ''Can you make some extra bases, maybe 10 or 15?'' Kortopi nodded.

''I can actually make more then that. I can make up to fifty more.'' Stated Kortopi. He started making the bases. Kortopi started using Nen. Hisoka looked to Sakorra and nodded. Sakorra started using Nen using Kortopi's to cover her own.

''Show time.''

.

.

.

The rain poured down as Killua jumped over the fence. Sakura flew over and landed next to Killua. Her dragon wings going back into her long black jacket. They looked around. Killua and Sakura was shocked.

''There's more.'' Said Killua. His phone ringed. Killua picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

''Killua you there?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Yeah, but there are more buildings then before here.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked around again.

''50 more buildings to be excate.'' Said Sakura. She looked to Killua. ''They could even be rigged. One step and it could be lights out for us.''

''Kurapika i'm not going to lie, i am nervous about running into a phantom troupe member out here.'' Said Killua. He looked at Sakura. ''Unless you could see them.'' Sakura shook her head.

''I won't be able to see them through a building, i don't have X-ray vison. But i would be able to spot them.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika calls Killua's name.

''Hang in there Killua.'' Said Kurapika. He hung up the phone.

.

.

.

Chrollo talks about the chain user and is showing the poster of the Nostrade family's bodyguards. He gives them a copy of the poster.

''So why do you think he is in Yorknew anyway?'' Asked Sharlnark. Chrollo looked shocked. The troupe looked at him alarmed.

''I didn't even think of that. If i did, maybe we could have figured out the chain user sooner.'' Said Chrollo. Nobunaga looked at him.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''When i met with the daughter i figured out she also likes collecting body parts like for example. The Scarlet Eyes.'' Started Chrollo. The troupe had a surprised face.

''So what does that mean?'' Asked Shizuku.

''It means that he is after the Scarlet eyes, the eyes of his brethren.'' Said Chrollo.

''So if we can locate the scarlet eyes then we can find the chain user.'' Said Nobunaga. Chrollo looked to Kortopi.

''Do you remember copying the scarlet eyes?'' Asked Chrollo. Kortopi nodded.

''Yeah if we find the real ones then i can locate them with Nen.'' Said Kortopi. The phantom Troupe minus Hisoka and Sakorra went to the other room. Hisoka looked at Sakorra.

''You almost done?'' Asked Hisoka. Sakorra nodded.

''I never made a copy of myself out of Nen before. You will have to wait a little while longer. Is everything set into plan?'' Asked Sakorra. Hisoka nodded.

''Everything is ready. Now all we have to do is wait for the plan to come in action.'' Said Hisoka as he heard Shizuku's voice say she found the eyes. Kortopi placed his hand on it and concentrated.

''Not to far from here.'' Said Kortopi. He pointed to the left. ''That way in a hotel.'' Nobunaga looked at Chrollo.

''Let me go boss, i want to take him down.'' Said Nobunaga. Chrollo looked at him and nodded.

''Fine, but i'm coming with you.'' Said Chrollo. ''I'll make a few changes to the groups. Sakorra is now with Hisoka. Sharlnark is to stay here too. I want you to tell Sakorra.'' Sharlnark nodded. He then walked to see Sakorra.

''Sakorra-San.'' Said Sharklnark. She looked up. ''The boss has changed the groups. Your here now.'' Hisoka chuckled to himself.

 _''This is perfect.''_ Thought Hisoka. _''I have no doubt now that this plan is going to work.''_

.

.

.

Killua sighed and looked around again. Sakura looked at Killua and grabbed his hand.

''Don't you worry. We can do this together.'' Said Sakura. Killua was glad he had that jacket to cover his blush. He smiled at her.

''Yeah. We got this.'' Said Killua. Sakura then let her wings spread and grabbed Killua's hand again. Killua looked shocked but hung on when he saw his feet off the ground. Sakura smiled at him.

''Let's go.'' Said Sakura. She flew higher and flew around looking for the troupe, making sure Killua was hidden under her wing. Sakura looked and saw in a far distance someone standing around. _''Who is that?''_ She flew faster and landed on the building across the figure. Killua didn't notice yet and felt his phone go off. He answered it.

''Hello?'' Asked Killua.

''Killua can you guys see the troupe?'' Asked Kurapika. Killua shook his head but Sakura nodded.

''Sakura can see them.'' Said Killua.

''Put her on the phone real quick.'' Said Kurapika. Killua gave the phone to Sakura.

''What's up?''

''I need you to tell me who is there.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked again.

''I see 5 members all are familiar except for one, i recongize him. He's the leader.'' Said Sakura.

''Can you describe him?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah, he has a lonk black coat with a St. pete's cross on the back. He also has slicked back hair...but i can't see his face.'' Kurapika thought to himself.

''Ok thank you.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''No problem.'' Said Sakura. She handed Killua the phone.

''I will be going on.'' Said Kurapika. Killua nodded.

''Alright.'' Said Killua. He then hung up the phone. After two seconds it rang again. Killua answered it. ''Hello?''

''Killua-Kun, Sakura-Chan.'' Said a voice. Sakura looked to the side and saw the dark phone in the figure's hand.

''Who is this?'' Asked Killua.

''I am Melody. Kurapika has called me to help you guys.'' Sakura pointed over to her. Killua looked over. ''She saw me from more then a mile away. You have some great sight.'' Sakura smiled.

''Thank you, you looked at me when i saw you. You sensed me or something?'' Asked Sakura. Melody smiled.

''I can show you my power. Hang up the phone and whisper a command.'' Said Melody. Killua hung up and looked at Melody.

''Raise your right hand.'' Killua whispered. Sakura instantly saw her fingers move in an attempt to raise her hand.

''She's going to raise her right hand.'' Said Sakura. Melody finished the action. Killua was beyond shocked at this. He looked at Sakura then Melody.

 _''How is this possible? I know Sakura didn't hear me but she saw Melody lift her right hand and Melody some how heard me and followed threw the action.''_ Thought Killua. _''This is the best sight and hearing that I have ever seen before._ '' Sakura and Melody went to the edge of the roof. They looked to Killua.

''Let's go Killua.'' Said Sakura. Killua walked over and jumped to the floor. Melody and Killua jogged as Sakura floated next to them.

''I have a question for both of you.'' Said Melody. Killua and Sakura looked at her.

''Ask away.'' Said Sakura. Melody looked to Killua first.

''Are you an assassin?'' Asked Melody.

''I used to be.'' Said Killua. ''Why?''

''Your foot steps barely make a sound.'' Said Melody. Killua looked forward.

''Huh, i guess i'm just so used to moving without being heard.'' Said Killua. Melody then turned to Sakura.

''And are you by any chance, part of the Haruno family?'' Asked Melody. Sakura looked her.

''Yes, Why?'' Asked Sakura.

''Well i remember hearing that the youngest of the Haruno family has enhanced dragon eyes. You could see the best out of nearly anyone in the world. Just imagine if you train your eyes further.'' Said Melody. Sakura smiled.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. Melody looked at her again.

''I also have another reason why i suspected this.'' Said Melody. Sakura looked at her.

''Why?''

''You have been hurt by someone in your life. You seek venges. Just like Kurapika.'' Said Melody. Sakura looked shocked. Her bangs covered her eyes. Killua looked at Sakura worried. ''You were hurt by the phantom troupe as well weren't you?'' Sakura looked up.

''That is correct.'' Said Sakura.

''I could tell by your heartbeat. You and Kurapika feel similar pain. You lost someone close to you and want to avenge them and you won't let nothing stand in your way.'' Said Melody. Killua looked at Sakura. ''Nothing...except your friends.'' Sakura looked shocked for a second.

''Your right Melody-San. I do want revenge but, i would never put that infront of my friends.'' Said Sakura. She then jumped to the side Killua and Melody a second after her. Sakura poked her head out.

''Phantom Troupe.'' Said Sakura. Melody heard their heart beat.

''Yes they are up front. But by a lot.'' Said Melody. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah lets go around.'' Said Sakura. The three went around the building.

''Wow you two make a great team.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah. Maybe you should get good at something. You might be useful.'' Said Sakura with a smirk to Killua.

''Shut up.'' Said Killua with a smile making Sakura and him laugh. Melody smiled from behind. They then see the troupe go down to the train station. Killua went into the last cart, Melody went to the same cart as the troupe while Sakura was outside the train in the back. Killua got a call.

''Killua where are you guys now?'' Asked Kurapika.

''We are on a train. Melody is in the cart with them, i'm in the last cart, and Sakura is outside the train.'' Said KIllua on the Phone. Kurapika nodded.

''Alright what's going on now?'' Asked Kurapika. The train stopped. Killua looked out the window and saw them exit.

''They got off and is now leaving the station.'' Said Killua. He met back up with Melody and Sakura.

''Alright.'' Said Kurapika. ''I'll call you back.'' Kurapika hung up the phone. Killua, Sakura, and Melody went up to the surface. Sakura cursed.

''They ran off.'' Said Sakura.

''We will have to look for them.'' Said Melody.'' Sakura and Killua nodded.

.

.

.

Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio sat infront of the hotel.

''Alright this is how far i can go. They will sense me if i go any further.'' Said Kurapika. Gon nodded.

''Ok.'' Said Gon. He was about to get out the car when he sees the phantom troupe rushing towards the hotel. Kurapika jumps out the car.

''I will not let them get away.'' Said Kurapika. He starts running after them.

''Kurapika wait.'' Said Gon.

''Stay here.'' Said Kurapika. Gon frowned.

''You know i can't do that.'' Said Gon. He turns to Leorio who looks at him. ''Leorio i'm going after Kurapika.'' Before Leorio could say anything Gon runs off. Leorio sighed.

''I can't just sit here.'' Said Leorio. He starts the car again and begins driving. He grabs his phone and dials a number. After a while the phone picked up.

''Hello?'' Said Sakura on the line.

''Yes, listen, Kurapika and Gon ran after the phantom troupe.'' Sakura looked shocked.

''They did what!'' Yelled Sakura. Killua and Melody looked at her.

''Yes, i am on the way after them but i am stuck in traffic.'' Said Leorio. Sakura cursed and hung up the phone. Killua looked at Sakura.

''What's going on?'' Asked Killua.

''They ran after the troupe.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked surprised but it went to anger quickly.

''Why can't they just follow a simple straight forward plan.'' Said Killua. Sakura grit her teeth. She turned her head and saw half the troupe running in one direction and the others in another.

''Damn it Damn it DAMN IT!'' Yelled/Screamed Sakura. She pointed to the direction. ''That's where we have to go. Follow the leader.'' Killua and Melody nodded and began running as Sakura took flight. She flew after the troupe.

''Sakura keep an eye out.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded. She then thought about Gon and Kurapika.

 _''I swear you guys better not do nothing stupid.''_ Thought Sakura. _''I will not lose another love one again.''_

 _._

.

.

.

 **Cliff hanger, anyway i hope you liked the chapter. Remember i will be having a poll around next week. A chapter will come with it to announce the poll. I'll also figure out a day to end the poll as well. Anyway, i already have the next chapter planned out. All i have to do is type it. So by the end of this week another chapter will be up. Thank you all again for the support and i will not disappoint you.**


	19. Chapter 19: A Sister's Match

**Told you guys I would update by the end of the week. I hope your happy. Anyway as promised here is chapter 19. Also I am still looking for a beta reader. No need to be shy, just message and it will be ok.**

.

.

.

Gon and Kurapika close in on the phantom Troupe. They see 3 of them up ahead. The leader, Machi, and Shizuku. The three turned back but Gon and Kurapika jumps out of sight.

''Did anyone see who that was?'' Asked Chrollo.

''I only saw a Silicone.'' Said Shizuku.

''Same here.'' Said Machi. ''But one is behind the dumpster while the other is behind that building.'' The three start walking towards them. Gon dripped a sweat of nervousness. He looked to Kurapika.

 _''We're out numbered we won't be able to take them on.''_ Thought Gon. He sees Kurapika start using Nen. Gon looked at him and shook his head. Kurapika looked enraged. He looked at Gon. He calmed down a bit.

''I sense them.'' Said Shizuku.

 _''We won't be able to defeat them by ourselves.''_ Thought Gon. He then notices Killua and Sakura come from behind Kurapika. Sakura put her hand on Kurapika's shoulder.

''Kurapika you have to calm down.'' Whispered Sakura in Kurapika's ear. He stood still from a while before letting the chains disappear.

''Come out, we know your back there.'' Said Machi. Kurapika got nervous. Gon then walked out. Sakura looked shocked.

 _''Gon!''_ Thought Sakura.

''We know there's more.'' Said Machi. Killua looked to Kurapika. Kurapika looked at him. Killua used a hand signal and Kurapika nodded. Kurapika covered Sakura's mouth and ran the other way as Killua turned himself in.

 _''Killua!''_ Thought Sakura as she was being carried away by Kurapika. She tried to get out his grip but he held her still.

''No Sakura i'm not letting you get captured too. I care about you too much in order for you to get caught as well.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked up at him. Kurapika stopped on another street. Melody came up to them. Kurapika letted Sakura go. ''I can't believe they got kidnapped.'' Kurapika was getting mad. Melody looked at him.

''Kurapika you have to understand. You had got them caught. I know you want to destroy the phantom troupe, but that got in the way of your friends safety and now they got kidnapped.'' Said Melody. Kurapika looked pissed. He grit his teeth. Sakura put her hand on his arm.

''Kurapika we are going to rescue them. No matter what it takes. Gon and Killua will not be hurt on our watch. Melody was right, revenge clouded your mind for a second, but now that doesn't matter. Now we have to save them.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika looked at her determined face.

''It was my fault.'' Said Kurapika.

''I wish i was able to do something to help them.'' Said Sakura.

''But that's the thing Sakura.'' Started Kurapika. ''Killua was the one who told me to take you and run. I didn't know what to do.'' Sakura looked at him shocked. She then rubbed his arm.

''And now we both can repay the favor. By saving him and Gon. But first i will need you calm down.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika took a deep breath.

''Ok, i'm ready.''

.

.

.

Melody overhears the Phantom's troupe conversation and explains it to Kurapika and Sakura.

''I see, we will need a plan.'' Said Sakura.

''Yes, and i think i have just the right one.'' Said Kurapika. He says his plan as he talks to Leorio on the phone. Leorio nods and drives to the hotel. Sakura looks at Kurapika.

''Kurapika, i will be able to injure some of them while you capture the leader. Plus it could give you a chance to get their leader while they are distracted by me.'' Said Sakura. Melody looked at her.

''That could be very dangerous Sakura-Chan.'' Said Melody. Kurapika turned to Sakura.

''Your plan could work for sure. But they will only be blinded for a second, you may not be able to get out in time. Are you sure you want to do this?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''I will do anything to save my friends.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika smiled at her determination.

''Alright. If your sure you aren't scared of getting kidnapped then the plan will begin.'' Said Kurapika.

.

.

.

Gon and Killua stood tied up against the wall. Gon and Killua hear a man yelling on the phone. They looked to him.

 _''Leorio!''_ Thought the two as Leorio started giving them hints.

''Yeah you heard me. seven o'clock when the place gets dark.'' Said Leorio. Gon and Killua start to figure it out.

 _''Seven O'clock.''_ Thought Killua as he looked at Gon.

 _''When the place goes dark.''_ Thought Gon as he looked at Killua. Leorio then pretends to hang up the phone. Gon and Killua look as three more members of the troupe walk in.

''There you are.'' Said Machi. Nobunaga nodded then smiled when he sees Killua and Gon.

''Hey it's you two again, so you decided to join the phantom troupe?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''No, we didn't know that they got rid of the reward for you guys.'' Said Killua. Nobunaga looked around then back at the kids.

''Where's your pink haired friend?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''She wasn't with them when we kidnapped them.'' Said Chrollo.

''That's because she was using the bathroom.'' Said Gon. Killua's sweatdropped.

 _''Out of all the excuses that he could have came up with, he chooses that one.''_ Thought Killua. Nobunaga looked at Gon then laughed.

''Was she now? i guess she couldn't hold it in. What a shame. I was hoping all three of you would be here.'' Said Nobunaga. Chrollo looked at him.

''Even if she was here what makes you think she would agree on joining us.'' Said Chrollo.

''Her sister joined, who says she won't.'' Said Nobunaga. He then looks to Gon and Killua. ''Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Let's be friends.''

''No way, i would never join you guys after what you did. In fact i can't even look at you. I don't want to see your faces.'' Said Killua. He turned his head away from them and shuts his eyes closed tight. Gon follows along.

''Yeah, me either.'' Said Gon. He then turned his head and closed his eyes. Nobunaga looked at them with a surprised face.

''Hey come on now.'' Said Nobunaga.

''I think their hiding something.'' Said Machi. The boys felt a nervous sweat drip down their foreheads.

''Pakunoda, check them one last time.'' Said Chrollo. The boys sweatdropped again. Pakunoda appraoched them.

''We have one more song then it will be 7 O'clock.'' Announced the radio.

 _''One more minute. Just a little while longer, i have to stall time.''_ Thought Killua. Pakunoda was about to put her hand on Killua. ''You know, your abilities won't work me.''

''Yeah, we are too innocent.'' Said Gon. Pakunoda grabs them roughly by the chin and lifts them off the ground.

''It will work. You can try to hide something from me but my power will always show me what i need to know.'' Said Pakunoda.

''It is now 7 O'clock. Good night from the radio station.'' Announced the radio. Sakura takes out her fan and holds it in one hand.

 _''Show time.''_ Thought Sakura. The lights went out and she rushed in. Killua dislocated his fingers and got out the Nen threads. He then relocated them and broke Pakunoda's arm. Gon kicked her in the chin while Killua kicked Machi in the side. Machi uses En and senses something go behind her.

 _''What was that?''_ Thought Machi. Before she could react. Something sharp slit her across her back. Sakura landed on the other side and caught her fan throwing it Nobunaga. He dodges as Sakura draws her sword. She attacks him but he blocks her attack. Machi stops Killua from killing her and caught Sakura's tail with her Nen strings. She then wrapped Sakura in Nen strings while the tip of the tail pointed at Sakura's neck. Nobunaga grabs Gon's legs and holds him upside down. The lights turned back on.

''That almost worked.'' Said Shizuku. Nobunaga looks to see Sakura on the ground with her tail ponited to neck. Machi tied Gon and Killua back up.

''Wow i can't believe you pulled that off. I'm surprised you know. You almost got me.'' Said Nobunaga. Machi felt her back. Pakunoda looked at her.

''Machi are you ok?'' Asked Pakunoda.

''Yeah, i sensed something behind me but it wasn't human The next thing you know i get cut from behind.'' Said Machi. She looks at Sakura's sword. ''It couldn't have been from that. The line is too thin and deep.'' Machi looked to see Sakura's tail dripping blood but knew it wasn't Sakura's...it was her own. ''You used your tail to cut me.'' Sakura nodded.

''Yes i did.'' Said Sakura. Nobunaga shook his head.

''But you didn't get me. I didn't get hurt.'' Said Nobunaga. At that moment a fan hit him in the back of the head and landed next to Sakura.

''You sure you didn't get hit?'' Asked Sakura. Nobunaga smirked. He then picked up Sakura's sword. Sakura got mad. ''Hey get off of that, it's Sato's sword don't you dare touch it!'' Nobunaga examined it.

''I'm aware it's your brother's sword. I remember going up against it. This beauty almost broke my sword when your brother used it.'' Said Nobunaga. He then looked at the fan. Sakura glared at him.

''I'm warning you don't touch it.'' Said Sakura. Nobunaga took the fan. Sakura breathed in and blew fire at him. Nobunaga dodged in a shocked manner.

''You missed me.'' Said Nobunaga. ''But i'm impressed you can breath fire.'' Sakura smirked.

''That wasn't the attack.'' Said Sakura. A wood panel came down at Nobunaga. He sliced it in half.

''That was, wasn't it.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakura grit her teeth. Nobunaga laughed.

''Oh this is great. Hey boss i knew she would be good to have in the phantom troupe.'' Said Nobunaga. He looked confused when he didn't see Chrollo. The troupe looked around as Sakura began to chuckle with her head down. It then turned into a full out laugh.

''How sad. You guys were so busy with us that you didn't even notice that your leader was taken.'' Said Sakura with a smirk. Machi made her tail get closer to her neck, tighten the Nen threads.

''Wait a minute this was your plan wasn't it?'' Asked Nobunaga to Sakura. ''You must know the chain user.'' Sakura looked at him.

''I would do anything to protect and save my friends. Besides i liked hurting you guys. It was a dream come true for me.'' Said Sakura. Nobunaga dropped her fan and sword. Sakura looked at him.

''Yeah, you would be perfect in the troupe.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakura looked at Pakunoda. She smirked at the letter she read from Kurapika.

 _''Kurapika's plan has gone very well. Before she knows it, she'll be wrapped around our little fingers.''_ Thought Sakura. She then looked to the door and saw three more members walk in. Feitan looked at Sakura and she looked back. They stared till Phinks took him out the trance.

''Phinks, Feitan, Shanlnark, your here.'' Said Shizuku. Phinks nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Phinks. He then got a call. He answered his phone. ''Hello?''

''Put the dragon girl on the phone.'' Said Kurapika. Phinks walked over and bent down. He held it against her ear.

''Present.'' Said Sakura.

''Is they doing anything?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Not really, but they may not go through with what you say. Pakunoda may not listen.'' Said Sakura. Phinks took the phone from her.

''Watch it.'' Said Phinks.

''You watch it.'' Replied Sakura. Nobunaga laughed.

''Oh man, she really speaks her mind.'' Said Nobunaga. Phinks turned and placed the phone near his ear.

''Listen, i have three demands.'' Said Kurapika.

''Who is it?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''The chain user.'' Said Phinks. ''What is it?''

''My first demand is that the hostages are safe, my second will be to put Pakunoda on the phone. The last demand is for no harm to be done to the hostages or else your leader dies.'' Said Kurapika.

''Alright but i have a question? The hostages put up a fight. We may have broken a couple bones.'' Said Phinks with a smirk. Sakura glared at him.

''Then our conversation is over.'' Said Kurapika. He hung up. Phinks looked shocked. He called Kurapika back. ''I'm sorry, i was joking.''

''Don't joke around with me, put Pakunoda on the phone.'' Said Kurapika. Phinks handed the phone to Pakunoda. Machi and Nobunaga smacked Phinks over the head. Sakura looked to Killua. He looked at her and mouthed a question.

''Are you ok?'' Mouthed Killua. Sakura couldn't nod or else her neck would get cut.

''Yeah.'' Mouthed Sakura. She looked at Gon who nodded at her. Sakura then saw Pakunoda leave the building. She smirked. _''Kurapika's plan was full proof.''_

.

.

.

Hisoka chuckled. He looked to Sakorra. She was still using Nen.

''Sakorra.'' Called Hisoka. Sakorra looked him. Hisoka clicked his phone. ''It's time.''

.

.

.

Pakunoda makes it the place Kurapika asked her to meet her. She looked to him.

''You are the chain user?'' Asked Pakunoda. Kurapika nodded. He had Chrollo tied up in his chains.

''Listen up, i will give you both two conditions. If you go against it. You will die.'' Said Kurapika. He turns to Chrollo. ''Your first condition is that your forbidden to use Nen. Your second condition is that you can't contact any member of the troupe.'' Kurapika thought about it. _''I can't think of anything else.''_ Gon, KIllua, and Sakura popped into his mind. _''No, my top priority is to get them back.''_ He looked to Pakunoda. ''Do you agree to these conditions?'' Pakunoda nodded. Kurapika then shot his judgement chain through Chrollo.

 _''One done, Kurapika think hard.''_ Thought Melody. Kurapika then turned to Pakunoda.

''Your first condition is to release Sakura, Gon, and Killua unharmed before midnight, no tricks. Your second condition is that you can not speak a single word about me whatsoever. Do you accept?'' Asked Kurapika. Pakunoda nodded. Kurapika then shot his judgement chain through her. ''We will make an exchange for the hostages.''

''Ok'' Said Pakunoda. Kurapika grit his teeth.

''Why are you so calm? Aren't you afraid that i'll kill your leader?'' Asked Kurapika.

''No, you won't kill him.'' Said Pakunoda. ''I will be making the exchange soon.'' Pakunoda left the room. Kurapika sighed and went to wait for her to come back with Killua, Gon, and Sakura. He thought about what Sakura said and what she did to get Killua and Gon back.

 _''Sakura, you had no problem sacrificing yourself for the safety of your friends. I need to learn from you.''_ Thought Kurapika. He then smiled at the thought of her smiling face _. ''At least i get to see your smiling face when you get back.''_

 _._

.

.

''What, You can not just take them without telling us!'' Yelled Phinks. Pakunoda sighed. She looked to the three kids as they sat. Tied with chains.

''I have to take them alone.'' Said Pakunoda. Phinks grit his teeth.

''Pakunoda.'' Called Machi. Pakunoda looked at her. ''Go do what you have to do. I'll stop them.'' Feitan looked at Machi.

''She is probably influenced by the chain user.'' Said Feitan. Gon got angry. He broke his chains and stands up.

''Can't you see she is trying to get your leader back! What's wrong with that!?'' Yelled Gon. Sakura and Killua looked at him.

''Things might get serious.'' Said Sakura to Killua. Killua nodded. He then broke his chains. Sakura broke her's next. Gon was agruing with Phinks.

''That's enough.'' Said Franklin. Everyone looked at him. He looked to Pakunoda. ''Pakunoda go deliver the kids.''

''What if her and Machi are being controlled?'' Asked Feitan.

''If the leader doesn't come back then we will kill the controlled members and rebuild the spiders. It is as simple as that.'' Said Franklin.

''I agree with Franklin's plan, but know this. I am not being controlled. Besides, it would be hard to kill me.'' Said Machi. Phinks was about to say something when the phone ringed.

''Hello?'' Answered Phinks.

''Put the hostages on the phone.'' Said Kurapika. Phinks growled and threw it at Gon. Gon catches it with a glare.

''Watch it.'' Says Sharlnark sounding mad. Gon put the phone to his ear.

''I'm here.'' Said Gon. Kurapika started telling him about their current situation. Gon nods and throws the phone back at Phinks.

''Stop that.'' Said Sharlnark sounding mad. Sakura chuckled. Killua looked at her and chuckled with her. Phinks looked at Sakura then begins talking to Kurapika.

''Alright listen Chain user...we are following your orders.''

.

.

.

Kurapika, Melody, and Leorio watched as Pakunoda brought Gon, Killua, and Sakura over. Kurapika gets a phone call and answers it.

''Hello?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Kurapika.'' Said Hisoka. ''Let me onto the airship, or i kill Sakura, Gon, and Killua.'' Sakorra looked at Hisoka with a glare. She grabbed his shirt.

''You better not.'' Threathen Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled.

''Do I detech a hint of protective for Sakura?'' Said Hisoka with a smirk. Sakorra let him go.

''Shut up. If anyone is going to kill Sakura, it's going to be me.''Said Sakorra. Kurapika, Leorio, and Melody hears this from the other line but decides not to speak.''

Hisoka went to Sakorra's ear. ''I don't plan on killing them, my target is the leader.'' Sakorra sighs.

''Fine.'' Said Sakorra. Sakorra and Hisoka find Kurapika, Leorio and Melody and get on their airship. Kurapika looked at the blue haired woman. Hisoka looked from Kurapika to Sakorra.

''Allow me to introduce you guys.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra looked at him then at Kurapika and Leorio. ''This is Sakorra Haruno, the assassin of the Haruno family.'' Kurapika and Leorio looked at her shocked.

 _''So she is the one responsible for Sakura's suffering.''_ Thought Kurapika. Sakorra looked at him.

''What?'' Said Sakorra. Leorio looked at her pissed.

''How can you be so calm? You made your sister suffer.'' Said Leorio.

''And?'' Said Sakorra. ''I don't care. Sakura is just going to be the next to die in the Haruno family.'' Kurapika's eyes went red. He made his chains appear.

''Don't you dare talk about Sakura like that!'' Yelled Kurapika. Sakorra chuckled.

''Or what. You'll kill you. You'll only be hurting Sakura. She wants to kill me but she is too weak.'' Said Sakorra. Kurapika was mad. ''Well, you can try to kill me but i'm not Chrollo or Pakunoda. I don't care if Hisoka gets hit.'' Hisoka looked at her with a smirk. Leorio got mad at her.

''Are you also challenging the leader?'' Asked Leorio. Sakorra looked at him and shook her head.

''Then why are you going to this exchange?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakorra chuckled evily.

''You will find out soon enough. Let's just say...I'm testing something.'' Said Sakorra. Kurapika and Leorio glared at her. Hisoka saw Pakunoda walking Sakura, Gon, and Killua. Pakunoda saw Hisoka and Sakorra come out the airship with Kurapika.

''What are you two doing here!'' Yelled Pakunoda.

''We have our own reasons Pakunoda. Just focus on the trade.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura looked at her. Sakorra looked back. Gon and Killua started walking forward. Pakunoda grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura looked back at her. Sakorra watched as Pakunoda told Sakura something. Sakura replied back to her. She then saw Pakunoda have a slight smile as she let go of Sakura. Sakura started walking with Gon and Killua back to Kurapika, Leorio, and Melody. Leorio high fived Gon and hugged Sakura.

 _''Now.''_ Thought Sakorra. She then took out her original sword and rushed towards Sakura. Sakura turned back just in time and clashed swords with Sakorra. Sakorra jumped back and smirked. Sakura turned to her in a fighting stance. ''Now listen up. None of you get involved in this fight.'' Kurapika looked to Sakura. Sakura looked back at her friends.

''Do as she says. I don't know what she got planned.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra smirked and ran at Sakura. Sakura ran back at her. They clashed sword in the middle. Sakorra slashed at Sakura's knees. Sakura jumped and kicked Sakorra. Sakorra caught her feet and swung her around. Sakura did two backflips before landing only to see Sakorra in front of her again. Sakura blocked the slashes coming at her and grabbed her fan. She threw it at Sakorra. Sakorra caught it and kicked Sakura backwards. Sakura rolled on the floor. She looked up only to see Sakorra coming down at her. Sakura jumped out the way as Sakorra made a crater.

''I'm surprised you were able to keep up with that.'' Said Sakorra. She then put away her sword. She balled her hands into a fist and came at Sakura. Sakura dodged some attacks and blocked the others. Sakorra kicked Sakura's sword out hand but failed to see Sakura's tail. Sakorra tried to dodge in time but Sakura already slashed her. Sakura smirked and flipped to the side. She launched a fire ball at Sakorra. Sakorra dodged it.

''I said it before Sakorra. I won't stop till you die.'' Said Sakura. She charged at Sakorra. Sakorra blocked all Sakura's attacks. Sakura kicked at Sakorra's head. Sakorra blocked that attack but didn't see Sakura's tail cut her leg in time. Sakorra grit her teeth and conjured up mini knifes. She slashed at Sakura's arm. The two sister jumped back.

''Sakura's amazing.'' Said Gon as he watched Sakura battle her sister.

''Yeah but she's driven by revenge.'' Said Melody. ''Her heartbeat is intense.'' Sakura grabbed a hold of her right sleeve and torn it off. Showing where Sakorra slashed her. Sakura wrapped the sleeve around her injury. She then ripped the other sleeve off.

''Why did you rip that one off?'' Asked Sakorra. Sakura smirked.

''For fun.'' Said Sakura. She then let her wings out her back and flew at Sakorra with the intent to kill. Sakorra watched as Sakura drew her sword. Sakorra took out hers and they clashed again. They started doing fancy tricks with their attacks. They came at each other again and stayed that way for a second. They then jumped back away from each other. Sakura narrowed her eyes and started walking to the left around Sakorra. More clones of Sakura started to appear. Sakorra smirked.

''I know that's rythum echo Sakura.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura then started adding Nen. Making it impossible to tell them apart. Everyone stared shocked.

''How did she do that?'' Asked Killua impressed by her power. All the Sakuras smirked. Sakura then charged at her.

 _''I only have one shot.''_ Thought Sakura. Sakorra waited to see which Sakura would disappear first. They all disappeared but Sakura was no where to be seen. Sakorra turned only to receive a powerful punch in the face. Sakorra slid back but didn't fall. Sakura looked at her with a shocked expression. Sakorra smirked at her.

''That was a good hit. I was actually fazed by it.'' Said Sakorra. She stood straight and frowned. She rubbed her cheek. ''I could even go as far as to say it hurted a little.'' Sakura started to tremble.

 _''Only a little!? Can i even beat her?''_ Thought Sakura. Melody looked shocked.

''She's scared now.'' Said Melody. Sakura's friends looked at her. ''She used all her power in that punch.'' Sakura stood straight up.

''Sakorra.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra looked at her.

''What?'' Answered Sakorra. Sakura walked forward a bit. Sakorra knew what she was doing and walked forward.

''What are they doing?'' Asked Leorio.

''I don't know.'' Said Kurapika. He then saw the two disappear and reappear firing punch after punch at each other. They punched up then down then their fist met in the middle, rocks flew up from the ground from the power. Killua felt the killer intent these two had. It made him shiver. They then pushed to each other and jumped back.

''How? It's like you know what i'm about to do before i even do it.'' Said Sakura. She punched the ground creating a little crater. Sakorra smirked.

''I say just give up and let me kill you. That's what Sato would want.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura felt something within her go off.

''Sato would not want me to give up or die. He would want me to fight and battle till the end. He would want me to die protecting the people i love. The way you just made Sato sound was a disgrace.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra grit her teeth.

''I would never make Sato sound like a disgrace. You are the disgrace of the family.'' Said Sakorra.

''I'm the disgrace...I"M THE DISGRACE, YOU KILLED NOT ONLY OUR MOM BUT OUR DAD AS WELL. YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES. YOU ARE THE DISGRACE, SATO, LIKE I SAID BEFORE WOULD HATE YOU!.'' Screamed Sakura. Sakorra balled up her fist.

''SATO DIED BECAUSE OF YOU SAKURA! THE BEST OPTION FOR YOU IS TO JOIN HIM IN THE AFTERLIFE.'' Screamed Sakorra. Sakura balled her fist.

''Keep talking Sakorra just keep talking. You went out of your way to prove i killed Sato. Now i'm starting to think that you killed him.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra looked at her surprised.

''Me kill Sato? I killed Yuta, I killed mom and i killed dad. But i would never kill Sato.'' Said Sakorra. ''And once i'm done killing you Sakura, i'll kill all your little friends.'' Sakura looked at her shocked.

''You leave them out of this.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra smirked.

''They will die... Just...like...Yuta.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura pictured Yuta's death in her mind. She screamed. She felt the dragon inside of her wanting to come out but she held it back. Her eyes went beet red. She drew her sword and looked at Sakorra her killer intent off the charts.

''I will kill you.'' Said Sakura. Melody looked shocked her.

''Her heartbeat. It's so different. It's filled with hatred for Sakorra. I...I don't even recongize it. It's like she's an all new different person'' Said Melody. This made Sakura's friends mad, scared, and worried. Sakorra charged at Sakura. Sakorra slashed at Sakura but her sword broke when it impacted with Sakura's. Everyone was in shock.

 _''She...She broke my blade.''_ Thought Sakorra. She looked back at Sakura's eyes. Red, murderous, lifeless, inhuman. Sakura turned to her again. She looked to not even be in control of her own body anymore. Sakura went for the kill. Sakorra dodged the attack. She looked to Sakura only to see something wrap around her body, bandages. Sakura started walking towards her. Sakorra smirked.

''I will kill you...Sakorra.'' Said Sakura.

''Just look at you Sakura.'' Said Sakorra. ''This is what i'm talking about. Your a demon child. You been moved by so much hatred and revenge your body is driving you insane.'' Sakura looked at her with soulless red eyes. Sakorra jumped back conjuring blades to cut the bandages off. Sakorra landed and held a fighting stance. Sakura did the same. Nen started going around her blade.

''Whoa.'' Said Gon. Sakura opened her mouth. She had all sharp teeth.

''I call this blade, Kitako.'' Said Sakura. She took out her fan. ''My fan...is named...Soshita.'' Sakorra looked at Sakura. Sakura flicked her wrist with the fan and it shot out at Sakorra at light speed. Sakorra dodged it just in time. she looked up to see Sakura coming at her with a blade.

 _''That dragon. Her half dragon side. It's like a live dragon is within her giving her power.''_ Thought Sakorra. Sakura clashed swords with her again. Sakura's eyes went from soulless red to beauitful ruby.

''I WON"T LET YOU HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS!'' A explosion broke them apart. Sakorra jumped back without a scratch. Sakura was nearly burnt up. The smoke cleared. Sakura's eyes was back to it's emerald green.

''She's back to normal.'' Said Melody. Sakura felt weak. Her knees buckled. Sakorra walked towards her. Sakura walked towards her. Their blades with Nen.

''One shall stand.'' Said Sakorra.

''And one shall fall.'' Said Sakura. They walked two more steps before rushing at each other and slashing at each other so many times they became a blur. They then appeared again. Sakura stood in front of her friends, Sakorra stood feet away. Her back to Sakura. Sakorra looked down and felt blood come down her forehead. Sakura fell to the floor.

''SAKURA!'' Screamed her friends. Sakura used all her strength to lift herself onto one knee. Sakorra turned back at her. She then appeared infront of Sakura before her friends could reach her. Sakorra held her blade towards Sakura. The tip barely touching Sakura's face.

''I'm not going to lie, i was a bit surprised at this display of power you had. You fought not completely awful.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura looked around Sakorra. She was shocked to see she ain't have no wounds.

''You have no wounds. How? i know i cut you.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra smirked.

''Foolish Sakura. Did you really think i couldn't avoid some of your attacks. You cut my clothes but not my skin. The only real hits you got from me was this one and that punch in the face.'' Said Sakorra. She pointed to her forehead where the blood was still dripping down. ''I'll let you live for now but know that i might not be as nice next time. You didn't do horrible but you did ok for your first fight against me.'' Sakorra used the tip of her sword and cut Sakura's cheek. Blood rolled down from the cut. Sakorra walked pass Sakura as Sakura held her head down. ''That was a compliment.'' Kurapika helped Sakura to her feet. Killua put one of her arms around the back of his neck.

''Wait!'' Yelled Sakura. Sakorra looked back at her.

''Why did you let me live?'' Asked Sakura. Sakorra smirked.

''So that when you reach your full power i can still show you that you can never beat me and say this. 'Even at your full power you are still not a match for me'. But just know that when we fight again. I may no take it so easy on you.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura looked shocked.

''You wasn't going hard?'' Asked Sakura. Sakorra chuckled.

''That's right my dear. If i did well...you wouldn't be standing right now.'' Said Sakorra. She lifted her hand up. ''You may want to learn more Nen before you fight me again. Or else it will be a real short match.'' Sakura stared at Sakorra as she walked back to Hisoka. Killua turned Sakura around. But she couldn't shake this feeling that she had. Sakorra felt the same thing. She frowned.

 _''Sakorra''_ Thought Sakura.

 _''Sakura''_ Thought Sakorra. They looked back at each other at the same time then back up again.

 _''Why don't i want to leave you?''_

.

.

.

Sakorra looked to watch Killua walk the unconsious Sakura to the airship. She smirked and kept walking forward.

''Is that what you wanted to do?'' Asked Hisoka. Sakorra nodded.

''Yup. I wanted to test out her strength. She is strong i have to say that.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled.

''She even gave me a surprise. I didn't think she'd do so well. It just makes me want to help her grow stronger.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra shook him off.

''Do what you want.'' Said Sakorra. She looked at Chrollo and Pakunoda. ''Also i quit the phantom troupe.'' Pakunoda looked at her shocked.

''Why?'' Asked Pakunoda.

''While Sakura gets stronger i don't need any of you guys slowing me down. I want to make sure i see the progress myself.'' Said Sakorra. Pakunoda looked at her.

''So your going to be watching over her?'' Asked Pakunoda.

''Just to watch her grow and fail.'' Said Sakorra. Pakunoda looked at her with a glare. Sakorra looked at Chrollo.

''Call me if you need anything Chrollo. I'll always be able to lend you a hand.'' Said Sakorra. She then watched as Hisoka soon gets disappointed that Chrollo lost his Nen. ''So your done with the spiders now huh?''

''Yeah i guess. I don't like broken toys.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra chuckled. Hisoka looked at her.

''You looked broken when you walked away from Sakura at the end of the match.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra looked at him. ''Could it be that you are starting to see her as something different then a dragon?'' Sakorra looked away.

''She is just a dragon, a demon child. That's all i see.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled.

''I don't know. I think for a second you thought of her like a little sister who you didn't want to leave behind.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra looked out the window.

''I don't know.'' Muttered Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled.

''What was that again Sakorra?'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra glared at her.

''I said i hate her.'' Said Sakorra.

''Maybe, or you might be finally starting to care for her.'' Said Hisoka.

''I'm really trying to stop myself from killing you right now.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka laughed.

''I can see it now sister and sister reunited.''

''Your really pushing your luck.'' Said Sakorra. She looked back out the window.

''That's probably why you didn't kill her.'' Said Hisoka.

 _''Could that be reason?''_ Thought Sakorra. She covered Hisoka's mouth before he could say anything else. _''No i want to kill her...right?''_

.

.

.

Sakura was sleep along with Kurapika. Leorio saw that the cut Sakura had got yesterday had already healed itself. She laid in the bed with Gillon. Gon and Killua watched over her.

''Will she be ok?'' Asked Gon. Killua looked at Sakura and nodded.

''Yeah, she fought so well though. I didn't think she would be that good. My question is what was that power she showed.'' Said Killua. Gon nodded.

''Yeah, Melody-San said she didn't even recongize the heartbeat anymore remember. She said it was like Sakura was a different person.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at her again. He saw those lifeless eyes of Sakura. The red that made him believe that it was blood, not eyes.

''Sakura is a powerful girl. If she ever learns how to harness your power. She could be unstoppable.'' Said Killua. He watched as Sakura slept soundly. Her chest rising and falling with each smooth breath. _''She is so cute when she sleeps.''_ Leorio came back in the room.

''Hey is Sakura doing ok?'' Asked Leorio as he looked at Sakura's body. Killua nodded.

''She's fine. She's still sleep though.'' Said Killua. Leorio nodded.

''Alright. You two keep a close eye on her.'' Said Leorio. He closed the door. Killua and Gon looked at her body again. It started to move. They were shocked.

''Is she...waking up?'' Asked Gon. Killua walked over and saw Sakura's eyes flutter open.

''Sakura.'' Said Killua. Sakura's vison adjusted to the light and Killua's face was the first thing she saw. She blushed lightly.

''Killua.'' Said Sakura. She sat up and Killua backed up. Gon smiled brightly.

''Sakura-Chan.'' Said Gon happily. He hugged her. ''I'm so glad your ok.'' Sakura laughed and hugged him back.

''Thank you Gon.'' Said Sakura. Gon backed up and Sakura held her arms out for Killua.

''KilKil, hug.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled and hugged her. Sakura then squeezed Gillon tightly. She looked around her body. ''I'm clean?''

''Yeah, Melody-San bathed you when you were sleeping. Once she was done, she clothed you and Leorio used his doctor skills to fix you right up.'' Said Gon. Sakura laughed again.

''Wow, i still can't believe it. I fought Sakorra.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked at her confused.

''Your not mad?'' Asked Killua. Sakura looked at him.

''Of course i'm not mad. I felt like i had one of those old family battles where the villan says, 'I am your father.' I feel like i just had one of those.'' Said Sakura cheering brightly. Killua smiled at her.

 _''She just fought the person she hated the most, lost, and was threated. Yet, she still have that beautiful smile on her face like it never happened. I really do love you Sakura, your so strange but so amazing at the same time.''_ Thought Killua. Sakura then jumped out of bed and stretched.

''So what's next?'' Asked Sakura.

''Next we have to worry about the auction. Gon will you tell us your plan?'' Asked Killua. Gon nodded. He then told the two his plans.

''That is good, really good actually.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah, in fact it seems like it has a 80% chance of working, or maybe 90%.'' Said Killua. Gon looked shocked.

''Really?'' Asked Gon. Sakura and KIllua nodded at each other.

''Yeah. In fact this plan is perfect. This is our plan for the auction.'' Said Sakura. ''Let's go.''

''Not yet.'' Said Killua. He smiled. ''First we have to get ready.''

.

.

.

Killua and Gon stand outside the auction house. New Tuxedos on. Gon fixed his tie. Zepile already inside. Killua and Gon hear the sound of clamping shoes. They look over and see Sakura walking towards them. She had a beautiful black dress that had no sleeves and went down to her knees hugging her body. She had a black braclet, a black purse with rine stones, shining black shoes with a 2 inch heel. She had a tiny bit of lip gloss and a little bit of eye shadow. Her hair was in bun at the top of her hair with a curvey strand down at the side of her face. In Killua's eyes. She looked Beautiful, magical, and flawless.

''Whoa Sakura you look amazing.'' Said Gon. Sakura giggled.

''Thanks Gon, Melody helped me dress for the auction. I didn't know how i would look but hey it looks good right.'' Said Sakura.

''Your look beautiful.'' Said Killua out loud. He realized his mistake and turned to cover his blush. Sakura blushed with him.

''Thanks Killua.'' Said Sakura. Killua controlled his blush.

''Your welcome.'' Said Killua. He then held his arm out like a triangle. Sakura looked confused. She looked around and saw other woman doing it with men. She put her arm through. They looked at each other then looked away blushing. Gon laughed.

''Your faces are always red.'' Said Gon. The three then walked inside.

''This is a big hall.'' Said Sakura.

''I know right.'' Said Gon. The three then entered a room and started walking down the alley. On their way down they see two phantom troupe members. The three make eye contact with them. Feitan and Sakura looked at each again before she looks at Phinks. Killua swept Sakura off her feet and ran with her out the door and down the hall with Gon. Phinks appeared in front of them. Feitan appeared behind them. Sakura takes her fan out her purse as Killua puts her down.

''Relax we aren't going to fight you guys anymore.'' Said Phinks.

''Yeah, we just here to enjoy the auction is all.'' Said Feitan. Sakura looked at them shocked.

''Your leader didn't come back did he?'' Asked Sakura. Phinks nodded.

''Your a sharp one. You should stay that way.'' Said Phinks. Phinks and Feitan start walking away.

''Wait.'' Called Gon. ''What happened to Pakunoda-San?'' Phinks looked down.

''She died.'' Said Phinks. Sakura, Killua, and Gon looked shocked. He looked at them again. he remembers Pakunoda's memory.

.

 _''Why don't you guys run away i am injured you can get out of here.'' Said Pakunoda._

 _''Because that's not how an exchange works.'' Said Sakura._

 _''Yeah Kurapika always pays his end of the bargain. Your going to get your leader back.'' Said Gon._

 _''We don't need to run there is no need.'' Said Killua. They contuined walking. It was the exchange. Gon and Killlua started walking forward. Sakura was right behind them. Pakunoda grabbed Sakura's arm._

 _''Hey. why aren't you freaking out anymore?'' Asked Pakunoda._

 _''I have no need. You may be spiders but i am trying to control my anger.'' Said Sakura._

 _''You know, that dragon attack could have killed me.'' Said Pakunoda. Sakura nodded._

 _''I know, but i didn't kill you. You guys killed my brother.'' Said Sakura. ''But here's the thing, i thought you guys were heartless. That you didn't care for anyone. But seeing that you are trying to rescue your boss is enough proof i need to know that you guys aren't that bad.'' Sakura smiled._

 _''You don't think we're that bad?'' Asked Pakunoda._

 _''Oh no i hate the outside of you guys with a passion. But the inside is where your true feelings are. You are protecting your fellow spiders by betraying their trust. I guess i respect that you would go through all that trouble for the sake of your friends.'' Said Sakura. Pakunoda looked at her shocked._

 _''You really aren't like your sister. I thought that you were just bad news because of the dragon attack but i guess i was wrong.'' Said Pakunoda. Sakura smiled at her._

 _''You take fate in your own destiny. I do want to destroy the spiders but figuring out that at least one of you have a heart is mind blowing to me. Out of all the spiders, i think you may be my favorite. Pakunoda-San.'' Said Sakura. Pakunoda smiled at her. She let her go. Sakura gave her a tiny wave before going with Killua and Gon._

 _''I guess i was wrong about the dragon girl. She isn't bad after all. Take care little one.'' Thought Pakunoda._

.

Phinks looked back at Gon, Killua, and Sakura.

''She wanted to thank you guys.'' Said Phinks. He looked at Sakura. ''She wanted to tell you, to keep going and do what your heart tells you. She wants you to beat Sakorra one day. She wants you to avenge your brother.'' Sakura looked shocked. Phinks then walked away. Sakura looked down at her hand.

 _''Thank you.''_ Thought Sakura. She clentched her fist. a image of Pakunoda appeared in her head. _''Pakunoda-San.''_

.

.

.

.

 **Well well i hope you guys liked the chapter. Now i can tell you my plan. So many people want Sakura with Killua or Sakura with Kurapika or maybe even Sakura with someone else. So i had this plan. At the end of hunter x hunter i will be adding my own things into it. That is where the idea comes in. The poll i have will select a winner. The winner that wins will have Sakura's heart by the end of every last thing i put in this story and if you read in my eariler chapter i will be going beyond it's stopping point. The winning one will stay to this story and will be the beyond story while runner ups will still have their XSakura in this story till the end of the anime hunter x hunter and i will continue a SakuraXWhoever, just it will be in another story but i will name it the Kurapika ending or the Killua ending or however the people is. I will have 3 polls. One now, one later in the story and one at the end. At the end i tally up the votes and we will see who gets the romance within the main story. Anyway that is my idea. So that everyone is happy it will just happen at different times. Anyway the poll is up so you should go vote after you are done reading this, so go vote and i will announce a end date to the poll in the next chapter. Zera400 out.**


	20. Happy father's day

**Happy Father's Day**

 **Hey guys what's up. Anyway like i said in older chapters i would be doing a little side story for hoildays and the real chapter will come right next. I thought of this idea on Mother's day but i couldn't do it in time. I was even going to give a shout out for Kurapika's birthday back in april but i couldn't do that either. Anyway these things are just little side stories that have nothing to do on the story but they all little and will contain the events of the hoilday it's based on. So you don't have to read this. You can just go the chapter which is next but i thought it would be fun to do these little stories. So without further ado here is this little story.**

.

.

.

.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she thought back to what happened. She sat up as her vison became clear. This was not her home or a house at all. She looked around hoping to see someone like Gon, Killua, or Kurapika but had no luck. She then spotted another person laying down not too far from her. She looked at the person and tilted her head. The person was a woman and she had blue hair. The woman moved and starting to sit up, Sakura could see the face clearly.

''Sakorra?'' Asked Sakura as the woman looked to her and wiped her eyes. Her vison became clear and she noticed that she was looking at Sakura.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakorra. She got up along with Sakura and looked around. ''Where are we?'' They saw a spot light shine down on them. They shielded their eyes as they adjusted to the light.

''Where are you indeed.'' Said a man's voice. Sakorra and Sakura turned to him.

''Who are you?'' Asked Sakura. The man chuckled and walked into the light. Sakorra scowled. The man chuckled again.

''I see that Sakorra remembers me.'' Said the man. Sakura looked at Sakorra.

''Who is that?'' Asked Sakura to Sakorra.

''His name is Hishi Toba. He was the ninja rival to our father.'' Explained Sakorra. Hishi smirked.

''I can't believe you remembered that.'' Said Hishi. Sakura took a step forward.

''I don't have time to play games. Where are we and where are my friends?'' Asked Sakura. Hishi looked at her.

''Your little friends are fine. I didn't take them. I just took you two. You see your father took something of mine and that was my 1st place in the ninja tournament. So i took something of his.'' Said Hishi. He pulled out Saturo's ninja headband. Sakura's and Sakorra's eyes narrowed.

''Your still crying over something that happened over 20 years ago. Give it a rest.'' Said Sakorra. Hishi glared at her.

''No for you see. That first place was going to impress the love of my life. Shoko.'' Said Hishi. Sakorra and Sakura looked at him with shock.

''OUR MOTHER!'' Screamed Sakura and Sakorra.

''That's right. But he got to her first. I would kill him if someone didn't beat me too it.'' Hishi smirked at Sakorra as she rolled her eyes. ''But i will go for the next best thing. His children. So get ready to join your father in the afterlife.''

''What makes you think we'll let you kill us.'' Said Sakura with her fist balled.

''Oh i won't kill you, you see, i rigged this building to explode. The timer will start when i leave this room. But i wouldn't want it to be easy so i have people all around that's going to kill you if the explosion don't kill you first.'' Said Hishi as he laughed. Sakura and Sakorra got in a fighting stance. Hishi pressed a buttom and the sound of tons of cages opening filled the air. ''Bye now.'' Hishi went on his way. Sakura and Sakorra looked around at the different things coming out of the cages.

''Sakorra, listen. I don't like you and you don't like me, but we may have to work together to get out of this building.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra chuckled.

''Me? Work with you? That has to be the best joke you ever made.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura tch in response.

''I'm serious Sakorra.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra looked around at all the enemies. They then charged at her and Sakura. Sakura unsheathed her sword and slashed some of them. Sakorra took out her assassin blade and started cutting all their heads off. She jumped to the side and saw some sort of mutate monster coming her way. She tried to slash it but it regenerated. The monster punched her into the ground. Sakorra tried to get out the crater as the monster came down to finsh her. Sakorra looked shocked to see fire come out of no way and burn the mutate beast till it blew up. Sakorra looked to her right to see Sakura flying her way.

''Tch i didn't need your help.'' Said Sakorra.

''Sure looked like it.'' Said Sakura as she got Sakorra out the crater. Sakorra rolled her eyes and went back to fighting as Sakura sighed. She slashed more monsters and burnt them. She jumped back and stood just as Sakorra jumped back. They stood back to back as more monsters came at them. ''There are so many. How do we defeat them?'' Sakorra thought about it.

''Fire.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura looked at Sakorra.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Sakura.

''You have to fire them.'' Said Sakorra.

''But that just won't finsh the ones that just harden.'' Said Sakura.

''Then i'll cut them down. You burn them i cut them.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura nodded and she got in the air. She started fire breathing on them. They started hardening as Sakorra cut through them, running to each one. Sakorra and Sakura started going towards the biggest one. Sakura took Sakorra in the air and started breathing fire on the monster. It started to harden. She then threw Sakorra down to the center of it's head. Sakorra conjured a gaint sword and sliced the monster in half. Sakura flew down to her sister.

''We did it.'' Said Sakura. They then felt rubble come down. Sakorra cursed.

''We may have beaten these monsters but we still have to get out of here before the building goes off.'' Said Sakorra. She looked at Sakura. ''I can't get out of here alone, i know that. Which means...I'll work with you but once we are out the building we are back to enemies.'' Sakura nodded.

''Alright'' Said Sakura. ''Let's go partern.'' Sakura smirked.

 _''I made a horrible mistake.''_ Thought Sakorra as they ran out the room. They ran till they got to a fork in the road.

''Which way do we go?'' Asked Sakorra. Sakura looked down both ways, seeing what was at the end.

''The right.'' Said Sakura.

''Oh yeah, i forgot you had those enhanced demon eyes.'' Said Sakorra.

''Don't start.'' Said Sakura as the two made their way down the right path. ''We have to get Dad's headband back.''

''Why?'' Asked Sakorra.

''It's what he would have wanted.'' Said Sakura. -''And i can not let that Hishi guy take what's rightfully my father's.'' They contuined down the road till they saw a man in a room. He smirked.

''To get through you'll have to get pass me.'' Said the man. He took out his dual swords. Sakura and Sakorra both took out their blades. In moments the 3 were in a engaged in battle. Sakorra and Sakura clashed swords with the man and pulled back. The man smirked.

''You really think you can beat me?'' Said the man.

''Your forgetting something.'' Said Sakura as her and Sakorra pointed their swords at the man. ''Your talking to the haruno sisters.'' Sakorra looked at her.

''The Haruno sisters? Really? That's what you called us?''

''Shut up i couldn't think of a better name.'' Said Sakura.

''What about the bladed sisters?'' Said Sakorra.

''That sounds so much better.'' Said Sakura with a sigh. Sakorra then made it go dark. When the light was back on the man was sweating bullets. Sakorra had her blade to his neck while Sakura had her blade diagonally at his heart. The man looked from Sakorra to Sakura seeing the killer looks on their faces.

''Alright fine you win.'' Said the man. The door opened as Sakura and Sakorra sheathed their swords.

''Let's go'' Said Sakorra.

''Right'' Said Sakura as they ran out the door. They contuined down the route. Sakura narrowed her eyes. ''When i say the command just follow it.''

''Alright.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura saw them coming at light speed.

''Down'' They slid. ''Up'' they jumped.

''Left'' They moved to the left. ''Left'' They stayed. ''Right'' They moved to the right. ''Jump Kick.'' They jumped and kicked the enemy coming at them. ''Down and kick.'' They slide and kicked the next enemy. ''Wall run to the right.'' They jumped on the right wall and started running as they saw the floor burn. ''Now jump and grab the metal bars.'' They jumped and grabbed the metal bars as the walls turned to spikes.

''I don't think i have ever been so grateful that your alive.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura bit her lip.

''Well that says something about how much you care about me.'' Said Sakura. They saw the walls start to close on them. Sakura looked up and saw that the metal was able to move forward. Sakorra looked at the metal and had a plan.

''Sakura, you breath fire as hard as can while i guide us.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura nodded and took in a big breath. She breathed out as hard as she could while they started moving. Sakorra guided them from more spikes till they were close to the next ground. Sakorra grabbed hold of Sakura and jumped. The wall closing the last second they got out. They started panting.

''We did it.'' Said Sakura still panting. The building shook and more rubble fell.

''Time is almost up. We have to get out of here.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura nodded. They then started running. Sakorra saw the another door up head. ''Come on we almost there.'' They ran harder as they saw the door start to close. ''Come on Sakura. Run faster we can make it.'' Sakura felt the sweatdrip as she ran as fast as her legs could take her. They slide under the door as it closed. The two looked forward and saw an empty room.

''It's empty.'' Said Sakura.

''And quiet.'' Said Sakorra. ''A little too quiet and too easy.'' Sakorra dug in her pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. Sakura watched as Sakorra let the bomb roll out on the floor and emit smoke everywhere. Sakura used her fan to blow the smoke away after a minute. The room was filled with lazers.

''Whoa cool.'' Said Sakura looking excited. Sakorra looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

''Cool?''

''Yeah. I feel like i'm on of those spy missions where they have to steal a gem or something.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra chuckled.

''Well i guess you can act like a spy now.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura cheered as she started singing mission impossible while dodging the lazers. Sakorra was shocked.

 _''Unbelieveable.''_ Thought Sakorra. She watched as Sakura made it to the other side then she started making it to the other side with fancy flips. Sakura was shocked.

''Your the real impossible in both ways.'' Said Sakura with a smirk. Sakorra rolled eyes and smirked as they ran to other room and down the hall. ''Look stairs.''

''Sakura i don't have eyes like yours i probably won't see them for another mile.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura laughed and they made it to the stairs. The building shaked while pieces fell from the top. The two sisters dodged the pieces while running as fast as they could to the top. Once they made it they saw Hishi waiting there.

''Major plot twist. He still here.'' Said Sakura. Hishi turned around with a smirk.

''Yeah and he's being cliche.'' Said Sakorra. Hishi had a tick mark as he looked at the two sisters.

''Welcome to-''

''Here comes the part where he tries to tell us his back story.'' Said Sakura cutting off Hishi.

''Welcome to fight of-''

''Or maybe he will tell us about his love for mom and talk about how dad stole her from him.'' Said Sakorra cutting off Hishi. Hishi had a tick mark as he contuined.

''Welcome to te fight of your liv-''

''Or what about the old 'i never wanted to be the villan speech.'' Said Sakura.

''CAN YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE!'' Screamed Hishi making the two scared.

''Sorry.'' Said Sakura and Sakorra.

''Thank you. Now as i was saying, Welcome to the fight of your lives. This is where you will die.'' Said Hishi.

''Why here?'' Asked Sakura.

''Because-''

''Probably because it's the place where he lost to dad.'' Said Sakorra cutting off Hishi. Hishi choked on his words.

''I...I...Yes, she is right.'' Said Hishi admiting defeat to the reason. Sakura oh in response.

''At least you got second place in the tournament right?'' Asked Sakura.

''What's your point?'' Asked Hishi.

''Well you were still in the top three. Instead of holding a grudge for 20 years you could of maybe, oh i don't know, got better at your skills so you could match our dad and not cry like a little baby.'' Said Sakura. Hishi glared at him.

''Enough. I'm tired of your smartass mouth. I will end you now.'' Said Hishi.

''You can try. But what's a ninja to an assassin and a dragon.'' Said Sakorra as her Sakura unsheathed their swords. Sakura and Sakorra charged at him. Hishi fought back. He took out throwing stars and threw them at Sakura and Sakorra. The two sisters dodged each star and jumped at Hishi. He jumped out the way and took out a hand sword. The building rumbled again. Some of the building started falling apart right under Sakura. She started to fall when a hand grabbed her. Sakura looked down at the darkness below her as Sakorra pulled her up.

''I didn't need for help.'' Said Sakura.

''Really? Sure did look like it.'' Said Sakorra with a smirk. Sakura smirked back. She then went in the air and blew fire at Hishi. He dodged but didn't see Sakorra behind him in time. Sakorra slashed at him. He caught the sword and threw Sakorra to the ground. He was about to slam down on her when he was tackled and slammed threw the ground by Sakura.

''That was for dad.'' Said Sakura. Hishi glared and placed a exploding tag on her and jumped off of her. Sakura looked shocked as the tag exploded. Sakorra ran to the the hole created in the ground and saw Hishi come threw it and kicked her back. Sakorra did a back flip and landed firmly as Hishi came at her throwing punches and kicks. Sakorra blocked some but got punched alot. Hishi kicked her in the stomach. Sakorra fell back. She jumped back up and got in a fighting stance as Sakura flew up from another hole and landed next to Sakorra. She had burnt marks on her. Hishi glared then looked at his watch and saw a blimp fly over him.

''Well Ladies i'd love to stay here but i have to go before the building explodes.'' Said Hishi as a ladder came down. Hishi took hold of the ladder and the bimp started floated up. The building shook again.

''It's going to blow. We have to get off of it.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura looked at Hishi with a glare.

''Not till we get Hishi.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra looked at her and nodded. They then started running to the other end of the building. One part broke and made a ramp. The two sisters ran up the ramp and jumped off. Sakura let her wings out and grabbed Sakorra flying higher as the building exploded under them.

''Get me closer.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura saw Hishi and grit her teeth.

''Brace yourself.'' Said Sakura. She used all her strength and threw Sakorra to Hishi's blimp. Sakorra took out her sword and came at Hishi. He looked down shocked to see Sakorra coming at him. Sakorra cut the ladder he was hanging on and grabbed the bimp as Hishi fell. He jumped from his falling ladder and grabbed Sakorra's leg bringing her down with him. They fought against each other while falling.

''If i die, then your going to die with me.'' Said Hishi. Sakorra struggled against Hishi then was shocked to see Sakura coming straight for him. He was shocked but was too late to do something as Sakura tackled him. Sakorra used her sword and stuck it in the building to keep herself from falling anymore as Sakura went faster to slam Hishi into the ground. ''No it will not end this way.'' Sakura looked at him with a smirk.

''Yes it will, because you will always be...in second place.'' Sakura grabbed his mouthed and yelled loudly as she slammed him into the ground. Creating a giant crater. Sakura moved her hand and saw Hishi didn't have pupils in his eyes. She stood and saw his shocked dead face. She sighed. ''Finally.'' Sakura then remembered and looked around for Sakorra. She couldn't find her. She then saw somthing fall in front of her. She picked it up and smiled. It was her father's headband.

''Sakura'' Called a voice. Sakura looked up and saw Gon running to her. She smiled widely.

''Gon.'' Sakura shouted back. He stood in front of her.

''Sakura i'm so glad your ok. You had me, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio worried sick. We were looking for you for hours.'' Said Gon. Sakura was shocked.

''Oh dang. Sorry Gon.'' Said Sakura. She then told him the whole story about Hishi and the building. Gon looked relieved.

''I'm so happy you made it out.'' Said Gon. He looked behind her and saw Hishi's body. Gon smiled at Sakura. ''We should go, they probably still looking for us.'' Sakura nodded. They started walking then Sakura looked at the headband.

''Wait.'' Started Sakura. Gon looked at her. ''Can i just...return this to my dad? Before we go back?'' Asked Sakura. Gon smiled and nodded.

''Of course.'' Said Gon. Sakura grinned and grabbed Gon's hand. She then started flying back to her old town. When they arrived they went to the grave yard. Sakura and Gon walked over and saw 4 graves. Sato's, Sakura's mother Shoko, Yuta, and Sakura's father Saturo. Sakura placed the headband on the dirt and a tear fell upon it. Gon looked at Sakura as she rose and gave her a hug. ''It's ok Sakura.'' Sakura cried on Gon's shoulder.

''Thanks Gon.'' Said Sakura. Gon hugged her tighter and gave her a warm smile. Sakura smiled back then looked back at her father's headband. ''Gon...i promise i will help you find your father. I give you a serene promise.'' Gon looked at her shocked then it replaced with a smile.

''Thanks Sakura.'' Said Gon. They then started walking away from the grave yard as two figures watched them leave.

''You gave her the headband?'' Asked Hisoka to Sakorra. Sakorra looked at Sakura then at her father's grave.

''Yeah, she was determined to return it to him.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled.

''I didn't think you would care so much to help your little sister.'' Said Hisoka.

''One more word, and your name will be on the next tombstone.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka laughed as Sakorra rolled her eyes. They then jumped off the trees and back to the hide out in York new.

.

.

.

.

 **Yo, so i hope you liked this little father's day story. I will be doing stories like these for the hoildays followed by a chapter of the original story. Remember, what stays in these stories stay in these stories. So Sakura and Sakorra never had this encounterment in the Hunter X Dragon, it's just a little story or should i say a little story filler...no i shouldn't say that i hate fillers. Anyway Chapter 20 should be posted by the time you are done reading this. See you guys soon and happy father's day to all the fathers in the world.**


	21. Chapter 20: New Nen and Greed Island

**Hey guys what's up. I told you that after the father's day side story that i would post a new chapter for the story. I just wanted to say two things. The first thing is Yes, When you vote i do accept it if it's in the review. So i hope more people vote now knowing they don't need an acount to vote. But i would still like for people to vote in the poll if you can. Just imagine that you are voting double. You have double the chance of your person winning Sakura. The second thing is that yes i will be doing alternate stories of the person that doesn't win if they get enough votes. I know for sure many people voted Kurapika and Killua and some people also voted for others like Gon, and Feitan. Remember this is just the first poll there will be two more. I also don't have a solid date of win i'll end this first poll but i'll say that when i post chapter 22 that is when the poll will close. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura, Gon, Killua, and Zepile was standing in the auction hall. Sakura looked to see a man walk inside the building. Zepile pointed to him.

''That's the guy that you will be looking for.'' Said Zepile. Sakura took another glance at him as he was interviewed by a reporter.

''So all we have to do is wait till he buys the game, then we come in and tell him that we want to take part.'' Said Sakura.

''Yep. Let's go take our seats.'' Said Gon. Sakura, Killua, and Zepile nodded before going inside the auction house. Sakura looked around the auction house to see who would be buying the game. Killua started doing the same thing. She then saw Killua look shocked. Sakura looked at him.

''What's wrong Killua?'' Asked Sakura.

''My brother is here.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked to see a fat boy with sqwinted eyes and tuxedo. Sakura was shocked.

''That's your brother?'' Asked Sakura in shock. Killua nodded. ''You guys look nothing alike.'' Killua chuckled.

''What does that mean?'' Asked Killua smiling at Sakura.

''Well he's ugly and your cute-...ne-nevermind.'' Sakura quickly cut herself off blushing and looking away from Killua as he gave her a sweet smile.

''I guess you could say that. Me and my brothers look nothing alike.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked back at him as she controlled her blush.

''I'm guessing that's the one you called piggy back in whale island.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded and she giggled. She then looked to Gon as he asked what he does putting up his thumb meant.

''That's the next bid.'' Said the host. Sakura and Zepile looked at Gon.

''Put your thumb down.'' Said Sakura. She then saw that Battera bid again and released a breath along with Gon and Zepile. ''Next time Gon, i'm taping your hands to your pants.'' Gon laughed nervously.

''Haha Sorry Sakura.'' Said Gon. Sakura sighed and looked back at Greed island. She smiled.

''What am i going to do with you Gon.''

.

.

.

Kurapika woke from his slumber and looked over at Leorio.

''Leorio...What time is it?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Two pm.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika sighed.

''So i been slept for half a day.'' Said Kurapika.

 _''Kurapika, you slept for two whole days.''_ Thought Leorio. Kurapika then recalled his memories and remembered Sakura and Sakorra's fight. And that Sakura had showed strong power and passed out after the battle. His eyes shot up.

''Sakura, Where's Sakura?'' Asked Kurapika looking worried. Leorio chuckled.

''Relax Kurapika. She been woke up and is fine now. She's doing just fine and she with Gon, Killua, and Zepile at the auction. Besides she was more worried that you didn't wake up. You gave her a scare you know.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika realeased a breath.

''I'm just glad she's ok.'' Said Kurapika. Leorio smiled at him. ''So what about the boss?''

''She's going home. She don't want to take part in the auction anymore.'' Said Melody. Kurapika looked at her.

''Your lying. She wouldn't go home after she found out about the auction.'' Said Kurapika. Melody paused.

''Squala is dead.'' Started Melody. Kurapika was shocked. ''And Eliza was in a broken condition. The boss was scared and wanted to go home.'' Kurapika sighed.

''Alright then.'' Said Kurapika. Melody was about to say something else when Leorio spoke first.

''He already fell asleep.'' Said Leorio. He changed Kurapika's wet cloth with a fresh one. _''Rest for now, Let Sakura, Gon, and Killua do their thing.''_

 _._

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua stood at the door of Battera office.

''Are you ready?'' Asked Sakura as she fixed her dress. Killua and Gon nodded and the three walked in.

''Excuse me, we would like to play Greed island as your hunters.'' Said Gon. Battera looked at them. The guards came forward.

''Sorry kids but this is for pro hunters.'' Said one of the guards.

''But we are pro hunters.'' Said Gon.

''Then let me see your hunter license.'' Said Battera.

''Fine'' Said Gon. Killua looked at Gon.

''Gon remember you don't have it.'' Said Killua. Gon looked surprised.

''I uhh don't have it at the moment.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''I still got my hunter license.'' Said Sakura pointing to herself feeling proud.

''Actually Sakura uhhh.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at him.

''Gonnn what did you do?'' Asked Sakura. Gon laughed nervously putting his hand behind his Sakura. Sakura had a tick mark. _''Unbeliveable.''_

''I'm sorry but i'll have to decline your offer than.'' Said Battera. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

''And why is that?'' Asked Sakura.

''I have my reasons.'' Said Battera. Gon then thought of something.

''Wait, i have a memory card.'' Said Gon. Sakura and KIllua looked at him with a smile.

''Oh yeah.'' Said KIllua. Battera looked at him surprised.

''Interesting but what about a ring?'' Asked Battera. Gon then pulled it. Battera looked shocked. _''He actually got a ring.''_ Sakura smiled at Gon.

''See he has what he needs.'' Said Sakura. Battera stared at them.

 _''Maybe i should reconsider.''_ Thought Battera. He then had a man named Tsezguerra come forward. ''Tsezguerra can you check their Nen.'' Tsezguerra nodded.

''Show me your Ren.'' Said Tsezuguerra. The three kids then let their Ren show. Teszguerra shook his head.

''No'' Started Tsezuguerra. ''Your Nen isn't strong enough to survive in this game.'' Sakura grit her teeth and clenched her fist.

''There people go doubting us again.'' Said Sakura crossing her arms over her chest.

''You haven't even gave us a chance yet.'' Said Gon getting mad. Tsezguerra chuckled.

''I already know.'' Said Tsezguerra. ''If you get stronger in Nen then you probably could pass the screening.''

''The screening.'' Asked The three kids.

''Yeah only then will you be picked. The screening is in four days. So if you want to play Greed island you have to get better at Nen.'' Said Tsezguerra. Gon clenched his fist.

''We were going to get better anyway.'' Said Gon. He then walked out the room with Sakura and Killua behind him.

.

.

.

Sakura and Killua were eating candy as Gon contuinesd to be mad at Battera.

''Gon, this isn't like you at all. I know your a hot head but we have to think on this one.'' Said Sakura.

''Your a hot head too.'' Said Killua smirking.

''Shut up. Anyway why don't we just get better at Nen.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at her.

''Get better at Nen? How?'' Asked Gon.

''Hatsu.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at him. ''We get our abilities.'' Sakura nodded.

''Yes, the only thing you have to figure out is what moves you want.'' Said Sakura. Smoke started coming out of Gon's head.

''Like this Gon, think, you are an enhance what would you want to enhance.'' Said Killua. Gon sat there then smoke came out his ears again. Sakura and Killua looked at him with disbelif. They punched him over the head.

''Ow, guys that hurted.'' Said Gon.

''You must think Gon but don't over think. I don't know how much your brain can take.'' Said Sakura. Killua chuckled then grabbed Sakura's hand. They got up. Gon looked at them.

''Where you two going?'' Asked Gon.

''I know what i want Gon.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded with her.

''Yeah, so we are going to get our abilities.'' Said Killua. They then walked out the room and closed the door behind them.

''Good call. Now Gon can concentrate.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah, Gon would get distracted if we stayed.'' Said Killua. He slowly let go of Sakura's hand while she walked to another door. ''So you already know what you want?'' Sakura smiled at him.

''Of course i do. I wish you luck in your way Killua.'' Said Sakura as she opened the next door.

''Where are you going?'' Asked Killua.

''I need peace and quiet for me to unlock my abilites. So i will be meditating in the other room.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled and nodded. Sakura went through the door.

''Oh and Sakura.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked back at him.

''You did great with rhythm echo against Sakorra. I just want to say, when your ready for your next lesson. Come to me and i got you.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled brightly.

''Thanks Kilkil. You know i'd come to you for anything.'' Said Sakura. She then shut the door behind her. She walked to the middle of the room and sat criss cross. She put her arms out in front of her. She breathed in and out. ''Go to my mind scape.'' She breathed in again and felt herself teleport.

.

.

In Sakura's mind scape

.

.

Sakura was in a all white area. She looked around seeing nothing but white for miles. She then heard the sound of laughing. She looked to her right and saw a memory of her and her parents after Sato's death.

''Mom, Dad. Why do you accept me now?'' Asked the younger Sakura. Shoko and Saturo looked at her.

''Listen, we were blind. We were too blind. We only saw the dragon you were. But Sato and Yuta saw the dragon and the girl you were.'' Said Shoko. Saturo nodded.

''That's right. When Sato died we didn't know what to do but seeing you carry him back home made us see that you weren't a monster. When you told us what happened and the fact that even though he was gone you still returned. We saw that the dragon we thought you were was wrong.'' Said Saturo. Younger Sakura looked at her father shocked.

''Sakura, we are sorry, we should have given you the chance to show us the real you and not the dragon we thought you were.'' Said Shoko.

''Which is why we want to say.'' Started Saturo.

''Sorry'' Said Shoko and Saturo at the same time. Younger Sakura had tear and hugged her parents.

''I accept.'' Said Younger Sakura. The three laughed and contuined to play together. Older Sakura smiled.

''I remember that. My parents accepted me and said sorry for the way they treated me. They started to see the girl and not the dragon.'' Said Sakura. She looked over and saw another thing. The death of Yuta then the death of Sato. Sakura shuddered at the memory. She saw the dragon kill the members of the troupe and her first fight with Sakorra when Yuta died. Both, her eyes went red. The memories disappeared as the white around her turned black. She felt herself fall and land on another ground. She looked up and saw a giant pink and black dragon. It breathed fire and roared at her. She then noticed something else. Her fangs, her tail, her wings, all were gone. She unsheathed her sword and charged at the dragon.

''Dragon.'' Said a whisper as Sakura fought the giant beast. She slashed at it but it smacked her back. She ran at it again but it contuined to beat her. She got smacked by the tail and flew back rolling on the floor. She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She watched as the dragon let out another horrible roar and breathed fire everywhere.

''How, how can i defeat this dragon.'' Said Sakura.

''You don't.'' Said a voice. Sakura looked over and stared shock.

''Sa-Sato.'' Said Sakura. She looked at the boy and he smiled at her.

''That's right Saki.'' Said Sato. Sakura was shocked.

''How is this possible?'' Asked Sakura.

''I'm your brother, i'm always here for you.'' Said Sato.

''That's right.'' Said another voice. Sakura looked over and saw Yuta coming towards her. She looked at him shocked.

''Yuta, your here too?'' Asked Sakura. She smiled then frowned as she looked at the dragon. ''How do i defeat it?''

''You don't Sakura. The dragon is you.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked at him.

''No the dragon is a monster.'' Said Sakura.

''No it's not. It's you. You can't think it's a monster because it's different. The power that you have is also the dragon.'' Said Sato. ''Look, you killed three members of the phantom troupe with that dragon and injured 9. You have the power with that dragon. You avenged me with that dragon.''

''But the dragon is a curse.'' Said Sakura.

''It's a blessing in disguise.'' Said Yuta. ''We are not the only ones who think that.'' Yuta showed Sakura her friends. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. Yuta smiled at her. ''They don't see a dragon. They see a dragon girl. They don't see a beast, they see you.'' Sakura was shocked.

''From the moment i met them i could tell they were good people.'' Said Sakura. She remembered meeting Gon and how cool he thought her tail was. She remembered when Kurapika got her back to her senses when she transformed against Sakorra's old partern. She remembered how accepting all of them was and how Killua listened to her. She smiled.

''You see, they see the dragon girl. Now you need to see the dragon girl, you need to see yourself. You need to connect, with your dragon.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked at the dragon again. It continued to be destructive.

''But how?'' Asked Sakura.

''You want to help right? You have to connect with yourself before you can connect with others. Trust yourself and you will see it.'' Said Yuta. Sakura started walking towards the dragon. The dragon looked at her.

 _''I shouldn't be scared of myself.''_ Thought Sakura. The dragon stopped in front of her. _''I shouldn't think less of myself.''_ The dragon roared in her face. Her hair flying back. Sakura lifted her hand. _''I should connect, with the dragon...with myself.''_ She placed her hand on the dragon. They stared at each other. She rubbed it's nose. She then closed her eyes and connected her forehead with the dragon's. She could see in the dragon's mind. She looked across herself and saw the half dragon her standing there. ''You are me.'' The dragon Sakura smiled.

''And we are one.'' Said The dragon Sakura. Regular Sakura smiled. and joined hands with the Dragon Sakura.

''I'm sorry i never gave you a chance. I am ready to connect with you now.'' Said Sakura. Dragon Sakura smiled.

''You already have.'' Said Dragon Sakura. The Dragon Sakura started to glow and went inside Sakura's body. Sakura opened her eyes again and looked back at the dragon infront her. She smiled brightly. The dragon nestled in her neck and they both laughed. Sato and Yuta walked over to her.

''You did it Sakura.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked at him and smiled. She then noticed her tail, fangs, and wings were back. She looked at the dragon and pet it's head.

''Now you are ready.'' Said Yuta. Sakura nodded.

''What do i do?'' Asked Sakura.

''You focus.'' Started the dragon behind her. ''What do you want?''

''I want to use fire as my Nen moves.'' Said Sakura.

''Well you can already breathe fire thanks to your dragon. So now you have to concentrate. Let's make that fire bigger.'' Said Sato. Sakura started using Nen. ''Good, now let your dragon free, use your dragon side.'' Sakura concentrated. She breathed in and blew fire bigger, hotter, and faster then the flame she did before. She cheered.

''I did it i did it.'' Said Sakura.

''That's great. Now focus your Nen. Let your fire travel through your body.'' Said Yuta. Sakura let her Nen incase her again and punched out, fire coming out of her fist. She was beyond happy.

''Oh my gosh did you see that?'' Said Sakura. Sato and Yuta chuckled. Sakura then kicked fire out and punched down to the ground letting Fire propell her in the air.

''Your doing great.'' Said the dragon. Sakura came down. She looked at her dragon.

''Thank you.'' Said Sakura. She then made a fire ball floating her hand.

''Use your dragon power Sakura. Use not only fire.'' Started Sato. Sakura felt the dragon blood coursing threw her veins.

''But also strength.'' Said Sakura. She threw the fire ball with so much force and speed that when it hit the ground a big explosion occured. She then flew into the air and made a different fire ball. She threw it to the ground and a fire pillar arosed. She then used her wings to blow it and it started moving.

''Amazing.'' Said Sato. Sakura came back down.

''I love these fire moves but i want to use more of my dragon moves.'' Said Sakura.

''Then concentrate and fill yourself with dragon thoughts.'' Said her dragon. Sakura concentrated and her hand changed into a big dragon hand complete with long claws. She smiled brightly then turned her hand back.

''Let's work on some moves shall we.'' Said Sato. Sakura nodded and got ready with Nen.

.

.

.

Leorio saw Kurapika and Melody out to the station where they would have to leave.

''Leorio i guess this is good bye for now.'' Said Kurapika with a smile. Leorio nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Leorio. ''You better take care.'' Kurapika laughed. He then took out a small box.

''Leorio can you do me a favor?'' Asked Kurapika. Leorio nodded.

''Yeah what is it?'' Asked Leorio.

''I want you to give this box to Sakura for me. Do not open it.'' Said Kurapika. Leorio nodded.

''Awww is it a little gift.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika blushed lightly.

''Tell her that we will see each other again and i can't wait for that day.'' Said Kurapika. Leorio nodded.

''I'll make sure to tell her.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika nodded. He then started walking away. Leorio talked to Melody before she left after Kurapika. Leorio looked at the box in his hand for Sakura. ''Well well Kurapika, i think you like Sakura, and with this i can't deny it.''

.

.

.

Sakura finished doing her last fire move and landed infront of Sato and Yuta.

''Your ready Sakura. So when you get pass the screening get ready for the game of your life.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked confused.

''When?'' Asked Sakura.

''I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't pass.'' Said Sato. ''I wish i was able to give you my memory card or my ring from my adventures in greed island. But i can not. But the game is alot of fun and it's my favorite game. So i'm telling you this. Live the game the way i did. Having fun.'' Sakura smiled.

''Thank you Sato, It's crazy that even though your not alive you are still there to help me.'' Said Sakura.

''Not even death can break a bond as strong as ours.'' Said Sato.

''Now do your best out there Saki, and remember, the more you practice Nen and get stronger the better moves you'll be able to use with fire.'' Said Yuta. Sakura nodded and started to leave.

''Oh and Sakura.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked back at him. ''Sakorra is going down the wrong path. At first it was for me but her mind has been clouded by darkness. She needs to be stopped. If killing Sakorra is the only way then that is what must be done. I never wanted her to go down this path.'' Sakura nodded.

''You know about Sakorra?'' Asked Sakura.

''I been watching you guys the whole time. The fight, everything. Sakura one last thing. I want you to take out your sword.'' Said Sato. Sakura unsheathed her sword. ''Now concentrate Nen on it like your battle with Sakorra.'' Sakura did as told. ''Now think of fire.'' Sakura did as told and saw a spark on her sword. She looked shocked and it went out.

''Try again.'' Said Yuta. Sakura focused and watched as the sword lit on fire. She was amazed. Sato, Yuta, and the dragon smiled.

''You are a great learner.'' Said The dragon. Sakura smiled and the fire went out.

''Now Sakura, go play Greed Island and have fun while doing it.'' Said Sato. Sakura nodded.

''Got ya. And thank you. for everything.'' Said Sakura. She then took off running. She looked back and saw Sato and Yuta disappear with smiles on their faces. She smiled back and ran till she saw the edge. She jumped and fell down letting the light take her away.

.

.

.

In the real world.

.

.

.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled brightly. She stood up.

''Sato...Yuta...Thank you.'' Said Sakura. she then looked at her hand. She let her Nen come fourth and waved her arm. Fire coming into her hand. She closed her fist and the fire went away. She then punched her fist together and fire ungulfed her hands. She then clapped them together and the fire disappeared. She grabbed her sword and focused on it. The sword then bursted with flames. She then sheathed it and the fire went out. She heard a knock on the door. ''Come in.'' Killua and Gon walked in.

''Sakura.'' Said Gon. Sakura turned to Gon and Killua and smiled at them.

''I got my moves.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon nodded.

''Awesome by the way Leorio wanted to tell us all something. He waited till you were done.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded and the three walked into the room. Leorio sat across from them.

''So listen, Kurapika has left because of his job and wanted me to tell you guys good bye.'' Said Leorio. Sakura frowned.

''Kura-Kun left?'' Said Sakura. Leorio then pulled out the box.

''He wanted me to give this to you Sakura.'' Said Leorio. Sakura took the box and opened it. She pulled out a beautiful golden Necklace with a ruby charm. Sakura was shocked.

''It's beautiful.'' Said Sakura. She smiled brightly. She then saw a note in the box. She took it out and read it.

.

 **Dear Sakura**

 **.**

 **I know we just saw each other but it hurts me to leave you again. But i know that when i see you again you will be stronger then before. I wanted to get you gift before i left. The ruby on the necklace reminded me of your eyes. The most beautiful red eyes i ever seen in the world. The ruby show the connection that yours and my eyes got. As Kurta and dragon. I'm going to miss you but i know that it will be worth it when i see you again.**

 **Sincerely yours Kurapika.**

 **.**

Sakura blushed lightly at the note. She smiled, Killua looked at the note then got up. He snatched the note from her hand and held her in a head lock as she tried to get it back.

''Killua you jerk.'' Said Sakura. Killua read the note and frowned.

 _''Kurapika, i will not let you win.''_ Thought Killua. He then let go of Sakura. Sakura looked at him. ''Here you can have it back.'' He handed the note to her. Sakura took it gently and nodded at Killua. She could have swore she saw jealousy in his eyes.

''Thank you Killua.'' Said Sakura. Leorio looked at Killua's reaction of the note and smirked.

 _''This may confirm my theory. Maybe i was right. Maybe this is a love triangle.''_ Thought Leorio. Gon sighed heavily as everyone looked at him.

''What wrong Gon?'' Asked Sakura.

''I just realized that everyone has got you a present except me. Killua got you the teddy bear, Kurapika got you the necklace, and Leorio got you the phone, but i didn't get you nothing...yet.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at him.

''What do you mean Gon?'' Asked Killua.

''I mean that i have to get Sakura a present to.'' Said Gon. Sakura stared at him.

''Gon you don't have to do that.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded.

''Yes i do. So just wait Sakura. I'll get you something good.'' Said Gon. Sakura, Killua, and Leorio chuckled.

''That's Gon for you.'' Said Sakura as she put on her new necklace.

''Sure is.'' Said Killua.

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua all walk into the screening. They sat together and watched Tsezguerra started talking about Greed Island. Once he finished a metal door came down and people started lining up. Some people waited in a different line while only a few stayed in their seats.

''So what's going to happen now?'' Asked Sakura. Killua shrugged.

''We don't know which line is right.'' Said Killua. A man started laughing behind them. The three turned around and saw him. He started talking about about the lines as the man goes on.

''So really in the end.'' Said the man he waited for one of them to finish his sentence. Killua looked shocked.

''There is no rush in this test.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at him as the man chuckled.

''That's right.'' Said the man. He then jumped down and went in the line. ''By the way my name is Puhat.''

''The smartest of us are usually the first to fall.'' Said Sakura causing Puhat to stop walking and shudder. Killua nodded.

''I agree on that one.'' Said Killua. Gon laughed nervously.

''Sakura, Killua, that's not nice.'' Said Gon. Sakura giggled.

''I wasn't trying to be.'' Said Sakura with a smile. KIllua chuckled at her then jumped down.

''I'm going to try out now.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled at him as Gon nodded.

''Ok good luck Killua.'' Said Gon.

''You better do your best KIllua.'' Said Sakura. Killua put his thumbs up and walked behind the metal door. Sakura looked at Gon. ''Killua got this.'' Gon nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon. They then saw two people go next.

''We should go now.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded and they jumped down.

''Who will go first?'' Asked Gon.

''I'll let you go first. If there is only one spot left i'd rather it go to you.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded and hugged Sakura.

''Your the best Saki-Chan.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled brightly and hugged Gon back.

''It's no problem Gon.'' Said Sakura. She saw Gon would be the next to go. ''I'll see you on the other side.'' Gon nodded and ran through the door. Sakura stayed out. After another minute she heard a loud crash. She looked shocked then changed it into a smile. ' _'Gon...what on earth did you teach yourself.''_ She laughed as the door opened for her to go in next. When she stepped inside she looked straight at Tsezguerra.

''Your also here from before.'' Said Tsezguerra. Sakura nodded then looked to the wall and saw a giant crater. ''Your friend did that. He and the other got Hatsu down. Let's see if you did the same.'' Sakura nodded. She then let two fire balls float in her hands. Tsezguerra looked shocked. Sakura then smirked.

''Now, watch this.''

.

.

.

Gon and Killua sat next to each other in the other room.

''I'm glad you got through Gon.'' Said Killua. Gon nodded.

''I am too. I hope Sakura pass too. It won't be as much fun without her.'' Said Gon. They then saw fire coming through the walls. They wiped the sweat from their foreheads as the fire went away.

''I'm sure she passed.'' Said Killua. They then saw the door open and a head poked out. Sakura looked at them and smiled as Gon signaled for her to come over.

''That was fun.'' Said Sakura.

''You did that fire didn't you?'' Said/Asked Killua. Sakura laughed and placed her hand behind her head.

''Yes i did.'' Said Sakura. She then sat next to Gon as a smoky hand appeared on the door. They then saw Tsezguerra walk inside. His whole body letting smoke in the air, ashes falling on the floor, and his clothes burnt pitch black. Sakura laughed at him nervously again. ''Sorry about that, dragon problems.'' Tsezguerra looked at the three.

 _''They learned hatsu in 4 days. I may even be a little scared of this.''_ Thought Tsezguerra. He then remembered that Sakura said she was a dragon before she went in the other room. _''The Haruno's family dragon, why didn't i see that before.''_ He looked at Gon and Killua before speaking. He started telling them about what's going to happen and what to expect. ''Now be here by 5pm.'' He then went back out the door.

.

.

.

Sakura, Killua, and Gon was in a resturant waiting for Leorio. He walked inside and had Gillon. Sakura smiled brightly.

''Leorio thank you.'' Said Sakura. Leorio gave her Gillon and she hugged him tightly.

''Your welcome. So what happened?'' Asked Leorio.

''We passed the screening.'' Said Killua. Leorio smiled brightly.

''That is amazing.'' Said Leorio. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah, we are suppose to be back there by 5pm.'' Said Sakura.

''It's great. I also have something to say.'' Said Leorio. Sakura, Gon, and Killua looked at him. He closed his eyes and opened them again. ''I'm leaving.'' The three looked shocked. ''I'm going to be a doctor and pass the exam.'' Sakura, Gon, and Killua nodded with a smile. They al then went outside. Leorio was ready to depart. Sakura ran up to him and hugged him surprising Leorio.

''I'm going to miss you.'' Said Sakura as a tear came out her eye. Leorio smiled at her and hugged her back. He then knelt to her level.

''I promise we'll see each other again Sakura.'' Said Leorio. He wiped her tear and ruffled her hair. ''Till then, get stronger and fight with all your might in greed island.'' He smiled at her she smiled back. He then got up. Sakura gave him a thumbs up and he gave one back. Killua placed his hand on her shoulder.

''You going to be alright?'' Asked Killua. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. Killua pulled her into a hug. Sakura blushed lightly and hugged back. Killua blushing with her. They then parted and walked with Gon.

''We should go by train.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua nodded and left with Gon to go to the mansion.

.

.

.

All the people who was chosen for at the screening was in a room and saw Greed island hooked up. Tsezguerra started explaining more about the game. Once he finished he paused.

''Now i will let you guys chose your order.'' Said Tsezguerra.

''How about rock paper scissors?'' Asked Puhat. Everyone nodded. After the games Gon cheered.

''Yes, i'm first.'' Said Gon. He looked at Sakura and Killua and saw them with fustrated faces.

''I'm 17th?'' Said Killua with disbeilef.

''Oh boo who i got 18th suck it up buttercup.'' Said Sakura earning a flick on the forehead from Killua. Gon laughed at his friends then used his ring and memory to go into Greed Island.

''Gon.'' Said Killua. Gon looked back at him. ''Wait for me and Sakura at the start.'' Gon nodded.

''Ok.'' Said Gon. He then used hs nen and was teleported inside the game. Sakura and Killua stared in amazment.

''He disappeared in.'' Said Sakura with shock and excitment while hugging Gillon.

''That's cool.'' Said Killua. Gon hears the explanation from a NPC named Eeta and chose book as his ability. He then learns about the card slots and how to clear the game. Lastly he hears a message from Ging talking about how him and his friends created the game and that he hopes that Gon enjoys i. Gon walked down the stairs and looked around.

''It feels so real.'' Said Gon. He then sat against a pillar to wait for Sakura and Killua. He could sense someone watching him and watched as other people entered the game and left.

''Crazy isn't it.'' Said Killua as he made his way to Gon. Gon got up.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon. He and Killua then looked around.

''We're being watched.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah but the question is by who.'' Said Sakura as she walked down the stairs and to Gon and Killua. They smiled at her.

''I have no clue but we should get going for now.'' Said Killua. They started walking around. ''So what's going to happen first?'' Killua looks to Gon then to Sakura and saw she stopped. Gon looks at her.

''Sakura are you ok?'' Asked Gon. Sakura nodded and jumped infront of them as a light comes down and a man forms from it with a book. The three get in a fighting stance.

''Who are you?'' Asked Sakura.

''That is non of your concern.'' Said the man known as Latarza. He then looks in his book and finds them. ''Gon, Killua, and Sakura.'' The three looked shocked.

''How do you know our names?'' Asked Gon. Latarza smirked and pulled out the card trace and placed it down.

''Like i said, that is nothing you have to concern yourself with.'' Said Latarza. He then set his target. ''Now attack Sakura.'' The three looked shocked again as a big lightning ball comes out and towards Sakura. She dodged but still sees it coming after her.

 _''What is this?''_ Thought Sakura as it got closer. She dodged again and went to another direction but didn't see the rock on the floor. she tripped and rolled on the floor the lightning ball coming straight for her. Just as it was about t ohit her Killua jumped in the way and blocked the attack. Sakura and Killua looks at the Latarza.

''What did you do to me/him.'' Said Sakura and Killua at the same time with a murdous look. He saws Sakura's red eyes and Killua's killer expression.

''Uh oh.'' Said Latarza. Sakura jumped up and started walking towrds him as he pulled out a card. She looked at the name and saw it said 'Return' He quickly used it. Sakura growled as he disappeared. She quickly ran to Killua and started checking him.

''Killua are you ok?'' Asked Sakura as she searched him. Killua looks at her and smiles.

''I'm find it didn't hurt me.'' Said Killua. Sakura looks at him worried. She then punched him.

''Why did you take that blast for me?'' Asked Sakura.

''Because i didn't couldn't let you get hurt i care about you too much.'' Said Killua. He looked back at his words and blushed. Sakura blushed with him. He looked down at her. ''I didn't want you to get hurt.'' Sakura smiled.

''Fine.'' Said Sakura. She turned away from Killua so he wouldn't see the blush that got deeper on her face. _''I would have done the same for you.''_ Sakura then started walking again not letting Gon or Killua see her face. ''Let's keep going.'' Killua chuckled seeing a little red on her ear.

''Sure thing Saki.'' Said Killua. He and Gon then jogged to catch up to her. They all started walking together. Sakura smiled.

''A town up ahead.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon narrowed their eyes.

''Where?'' They asked. Sakura giggled.

''I forgot you can't see like i can.'' Said Sakura. She then ran up with Gon and KIllua till they could see the town.

''There it is.'' Said Gon. Sakura laughed.

''Let's go.'' Said Killua and they made their way to the town.

.

.

.

They made it to town. Sakura looked around.

''This looks amazing.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded.

''Yeah this is great.'' Said Gon with amazment in his eyes like Sakura. Killua snapped his fingers catching their attention.

''Remember, we have to gather information.'' Said Killua.

''And clues.'' Said Gon. They then heard a loud stomach growl. The two boys looked at Sakura. She laughed nervously.

''And possibly some lunch?'' Said Sakura. The two boys felt their own stomachs growling then looked up at a diner. They walked inside where they were served by a cat man.

''Hello and welcome, today we are having a special. If you could eat our big bowl of spaghetti in time then you win a card.'' Said The cat. The three nodded. The cat then brought out the meal. Sakura licked her lips and showed her dragon fangs. She placed Gillon next to her.

''Let me in.'' Said Sakura. She then started devouring it faster then both Gon and Killua. They looked at her shocked.

''Wow Sakura your eating that quick.'' Said Gon. Sakura slurped on another noodle.

''What can i say dragons got big appetites and it's feeding time.'' Sakura went back to eatting right after her sentence. She finshed a minute later as Gon, and Killua had finished asking the cat questions. They then looked over and saw Sakura's plate empty. They were shocked.

''You were hungry huh?'' Asked Killua. Sakura held in a burp and nodded.

''Yes i was.'' Said Sakura as she pat her stomach. Once Gon and Killua finished the cat announced that they finished in time and gave them a card with a fish on it. They examined the card as the cat exampled the cards and the numbers on the top.

''So since this card can be collected so easily.'' Started Gon.

''Then it's useless.'' Said Sakura. She sighed. The three then left the diner and heard commotion nearby. They saw one of the people that they entered the game with. They then talked to the man who told them about the spell placed on Killua. He then asked for their help.

''Why do you want our help?'' Asked Sakura.

''Because at this point people will take any help they could get.'' Said The man. He then walked with Sakura, Gon, and Killua to his allies. They saw some of the other people they started with. They then started talking about the cards again. Sakura gets worried for Killua. She hugs Gillon tighter, Killua noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder while giving her a warm smile.

''Sakura i'm going to be alright. I promise.'' Said Killua. Sakura hugged Gillon tighter. Killua then wrapped his arm around her for support as they talked about how the cards can't harm anyone or kill anyone. Gon starts getting mad at the way they are talking about his father's game.

''So what do you say? Will you help us?'' Asked the man. Puhat nodded.

''I'm in.'' Said Puhat.

''Same here.'' Said Another man. They then looked at Gon.

''Sorry but i refuse. I'm going to enjoy the game and not fear it.'' Said Gon. He then walks away. Sakura and Killua smiled and starts going after him.

''You heard the leader.'' Said Killua.

''Sorry but your on your own.'' Said Sakura. She then jogged with Killua to catch up to Gon.

''Sorry Killua.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at him.

''Sorry? For what?'' Asked Killua.

''They could have gotten that spell off of you.'' Said Gon.

''It's fine.'' Said Killua.

''I just couldn't help it. They kept saying all these bad things about my dad's game and i couldn't control myself.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at him.

''You want to know something Gon.'' Said Sakura. ''I talked to Sato.'' Gon and Killua looked at her shocked. ''I think his nen allowed me too. I think he used his nen to enter my mind and talked to me there. Him and Yuta was there. Sato told me to enjoy the game and play the game while having fun. He said that it was the best game he ever played.'' Sakura looked at Gon. ''I hope that makes you feel better.''

''That's amazing Sakura.'' Said Gon. He then smiled. ''That do make me feel better. That knowing your brother thought it was the best game he ever played makes me less mad.'' Sakura smiled showing her fangs. ''Sakura, Killua...Thank you.'' They looked at him.

''Thank you? For what?'' Asked Sakura.

''Thank you for staying with me. I am so glad i got to know you both.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua smiled as Gon ran ahead of them.

''No Gon thank you.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua looked back at her. ''After Sato and Yuta died i never thought could ever have friends again. I felt alone, but you guys brought me to the light and let me see that there is so much more. I thank you both for that.'' Gon and Killua nodded. Gon stayed as Sakura looked down. ''Killua...you have been there for me since the start.'' Killua looked at her.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Killua.

''I feel stronger around you Killua. I care for you and i always will. You have been there for me but i have to get stronger. Strong enough that i can protect you with me life.'' Said Sakura. She tightened the hold on her Gillon. ''I never want to lose something i care about ever again.'' Killua blushed.

 _''She...She cares about me''_ Thought Killua. He saw her blush. ''H-How much do you care about me?'' Sakura smiled. She looked at Killua.

''More then you think Killua. Which is why i want to protect you. Just know this. I'd throw my life away to save you.'' Said Sakura as she smiled sweetly at Killua. She tightened her grip on Gillon and ran head to Gon. Killua felt her stomach flutter and grabbed his heart.

 _''Sakura...I would do the same...because i don't care about you...i love you.''_

.

.

.

.

 **And that is the end of another chapter i hope you liked it. The poll like i said will go on till most likely chapter 22. So keep voting. Alternate stories will happen for the character who don't win the total of all if they get enough votes so don't worry about that, you could still see the character you want with Sakura as long as he gets enough votes. Anyway be ready to see more chapter as early as the 4th of july because of it is a hoilday and because i do those little side stories and they are followed by a chapter you will get an update soon. The 4th of july one will be a special chapter of the fireworks with a oneshot of the desired chacter. So leave a review on who you want Sakura to spend her first 4th of july with and the one that gets the most saying at the end of this month will be the winner and will be announced with the oneshot chapter. Anyway i hope you liked the chapter and i shall update soon. Hppy father's day to all the dads. Zera400 out.**


	22. Fourth of july Special: Killua

**Hey guys, Zera400 is back and better than ever. Anyway so i did some thinking and counted the votes for this special chapter, and the winner was...Killua. So since Killua won the the votes he will get the special chapter with Sakura. So congrats to Killua. Sorry to all you Kurapika fans out there. Anyway i hope you enjoy this 4th of july chapter for Killua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura was training in a area by herself. She pounded her hands together and fire engulfed her hands. She then fired a fire ball out and concentrated on it. She then flashed her eyes and the fire exploded. She smirked and clapped her hands together to get rid of the fire.

''Now that was a good attack.'' Said Sakura. She took out her sword and started practicing some movements that would increase her slashing ability. ''As i get stronger, i feel like i can protect my friends better.'' Sakura was then hit in the face with a flyer. She snatched it off and read the flyer which turned out to be for a good place to watch the fireworks. She looked at the date and read july 4th, which just happened to be today. ''The 4th of july? Fireworks? i don't remember such things...Well...I do remember mom and dad leaving on this day while Sato babysat me. Is this a romantic day?'' Sakura thought about it. She wished she could ask her friends like Killua or Leorio about this day, but forgot that she came out by herself. She let the paper go and let it float into the air as she continued her training.

.

.

.

Killua was laying on his bed thinking as he stared at the ceiling. He turned to look out the window. He saw people in town preparing for the fireworks that was supposed to happen.

''Today is the 4th of july? I really forgot.'' Said Killua. He sat up and saw a man ask a woman if she wanted to watch the fireworks with him. The woman hugged the man and they walked off. Killua got up and walked to the kitchen seeing Gon and Leorio.

''Hey Killua.'' Said Gon.

''Hey Gon, Hey Leorio.'' Said Killua. He smiled at them. He then looked around confused. ''Where's Sakura?''

''She went to train in a secluded area.'' Said Leorio. Killua oh in response. Leorio looked at him. ''You guys have plans to see the fireworks?'' Gon shook his head.

''No, i usually watched the fireworks with Mito-San.'' Said Gon. They looked at Killua. He shrugged.

''I don't know.'' Said Killua. He looked at Leorio. ''You going?'' Leorio shook his head.

''Nope, i ain't going, i don't even have a date to go with.'' Said Leorio. He then thought about it. ''Has Sakura ever seen the fireworks?'' Gon shook his head.

''I don't think so.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at him.

''What makes you say that?'' Asked Killua.

''Remember Killua. Sakura never celebrated hoildays before cause she never knew how or what they even are.'' Explained Gon.

''I'm sure she heard of this hoilday before though. She didn't always live in a cave.'' Said Killua.

''Well than maybe one of us should take her to see the fireworks. It would be her first time.'' Said Leorio. He looked at Killua. ''Maybe you should ask her Killua.'' Killua blushed.

''M-Me? I don't know. What if she turns me down?'' Asked Killua.

''I don't think she would do that Killua.'' Said Gon. Killua thought about it. Asking Sakura to go to the fireworks with him was like asking her out on a date. Killua blushed lightly. Leorio smirked.

''I can tell you like her Killua. It's written all over your face.'' Said Leorio making Killua blush more and glare at him. ''Besides this would be the best chance. Valentines day been pass so taking her to see the fireworks would be the next best thing.'' Gon nodded.

''Yeah, take her and show her the best night of her life.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at his friends.

''Listen i'm a little nervous. I'll try to ask her when she comes back.'' Said Killua. Gon and Leorio shook their heads.

''What if she doesn't come back till night fall? Then your messed up Killua. You have to ask her now.'' Said Leorio. Killua looked down. He never knew how to express his feelings. The first thing that came to his mind was rejection. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Killua looked at Gon. Gon smiled at him.

''You know what they say Killua. Go big or go home.'' Said Gon. Killua smiled at him.

''Alright. I'll work up my courage and ask Sakura to go with me to see the fireworks.'' Said Killua. Leorio smiled at him.

''If she says yes then this would be your first date.'' Said Leorio. Killua blushed and smiled shyly.

''Ye-Yeah.'' Said Killua. ''Let me just walk and build up my confidence. I'll be back in a bit.'' Killua then walked out the door and into the streets. He walked around and sighed thinking of what he should say to Sakura. ''I don't want to mess this up.'' Killua turned the corner and stopped next to a bench. He sat down and looked up to the sky. ''What can i do?''

''Something wrong Kil?'' Asked a voice. Killua whipped his head to the side and saw his brother's eyes staring right back at him. Killua jumped.

''Illumi? What the hell are you doing here!?'' Asked/Yelled Killua.

''Well i was just going to meet with Hisoka when i saw you walking down the street looking confused.'' Said Illumi. Killua rolled his eyes. Illumi looked at him confused. ''Is something the matter?'' Killua sat back down next to Illumi. He looked at him.

''We never really had brother talks so this feels a bit akward.'' Said Killua. Illumi stared at him.

''So something is the matter? You can tell me Kil. Maybe i can help you.'' Said Illumi. Killua looked at him.

''I don't know, you don't really seem like the type that could help me in this situation.'' Said Killua.

''Try me Kil. I'm sure can help you.'' Said Illumi. Killua breathed in and out.

''I...'' Started Killua. A blush forming on his face. ''...I, want to ask a girl to go see the fireworks with me.'' Illumi was shocked. He didn't think his brother was in love. He sat back.

''I see, so who is this girl?'' Asked Illumi. Killua looked at him.

''Sakura, Sakura Haruno.'' Said Killua. Illumi nodded.

''So the dragon girl herself huh? She caught your heart but you don't know how to tell her.'' Said Illumi.

''I want to ask her on a date. To go see the fireworks but...i don't know how.'' Said Killua. Illumi thought about it.

''Well first i need to know how much you love her. What is y'all's relationship?'' Asked Illumi. Killua looked at him.

''I love her a lot. She's just so nice, smart, and beautiful. We are friends but...i want to be more then just friends Illumi. Asking her on this date would be the first step to becoming more than just friends.'' Said Killua. Illumi nodded.

''Well Kil if you love her as much as you say you do then all you have to do is ask her. Maybe she likes you back.'' Said Illumi. Killua blushed at the thought of Sakura liking him back. He smiled.

''But if she says yes i want her to have the best exprience at the fireworks that she'll ever have. This would be her first one you know.'' Said Killua.

''Well i would suggest something but you two aren't old enough and for the moment i don't need little dragon assassins running around calling me uncle, but i say think of something that would make it better. On a stertypical first date you would go out to dinner. So maybe use that as inspiration to make her first 4th of july better.'' Explained Illumi. Killua put his finger up having an idea.

''I got it. I'll set up a lunch, like a picnic.'' Said Killua. He jumped out of his seat and smiled. ''I know what i'm going to do. Now all i have to do is ask Sakura.'' Killua looked at Illumi. ''Thank you Illumi.'' Killua then ran off to find Sakura. Illumi nodded.

''No problem Kil.'' Said Illumi. He watched as Killua ran off and got up from the bench. ''Glad i could do what any big brother would do and help you with you love life.'' Illumi then walked away.

.

.

.

Killua ran and turned another corner. He kept looking for Sakura but couldn't find her anywhere.

''Where could she be?'' Asked Killua. He then saw a fire ball in the air. ''That's right she training. That must be her.'' Killua sprinted to the fire. ''I hope i don't mess up.''

.

.

.

Sakura held the fire ball in the air. She concentrated on the fire and started moving it from left to right. She smirked as she made it go up and down and left to right.

''I am getting better and better by the second.'' Said Sakura. She then sensed someone coming closer. She turned and saw someone running at her. She was about to launch the fire ball at them when she saw who it was. ''Killua?'' Killua stopped in front of Sakura.

''Sakura, there you are.'' Said Killua. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He watched as Sakura let the fire ball burst in the sky. She looked back at him and smiled.

''You were looking for me?'' Asked Sakura. Killua nodded. he felt sweat come down his forehead. He cletched his fist and looked at the shorter female in front of him. He breathed in and out. Sakura looked at him confused. ''Are you ok KilKil?'' Killua nodded. He then looked at Sakura's confused face and sighed.

''Yeah, just...don't worry about it.'' Said Killua. He turned to walk away. He started to leave as Sakura turned away from him. She held her heart. Killua kept walking till piece of paper hit his face. He peeled it off and read it. The date was 4th of july and it talked about the fireworks. he gripped the paper harder and grit his teeth. He then turned back around started walking back towards Sakura. Sakura heard footsteps and turned to see Killua walking back to her.

''Killua?'' Asked Sakura. Killua stopped infront of her and looked down. He then looked at the paper. He looked back up at Sakura.

''You like paper fireworks? _DAMN IT_!'' Said/Thought Killua for messing up. Sakura looked at him confused.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Sakura.

''I mean do you...no, do...no, i just... AAAAHHHHHHH.'' Said/ Screamed Killua. He glared at himself. ''Damn it why can't i get it right?'' He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sakura with a smile.

''Take your time Killua.'' Said Sakura with a reassuring smile. Killua breathed in and out. He felt her hand drop from his shoulder and looked at her with a smile.

''Sakura...'' Started Killua. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He traced his hand down her arm and to her hand, holding it causing Sakura to blush. ''Would...Would you like to see the fireworks with me?'' Killua held her hand firm in his. Sakura looked away from him with a blush coating her cheeks. Killua felt a tigh grip on his hand as Sakura turned back to him.

''I...I would love too.'' Said Sakura. Killua blushed and felt nothing but happiness. He smiled brightly and picked up Sakura happily. He spinned around with her.

''Sakura, you don't know how happy this makes me.'' Said Killua. Him and Sakura laughed. He held both her hands. ''Meet me in front of our hotel at 8pm.'' Sakura nodded and smiled brightly.

''I can't wait.'' Said Sakura feeling all happy and giddy inside. Killua held her hand again.

''Sakura, i promise this will be the best first date of your life.'' Said Killua. Sakura blushed. Killua then ran off. Sakura watched him run and smiled softly.

 _''This first date is already the best Killua, because i'm spending it with you.''_ Thought Sakura. She then looked at the time. ''I might as well go into town.'' Sakura started walking back to town.

.

.

.

Killua went into the hotel room where he saw Gon and Leorio sitting on the couch. Killua ran inside and heel clipped.

''You look happy. I take it she said yes?'' Asked Leorio. Killua nodded.

''Yeah, i'm so happy Leorio.'' Said Killua.

''So when are you guys going?'' Asked Gon.

''Well, we are supposed to meet infront of the hotel by 8:00 but i have to get something ready.'' Said Killua. Leorio and Gon looked at him confused.

''And what's that?'' Asked Leorio.

''I'm going to set up a picnic that we could enjoy while we watch the fireworks.'' Said Killua. leorio smiled.

''That's good, but what are you going to pack in it?'' Asked Leorio.

''Well some of Sakura's favorite foods and deserts.'' Said Killua.

''Which are?'' Asked Leorio. Killua stood there for two more seconds before realizing his problem.

''OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE LIKES TO EAT!'' Screamed Killua.

''HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HER BEST FRIENDS!'' Screamed Leorio. The two looked at Gon. Gon looked at them.

''I don't know what she likes to eat.'' Said Gon. ''We haven't excatly seen each other eat since we been together. All we know is that Killua loves chacolate without question.'' Said Gon. Killua whined.

''I can't believe i forgot about the type of food she likes. What if i pack something she hates or something she might be allegic too. There are so many possibilties.'' Said Killua freaking out. Gon smacked him. Killua looked at him.

''Killua calm down. We will help you.'' Said Gon. Leorio got up.

''Yeah.'' Said Leorio. Killua looked from Gon to Leorio.

''Ok, but how?'' Asked Killua.

''Well if you ask her what she likes to eat then she might suspect that you are planning something. But if i ask her then she won't suspect anything.'' Said Gon. Leorio nodded.

''You will need to buy the food and possibly make it. Sandwitches even take a minute or two, plus you still would have to get dressed.'' Said Leorio.

''So what are you guys planning?'' Asked Killua.

''Well here's the plan. Gon will keep Sakura busy and walk around with her through the city. He will keep us posted with what Sakura likes to eat. Gon will text us when he finds a opening and you and me will go around town and get the food. Two people is better then one, So i will help you get the food. Once we have it we'll buy a basket and what ever else you would need for your date. Then when we got everything you will change and go out into the city while i call Gon and tell him he can bring Sakura back to the hotel. There she will change and stand outside waiting for you. You will then come towards her with the picnic basket and you guys will go on your date.'' Explained Leorio. Gon and Killua looked at him shocked.

''Sounds simple enough.'' Said Killua. He looked at Gon and saw smoke coming out of his ears. ''You got to be kidding me.'' Gon rubbed the back of his head.

''Hehehe What am i supposed to do again?'' Asked Gon.

''You will stay with Sakura and ask her her favorite foods and deserts. When she tells you, you will text it to me and Leorio. Make sure she doesn't leave your sight. You will do this when you have a open chance because her eyes can read a text message as quick as i can snap my fingers. You will then make sure she doesn't see us go into the stores and bring her back when we give you the signal.'' Explained Killua. Gon's ears started to smoke again. Killua looked shocked and dumbfound.

''Ammmmm?'' Said Gon.

''Distract Sakura and send to me or Leorio in text form what she likes to eat. Keep her eyes away from me and Leorio if you catch a glimpse of us. Dragon eyes seeing us is bad. When Leorio gives you the message you take Sakura back to the hotel.'' Said Killua. Gon oh and smiled. ''Finally.''

''But she likes to be on time. So she might try to insist that she comes back at an eariler time.'' Said Gon.

''Me and Leorio will go as fast as we can to get the food and make it. You make sure she doesn't leave your sight.'' Said Killua. Gon nodded.

''You can count on me Killua.'' Said Gon. Leorio smiled brightly.

''Alright. Operation: first date, is a go.'' Said Leorio. The three then went to their locations.

.

.

.

Gon looked around and saw pink hair entering town again. He smiled.

''Sakura'' Called Gon. He started jogging to her. Sakura turned and smiled at Gon.

''Hey Gon, what's up?'' Asked Sakura.

''Oh nothing. You want to walk around with me for a bit?'' Asked Gon. Sakura looked at the time then back at Gon.

''Yeah, why not.'' Said Sakura. The two then started walking around. Gon looked down at the smaller female next to him.

''Sakura i never asked but what are your favorite foods?'' Asked Gon. Sakura looked at him. She then thought about it.

''Well, I like strawberries, ramen, sandwitches, and green tea.'' Said Sakura. She smiled brightly. Gon chuckled at Sakura's cuteness.

''What do you like to eat for desert?'' Asked Gon.

''I love cookies with a passion. I also love chacolate.'' Said Sakura with sparkles in her eyes. Gon smiled at her again.

''Awwww your so adorable Saki-Chan.'' Said Gon. Sakura giggled.

''Thanks Gon-Kun.'' Said Sakura. She looked ahead and saw a bathroom. ''Be right back Gon.'' Sakura started walking to the bathroom.

''Take your time.'' Said Gon. Once she was lost in the crowd Gon pulled out his phone. He started texting Killua the foods Sakura love. He texted, Strawberries, Ramen, Sandwitches, Green Tea, Cookies and chacolate. Once done and put his phone back in his pocket.

.

.

.

Killua felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it as him and Leorio walked around.

''He texted?'' Asked Leorio. Killua nodded. He started to read the list.

''Alright let's run to the store.'' Said Killua. Leorio stopped him before he could take off.

''Killua i'm not you, Gon, Sakura, or Kurapika. I can't take off like you guys.'' Said Leorio. Killua chuckled.

''Then you'll have to keep up with me.'' Said Killua. He started running while Leorio tried to catch up.

.

.

.

Gon looked to Sakura as she came back.

''Alright where are we off too now?'' Asked Sakura. Gon thought about it.

''I don't know.'' Said Gon. He then looked shocked at the running Killua and Leorio behind Sakura. Sakura looked at him confused. She started to turn.

''What are you looking at?''

''Nothing, Nothing at all.'' Said Gon quickly as he grabbed Sakura to make her look at him. He saw Leorio stop for breath. Gon sighed as Sakura looked at him confused. She was about to turn when Gon screamed. She looked at him surprised.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Sakura.

''I just remembered i know where i want to go.'' Said Gon. He then took off dragging Sakura with him. _''That was close''_

.

.

.

Killua and Leorio was in the store. Killua looked around.

''Alright we split up. You go find a basket, a blanket and whatever else we would need for the picnic.'' Said Killua. Leorio breathed heavily. Before he could protest Killua was already gone. He groaned and ran off. After he got the basket, the blanket and some bottles he met Killua at the self check out where Killua was having the most trouble. He started walking over as he saw Killua scan his item.

''Scan your item.'' Said the machine. Killua scanned again. ''Please put the item in the bag.'' Killua did as told. ''Please remove the item from the bagging area.'' Killua grit his teeth.

''Again!'' Yelled Killua. Leorio was close to laughing. Killua took the item out.

''Please wait for attendance.''

''AHHHHHH'' Screamed Killua causing Leorio to burst out laughing. Leorio then fixed the machine and started scanning the items and placing them in the bag with no trouble at all. Killua watched him shocked. ''How?''

''You see Killua, you and Sakura may be good at fighting but i'm good at everyday things such as this.'' Said Leorio. He then paid and started taking the bags. ''Come on we don't have much time.'' Killua nodded and the two went off. Once they made it back to the hotel they started cooking. Leorio made the ramen while Killua made sandwitches. They continued this till Leorio looked at the time.

''It's 7:30.'' Said Killua.

''You have thirty minutes.'' Said Leorio. ''You get dressed while i pack the stuff.'' Killua nodded and left to get dressed.

.

.

.

Sakura looked at the time.

''Gon it's getting late i have to go.'' Said Sakura. She started walking back. Gon had to think of something quick. He didn't get the text from Leorio yet.

''Wait.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at him. Gon grabbed her hand and started an arm wrestle. Sakura went along with it. They kept it up, Gon not using his full power to keep it going as long as he could. He then felt his phone vibrate. He let Sakura win and grabbed his phone. He saw the message from Leorio.

''You can bring her back now.'' Texted Leorio. Gon looked at Sakura as she looked at the time again.

''Sakura ready to go back?'' Asked Gon. Sakura nodded.

''I have to hurry.'' Said Sakura. She was about to jump in the air and fly when Gon tackled her. ''Gon what are you doing?'' Gon got up.

''Sorry Saki-Chan i just thought we could have a race back to the hotel. But you know, flying is cheating.'' Said Gon. Sakura smirked.

''Alright then.'' Said Sakura. They got in a racing stance and took off.

.

.

.

Killua looked at himself in the mirror. Black pants, blue t-shirt, black shoes. he fixed his shirt and went to the kitchen where Leorio was.

''Is everything ready?'' Asked Killua. Leorio nodded and handed him the basket.

''This is all you need.'' Said Leorio. Killua smiled and took the basket.

''Thank you.'' Said Killua. Leorio smiled at him.

''Your welcome.'' Said Leorio. Killua then went to the door and walked out and down the street. He saw two blurs making their way to the hotel. He knew for sure that they were Sakura and Gon. He jumped on a building to not be seen as they ran faster to the hotel.

.

.

.

Sakura and Gon made it back to the hotel at the same time.

''Looks like a tie again.'' Said Sakura.

''Just like in the hunter's exam.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''I'll see you later Gon i have to change my clothes.'' Said Sakura. She went to ther hotel room. She walked inside and saw Leorio. ''Hey Leorio.'' Leorio looked at her.

''Hey Saki'' Said Leorio. Sakura smiled at him and went to her room to change her clothes for her date with Killua. She grabbed a outfit and started to put it on. She wore a red tank top with black shorts and red sandles. She looked at herself in the mirror.

''Now this is cute.'' Said Sakura as looked her over again. She started styling her hair and added a braclet to her outfit. She looked at herself again and walked out her room. She saw Gon and Leorio sitting at the couch. ''I'll see you guys soon.'' The two looked at her and smiled at her cute outfit.

''Ok, have fun on your date with Killua.'' Said Gon. Sakura blushed. She then waved to them again before walking out the door. She stood infront of the hotel and waited for Killua. She looked at the clock and saw it just turned 8:00. She looked up and saw Killua walking towards her. She smiled at him.

''Killua'' Called Sakura. Killua looked at Sakura and smiled brightly. He stood infront of her with the basket. Sakura looked at it confused. ''What's that?''

''It's a picnic basket.'' Said Killua. He blushed lightly. Sakura blushed with him. ''You ready to go?'' Sakura nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. The two then went to a nice secluded place to watch the fireworks. Under the cherry blossom tree. Killua sat the basket down and took out the blanket. He then laid it down. Sakura started helping him. As they reached for the next item their hands touched. They looked at each other with blushes on their faces. They saw the first firework go off. They finished setting up and started eating the food. Sakura looked shocked.

''Stawberries, Ramen, Sandwitches, and green tea. You have all my favorite foods.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled.

''Well i had a little help.'' Said Killua. He started eating along with Sakura and watched as the fireworks went off. They ate their deserts as another firework went off.

''I can't believe you pulled this off.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled at her.

''I'd be lying if i said i didn't have help. Gon kept you distracted while me and Leorio took care of the food. I wanted tonight to be our best date ever.'' Said Killua. Sakura blushed and placed her head on Killua's shoulder.

''It really is.'' Said Sakura. She saw that the fireworks were being reloaded. She saw people sad at what a man was saying down there. ''There is a delay with the fireworks.'' Killua sighed.

''Awww man.'' Said Killua. Sakura smirked. She stood.

''Want to see something cool?'' Asked Sakura. Killua nodded and watched as she activated her Nen. She then started firing fire balls in the air. She concentrated and made them explode like fireworks. Killua was shocked.

''That's amazing.'' Said Killua as he watched Sakura fire the balls in the air and explode them. She continued till the delay was done. She looked down and saw people smiling and waving at her. All saying thank you for her actions. She smiled back at them and sat next to Killua. Killua held her hand as she yawned and placed her head on his shoulder. ''That was amazing Sakura.'' Sakura looked at him with sleepy eyes.

''Thanks, but that drained me of fire for a while.'' Said Sakura. They continued to watch the fireworks. They told jokes and would watch the smoke in the air form shapes. Once the fireworks ended Sakura yawned again. She looked at Killua. ''Killua i had a great time. You really know how to handle a first date.'' Killua smiled at her.

''Thanks Saki-Chan.'' Said Killua. He watched as she fell asleep from all the work she did. He then picked her up bridle style and jumped off back to the hotel. Once they made it back, Killua started his way to Sakura's room. He laid her on her bed and placed the cover over her. He smiled lightly at her sleeping form. He then bent down and kissed her cheek. ''Remember when you kissed me at Gon's house...i never repaid the favor.'' Killua kissed her cheek again and started his way out the room. He looked at her again before closing the door. ''I love you Sakura.''

.

.

.

.

 **Well how was that for a fourth of july special. I hope you guys liked it. I felt so happy and giddy when i wrote this chapter and i hope you guys feel that way too. Thanks for reading and be ready for the next chapter.**


	23. Fourth of July Special: Kurapika

**4th of July special-Kurapika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey what's up guys i know what you are thinking right now if you didn't read the title. ''Oh My God she's doing a Kurapika side story too.'' Yes i am, I had some requests that it would make their day if i made a Killua and Kurapika side story. So hear i am. I want you guys to know that i do read your reviews and whatever you put i read. So at first i was thinking i should just do Killua because he did win the votes then i thought that Kurapika and Killua are competiors for sure, so what better way then to put them both in their own little side story with Sakura. I have someething else to say but i'll wait till you guys are done with this little special chapter, so i hope i made many people's day by writing two of these. Now on with this story.**

.

.

.

.

Sakura had just got done training and she was the last person there. Many people didn't go to this training ground today because it was the 4th of july. Sakura didn't see why it was so special. She finished her training and decided to stop for the day.

''I think i'm done for now.'' Said Sakura. She started to leave. As she left she saw someone coming her way. She continued to walk forward and felt time stop when she was next to the person. She couldn't see his face. She then jumped away from the man and got in a fighting stance. ''Who are you?'' The man lifted his head and Sakura clearly saw his face. It was Chrollo.

''You must be the dragon.'' Said Chrollo.

''What, did my tail and sharp teeth give it away?'' Said Sakura as she grit her teeth. Chrollo chuckled.

''You really do remind me of Sakorra.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura ran at him. She threw punch after punch but Chrollo either blocked or dodged it. She threw another punch then slammed her fist to the ground bringing her legs up and kicking Chrollo. He blocked her kick. Sakura then jumped up and unsheathed her sword. She rushed at him as Chrollo tried to dodge each slash. Sakura slashed up and smirked at Chrollo. Chrollo looked at her face but wasn't able to dodge her tail in time. The tail slashed him and he jumped back. Sakura breathed heavily and sheathed her sword. Chrollo looked at his arm. The slash that cut his clothing and the slash where blood rolled down his arm.

''I'm impressed by your skills.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura looked at him. ''You haven't even used Nen yet and you already managed to hurt me.'' Sakura stared at him.

''Well i do want you dead.'' Said Sakura. She then smirked. ''However, by the looks of you, i didn't expect the phantom troupe leader to be so young. When i thought of the leader of the phantom troupe, i always thought a big musclar hairy guy with scars. You don't fit that image at all.'' Chrollo smiled at her.

''Looks can be deceiving little one. I never thought that a dragon could be a small girl. The world is full of many surprises that you have yet to see.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura took out her fan.

''You seem like a nice guy spider. I think we could have been friends if i didn't want to kill you.'' Said Sakura as she started to walk around Chrollo.

''The name is Chrollo Lucifer and i still think we could be friends. You would make a great addition to the spiders.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura scowled.

''You know i hate the spiders with a passion. Why would i join you guys? My main concern now, is to take you down.'' Said Sakura. She smirked as Nen came around her. She stopped walking and lunged at Chrollo. Chrollo jumped back as Sakura fired a fire ball from her mouth and pushed wind from her fan to make it go faster. Chrollo took out his book as Sakura glared at it. She aimed her fire breath for that next. Chrollo moved the book but got burnt in the process. He then saw Sakura coming towards him. He jumped over Sakura and grabbed her tail. He then threw her into the air. Sakura let her wings out and went to attack Chrollo again.

''So she can fly.'' Said Chrollo. He blocked her fist and grabbed her arm. He then punched it making her arm go numb. Sakura was shocked. She jumped back and looked at Chrollo.

''What the hell was that!?'' Yelled/Asked Sakura. Chrollo smirked.

''You should never underestimate your opponent cherry blossom. Just cause i haven't attacked, yet doesn't mean i won't.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura narrowed her eyes and rushed at him again. They continued their fight. Sakura came at him again. Chrollo dodged her attack and chopped the back of her neck. Sakura fell. Chrollo was about to grab her when she got back up. ''Your still conscious?'' Sakura smirked.

''It will take more then a couple of cheap chops to knock me out.'' Said Sakura. She ran at him again. Chrollo dodged her attack, sweep kicked her legs, and chopped the back of her neck again. Sakura got up. Slowly but she got up. Chrollo grit his teeth.

''Why won't you stay down?'' Asked Chrollo. Sakura breathed heavily.

''I'm not going down.'' Said Sakura. She rushed at him again. Her attacks becoming less effective. Chrollo blocked her next attack spinned her around and chopped her neck again. Sakura went down. Chrollo waited for two minutes before seeing Sakura struggle to get up. She got up but stumbled and started tripping on her feet.

 _''One more should do the trick.''_ Thought Chrollo. Sakura breathed heavily again. Her vison more blurry then ever before. She started to walk up to Chrollo. She stopped infront of him. She then punched his stomach. She punched again but Chrollo blocked her attack, pulled her into his chest and chopped the back of her neck. Sakura went unconscious. Chrollo caught her before she fell. ''You put up a good fight. I didn't expect this to take that long.'' Chrollo lifted Sakura over his shoulder and started his way back to the hideout.

.

.

.

Chrollo walked into the hideout with Sakura still over his shoulder. Feitan walked in from another room and saw Chrollo with her.

''Boss what are you doing with her?'' Asked Feitan. Chrollo looked at him.

''Me and her had a little fight eariler. Can you tie her up?'' Asked Chrollo. Feitan nodded. Chrollo then handed Sakura over to Feitan. He held her in his arms as he saw Chrollo walked away. He looked at his arm and saw blood and his clothes cut. He looked back at the unconscious dragon girl in his arms.

 _''Did she do that to the boss?''_ Thought Feitan. He then walked with her and sat her down in a chair. He then grabbed some chains and started locking her up. Once finished he wrapped her legs and picked her up. he started carrying her back to the room. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She then looked around and noticed she was being carried.

''What the hell? What's going on?'' Asked Sakura as she noticed she was tied up. She struggled against the chains.

''Relax.'' Said Feitan. Sakura tried to look at him as he made his way to the room. ''The boss hasn't given us any orders on what to do with you yet. So you are safe for now.'' Sakura closed her eyes and remembered her fight with Chrollo.

''I see, so i lost then.'' Said Sakura. Feitan made sure to hear her. Sakura smiled. ''Which only means i'll have to get stronger.'' Feitan looked shocked. He did not expect for her to say that. He made it to the room and sat her down on the floor against a little brick table. She looked at him. Feitan looked at her. He then pulled up a chair and sat down near her. Sakura looked at him confused. ''Your going to watch me?''

''Not quite.'' Said Feitan. He then grabbed his book. Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes.

''Then why are you sitting near me?''

''It would be unwise for me to leave the famous haruno dragon unattended. I don't know what you might have up your sleeve.'' Said Feitan. Sakura pouted.

''I don't need a babysitter.'' Said Sakura.

''I never said you did. But you are a dangerous opponent, so i will keep an eye on you till the boss gets back and gives me orders.'' Said Feitan. He went back to reading his book. Sakura sighed and looked around. She used her dragon eyes to scan the area. After an hour gone by Sakura heard footsteps. Her and Feitan lifted their heads to see most of the phantom troupe coming in. Sakura looked at them.

''Feitan you been here this whole time?'' Asked Phinks. Feitan nodded and closed his book. He then looked a little ahead and saw Sakura sitting a little away from Feitan. ''Why is the dragon girl here?'' Sakura scowled.

''I have a name you know.'' Said Sakura. Feitan chuckled.

''From what i heard, the boss and her had a little fight. When he brought her here she was unconscious.'' Said Feitan.

''He must have plans for her than.'' Said Sharlnark. Nobunaga went up to her.

''Hey there. Looks like your back again. Maybe this is a sign saying you should join us.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakura looked away from him.

''I would rather die.'' Said Sakura. She closed her eyes.

''Awww come on. Say, where are your little buddies?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''I think he only fought her. He didn't say anything about her friends.'' Said Feitan. Machi looked at her.

''Is that true?'' Asked Machi. Sakura just stared at her refusing to speak.

''That is true.'' Said a voice. Sakura glared at the voice. Chrollo made his way to them. ''She was at a training ground when we had our fight. Her friends were no where in sight.''

''So how long will it take before they go looking for her?'' Asked Machi.

''I guess it would have to be awhile. It all depends on how long she trains for.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura grit her teeth.

''But wait, if Sakorra walks in. There could be a big problem. You know they hate each other.'' Said Feitan. Chrollo nodded.

''I know, and i already thought of a solution. You see i sent Sakorra on a mission. I talked to her over the phone. She won't be back for a while.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura sighed and saw Hisoka walk in. He looked at her and she looked back at him. They made direct eye contact. Hisoka smirked and went to sit on the window sill. He heard as Chrollo explained how she was captured again, Hisoka chuckled.

 _''My my, so little Sakura got herself kidnapped. I didn't think that would happen.''_ Thought Hisoka. He then looked out the window. _''I should tell Kurapika about my little...discovery.''_ Hisoka took out his phone as he heard their plans to use her by force if she didn't agree to help them. Hisoka sent his message to Kurapika.

.

.

.

Kurapika was sitting down in the park. he watched as couples walked by holding hands and talked about seeing the fireworks. He sighed.

''Kurapika.'' Called a voice. Kurapika looked forward and saw Melody walking towards him. Kurapika smiled.

''Oh Melody it's you.'' Said Kurapika. Melody sat next to him. She looked at the couples then at Kurapika. She saw the look in Kurapika's eyes and heard his heartbeat.

''Kurapika, you want to be like those couples don't you.'' Said Melody. Kurapika looked at her.

''I guess you can say that.'' Said Kurapika. Melody smiled at him.

''You like someone don't you?'' Asked Melody. Kurapika's heart sped up. Melody smirked as a blush coated Kurapika's cheeks.

''What ummmm... N-No i don't.'' Said Kurapika. Melody laughed.

''I can hear your heart Kurapika. It sped up. A common response when you like someone.'' Said Melody. Kurapika turned from her.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Said Kurapika. Melody smiled

''It's Sakura isn't it?'' Said Melody. Kurapika was about to refuse when he just sighed.

''Yeah...it is.'' Said Kurapika admitting his crush. Melody giggled.

''See now that wasn't hard. Why don't you ask her on a date?'' Asked Melody.

''I guess i'm scared of rejection. And even if i do ask her on a date what would be the setting?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Well today is the 4th of July. Why not take her to see the fireworks.'' Said Melody. Kurapika smiled.

''Your right. I should ask her.'' Said Kurapika. Melody nodded. Kurapika then felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and saw it was a message from Hisoka. He opened it and read the message. His eyes went red. Melody looked at him.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Melody. Kurapika put his phone down and grit his teeth.

''The phantom Troupe...Captured Sakura...and they want to use her by force.'' Said Kurapika. Melody looked nervous.

''We have to save her.'' Said Melody. Kurapika stopped her from getting up.

''Let me save her. Don't call Gon or Killua. I don't want them to be anymore worried if they already are. I need you to tell me where are they keeping her though.'' Said Kurapika. Melody concentrated on Sakura's heartbeat. She focused then pointed.

''Down this way, then make a right. In the abandoned complex. Second left building.'' Said Melody. Kurapika nodded.

''Alright.'' Started Kurapika. He then looked at Melody. ''Thank you.'' Melody nodded.

''Your Welcome. But remember Kurapika. We have to leave late tonight. The boss is leaving today and we have to go with her.'' Said Melody. Kurapika nodded.

''Ok.'' Said Kurapika. He then started running his way to the area Melody said. _''I vow to save Sakura, even at the cost of my own life.''_ Kurapika jumped on top of buildings to avoid people. He continued to jump and saw the building coming up ahead. Kurapika lowered his Nen and went to the building. He jumped up and followed the voices. He then saw Hisoka in the window. He went to window sill and stopped. He then felt a hand grab him. He looked and saw it was Hisoka. Hisoka pulled him in and hid him behind one of pillars. Kurapika looked out and saw Sakura tied up with chains. He then waited for the perfect moment and heard what they were saying.

''Well the girl is a dragon. Maybe there's a little trigger we can use to make her a dragon.'' Said Phinks.

''I dare you to lay a finger on me.'' Said Sakura. Phinks looked at her.

''You really speak your mind don't you?'' Said Phinks.

''Well you guys are talking about turning me into a dragon. What's next using me as a flame thrower.'' Said Sakura clear irratation in her voice. Nobunaga laughed.

''See this is why i say she should join the phantom troupe. She would fit right in.'' Said Nobunaga.

''What part of 'i hate you with a passion' do you not understand.'' Said Sakura. ''You have hurt not only me but also my friends and family, and i will not let you get away with that.'' Kurapika waited for the right moment.

''Well then it's settled. You will have to help us. Weather you like it or not.'' Said Chrollo. He started making his way over to her. Sakura grit her teeth.

''Stay away from me!'' Yelled Sakura. Chrollo was about to place a hand on her when his body was wrapped in chains. The troupe looked shocked. Sakura looked shocked. Chrollo looked shocked. Kurapika jumped down and landed infront of Sakura. Sakura smiled brightly.

''Kurapika.'' Said Sakura as she cheered. Kurapika smiled at her.

''Don't worry Sakura. I'm here to save you.'' Said Kurapika. he then used his knife to cut the chains. Sakura jumped up and let the chains roll down her body. She stretched once they were gone.

''Now that feels better.'' Said Sakura. Nobunaga looked at them.

''Attack them.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakura and Kurapika got in a fighting stance. Sakura punched her fist together and fire engulfed her hands. She then let her wings out.

''Let's get them.'' Said Sakura. She jumped in the air and formed a fire ball in her hands. She then threw it down. ''Let's see how you guys like my fire pillar.'' the fire ball hit the ground and a pillar arose. Sakura then used her wings to make it move. The phantom troupe dodged the attack as Kurapika sent his chains at them. Phinks dodged the chain but didn't see the fan that came after it. He got hit backwards. Sakura smirked as the fan came back to her. She then watched as Kurapika let his chains capture more of the members. Sakura clapped her hands together and unsheathed her sword. She then went for Nobunaga. He blocked her attack and a sword battle commised.

''I didn't think you would be a good sword fighter. Your almost as good as your brother.'' Said Nobunaga. Sakura and him clashed swords.

''Mentioning my brother was a bad mistake.'' Said Sakura. She concentrated Nen on her blade. The blade caught on fire. Nobunaga looked shocked and dodged the next fire slash that came his way. Sakura jumped in the air but felt Nen strings around her body. She looked down at Machi. Sakura concentrated her Nen and broke out of the Nen strings. Machi was so shocked she didn't notice the chain that came for her. Kurapika smirked and looked at Sakura. She smirked back at him. She jumped down next to him and sucked in a big breath before blowing tons of fire out at the troupe. They dodged but didn't see the chains that followed behind them. Feitan and Nobunaga dodged. Sakura rushed at them as Kurapika fought against some of the remaining members. Hisoka watched the fight with pure joy.

 _''They have grown stronger for sure.''_ Thought Hisoka. Kurapika was then hit back and slammed against the wall. Sakura turned shocked.

''Kurapika!'' Yelled Sakura. She was about to run to him when she was hit from behind and knocked to the floor. She saw Feitan and Nobunaga walk towards Kurapika.

''Now to finish him.'' Said Feitan. Sakura saw her flashback. When Yuta was killed. Sakura screamed.

''NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Screamed Sakura. She got up. Her eyes turned red. ''I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL SOMEONE I LOVE AGAIN!'' A whirl pool went around Sakura. It was getting bigger and bigger. Kurapika watched with shock as Sakura was a pink and black dragon.

''The dragon!'' Yelled Chrollo. The Dragon roared loudly and smacked the phantom Troupe with it's tail. Hisoka chuckled.

 _''So this is the legendary Haruno dragon.''_ Thought Hisoka. He smirked. _''This is marvlous.''_ The dragon breathed fire and smacked Chrollo into a wall. The dragon looked to Feitan and Nobunaga. It flapped it's wings and smacked the two away from Kurapika using it's tail. Kurapika looked shocked.

''So she became a dragon.'' Said a voice as it stood next to Hisoka. Hisoka turned his head and looked at Sakorra.

''I thought the boss sent you on a mission?'' Asked Hisoka.

''He did, but i got done much earlier then i expected.'' Said Sakorra. She smirked upon seeing Sakura in her dragon form. ''I see, she can control some of it.'' Hisoka looked at her.

''Because she isn't hurting her friend?'' Asked Hisoka.

''Excatly.'' Answered Sakorra. The dragon went up to Kurapika and grabbed him with her tail. It then placed Kurapika on it's back.

 _''She can control her dragon.''_ Thought Kurapika. He smiled sweetly. The dragon then started to go in the air. It breathed fire and flew towards the wall. Sakorra pulled out a dart and launched it into Sakura's skin as she burst through the wall.

''What was that?'' Asked Hisoka.

''A dart. It should calm her down to the point where she transforms back into human. The city doesn't need a 5 story dragon going around and destroying everything.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka smirked. Sakorra started her way down to Chrollo. ''I have a score to settle with you.'' Hisoka chuckled and looked at the giant hole in the wall.

 _''Looks like Sakura is much stronger than i thought.''_

.

.

.

The dragon flew in the air. Kurapika on top. He then looked behind him and saw a dart in it's tail. He pulled it out and the dragon started falling. A whirl pool went around the dragon as they fell. Kurapika looked at the whirl pool then the ground. He saw the whirl pool go away and Sakura was back. Her eyes closed, she was unconscious. Kurapika got closer to grab her. He got closer and closer.

''Come on.'' Said Kurapika. He reached out more. ''COME ON!'' He grabbed a hold of Sakura and held her bridle style in his arms. He then made his fall towards a building. He landed on one building then jumped to the next, jumping till he found the right building. Once settled he laid Sakura on the floor and got on his knees. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked up.

''Kur-Kurapika?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika smiled at her. Sakura sat up and hugged him. ''Kurapika thank you so much for saving me.'' Kurapika hugged her back and felt his heart flutter. He then held her infront of him.

''I should be thanking you. You saved me too back there.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled brightly.

''No problem. But you were like a knight in shining armor. It was amazing.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika and her laughed. They then got up at the sound of a firework going off. Kurapika looked towards it. He then thought back to what Melody said.

 _''Well today is the 4th of july. Why not ask her to see the fireworks?''_ Kurapika Remembered Melody's words. He then looked at Sakura.

''Sakura i want to ask you something.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked at him.

''Yeah?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika started blushing and twiddling his fingers.

''Would...Would you like to go see the fireworks with me?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura blushed. She smiled at him.

''I...I would love too.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika smiled at her. He was mentally dancing in his mind.

''Well then shall we go.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura nodded. The two then locked hands and started jumping from building to building. They stopped when they reached a nice hill. They then sat down together. They watched as another firework went off.

''You know, this is my first time going to see the fireworks.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika looked at her.

''You never went before? Not even with Sato or Yuta?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura shook her head.

''Nope not at all. Sato was going to take me when i as old enough but then he died. Yuta and me never had time to go see the fireworks. We were too busy trying to survive in the forest.'' Explained Sakura. She blushed. ''But...i'm glad that my first time seeing the fireworks. I get to see them with you.'' Kurapika blushed. He locked their fingers together. Their heads connected as they watched the fireworks. Once they were over they stood up. ''I should probably go back to the hotel.'' Kurapika grabbed her hand.

''Let me walk you.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura blushed.

''Sure.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika blushed. The two started walking back the hotel. They made it to her room where her, Gon, Killua, and Leorio were staying. They stood infront of the door. They then turned to each other. ''I had a great time Kurapika.'' Kurapika smiled at her sweetly.

''I did too.'' Said Kurapika. He then started to lean in as Sakura leaned in towards him. When their lips were about to connect Leorio opened the door. The two blushed and stepped away from each other. Leorio smirked.

''Did i interrupt something?'' Said Leorio. Kurapika glared at him but held his blush. ''I think i did. So ummmmm don't mind me, go back to what you two were about to do.'' Leorio closed the door and mentally cursed at himself for ruining their first first. Sakura and Kurapika looked shyly at each other. Kurapika looked at the time.

''Damn it, i have to go. My boss is leaving today and i'm supposed to get on a train.'' Said Kurapika. He then kissed Sakura on her cheek. Sakura blushed.

''O-Ok, just...promise me you will be careful.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika placed a hand on his heart.

''I promise.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled and made her way towards the door.

''I hope to see you soon Kurapika.'' Said Sakura. She then kissed his cheek. Kurapika blushed. ''See ya.'' She closed the door behind her as Kurapika smiled to himself. He then started walking to the train station. Sakura started making her way to her room when Leorio started walking with her.

''You two were about to kiss weren't you?'' Said Leorio.

''Shut up Leorio.'' Said Sakura. Leorio snapped his fingers.

''Dang i feel like the third wheel right now.'' Said Leorio. Sakura giggled.

''It's ok Leorio.'' Said Sakura. She then waved to Gon and Killua and stopped infront of her room. ''I'm tired anyway. So i'm going to bed.'' Leorio nodded.

''Ok, sweet dreams Sakura.'' Said Leorio. Sakura nodded and closed her door. She went to her bed and laid on it. She looked out the window thinking of Kurapika.

.

.

.

Kurapika was on the train. He heard that Melody was already with his boss. He sat down and watched at the train moved. He thought back to the kiss Sakura gave him and the kiss he gave her. He then thought about the kiss they would have had if Leorio didn't open the door.

 _''I wish we would have had that kiss.''_ Thought Kurapika. He looked out his window. _''Cause i want my first kiss to be with the girl i love.''_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys i hope you liked the Sakura and Kurapika story. Now here is what i was talking about. I want you guys to review and tell me which story you thought was better or more romantic. I thought about these two side stories long and hard. I love Killua's and Kurapika's so i can't pick. However i would love to see what you guys thought was the better side story. They both will still be up to read over and over again but it's just a little challenge i thought you guys would like. Now if you remember what i said in my first side story for father's day then you would remember that i said that i would update a new chapter along with the side story. So here's the thing. You don't get one but two chapters for hunter X Dragon because i made two side stories. This means you have 4! Chapters to read. You guys some reading to do, and i got some fingers to ice. So like i said leave a review telling me which side story you thought was better and be sure to read the two new chapters that should be posted up by now. By the time you are done reading this they should be up. So i hope you enjoy the next two chapters and you might want to reread the last chapter New Nen and Greed Island because you did just read two side stories that don't have nothing to do with the story. Anyway thanks for reading and i love all you guys. Your support keeps me updating. Also if anyone had any idea like if i should do a side story even when it's not a hoilday then i would love to hear it. Now i will let you get back to reading. Zera400 signing out.**


	24. Chapter 21: A New Girl and New Training

**Hey guys. Anyway like i said in the last special chapter you will get two chapters. So i hope you like them. Anyway i have no announcements right now so enjoy the chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''I suck at rock paper scissors.'' Said Sakura as she watched Gon and Killua in the tournment with a pout. Killua looked at her with a smirk.

''How did you lose in the first round?'' Said Killua.

''Shut up.'' Said Sakura causing the three to laugh. Killua and Gon then had their match for rock paper scissors. Killua won.

''Congrats. You get the sword of truth.'' Said the refree. He gave Killua the sword and it turned into a card. Sakura looked at it shocked.

''So that card goes into the restricted area. Number 83.'' Said Sakura.

''That's right.'' Said the refree. The three then left and went on their way down the street.

''I can't believe you won.'' Said Sakura.

''I can't believe you lost in the first round.'' Said Killua.

''Luck just wasn't on my side.'' Said Sakura.

''It wasn't on your side when you were the 18th to get into Greed Island either.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at him.

''Shut it Gon.'' Said Sakura. The three laughed at Sakura's horrible game of rock paper scissors. Gon looked down then sighed.

''I am worried though. We have no defense cards so someone could take that card.'' Said Gon.

''That is a problem.'' Said Sakura. She then thought about it when a nervous looking player came out.

''Hey.'' Said the nervous player. The three turned to him. ''Give me that card.''

''No.'' Said Killua. The nervous player grit his teeth.

''Book'' Said the nervous player. The three increased their guard.

''Book.'' Said Sakura and Gon.

''So you guys are new players huh?'' Said the nervous player. He then held up the card thief. ''Thief attack Killu-.'' Before he could finish Gon snatched it away. The nervous player looked shocked. Gon then threw it back at him.

''Your lucky i'm giving this back.'' Said Gon. ''Next time i won't be so nice.'' Killua nodded.

''However i do have to thank you.'' Started Killua. ''You showed us that if the card doesn't get said out loud it won't work.'' He looked at Sakura and sees she's turned the other way looking around. ''What's wrong?'' Killua turned around to see a group of other Greed Island players. One of them started laughing then he spoke.

''You three are fools. Only idiots participate in tournments.'' Said the man known as Kazsule.

''And only idiots like to gang up on kids to see playing cards.'' Said Sakura. Kazsule chuckled.

''I like you girl, but you don't win cards, you steal them.'' Said Kazsule.

''Just because your stealing in a game doesn't mean it's legal.'' Said Sakura. Kazsule laughed. They then came at the kids.

.

.

.

''Damn it.'' Said Gon as he punched the floor. ''They stole from us.''

''I should have expected this.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at her.

''What you mean?'' Asked Gon.

''Of course they would steal in a virtual place, but they would never steal in the real world. In a game, they feel safer, but if they were in the real world and we had an encounter like that, they wouldn't have even thought of stealing from us.'' Said Sakura. Killua got up.

''Well we were outmatched. But that doesn't mean we can't come back.'' Said Killua. ''Let's just go to Masadora city and buy some cards.'' Sakura and Gon nodded.

''We will need a map first. I think i saw a store nearby.'' Said Sakura. The three started walking. A little girl with yellow pigtails and red dress watched them go.

 _''Such a nice friendship the three got. I think i'll tease the two boys.''_ Thought the girl.

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua looked at two maps for different prices.

''Which one should we get?'' Asked Sakura.

''How about this one.'' Said Gon as he pointed to one.

''Sounds fine by me.'' Said Killua. The three then purchased the map and opened it. Killua looked at it confused. ''There's nothing on this.'' Sakura looked at it.

''Maybe we should just ask for directions.'' Said Sakura. The three went to a man working behind a counter.

''Excuse me sir, can you help us? We are trying to get to Masadora.'' Said Gon. The man nodded.

''Yeah, If you exit this town and down the road then you should see a forest. Once there go through and you should see the mountains. After that their is a canyon and after that you should be in Masadora. But there are bandits and Monsters along the way.'' Explained the man.

''Bandits?'' Said Killua with an excited expression.

''Monsters?'' Said Gon with that same excitement. Sakura cheered.

''I'm so excited.'' Said Sakura as she shut her eyes tight and cletched her fists over her mouth. ''Let's go right now.'' Killua and Gon nodded and the three walked out the shop.

''Let's get a move on.'' Said Killua. The three turned and was about to walk when they heard a voice.

''Hey.'' Called the voice. The three turned around and saw a girl running at them with yellow pigtails and a red dress running like a typical anime school girl in gym class. Sakura rolled her eyes at the girl.

''What kind of run is that?'' Said Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest. The girl stopped infront of the three friends.

 _''Ohh i can't wait to tease these boys.''_ Thought the girl. She put her hands together and smiled at Gon and Killua cutely.

''What?'' Asked Sakura.

''Can i join you guys?'' Asked the girl as she tried to look cute. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

 _''I dare someone to flirt with Killua. Oh wait i mean.''_ Thought Sakura.

''No. You would just be a nuisance.'' Said Killua. He looked at Sakura and smiled before turning with Sakura and Gon and started walking away. The girl looked enraged.

 _''Did he just call me a nuisance.''_ Thought the girl. She walked after them as the three walked out the city.

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua ran through the forest as the girl ran behind them. Sakura looked back then looked at her friends.

''What do we do about her?'' Asked Sakura.

''We will just have to wait till bandits attack.'' Said Killua.

''Isn't that a little mean?'' Asked Gon.

''Well she did pass the screening. So she has to be good at Nen.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''That is true.'' Said Killua. The three continued to run. Killua looked back and saw the girl still behind them. ''I didn't think she'd keep up. I'm impressed.'' Killua looked ahead and saw ninjas come down.

''Ninjas.'' Said Sakura. She got in a fighting stance. She grabbed the helm of her sword but then saw their breathing pattern was off. The ninjas came in as Gon and Killua was about to attack. ''Hold it.'' They stopped as the ninjas stopped at their feet.

''Please you need to help us. We beg of you.'' Said one of the ninjas. He started coughing.

''As i thought. Their sick.'' Said Sakura. The three friends and the girl went to their village. There they saw a very sick looking young boy. The elder sat next to Gon as Sakura sat between Gon and Killua.

''We have all been getting sick. We need help. The sickness spread through the village and all of us got infected.'' Said the elder as he coughed. ''This boy here only has about 3 or 4 days left. The medicine we need is out.''

''And expensive'' Said one of the ninjas.

''We need money to buy the medicine.'' Said the elder.

''This must be a in game event.'' Said Gon.

''That means if we help them we may get a item or information.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded. She then looked at the elder.

''How much do you guys need?'' Asked Sakura.

''80,000 jenny.'' Said the elder. Sakura looked down.

''Damn, that's all we have.'' Said Sakura.

''They must know.'' Said Killua.

''I can help.'' Said the girl from behind them. Sakura and Killua looked back at her.

''Can you shut up for a moment.'' Said Killua. The girl looked angry. Sakura turned back around.

''She's trying to hard.'' Said Sakura. The girl looked at Sakura and Killua with gritted teeth.

 _''I'm going to kill those two!''_ Thought the girl. Gon looked back around.

''We'll help.'' Said Gon.

''Oh thank you so much.'' Said the elder.

''You don't know how happy this makes us.'' Said the ninjas as they cried with gratitude.

''Father i'm cold.'' Said the little boy.

''No, we need more clothes. More children's clothes.'' Said the ninja father. Gon, Sakura, and Killua looked at the ninjas then the boy.

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, and Killua was running down the forest. Killua and Gon only had their under shirts and shorts. Sakura wore her shorts and tank top.

''I can't believe we didn't get anything.'' Said Killua.

''Well i'm just glad we helped.'' Said Sakura. ''It makes me feel all warm and happy inside.'' Killua and Gon chuckled.

''At least your happy Saki.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at him.

''Well i would be even happier IF WE WEREN"T BEING FOLLOWED!'' Said/Screamed Sakura aiming her scream at the girl that was still following them. Killua and Gon started laughing.

''Well at least we are at the canyon part.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua nodded.

''And we have some fun up ahead.'' Said Sakura. The two boys smiled with determination.

''I can't wait to see what you two can do.'' Said Killua.

''Same here.'' Said Gon.

''Ditto.'' Said Sakura. They continued to and started running down the canyon where giant cyclops were. Gon jumped up and punched one of the cyclops in the face. He then kicked him. The cyclops still didn't go down. Sakura went up to another one and let the dragon blood course through her veins. Her hand turned into a bigger dragon like hand and she punched the cyclops in the stomach. Killua looked shocked, he then frowned seeing that Sakura's and Gon's attacks did no damage.

 _''Sakura's or Gon's attack didn't do no damage. These cyclops must have a weakness though.''_ Thought Killua. A cyclops attacked him and he jumped up and ran up it's arm. _''So i'll try the eye.''_ Killua jumped from it's shoulder and kicked the cyclop in it's eye. The cyclop held his eye and turned into a card. Killua grabbed it. ''Sakura, Gon, their weakness is their eye.'' Sakura and Gon smirked and finished off the rest of the cyclops.

''So it was easier then we thought.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''It would seem so. I'm guessing most of the monsters have a weakness.'' Said Killua. They then walked away and stumbled upon a gigantic lizard. They look upon it in terror.

''I know i should run but my legs won't move.'' Said Sakura. Killua scooped Sakura in his arms and held her bridle style. He ran with her as Sakura held onto him. ''I owe you one.'' Killua smiled down at her.

''No problem. You know i would do anything for you.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled and looked away with a blush. The three hid behind a rock as the gigantic lizard walked past them. Sakura got down from Killua's hold and the three continued walking. They stopped.

''You guys feel something?'' Asked Sakura. Killua and Gon nodded. A little black puffball came out and hit Gon in the face. Sakura and Killua looked shocked. ''Are you ok?''

''Yeah it didn't hurt.'' Said Gon. The black puffball jumped around.

''It's fast.'' Said Killua. They narrowed their eyes.

''Let's catch it.'' Said Killua. They watched as it went around. Sakura looked at it's patern and started following it's movemenst before it went there.

''This is impossible.'' Said Gon. They continued. Sakura then held her hand out and felt time go in slow motion. She saw it's tail in her hand but it was moving slowly. Sakura closed her hand as time resumed but the puffball's tail was in Sakura's hand. She caught the creature.

''Got it.'' Said Sakura as she smiled and it turned into a card. Gon and Killua cheered for her as she let it get to her.

''Sakura that was awesome.'' Said Gon. Sakura showed her sharp teeth as she smiled.

''Well i don't like to brag but.'' Said Sakura. Killua and Gon laughed at Sakura. The girl smirked down at the three.

 _''Now she is impressive.''_ Thought the girl. She watched as the three walk on. They looked ahead and saw a funny looking horse it looked at them. The horse then blew bubbles at them. Sakura looked at the bubbles with sparkles in her eyes.

''Whoa what are those?'' Asked Sakura as she looked upon the two different colored bubbles. Killua looked at her with a sweet smile.

''They are bubbles. You never seen them before?'' Asked Killua. Sakura shook her head.

''Never before in my life.'' Said Sakura.

''Your past was no fun.'' Said Gon.

''It really wasn't.'' Said Sakura. She smiled at the bubbles.

''Well what do you think about them?'' Asked Gon. Sakura point her finger up and touched a white bubble. It exploded with a loud boom making Sakura jump up and hide behind Killua.

''I HATE them!'' Yelled Sakura making Gon and Killua burst out laughing. Killua then touched a red one but it just moved away. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the red bubble as she was mad it didn't explode when Killua touched it. ''I really hate bubbles.'' Killua snickered as he felt pride and warmth in his stomach as Sakura hid behind him. She walked from behind him and watched as the red bubble floated to a rock and exploded with another boom making Sakura shudder. ''WHY!?'' She turned to glare at the horse but was shocked to see the horse was gone.

''It must of left.'' Said Killua.

''And right before we had a chance to fight.'' Said Gon. The girl watched them as they fought against other monsters but was getting mad because she claimed they were just wasting their potential. The three then ran into an amored looking monster. ''This one looks strong.''

''We better be careful.'' Said Sakura. The girl got fed up.

''I can't take it anymore!'' Yelled the girl. Sakura, Gon, and Killua looked back at her. ''Use Gyo!'' The three activated Gyo and saw Nen encasing the amor. The amor then attacked. Sakura and Killua jumped out the way as Gon followed the nen to it's source. He saw a tiny little rat. The rat looked shocked at Gon and transformed into a card. Killua and Sakura watched as the armor fell apart. The girl jumped down. she placed her finger up. ''Use Gyo.'' Killua looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

''What makes you think you can order us around?'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon used Gyo.

''5!'' Yelled Gon and Sakura. The girl nodded

''Correct. You do 100 hundred push ups.'' Said the girl.

''What makes you think i'm going to listen.'' Said Killua. The girl smiled.

''Allow me introduce myself.'' Said The girl. ''My name is Biscuit Krueger but you can just call me Bisky. I have had forty years of experience with Nen. So i can be your teacher to help you with your Nen.'' The three looked at Bisky shocked.

''Forty years!?'' Yelled Gon shocked.

''Your an old hag!'' Yelled Killua.

''For sure!'' Yelled Sakura. Bisky punched the two in the air as Gon looked at Bisky shocked. Bisky then waited for Sakura and Killua to come down. Bisky dusted her dress.

''Now i can teach you guys but you will have to obey and do whatever i say.'' Said Bisky.

''No way.'' Said Killua. ''How do we know your not lying?'' Sakura nodded.

''True, How do we know she's legit, she looks our age.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded.

''And Besides we have a teacher already.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at Bisky.

''That's right. We have Wing-San as our teacher.'' Said Killua. Bisky looked at him.

''Wing-San? Let me guess, he has flat black hair, big glasses, and has his shirt untucked?'' Asked Bisky.

''Wow you described Wing-San better than i ever could.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled at her.

''Well he was one of my students. So he has become a teacher huh, oh how time flies.'' Said Bisky.

''That just made you seem older.'' Mumbled Sakura. Bisky punched Sakura in the air again.

''Your just full of smart remarks.'' Said Bisky as Sakura fell down to the ground. ''Besides, you three would not survive out here without my hel- get down.'' Sakura, Gon, and Killua got down.

''What's going on?'' Asked Sakura.

''I sensed an enemy. He had let out a little bit of blood lust but when he saw it was four kids he backed up. Just pretend like we're talking.'' Said Bisky.

 _''I didn't even sense the enemy.''_ Thought Killua. Bisky sighed.

''Listen, we will split up. Me and Sakura will go south and while you two go north. When you guys reach that pillar use Zetsu and rush back here. Since most people think that girls are weak especially little girls he will go after us.'' Explained Bisky. Sakura looked at Bisky.

''I like that plan we trick him with looks.'' Said Sakura.

''Indeed.'' Started Killua. ''And we stalk the stalke-'' Killua was cut off with a slap in the face from Bisky. She stood.

''How dare you call Sakura ugly!'' Yelled Bisky.

 _''I'm really hating this old hag right now.''_ Thought Killua.

''She does not need to hear this from you. Let's go Sakura.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Gon looked confused.

''Let's go Gon.'' Said Killua. Gon looked as if he figured it out.

''Oh they were acting?'' Asked Gon.

''Shit i hope.'' Said Sakura as she got up. Bisky grabbed her arm.

''Come on Sakura. He don't know what he talking about, your beauitful in your own way.'' Said Bisky.

 _''She's getting a kick out of this.''_ Thought Sakura. Her and Bisky went on walking. Sakura and Bisky continued walking till Bisky moveed Sakura out the way and only let her hair get cut. Sakura looked back at Bisky and held in her laughter as the man had Bisky's hair. He then ate Bisky's hair.

.

.

.

Gon and Killua made it to the pillar.

''She is strong.'' Said Killua. ''I didn't feel the slap till awhile after. I didn't eve notice.'' Gon looked at Killua.

''She does seem strong.'' Said Gon. Killua turned around.

''We should hurry back. I hope Sakura will be ok.'' Said Killua. He then thought back to when Bisky slapped him and remembered what she said with it. ''I hope Sakura know i don't think she's ugly.'' Gon looked at him.

''Sakura is so cute and adorable. What do you think Sakura looks like?'' Asked Gon. Killua blushed lightly.

''Beautiful.'' Mumbled Killua. Gon smiled at him.

''She is that too and so nice and kind but she still didn't give me a better nickname.'' Said Gon. Killua chuckled.

''Well there is only so much you can do with Gon.'' Said Killua. Gon then remembered something.

''Say, what ever happened to Gillon?'' Asked Gon. Killua thought about it. She did have Gillon before the tournment.

''I don't know. We'll have to ask her.'' Said Killua. They then rushed back to Bisky and Sakura. They saw Sakura and Bisky across a man with red hair and pale skin.

''Sakura stand down.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at her.

''Are you sure?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''Leave him to me.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at him then back at Bisky. She then walked away and stood to watch the fight. The man rushed at Bisky. Bisky flipped her over him and then pushed to his stomach knocking him out and injuring him. Sakura saw the hand movement and was shocked.

 _''The way her hand smacked against his body. That could break bones and shut down organs. That is amazing.''_ Thought Sakura. Sakura started walking back to Bisky as Gon and Killua came out from behind the rock. _''Her opponent isn't weak.''_

 _''Nor did she use nen.''_ Thought Gon.

 _''She's just that good.''_ Thought Killua. The 4 met up. Bisky looked at them. Gon smiled.

''Bisky-San that was amazing.'' Said Gon. Bisky looked at him.

''I don't care for formalities so you don't have to add them. But if you have too than call me Bisky-Chama.'' Said Bisky as she imagined it.

''I'll call you old hag.'' Said Killua. Bisky punched him in the air. Sakura looked at Bisky and smiled at half her hair.

''Hey Bisky.'' Called Sakura.

''What?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura smirked.

''Nice hair.'' Said Sakura. BIsky narrowed her eyes and punched Sakura into Killua who caught her.

''You can fight the next enemy than smartass.'' Said Bisky. Sakura chuckled. Killua held onto her. Bisky smirked at them.

''Awwww so cute.'' Said Bisky. Sakura stopped laughing and they blushed. ''That's even cuter.'' Sakura jumped down and thanked Killua for catching her.

''No problem.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled at him as Gon looked at Bisky.

''What's your reason for joining the game?'' Asked Gon.

''Well i am after a gem that can only be found in this game. The blue planet.'' Said Bisky.

''Bisky, do you think you can postpone your search and train us?'' Asked Gon. Bisky nodded.

''Ok i'll train you.'' Said Bisky.

''Pass.'' Said Sakura and Killua at the same time.

''You two are a real piece of work aren't ya.'' Said Bisky. Sakura giggled as Killua smirked. The man known as Binolt woke up. Bisky looked at him.

''This is perfect. You.'' Started Bisky. Binolt looked at her. ''You will have to evade their attacks for two weeks if you do you can walk away freely. If you don't evade their attacks and your knocked out or can't move...then i will kill you.'' Sakura, Gon, and Killua narrowed their eyes at her. Binolt smiled crazily.

''So then.'' Started Binolt. ''Does it matter what i do to them?''

''No, but if you leave the crater i will kill you.'' Said Bisky. She then turned to Gon, Sakura, and Killua. ''The same goes for you three. If you don't beat him in two weeks, then you will recieve a punishiment. You can't leave the crater either.'' They nodded. Bisky then sat out the crater and watched as Binolt was in the middle. Sakura looked for an opening.

 _''I can't see an opening. Even when he's injured he's a dangerous opponent.''_ Thought Sakura. She rushed at him. Binolt looked at her and tried to slice her head off. Sakura dodged in time and jumped back as he sliced again. Killua looked at her.

''Sakura'' Called Killua. Sakura turned to him but felt a liquid drip down like sweat. She looked at the little drop of blood.

 _''I didn't even notice till Killua said something.''_ Thought Sakura. Killua then rushed next but his face got cut. Killua then picked up some rocks.

''Guys we have to throw rocks while one of us attacks. We'll switch every 6 hours.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded and grabbed some rocks.

''This could work.'' Said Sakura. Gon walked to a rock and placed nen in his arm. He then smashed the rock. Gon, Sakura, and Killua started attacking him with rocks. Gon then used the rock as a shield. Binolt jumped out the way.

''Good thinking Gon.'' Said Killua. He and Sakura got bigger rocks and used them as Shields. Binolt couldn't get them. Bisky watched from the top impressed.

 _''They are doing better than i thought.''_ Thought Bisky. _''But they are raw gems...gems that need to be polished. Gon, he has that rock hard conviction in his eyes. That hidden bottomless potential. If trained properly cut through training. he can be completely transformed. Like a diamond. Killua, this boy is a cool clam boy, He may look fragile but with the right amount of heat. he can achieve semi-permanent strength, like a sapphire. Sakura, this girl has the strong green sparkle in her eyes like an emerald. The power and strength she can unlock within herself seems limitless. The red hot fire that burns inisde her is pure, like a ruby. If i train them well. nothing can stop them.''_ Bisky watched their rock forest. Binolt looked around for them. Gon then threw a rock up that distracted Binolt while Sakura and Killua jumped infront of him and knocked him to the ground.

''Now it's over.'' Said Sakura and Killua at the same time. They were about to punch him when.

''Wait!'' Yelled Gon. Sakura and Killua looked at him.

''What's wrong Gon?'' Asked Sakura.

''Why did you stop us?'' Asked Killua.

''I was just thinking. Maybe we should try to beat him by ourselves.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked down at Binolt.

''I see.'' Said Sakura.

''Cause if we can only beat him together then we won't stand a chance.'' Said Killua. They smiled and nodded at each other.

''Ok then we will take him on on our own.'' Said Sakura.

''Then let's continue tomorrow.'' Said Gon. The three sat against rock walls and slept. Binolt moved and the three looked at him quickly. He was shocked. He sat back down. As the days went on Sakura, Killua, and Gon were getting better and they each were able to beat him. Bisky smiled, it took them eleven days but they were able to beat Binolt by theirselves. They each then came out the crater as Binolt was on his knees.

''Your free to go.'' Said Bisky.

''Thanks for your help.'' Said Sakura. He nodded.

''I'm going to go turn myself in.'' Said Binolt. Sakura smiled.

''Your doing the right thing.'' Said Sakura. He then walked away as Gon waved to him.

''Bye Binolt-San.'' Said Gon as he continued walking. Sakura giggled. She turned to Killua.

''He was a great opponent.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled at her. He then put his arm around Sakura shoulder. Bisky awwwwed in response. Bisky then got all of their attention.

''Ready?'' Asked Bisky. She put up her finger.

''Nine!'' Yelled the three.

''Killua was slightly faster then you two. 300 hundred push ups.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Gon jumped down and started doing three hundred pushups. Once finished they started their way to Masadora. When they got their they went to the department store. Sakura walked with Bisky.

''Why are you buying these cards?'' Asked Sakura.

''You'll see.'' Said Bisky. They then paid and went back to the canyon. Sakura looked at her.

''So what are you going to do with the cards you bought.'' Asked Sakura. Bisky smiled. She then held them out.

''Gain.'' Said Bisky. They turned into Shovels and rollers. ''You three will dig a straight line to Masadora.'' The three kids looked shocked.

''Did you train Wing like this?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky laughed. Sakura narrowed her eyes. ''Figures'' Bisky punched her again.

''You have one smart mouth Pinky.'' Said Bisky. Sakura landed again.

''Do not call me pinky.'' Said Sakura. Bisky was shocked at how Sakura talked to her. She then smiled.

''You and me are going to have a fun time.'' Said Bisky.

''Like with your half of hair.'' Said Sakura. Bisky punched her again making her go unconscious. Killua and Gon ran to Sakura. Bisky stood with a tick mark on her forehead.

''When she wakes up then you guys can dig.'' Said Bisky. Sakura had swirls in her eyes. Killua held Sakura as him and Gon listened to Sakura talk nonsense. Bisky turned around and looked back at Sakura with a smile. _''Oh Sakura, your more like your brother than i thought.''_

.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter. Anyway i have one more chapter then i'll be taking a break for a week or two. So at least you'll 4 chapters to read while i'm taking a break. Thanks for reading and i hope you like the chapter.**


	25. Chapter 22: Learning From Bisky

**Hey guys, anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Also i have an announcement to make at the end so be sure to read it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura woke up after another hour. She sat up and looked at Killua and Gon.

''What happened?'' Asked Sakura as she placed her hand on her head.

''Bisky knocked you out.'' Said Killua. Sakura jumped up.

''That was one hard punch.'' Said Sakura. ''Now what?'' Gon gave her a shovel.

''We have to dig a straight line to Masadora.'' Said Gon. Sakura oh in response and they started to dig. Bisky watched them from afar. Sakura, Gon, and Killua dug till they reached the end of the rock. They then fell from exhaustion.

''This is tough.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded.

''You can say that again.'' Said Sakura. Bisky met up with them.

''Heyo, i know you guys are tired so i will let you sleep. But you have to sleep in a sitting position.'' Said Bisky. The three sat with a rope in hand that held a rock. ''If you lose your handle the rock will fall on you.''

 _''My dad had me do this type of training.''_ Thought Killua. Sakura held the rope.

 _''I always was able to sleep with alert and caution. So this won't be as hard.''_ Thought Sakura. The night went on and the rocks fell on Gon. Sakura lost her handle but moved her head to the side. The rock hit her shoulder.

''Keep trying.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Gon placed their rocks back up and went back to sleep. Sakura finally getting the hang of it while the rocks kept falling on Gon through the night. Bisky cooked breakfast and called the three over.

''Come and eat.'' Said Bisky. The three woke up and went to Bisky. Sakura and Killua looked at Gon shocked with all the rocks in his hair.

''Uhh Gon are you ok?'' Asked Killua. Gon nodded as he eyed his meal.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon in a more lazy voice. Sakura giggled. She then picked the rocks out of his hair.

''It's ok Gon, i failed the first time too.'' Said Sakura.

''Well i didn't fail at all.'' Said Killua proudly.

''We know.'' Said Sakura and Gon at the same time as they ate the food Bisky made. Once they finished they started digging in a straight line again. Gon stopped when he hit a hard rock.

''A hard rock.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua looked at him.

''How do we get pass?'' Asked Killua. Sakura thought about it then looked at Gon and Killua.

''Hey guys. You remember my fight with Sakorra right?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon and Killua.

''Good, then you must remember when i engulfed my sword with nen.'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled brightly.

''Then maybe we have to do the same thing.'' Said Gon. Sakura nodded and smiled. Bisky smiled at them from afar.

 _''Looks like Sakura already learned it. Adding your nen to something else. Shu.''_ Thought Bisky. She watched as they continued digging using Shu.

''The rocks are as soft as pudding!'' Gon exclaimed.

''It should be easier now.'' Said Sakura. Bisky placed her finger to her chin.

 _''Now they all know it. Shu, another application of Ten.''_ Thought Bisky. She continued to watch them. _''Once they reach Masadora, they would have completed the first stage.''_

.

.

.

After a few days they finally made it to Masadora. They cheereed. Sakura did a back flip and hugged Gon and Killua.

''We did it, we finally did it.'' Said Sakura. She started dancing. Gon and Killua laughed as she danced. Bisky giggled.

''Cute little dance Sakura. But now we are going back to the starting point.'' Said Bisky. Sakura stopped dancing and looked back at her.

''What?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky started laughing at Sakura's funny but sad expression.

''Yep back to the beginning.'' Said Bisky.

''You got to be kidding me.'' Said Killua and Gon. Bisky smiled.

''Nope, now off we go.'' Said Bisky. The 4 then made their way back to the rocks. She then looked at them. ''Now we are going to obtain monster cards. This will be part of your training. You two don't strategize like Sakura when you fight. And Sakura, you don't use full speed and attacking when you go with a plan, so that is what we will work on.'' Bisky then had Gon chase after the puffball that Sakura caught. Gon was at it for a while then he finally caught it.

''I did it.'' Said Gon. Bisky smiled brightly.

''Great now Killua, you go and fight that Gigantic lizard.'' Said Bisky. Killua then went on. He let it chase him. Sakura and Gon watched. Killua then jumped over it and pushed down on one of it's spots. The lizard transformed into a card. Gon and Sakura cheered for Killua.

''Awesome Killua.'' Said Sakura.

''You did it.'' Said Gon. Killua smiled.

''Thanks guys.'' Said Killua. Bisky then looked at Sakura.

''Now, you will fight the cyclops again. But you have to find a different weakness then it's eye.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded. She then went at it. Sakura thought about it and dodged it's attacks while looking around it.

' _'The eye is it's only weakness. That's all to it.''_ Thought Sakura. She dodged another attack. Killua looked at Bisky.

''The eye is it. That's the only way to defeat it.'' Said Killua.

''Not quite.'' Started Bisky. ''Sakura is a smart girl. She'll figure it out.'' Sakura dodged another attack. She grit her teeth at the challenge.

 _''This is crazy it doesn't seem to have another weakness.''_ Thought Sakura.

''Sakura.'' Called Bisky. Sakura looked back at her. ''There is no other weakness.'' Sakura thought it over.

 _''There is no other weakness.''_ Thought Sakura. She then realized it. ''Of course!'' Gon and Killua looked at her. Bisky smirked.

''She got it.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smirked.

''If the enemy doesn't have a weakness.'' Said Sakura. The enemy attacked her again. Sakura jumped on it's arm and ran up it. She then ran around it's neck and jumped to it's head. She jumped high in the air and came down fast. She punched the top center of it's head. ''You make your own weakness.'' The cyclop's transformed into a card. Sakura grabbed it and landed on the floor. Gon and Killua smiled brightly.

''That was amazing Sakura.'' Said Gon.

''Yeah you really are the woman with the plan.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled brightly.

''Thanks.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled at her.

''Impressive. You guys are learning quite well.'' Said Bisky. The next day Gon went after the bubble blowing horse. He used Zetsu to go get pass the bubbles and caught the horse. It turned into a card. Sakura smiled

''We are definitely getting stronger.'' Said Sakura. Bisky nodded.

' _'Yes indeed. They are, but they are also different in their own way. Killua is stronger in physical strength and anaylsis, but Gon makes up for it with concentration and recovery speed while Sakura makes up for it mentally. She makes up for it with mental strength, inner strength, being crafty, and strategy. They make the perfect team.''_ Thought Bisky as she smiled. She started releasing her arua. ''Now what is this?''

''Ken'' Said Gon.

''You use it on your whole body.'' Said Killua.

''It combines Ten and Ren but it's the down graded version of something.'' Said Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''That's right.'' Started Bisky. ''Ken is the down graded version of Ko.'' She then looked at Gon. ''Gon i want you to block with Ken.'' Bisky went slowly as Gon blocked her attack but was sent backwards. Sakura and Killua looked shocked. ''Sakura come here.'' Sakura stood infront of Bisky. ''Use your tail to help aid you. Add Ken to your tail as well.'' Sakura did as told. Bisky then slowly punched Sakura with a little extra speed. Sakura went flying back and hit a rock.

''Damn it.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled at her.

''As you can see the faster you punch. The harder it will be. That includes how much force you put behind the punch.'' Said Bisky. Sakura walked back over to them. Bisky then put her finger up. The three used Gyo.

''3!'' Shouted the three.

''Correct.'' Said Bisky. ''Killua was the fastest. Sakura came in second and Gon came in third. Sakura you do 500 push ups while Gon do 1,000.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Gon jumped down and started their push ups. Sakura finished hers and jumped up. She held her back.

''Damn, it still hurts from when i hit that rock.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled and started massaging Sakura's back. Sakura started to relax as Killua continued. ''Now that feels amazing Killua. You have the touch of an angel.'' Killua blushed.

''Only for you Sakura, only for you.'' Said Killua. Bisky watched with lovey eyes at the two. Once Gon finshed his thousand push ups and jumped up. Bisky smiled.

''Now you will use your ken to witstand my attacks.'' Said Bisky. Gon then activated Ken. They waited for 2 minutes then Gon fell to the floor. ''Impressive but you must sustain your Ko for at least 30 minutes or you won't stand a chance. So now you three will train in Ko.'' The three nodded and started their training. Once they finished and Gon was able to witstand Bisky's attack they went on.

''What will we learn now?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky looked at her with a smile.

''We will work on combat training.'' Said Bisky. The three looked shocked but then smiled. Bisky got them in postition. ''Now use your Ken.'' The three obeys. ''Good now in this state your attack and defense power are both at 50. I want you guys to change that. Shift your fist to 70 and the rest to 30.''

''How?'' Asked Gon.

''Gyo.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at her.

''This would be another form of Gyo wouldn't it?'' Stated Sakura more than asked.

''Correct. You can alter your power depending on the situation. This is called Ryu.'' Explained Bisky. Sakura smiled.

''I am smart.'' Said Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''Yes you are. I didn't expect you to get that.'' Said Bisky. She then started demonstrating Ryu. ''Now follow my directions.

''Osu'' Said Sakura, Gon, and Killua at the same time.

''80, 20.'' Started Bisky. ''60, 40. 50, 50. 70, 30.'' Once they started getting the hang of it. Bisky stopped them. ''Good job, now for sparring.'' Sakura looked at her.

''There are three of us.'' Said Sakura.

''That is right. Gon and Killua will spar each other.'' Started Bisky. She smirked. ''And you will spar with me.''

''You like toying with me.'' Stated Sakura.

''It's starting to become my favorite passing time.'' Said Bisky. She then looked at Gon and Killua. ''We will be next to you guys. I will take side glances at you two while i spar Sakura.'' Sakura got in a stance and activated Ko. Bisky stood across from her. Gon and Killua began sparring, they started slowly. Bisky looked at Sakura. ''Let's begin, i'll go as fast as you go and i will be attacking back.'' Sakura nodded.

''I didn't expect anything less.'' Said Sakura. The two then went at it. Bisky smiled at Sakura as she attacked. She even tried to get the drop on Sakura. She went for behind her but she was surprised when Sakura blocked it with her tail.

''I didn't expect that.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smirked.

''Well i am full of surprises.'' Said Sakura.

''I noticed.'' Said Bisky. They continued to battle against each other. After two weeks they were going faster. Gon and Killua continued to spar while Sakura and Bisky continued. Sakura made up her own challenge and tried to get the drop on Bisky. Bisky found herself blocking against Sakura's tail accompanied by Sakura's kick. _''She is definitely like her brother. More then she thinks. Sato would be amazed.''_ Sakura blocked another punch. Bisky stopped. ''Alright we are done.'' Sakura jumped back and bowed at Bisky. Gon and Killua bowed at each other.

''We are getting so much better.'' Said Gon. Sakura nodded.

''For sure.'' Said Sakura. Killua placed his hands behind his head.

''Yeah.'' Said Killua. Bisky looked at them.

''Don't get comfortable yet. We still have work to do. We will now begin individual categories. First up enhancer.'' Said Bisky. They then went to another rocky area. Gon, Killua, and Sakura sat behind a rock with smaller rocks behind them.

''So what will we be doing?'' Asked Sakura.

''We will be doing level 1 enhancer power. Smashing rocks with other rocks.'' Said Bisky. She then demonstrated what they will be doing. ''Now begin. You have to smash 1,000 rocks. But first'' Bisky held up her finger.

''3!'' Shouted The three at the same time.

''A draw.'' Said Bisky. She held up another finger.

''9!'' Shouted the three.

''Another draw.'' Said Bisky. ''Now you may begin.'' They each grabbed a rock and placed another rock in front them. They enhanced the rock in their hands and started smashing. Soon Gon's rock broke.

''Mine broke.'' Said Gon.

''If yous break than that is the end.'' Said Bisky.

''Awww'' Groaned Gon. Killua's broke next.

''Damn it.'' Said Killua.

''That was good.'' Said Bisky. She then looked over at Sakura. She was still smashing rocks. Gon and Killua looked at her shocked. Sakura kept going. After 20 more her rock broke.

''Whoa!'' Shouted Gon and Killua.

''That was impressive.'' Said Bisky. Sakura breathed heavily.

''How did you get that far?'' Asked Gon. Sakura looked at him.

''Well i used the different parts of the rock. I didn't just use the same part each time. I turned the rock around and made sure that the same part didn't keep smashing the rocks.'' Said Sakura.

''That was some good thinking Sakura.'' Said Bisky. Sakura grinned.

''Why thank you.'' Said Sakura.

''Now'' Said Bisky. She held up her finger again.

''6!'' Shouted Gon, Killua, and Sakura. Bisky smiled.

''Draw.'' Said Bisky.

''Again?'' Asked Killua. ''It's getting boring without a winner.''

''I agree with you on that.'' Said Sakura.

''Than how about rock paper scissors. Losers have to do 1,000 push ups.'' Said Gon.

''Your on.'' Said Sakura. They then started.

''1,2,3..Go.'' Said the three. They each had rock. They went again. ''1,2,3..Go.'' They then had paper. ''1,2,3..Go'' Sakura and Killua had scissors while Gon had paper.

''I won.'' Said Gon as he cheered for himself. Sakura and Killua was on the floor.

''Damn it.'' Said Killua.

''Why am i so bad at this game?'' Said Sakura as they continued. Once Sakura and Killua got up again Gon looked at Sakura.

''Hey Sakura, what ever happened to Gillon?'' Asked Gon. Bisky looked confused.

''Gillon?'' Asked Bisky.

''My stuffed bear. Killua bought it for me.'' Said Sakura. Killua blushed and looked away.

''Yeah well whatever.'' Said Killua. Bisky awwwed. Sakura then looked at Gon.

''I don't know what happened to Gillon. I remember him being in my hands before the tournament but after, it was gone. I think he was gone after my match.'' Said Sakura. Killua smirked.

''You mean after your loss.'' Said Killua.

''Shut it.'' Said Sakura making Gon, KIllua, and Bisky laugh. ''Though keep feeling something in my pocket. It's been poking me ever since we started training.'' Sakura dug in her shorts pocket and took out a card. Gillon was the card.

''What the?'' Said Bisky.

''The game must have turned it into an item.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled.

''At least i know i still have it.'' Said Sakura. ''Book'' Sakura opened her book and placed the card inside one of the free slots. Once finished she closed the book and it disappeared. Bisky smiled at the three kids.

''Want to know something? Rock paper scissors used to be an martial arts called the evil fist. It used to be a fighting style of legend. It was used in tournments in fights to the death many many years ago.'' Said Bisky.

''Dang you really are old.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah, she's old enough to be my grandma.'' Said Sakura. Sakura and Killua started snickering when Bisky punched the two in the air.

''I really can't stand those two.'' Said Bisky with a tick mark on her forehead. Gon looked at Bisky then at the floor.

 _''Evil fist...janken''_

.

.

.

12 hours before Genthru had revealed he was the bomber. Phantom Troupe members were on a boat, Phinks, Korotopi, Sharlnark, Shizuku, Feitan, and Franklin. Sharlnark stood up and pointed.

''Look that must be Greed Island.'' Said Sharlnark. The rest looked at it.

''Let's go.'' Said Feitan. They parked the boat on the land and climbed out. They looked around.

''Here we are.'' Started Sharlnark. ''Greed Island.''

.

.

.

Sakura, Bisky, and Killua was watching Gon as he was trying a new move. Gon built up Nen in his hand. He then punched the boulder.

''Rock.'' Said Gon as the boulder broke and exploded with pure strength. Sakura and Killua looked shocked.

''Whoa.'' Said Sakura.

''Awesome.'' Said Killua. Gon got ready to do another move.

''Paper.'' Said Gon as he shot his arm out. Nothing happened. Sakura looked at her arm like a watch and looked back at Gon. Gon looked over to Bisky.

''Bisky how do i make my Nen fly?'' Sakura and Killua looked at Gon dumbfound.

''You would have to practice more first.'' Said Bisky. Gon nodded.

''I had got the idea from your explaination of rock paper scissors. I wanted to make my attack like that.'' Said Gon.

''So i see.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Bisky looked at her. ''Your rock move would be an enhancer type move. Your paper move would be an emitter move, and your scissors move would be a transmuter move. That sounds kind of exciting and a great idea.'' Said Sakura. Gon smiled brightly.

''Yep, i got the idea because i like rock paper scissors.'' Said Gon. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

''Because your good at it?'' Said Sakura.

''No because your bad at it.'' Said Killua with a smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

''Yeah yeah whatever.'' Said Sakura. Killua then cleared his throat and got all their attention. He then showed electricity between his fingers. He then started to expand it from his fingers to his hands. Sakura and Gon looked at it amazed.

''Whoa that is awesome Killua.'' Said Sakura.

''Amazing.'' Said Gon. Bisky looked at Killua with a frown.

 _''He learned that at a very young age. He must have had one hell of a childhood. It's amazing he can even smile right now.''_ Thought Bisky. The three talked. Gon then turned to Sakura.

''What can you do Sakura?'' Asked Gon. Sakura smirked.

''I'm glad you asked.'' Said Sakura. She then looked at her hands. She clentched her fists tight. ''Be hold.'' Sakura punched her fist together and they were engulfed in a tiny flame.

''Holy crap.'' Said Gon.

''That's incredible'' Said Killua. Sakura started to sweat She never realized how much energy it took to make her hands go on fire. She opened her hands and the flame went away.

''I'm not able to open my hands or the flame goes out. Usually i would clap my hands together to get rid of the flame. But i never realized how much energy it took just to make them go a flame. I have to use energy, connection and Nen.'' Said Sakura. Bisky looked at her shocked.

 _''Connection, Energy, and Nen? Sakura has it the hardest with abilites. She must have to connect and build a better relationship with her dragon side to make more fire. But then it takes her energy to get the fire to show while Nen makes the moves. She has to do three steps to make one move. No wonder she is mentally powerful. The girl may have her dumb moments but she's a real true genius. However, that mental state must come from having no one to really teach you and care for you all the time. She did have to learn everything and mainly survive off of planning and stragety. With that type of past i could clearly see why she got so much mental power.''_ Thought Bisky as she looked at Sakura. ' _'Oh Sato, if only you were around more for Sakura. Being a hunter was hard but with all the torture this girl had while thinking and planning for her survival is scary. How can she smile and not be afraid of anyone.''_ Sakura then laughed with Gon and Killua. Bisky smiled at the three. _''They really are the perfect team.''_

''I still can't believe you two can do those types of moves. You guys are amazing.'' Said Gon.

''Thanks'' Said Killua.

''I always try.'' Said Sakura as she smiled. Bisky then looked at them.

''Hey are you guys going to a party?'' Asked Bisky.

''Party?'' Asked Gon. Bisky nodded.

''Yeah, it's almost New Years Eve. Time goes by like normal time in Greed Island.'' Said Bisky.

''What's a party?'' Asked Sakura. Gon, Killua, and Bisky looked at her shocked.

''You don't know what a party is? You never even had a party for New Years Eve?'' Asked Bisky.

''The hell is New Years Eve?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

''You need more fun in your life.'' Said Bisky. Sakura sighed. Gon then looked surprised.

''Oh my god the hunter's exams are coming up.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked shocked, then she looked at Killua.

''We have to get you out of here.'' Said Sakura. ''But we would need a spell card.'' Sakura thought about it.

''Let's just go to Masadora. Surely they have to be there.'' Said Bisky.

''Than that is our next location.'' Said Killua. The 4 then went to Masadora. Once there Bisky looked around.

''Hey let's get a drink.'' Said Bisky. Gon and Sakura looked at her.

''Bisky, too soon.'' Said Sakura.

''No anyway, we have to help Killua we don't have time to get drinks.'' Said Gon. Bisky pouted.

''Lets go to the store and ask how to get out of here.'' Said Killua.

''Like that one.'' Said Sakura as she pointed to a store. Killua looked at the store Sakura was pointing too.

''Yeah.'' Said Killua. The 4 then made their way to the store. Bisky started looking around while Sakura, Gon, and Killua went up to the NPC behind the counter.

''Excuse me sir.'' Said Sakura. The NPC man looked at her. ''Can you tell us how to leave the game?'' The NPC man nodded.

''You will either have to get a leave spell card or you will have to fight or bribe the chief and he will sail you.'' Said The NPC man.

''Which one?'' Asked Sakura to Gon and Killua. Killua thought about it then looked back at the NPC man.

''How much would we have to bribe?'' Asked Killua.

''It depends on how the chief is feeling.'' Answered the NPC man.

''And how much is a leave spell card?'' Asked Gon.

''3,000 jenny.'' Said the NPC man. Killua nodded.

''Alright let's go to the docks.'' Said Killua. The 4 then left and went to the docks. Killua started walking to the door of a stack. ''Wait out here.'' Killua walked inside and closed the door behind him.

''He's gonna win.'' Said Sakura with pride.

''You have no doubt in your mind that Killua will win don't you?'' Said Bisky as she smirked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at her.

''That's right. Killua will win in no time flat, just you wait.'' Said Sakura. They then heard a boom and saw little sparks coming outside the stack. ''Like i said.'' Killua then walked out with a card.

''I'm getting a ride.'' Said Killua. Sakura hugged him.

''See i knew you would win in no time.'' Said Sakura.''

''You never give up on me do you?'' Said Killua as he smiled at Sakura sweetly. He held her waist while Sakura had her arms around the back of his neck.

''How can i? You have always been a strong person Killua. I have always believed in you.'' Said Sakura as she smiled sweetly back at Killua. Bisky awwwed and they blushed while letting go of each other. Killua controlled his blush and looked back at Gon as Sakura stood next to Bisky.

''Well i guess this is it. I'll be back in a few days time.'' Said Killua. Gon and Sakura nodded.

''Oh Killua. Listen, there are a family of Kirikos that i met when i first started. They are my friends. Just say that you are my friend and they should take you to the exams.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at Gon confused.

''What the hell? What kind of exam did you go through.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at her.

''You didn't go through the same thing? What did you go through?'' Asked Gon. Sakura placed her finger on her chin and thought. She stood for a while before laughing and placing her hand on the back of her head.

''I forgot.'' Said Sakura laughing nervously. Bisky and Gon's sweatdrop.

''And your talking about Gon.'' Said Killua making the three laugh. Sakura then stopped laughing and looked down thinking hard. She thought about the hunter exams. Killua saw her worried expression and lifted her chin with his finger to look at her. ''Sakura, you want to tell me something?'' Sakura nodded avoiding eye contact. She then looked in Killua's ice blue eyes.

''Please...Killua...be careful. I don't know what i would do if something happened to you.'' Said Sakura. Killua blushed at her worry. He then bent her head and bent his so their forehead would connect in the middle.

''Sakura, i promise i will be careful. I will be back in no time. I swear it to you.'' Said Killua as he lost himself in her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes. Their lips and noses only inches away. He grabbed Sakura's hand and sqeezed it tight. ''I promise.'' Bisky was fan girling in the back round.

''Oh my god this is so romantic.'' Said Bisky. Sakura squeezed Killua's hand back. They then connected pinkys.

''Pinky promise.'' Said Sakura and Killua at the same time. Killua hugged Sakura and jumped on the boat. Sakura and Gon waved to him as his boat left. Bisky smiled.

''How about we get back to training?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura and Gon nodded.

''Osu.'' Said Sakura and Gon. Bisky smirked.

''Alright then. Let's go.''

.

.

.

Gon and Sakura were running while using Nen. Bisky was next to them. She held up a Nen number and was making sure they tried the same. Bisky held up the number 2 while Gon had to make the number 6 and Sakura had to make the number 8.

''Keep running and using Nen.'' Said Bisky. Gon was close to the 6 while Sakura was almost at the 8. Gon then ran into a tree with his head. Sakura stopped and ran to Gon.

''OWWWWW!'' Screamed Gon as he held his head. Sakura kneelt down to his side.

''What the hell happened?'' Asked Sakura. Gon continued to hold his head. Sakura looked at the dent in the tree and winced. ''Ya hit your head quite hard huh?''

''Get up Gon.'' Said Bisky. ''We have to keep going before-'' Bisky was nearly cut off by someone coming down from the sky. Sakura looked at him.

''Wait a sec, i remember you.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Bisky looked at him.

''Yes, it is i, Abengane.'' Said Abengane. He then started telling Gon, Sakura, and Bisky about the bomber and who it really was.

''I see, so he played y'all.'' Said Sakura.

''Indeed. I am trying to use my last hours to tell people who the bomber is. I feel like i can rely on you three the most. Please tell people about the bomber and if you can avenge us.'' Said Abengane.

''We will do what we must.'' Said Bisky.

''I see, now i will try to warn other people about the bomber. Take care.'' Said Abengane. He then used a spell card and left. Sakura looked down. Bisky saw Sakura's and Gon's expression.

''Come on. We have to keep going.'' Said Bisky. They then got up and ran with Bisky. They were far away when they noticed it.

''The bombs went off.'' Said Sakura. She then grit her teeth.

''Can't we see if anyone survived?'' Asked Gon.

''No one did.'' Said Bisky. ''We may run into the bomber pretty soon anyway.'' Sakura glared at the ground.

''I really hope we do.'' Said Sakura. Bisky looked at her determined look. Gon looked at Bisky.

''Say, how long do you think i would have to train to get my paper move down?'' Asked Gon. Sakura and Bisky looked at him.

''I would say a little while. But you may have it down before Killua comes back.'' Said Bisky. Gon cheered.

''Yay! I want to surprise him.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''Sakura.'' Called Bisky. Sakura looked at her.

''What's up?''

''You want to tell me something?'' Said Bisky. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

''I guess i need some help with my moves too.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smirked.

''What was that i can't hear you. What is your question?'' Asked/Said Bisky. Sakura narrowed her eyes more.

''Will you help me with my training?'' Asked Sakura in a darker voice.

''Why of course i will love.'' Said Bisky.

''I hate you.'' Said Sakura. Bisky laughed.

''That's music to my ears. Now, how about we trade those monster cards in for some spell cards.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Gon nodded.

''Alright.'' Said Sakura and Gon. They then left again to Masadora.

.

.

.

After Sakura, Bisky, and Gon got some more spell cards they went to a grassy field. Sakura looked around.

''Aren't you scared i'd set the field on fire?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky shook her head with a smile.

''Not at all. Now for the training. I don't want either of you getting distracted so you two will be in different spots.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Gon nodded. ''Sakura, once i'm done with Gon i'll come to you.'' Sakura nodded.

''Take your time.'' Said Sakura. She then walked off. Bisky walked over to Gon. Gon smiled.

''When i'm done Sakura and Killua are going to be so surprised.'' Said Gon. Bisky smiled at him.

''I'm sure they will. Now let's get started.'' Said Bisky. Sakura went to her own little area that was too far away from Bisky and Gon. She sat down on the grass.

''I want to surprise Gon and Killua.'' Said Sakura. She then breathed in and out. ''I must try to make my fire stronger. It was easy in my mind scape but it's really hard out here. Almost seems impossible. But i got this. I can do this.'' Sakura looked at her hands and cletched them in a fist. She then punched them together and the fire came. Sakura breathed in deeply. ''It takes my energy but i have to reduce that.'' Sakura continued this for a couple of hours. She fell on her back and felt the sweat dripping on her face.

''Well your not going to just sit there are you?'' Said a familar voice. Sakura looked back and saw Bisky making her way to her. ''I see you been practicing.''

''Yes but it's harder than i thought.'' Said Sakura.

''You have it difficult. You have to use connection, energy and Nen in order to have a flaming fist, but that is what makes it stronger then everyone else.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at her.

''I want to use fire for sure and i was learning. I connected with my dragon and had some help from my brother.'' Said Sakura.

''So you talked to Sato huh?'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at her shocked.

''You knew my brother?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''Yeah, he was a nice person. A really good fighter too. I trained him a little while he was on a mission.'' Said Bisky.

''Wow'' Said Sakura.

''Wow indeed. You see when i talked to Sato or we did some Nen together he always talked about you. He always talked about his little sister.'' Said Bisky. She looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back at her.

''I talked to him.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah, your brother was able to go into minds and make people crazy. You see Sato was a manipulator, which is probably how you talked to him. He was never good at the other Nen classes. But when it came to manipulation he was a god. He must have used his Nen to talk to you in your mind scape.'' Sakura was shocked. Her was brother was a manipulating God.

''That was why he carried a sword.'' Mumbled Sakura. ''To protect himself on the outside. Bisky nodded and looked at her.

''When i first saw you i thought you were Sato's sister. You two act similar and you are strong like him but what made me know 100% that you were his sister, was the sword.'' Said Bisky. She then looked at Sakura's face. ''I'm sorry for you loss. He was a great person and he must have trusted you a lot to have given you his sword.'' Sakura smiled.

''Yeah your right.'' Said Sakura.

''Sato was great at Nen when it came to his category.'' Said Bisky.

''And i want you to teach me.'' Started Sakura as she got up from the ground. She looked at Bisky with determination. ''I want to follow in my brother's footsteps. Teach me how to control my fire. I want to be strong, just like Sato.'' Bisky Smirked. She then stood.

''Alright than.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked forward. ''Remember when we used Ko? You can use that to make your fire stronger and faster. First activate your Nen.'' Sakura did as told. ''Now activate your fire.'' Sakura punched her fist together. ''Now 70, 30. Like we did before but instead of you hands, add it to your fire.'' Sakura did as told and the fire grew bigger. Sakura looked shocked. Bisky was impressed.

''This is amazing.'' Said Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''This is another way to get your Fire up. I may not be a specialist like you but i can still help you.'' Said Bisky. ''Now lets work on keeping that fire so when your hands open it won't go away.'' Sakura started and found out it took more connection. She talked to her inner dragon and used Nen to keep the fire going. She then opened her hands but the fire still stayed. Sakura cheered but then fell on her butt from the weakness in her legs.

''It takes too much energy.'' Said Sakura.

''It appears so. You and me will be doing some energy training than. We will grow your energy and use the energy around us as well.'' Said Bisky. Sakura breathed heavily.

''And i am ready for whatever you throw at me.'' Said Sakura.

''Say what else can you do considering your dragon?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura thought about it, then remembered something.

''I don't use Nen when i punch really. I let the dragon blood course through my veins. I can also transform my body parts into big dragon parts. Said Sakura. She then concentrated and turned her hand and wrist into a large dragon claw with three fingers and sharp nails. Bisky was shocked. She then looked at her arm using Gyo.

 _''Wait a minute...That's incredible.''_ Thought Bisky. ''Sakura, you know you can use your dragon arm as a weapon for battle right? You can add Nen to it.'' Sakura looked at her large dragon hand.

''Really?'' Asked Sakura.

''That's right. Let's try something.'' Said Bisky. ''Stick your arm out with her hand forming a claw.'' Sakura did as she was told. ''Now add Nen to the dragon part of the arm. Sakura did as told. She could feel her arm getting more powerful.

''Amazing.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smirked.

''Now stretch your dragon arm.'' Said Bisky. Sakura stretched and saw it stretch out and reach further then before but it only went a little way. About 5 inches. She was shocked as Bisky cheered. ''I'm a great teacher.'' Sakura then tried to unstretch it but it wouldn't come back. ''Concentrate your Nen.'' Sakura breathed in and out and the dragon arm unstretched and was back to normal.

''What was that?'' Asked Sakura.

''It's something you can do. Your specialist power is far beyond belief. Now try the same thing but without the dragon hand. Use your regular hand.'' Said Bisky. Sakura transformed her hand and wrist back to normal and tried to stretch out her arm like she did before but all she felt was immease pain, she stopped.

''That was pain! Lot's and lots of pain!'' Yelled Sakura.

''That's right. How did that feel?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura grabbed her arm.

''Like my arm was ripping off.'' Said Sakura.

''That's right. You see, Your dragon arm can extend out but your normal are can't. The dragon that you are may have its downsides to Nen and training but it can make you so much more powerful and give you so many good moves that no hunter or nen user can ever do.'' Explained Bisky. ''Which is why i am dubbing you as my hardest but greatest challenge. I will train you so hard that you will shed blood sweat and tears when i'm done with you. But you will be much more stronger.'' Sakura looked at Bisky.

''Why are you helping me so much?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky smiled at her.

''Because you have potential that surpasses both Gon and Killua. You will need not just training but hard work. You are skilled yes but you can be one of the greatest hunters, no, one of the best hunters in the world. Your Nen is beyond the limit and with your dragon you can beat and surpass anyone... with the right amount of training.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smiled.

''I would like to become stronger to protect my friends. Bisky, i will endure any training you put me through.'' Said Sakura. Bsiky smiled.

''As long as you put in the effort i will put in the time. You will need extra help and time than Gon and Killua. So i will give you private lessons so we can work on your fire and your dragon. You can choose to tell them or not but know that we may be working when they are sleep as well.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded.

''I will love to take up your teaching.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled.

''I knew you would say that. Your more like your brother than i ever thought.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smiled. ''Now i want to talk about one last thing. Do you like Killua?'' Sakura blushed. ''That is adorable. Did he buy you that beautiful ruby necklace as well.'' Sakura looked down at the necklace.

''Actually no.'' Started Sakura. ''You see i got this from another friend before he left.''

''So Killua gave you the teddy bear while this other boy gave you the necklace?'' Said/Asked Bisky. ''Sooooo Lucky.'' Sakura laughed.

''I guess many people would say that. They are both amazing and i connect with them so well.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled.

 _''I see, so a love triangle. Two boys fighting for a girl's heart. This is so romantic.''_ Thought Bisky. She looked at Sakura. ''Sakura, if you have any boy trouble you just talk to me. I will listen and hear your story.'' Sakura smiled.

''Thanks Bisky. I guess your not a mean old hag but a old hag for sure.'' Said Sakura. Bisky punched the side of her head.

''Oh you and me will have so much fun while we are training.'' Said Bisky as she laughed evily.

''I just bought a one way ticket to hell didn't i?'' Said Sakura.

''Big time.'' Said Bisky.

''Well can i at least call you grandma from time to time?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky sighed. She knew there was no agruing with Sakura.

''Fine you can call me grandma.'' Said Bisky. Sakura cheered. ''But now you will have to do 1,000 push ups. Get ready Sakura. Because our hard training is starting now.''

.

.

.

 **Hey guys i hope you liked these chapters. I have been hoping you would like them. Also when i said stretched out dragon arm i mean stretched out like monkey D luffy from one piece or Mr. Fantastic from the fantasic 4 or even Mrs. Incredible from the incredibles. So just think stretchu powers. Now i will say something to you. Today is July fourth. We know this. So what i want you guys to know is that i am going to end the poll. Votes will be counted till July 10th. Once that day comes the poll is over. I will even try to update and tell you guys who won the first poll and show the numbers. I am counting the ones in the reviews as well so don't be shy to review your vote. Also if you haven't yet. Also, make sure to tell me which 4th of july special was better. Sakura's with Killua or Sakura's with Kurapika. Thank you for reading and i can't wait to update for you guys again. Your support keeps me going. Zera400 is blasting off again.**


	26. Chapter 23: The Cards

**Hey what up everyone, Sorry it took so long for me to update. I took a longer break than i thought. Well since i'm back i can't wait for you guys to read this new chapter. Oh but before i start the chapter i have an announcment to make. Ok, the winner of the first poll is now going to be posted. The winner was...KILLUA! I know so many people are happy and i'll put up the totals right now.**

 **Killua: 28**

 **Kurapika: 21**

 **Feitan: 5**

 **Hisoka: 3**

 **Chrollo: 2**

 **Gon: 2**

 **I was actually surprised when i saw people voting for Chrollo, i put him and Hisoka in mainly as a joke but hey they got votes. So Killua came in first place and Kurapika came in second. We still have two more polls to go through so be ready for those as well. The second one will be the shortest of the three and the third one will go on till i finish the main story. Remember i will make alternate stories for the people who get enough votes. I'm already sure that Kurapika will get enough votes, so remember to vote when i have my second poll and votes will be counted in the reviews as well so remember that. Now on to the story. Chapter 23: The Cards**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Killua got to the hunter's exam and looked around for people he might reconginze.

''There are a lot more people than last year.'' Said Killua. He walked around till he was approached by the three brothers from the last exam.

''Look who's back.'' Said one of the brothers feeling cocky. Killua just stared at them.

''I see, what? Where is your little friend with the sharp tail?'' Asked/Said the brother that Killua remembered Sakura nearly killed with her sharp tail.

''Yeah, cause we're ready for you guys this time. We been through some intense training.'' Said Another brother. Killua walked away from them.

''If only they knew how strong we really was.'' Said Killua as he smirked. ''Right Saku-'' Killua stopped mid-sentence as he remembered she wasn't next to him. He sighed. ''Damn, i miss her already.''

''Good morning everyone. There are more than a thousand of you here, so we have to shorten the numbers to 300. Get 5 tags than come meet me.'' Explained the man. He then walked in a room. Killua smirked.

''I'll finish this quick so i can see Sakura again.'' Said KIllua. He activated his Nen and went on. The man waited for an hour and a half before hearing the door open. Killua walked in.

''So your my first one huh?'' Asked the man.

''I'm the only one.'' Said KIllua. He then pulled in two giant bags with all the tags inside. The man was shocked. ''I defeated them in no time flat, so is there going to be a phase two.'' The man called Netero and explained what happened.

''There will be no need for a second phase. He is allowed to pass.'' Said Netero. The man hung up the phone.

''Killua.'' Started the man. He posed. ''You pass the hunter's exam.'' Killua's sweatdropped. He than took his hunter license and went back to Greed Island.

.

.

.

Killua walked down the stairs as Sakura, Gon, and Bisky waited for him at the entrance. When he came down he started his way towards his friends. Gon and him high fived. He then looked at Sakura. She smiled at him and ran towards him. Killua caught her in a hug. They spinned around as they hugged.

''Oh Killua i'm so glad your back. How was the exams?'' Asked Sakura. Killua smiled at and let her down.

''It was very easy. I was the only one that passed.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon looked at him in awe.

''That's amazing Killua, i knew you could do it.'' Said Sakura. Kilua smiled sweetly at her. Bisky stepped forward.

''We have to go, let's be on our way.'' Said Bisky. The three nodded and walked with her.

.

.

.

They made it back to where Gon and Bisky was training.

''So what have you guys been up too?'' Asked Killua.

''We got tons of spell cards.'' Said Bisky. Gon and Sakura nodded.

''Book'' Said Gon. The book appeared and showed the spell cards. Killua looked at them in awe.

''Amazing, you guys been working.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon nodded. Killua than looked closer and saw Chrollo's name. ''Wait when did you comes come in contact with him?''

''With who?'' Asked Gon. Him and Sakura walked over and saw Chrollo's name. Their eyes went wide.

''That can't be, we didn't pass him, i would have seen him.'' Said Sakura. She looked under his name and saw something else. ''Wait, i thought you had to put your actual name or a real name in general.'' Killua and Gon looked to where she was looking and saw the letters S.H.

''I didn't think we could do that either.'' Said Killua. Gon looked at the too letters.

''Maybe it's code name.'' Said Gon.

''However what code could be S.H.?'' Asked Sakura.

''Maybe it could be initials.'' Said Killua. Gon looked at Sakura.

''Your initials are S.H.'' Said Gon.

''My entire family's initials are S.H. Gon. But we can't just think me. It could be someone else.'' Said Sakura. ''Now back to this Chrollo guy, it can't be the real him, Kurapika took his nen.''

''Who's Chrollo?'' Asked Bisky.

''Your right, Kurapika did seal away his nen.'' Said Killua.

''Who's Kurapika?'' Asked Bisky as they kept talking ignoring her. She then punched the three. ''LET ME IN ON THIS!'' Once Sakura explained what happened Bisky ohhhh.

''Well you can take away nen like your friend did but that person can break that if they find someone who can purge it.'' Said Bisky.

''We have to talk to Kurapika.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded. They started running towards the entrance. Gon looked at them.

''Wait, you guys want a leave card?'' Asked Gon.

''Save it.'' Said Sakura.

''We'll be right back.'' Said Killua. They kept running.

.

.

.

The phantom troupe talked about how they saw Chrollo's name in the book.

''So it's a fake?'' Asked Shizuku.

''That's right, which means the boss hired someone to go in the game and use his name to message us.'' Said Sharlnark.

''So we have to find this nen exorcist to help the boss.'' Said Feitan.

''Your so smart Sharlnark.'' Said a female voice. The troupe looked over and saw Hisoka and Sakorra walking over.

''Sakorra, Hisoka.'' Said Sharlnark.

''So the boss hired you guys to come in for him?'' Asked Feitan.

''Close, he hired me to come in for him, but i figured it would be more sneaky if i also had Hisoka with me.'' Explained Sakorra. She smirked as Hisoka chuckled. Sharlnark looked at his book and saw the intials S.H.

''That's you isn't it?'' Asked Sharlnark. Sakorra nodded.

''I didn't know we could fake our names.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra chuckled.

''I knew of course.'' Said Sakorra. ''My goal here is to do what Chrollo wanted me to do. To find the exorcist but i don't mind taking my sweet time. So you might find him first, than again, you might not.''

''You guys may have fun with that. We're off.'' Said Hisoka. They then turned around and started walking. ''Bye.''

''See you later.'' Said Sakorra. The two than disappeared in the shadows.

.

.

.

Kurapika was walking as he talked to Sakura and Killua on the phone.

''It's impossible, if he had removed it i would know.'' Said Kurapika.

''So this Chrollo is a fake?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika nodded.

''That's the only case.'' Said Kurapika. Killua nodded.

''We just wanted to warn you.'' Said Killua.

''I appreicate it.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura then felt her neck. The necklace on her neck that Kurapika gave her.

''Oh Kurapika, i wanted to thank you for the necklace. It's very beauitful.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika smiled.

''I'm glad you like it.'' Said Kurapika.

''Like it? I love it. It really does remind me of our eyes. It was real thoughtful.'' Said Sakura. A light blush coating her cheeks. Kurapika blushed over the phone.

''No problem, you know Sakura, i will do anything for you.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled.

''I know that Kurapika.'' Said Sakura.

''Well sorry for calling you at work. We'll get out of your hair now.'' Said KIllua. He then hung up the phone. Sakura and him went back in the game as Kurapika sighed.

 _''Sakura, i would do anything for you...''_ Thought Kurapika. _''...Because i love you.''_

.

.

.

Sakura and Killua ran back to Bisky and Gon.

''The Chrollo is a fake.'' Said Killua. Bisky sighed in relief.

''Well that's good. Now how about we work on beating the game.'' Said Bisky. The 3 nodded and went to get more cards. They stopped at a big tree.

''The only way you get them to come out is if you hit the tree hard enough.'' Said The man. Gon punched the tree and it started raining bugs.

''Oh wow.'' Said Sakura

''It's raining bugs.'' Said Bisky as she held her head. Killua smiled.

''Cool.'' Said Killua. 4 of them became cards.

''Got them, 4 great white beetle bug cards.'' Said Gon.

''On to the next challenge.'' Said Sakura. They made it to a castle.

''It is impossible to find the girl so you might as well give up now.'' Said a man. Killua then walk out with the girl.

''I found her.'' Said Killua. She than turned into a card. They went on jogging.

''Where to now?'' Asked Killua.

''There is the city of Antokiba. We can get a card from there.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smirked.

''Leave that one to me.'' Said Sakura. They then went to the competition and saw Sakura win.

''We have our winner.'' Said the man as he revealed Sakura and the people emitting smoke unconsious behind her. He gave her a Paladin's Necklace. Sakura went up to Gon.

''Here you go Gon.'' Said Sakura as she gave Gon the Paladin's necklace. Gon smiled brightly at her.

''Thanks Saki-Chan.'' Said Gon. He took the necklace and it turned into a card. The three than walked away. After a few hours they got cards 90, 64, and 25.

''We have been doing so good.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon.

''We're going to get done quickly.'' Said Killua. They three smiled as Bisky chuckled at them. Gon than hears a ringing noise.

''What is that?'' Asked Gon. Sakura looked around.

''Maybe it's coming from inside your book.'' Said Sakura.

''Book.'' Said Gon. He answered. ''Hello?''

''Hello Gon.'' Said the person.

''Who is this?'' Asked Gon.

''It's Kazsule.'' Said the man.

''Who?'' Asked Gon.

''The one that stole your card, the sword of truth.'' Said Kazsule. The three looked wide eyed, than narrowed eyed.

''You got a lot of nerve.'' Said Sakura.

''What do you want?'' Asked Gon.

''I want to trade, you can talk it over with your friends.'' Said Kazsule.

''What do you guys think?'' Asked Gon. Sakura and Killua thought about it.

.

.

.

The 4 was in a casino. Killua was sitting at a machine. Sakura walked away.

''Killua how are you going to win? It's a 0.01 chance of you winning.'' Said Bisky.

''I know that.'' Said Killua. He then took out Risky dice. He rolled and got good luck. ''Yes.'' Killua than won the card #79. He holds it up. ''Got it.''

''Be careful, there is also bad luck.'' Said Bisky.

''Yeah, but it's only a 1 in 20 chance of me getting bad luck.'' Said Killua. They than heard a machine explode and a person dead. Killua looked at the person's body and saw risky dice at the end of his finger. Killua than looked around. ''Wait a minute, where's Sakura?''

''Hell yeah!'' Shouted Sakura. They looked at her and saw she getting something.

''Sakura what you got?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura pulled out the card number 79.

''I got it.'' Said Sakura. Bisky, Gon, and Killua walked over to her.

''Sakura you got the card? Be careful, didn't i just tell Killua to be careful with the dice.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at Bisky confused.

''I didn't use the dice.'' Said Sakura. The three looked at her shocked.

''Wait a minute, you didn't use the risky dice?'' Asked Gon. Sakura shook her head.

''No, i won off of pure skill.'' Said Sakura. She than went back to the machine. ''I'll play 2 more times and stop.'' Killua went back to his machine. After a while Sakura walked back over to them with 5 more cards. ''I'm set.'' Sakura showed them the cards.

''Whoa!'' Said Gon.

''How did you win that much without using the dice?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura grinned.

''Pure finesse, i may not be good at rock paper scissors but i'm good a games and testing my luck.'' Said Sakura. She looked to Killua. ''He still playing?''

''He hasn't won a single card after he won that first one.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at him worried.

''We should stop him before he gets addicted.'' Said Sakura. Killua had his cat expression.

''One more time.'' Said Killua but was chopped in the side of the neck by Bisky. Killua fell to the ground. Sakura picked him up and placed him on her back.

''On to the next city.'' Said Bisky as Sakura chuckled while carrying Killua.

.

.

.

Killua woke up and looked at Sakura and Gon.

''What happened?'' Asked Killua.

''Bisky knocked you out.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah and Sakura carried you all the way here.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at her. Sakura smiled sweetly at him. He blushed.

''You didn't have to do that you know.'' Said Killua.

''It was no trouble at all, i had no problem carrying you.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled at her.

''Thank you.'' Said Killua. Sakura blushed and turned away.

''Your welcome.'' Said Sakura.

''Oh we should go get more cards.'' Said Gon.

''You guys go ahead, me and Sakura have some things to do.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at her and nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua nodded.

''Got it, we'll meet you guys back here.'' Said Killua. The two boys then went off. Sakura stood and looked at Bisky.

''Let's get started.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded.

''What first?'' Asked Sakura.

''Set a little of the field on fire.'' Said Bisky. Sakura did as told and blew a little bit of fire on the field. ''Now i want you to consentrate on that fire, try to control how it grows.'' Sakura stared at the fire and activated Nen. She breathed in and continued watching. Bisky smiled. ''Now make it big. Spread it.'' Sakura tensed her musles and watched as the fire began to spread and grow taller.''Now bring it lower.'' Sakura focused her eyes and watched as the fire started getting lower.

''I'm doing it.'' Said Sakura. She continued. She grew and shrunk it. Bisky grinned.

''Amazing.'' Said Bisky. Sakura started to sweat and released a breath. Bisky quickly put out the fire before it could spread on it's own. ''You did great Sakura, your getting better at the fire moves, but we should still work on them, next is your energy.''

''What will we do?'' Asked Sakura.

''You will dodge my attacks till you are out of energy. This will not only get you better at dodging but will boost your stamina.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded and watched as Bisky came at her. She started dodging Bisky as she attacked her. Sakura did her best even though she got hit a couple times. After 30 minutes Bisky punched her backwards. Sakura slid on the floor but didn't lose her footing. She started breathing heavily.

''Is...That...all...you got?'' Said Sakura as she breathed deeply. Bisky smirked.

''You sure are a stubborn one. Boy will Sato be proud.'' Said Bisky. She stepped forward. ''I can push you further than that Sakura. Though you will be drained.''

''Let's keep going.'' Said Sakura. Bisky charged at her again. Sakura dodged and blocked her attacks as Bisky made sure to hit her with enough force to injure her but not enough to break her bones. They continued this fighting another 30 minutes. Sakura blocked another attack but was out of energy again. Bisky took this time to kick her but was shocked when Sakura caught her leg.

''Impressive, your getting better, that energy is building.'' Said Bisky. Sakura breathed in and out before dropping on one knee. She started coughing. Bisky walked over to her and started patting her back. ''You ok?'' Sakura continued to cough.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. She coughed harder and stood. She nearly fell again.

''Don't push yourself too hard.'' Said Bisky. Sakura stumbled but stopped herself from falling.

''I won't, but i want to keep going.'' Said Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''Than let's begin.'' Said Bisky. She helped Sakura stand. ''If you want to continue with energy than we'll start running with Nen.'' Sakura nodded. She than activated nen.

''So how will this help?'' Asked Sakura.

''Using your energy and nen will boost your stamina because your using both at the same time. Plus, it will help with your fire.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded and started running. ''Run faster'' Sakura ran faster. She could feel her legs starting to give up as she already used all her energy. ''Keep pushing, even when you feel or want to stop, don't.''

''Keep pushing.'' Said Sakura. She ran faster as her legs burned. She flexed her leg musles to make it harder. She kept running as the sweatdripped down her forehead. She thought about Sakorra and what she said about killing her friends during their match. _''I will not let that happen.''_ Sakura ran faster than her legs could take her. Her figure becoming a blur to Bisky as her nen had a slight red color. Sakura screamed as she went faster. She was out of energy but she didn't stop. Sakura screamed louder as more sweat came down her body. She kept running when she stopped and fell forward on her face. Bisky quickly ran to her.

''Sakura!'' Shouted Bisky. She came towards her and spinned her around. Sakura breathed heavily as Bisky felt her pulse. She felt her heart rate. Bisky took Sakura's fan out her pocket and started fanning her with it. Sakura opened her eyes and Bisky sighed a breath of relief. ''Sakura you had me worried.'' Sakura looked at her.

''Sorry Bisky.'' Said Sakura. She sat up as Bisky gave her back her fan.

''Just be careful ok. I think that's enough energy training for now.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded.

''Ok, but still, i want to train.'' Said Sakura. Bisky sighed.

''Fine, how about we work on transfering your dragon blood.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded. She than transfered her blood to her arm.

''Should i turn my hand into the dragon hand?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky shook her head.

''No need, let's just try transfering it into your tail.'' Said Bisky. Sakura did as she was told and her tail became more thick and spiky.

''Like this.'' Said Sakura. Bisky grinned and cheered.

''Yeah! I am such a good teacher.'' Said Bisky. Sakura giggled and turned her tail back to her thin triangle tip. Sakura looked at her sword and sighed. Bisky's smile went away as she sat next to Sakura.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Bisky.

''Bisky, tell me, how was Sato as a hunter?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky smiled.

''Like i said before, he was the king of manplulation. He was strong, sweet, kind, and cared for his friends.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked forward.

''I see...i got a lot to live up too.'' Said Sakura. Bisky looked at her.

''You got your sword and fan from Sato correct?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura looked at her.

''That's right.'' Said Sakura.

''Well, how about you make your own weapon, another sword maybe?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura looked confused.

''Another sword? Why?'' Asked Sakura.

''So you can feel your own creation and your Brother's creation in your hands.'' Said Bisky. Sakura thought about it.

''Hmmm, i don't know.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled.

''If you do, you should make a weapon that complinments your fighting style.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded.

''Osu.'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura, Bisky.'' Called a voice. Sakura and Bisky turned to see Killua and Gon running to them. Bisky waved to them, as Sakura smiled. The two than stopped in front of them.

''How was getting more card?'' Asked Bisky.

''We're half way done.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at Sakura on the floor and held a hand towards her. Sakura reached for it but the pain finally caught up to her arms. They felt sore. Bisky looked at her.

''Sakura was doing some very strong training.'' Said Bisky. ''I believe she tired herself out.'' Killua nodded. He than felt her arm.

''Your arms are sore?'' Asked Killua. Sakura nodded.

''I did some intense training till i passed out.'' Said Sakura with a nervous laugh.

''Yeah, her pulse and heart rate increased to a dangerous level.'' Said Bisky. Sakura laughed nervously again. Killua sighed and flicked her forehead.

''Baka, just because your alone doesn't mean you have to work till you pass out.'' Said Killua. Sakura pouted. Killua than helped her up. Sakura stood up, her legs wobbled. Gon and Killua held her still.

''It hurts to stand.'' Said Sakura.

''You need to relax. Climb on my back.'' Said Killua. Sakura blushed.

''Uhhh.'' Said Sakura.

''Are you having trouble?'' Asked Gon. He than lifted the small female up and on Killua's back. Killua held onto her legs. Sakura felt his gentle fingers. Killua smiled.

''Just hang on.'' Said Killua. The 4 than started walking away.

.

.

.

The 4 sat down under a shade. They just got rid of their leave cards to get more cards.

''We should start to organize.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded.

''Seems like a good idea.'' Said Sakura. ''Book'' The three smiled.

''Book'' Said Gon, Killua, and Bisky.

''Alright so i'm thinking, Sakura and Bisky split up the defensive cards.'' Said Killua.

''Fine by me.'' Said Sakura.

''What no way i want some of the other cards like the offensive and spell cards.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at her.

''Do you even know how to use them?'' Asked Sakura.

''Uhhh...no.'' Said Bisky.

''Than why the hell are you asking for them!?'' Yelled Sakura with a tick mark on her forehead.

''Learn how to use them first before asking to hang on to them!'' Yelled Killua. Bisky pouted as they finished organizing.

''We should now start trading with other players.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Killua. He got up and picked Sakura up placing her on his back again. As they continued trading Gon used the paladin's necklace that Sakura gave him. Gon told a fake away from a real card. Once they finished they were back on the road. Sakura looked at Gon.

''Gon you look deep in thought.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon.

''What you thinking about?'' Asked Killua.

''The village, maybe we can help them.'' Said Gon.

''But how, they aren't cards.'' Said Killua.

''Actually maybe we can help them.'' Said Sakura.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Gon.

''Think about it, they are NPCs. They were put in the game. They knew how much money we had, they knew where to find us. They are an event. Just think the knight we battled the first time, The cyclops, and the princess, they turned into cards. Which means...'' Explained Sakura.

''They can turn into cards too.'' Said Killua.

''Exactly.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled at her.

''I knew you were smart.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smiled.

''It's what i do.'' Said Sakura.

''Than let's be on our way.'' Said Gon. The three than ran as Sakura held onto Killua's back. At the village the villagers turned into cards and Gon healed them with the necklace. Once finished the villagers gave them card 75, Wild Luck Alexandrite. Once they walked out the village Gon got another call from contact. ''Hello?''

''Hello, can we meet in person, we want to talk.'' Said Kazsule. Gon looked at his friends.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon.

''Great, come meet us.'' Said Kazsule.

''What does he want?'' Asked Sakura.

''He wants to meet him.'' Said Gon.

''Well you already said yes, so we might as well go.'' Said Sakura. She climbed down Killua's back.

''You can walk?'' Asked Killua.

''I'm a get back on track with it.'' Said Sakura. Killua held onto her.

''I'll help you walk.'' Said Killua. Gon smiled.

''I want to help too.'' Said Gon.

''I still have another side Gon.'' Said Sakura smiling. Gon got on Sakura's other side and walked next to her. Bisky awwwed at their beauitful friendship.

''So lucky.'' Whispered Bisky.

.

.

.

The 4 sat with three other teams and 2 people not in teams. Kazsule stepped forward.

''I'm glad everyone is here. We need to stop a team who is close to beating the game. So everyone here is going to cooperate.'' Said Kazsule.

''Not really.'' Said a woman with orange hair and big bust. ''How are these kids going to help us? When would these kids ever be able to help us.''

''When are you going to shut your trap?'' Said Sakura back at the girl. Killua, Gon, and Bisky chuckled as the woman known as Asta glared at Sakura. Sakura smirked at her.

''I refuse to work with these kids and that smartass over there. They won't contribute at all.'' Said Asta.

''That is where you are wrong. We have information on Genthru's abilities and we have one of the cards they are missing.'' Said Killua. The adults was shocked.

''Yeah well that's not enough.'' Said Asta.

''Oh yeah and what do you offer to the group? I mean, besides your attutude.'' Said Sakura with another smirk. Asta glared at her with fire in her eyes. After Gon told them more than enough information. They than use the accompany card to go to Soufrabi.

.

.

.

Once they made it to Soufrabi they start looking around for a clue to find the next card.

''How long will it take to find a clue?'' Asked Sakura.

''Who knows, it can take days, maybe years?'' Said Killua.

''Found it.'' Said a man by the name of Goreinu. Sakura, Gon, and Killua's sweat dropped.

''That was fast.'' Said The three at the same time. They than watched as a NPC lady talked about Razor and the 16 pirates. The 17 member group stood at the dock.

''Kind of ironic don't you think.'' Said Sakura. Asta looked at her.

''What do you mean pinky?'' Asked Asta.

''Well you may not be smart enough to figure it out but the moment 17 people come by the event starts.'' Said Sakura.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Asked Kazsule.

''When we all got here the event started, but i bet if we all got here in a different stragety the event would have never happened.'' Said Sakura.

''So what you mean to say is that because we didn't have 17 people the first time we couldn't activate the event. And even if we had 17 people...'' Said Kazsule.

''You wouldn't have been able to activate the event unless all 17 people got here using a single accompany card.'' Said Sakura. The 16 stared at her.

''That is smart.'' Said Bisky.

''Yeah my girl got a big brain.'' Said Killua feeling proud before he covered his mouth with a blush. Sakura blushed lightly and turned so no one would see it.

''So let's get a move on shall we?'' Asked Bisky.

''Yeah let's go get these pirates.'' Said Gon. The 16 than went on to the pirate's base.

.

.

.

The three walked inside the pirate's base and saw three pirates. One of them being as big as Buhara. The three pirates looked at the 17 members.

''What do you want?'' Asked the biggest pirate.

''We want you to leave, now.'' Said Kazsule. The pirate laughed. He than created a fire ring with beer.

''Than you have to get me out this ring.'' Said the pirate. A man by the name Zeho comes forward releasing very weak nen. He rushes at the big pirate Bopobo but was beat easily. Bopobo than brung Zeho's foot to the fire. Sakura looked shocked and concentrated on the fire. She started lowering it as Bopobo tried to burn Zeho's foot.

''Please no.'' Said Zeho. Bopobo went to another part of the circle but the same thing kept happening. The fire kept getting lower and when he left went back to normal.

''Why the hell does this keep happening!?'' Yelled Bopobo.

''Somebody save him, i can't keep this up much longer.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua looked at her.

''You been doing that?'' Asked Gon. Sakura nodded not losing her concentration. Bisky smiled.

''Sakura has been getting better. How long can you hold out?'' Asked Bisky.

''Not too much longer.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded and went to kick Bopobo. He kicked him and stepped out the ring. Bopobo dropped Zeho out the ring.

''You stepped in and out. You lose.'' Said Bopobo. Gon looked down and saw that he was out the ring.

''What? No, give me another chance.'' Said Gon. Killua walked up to him.

''Don't worry Gon, i'll take care of him. Besides, you don't need these people seeing your abilities.'' Said Killua. Killua went and grabbed a beer. Bopobo looked at him shocked.

''No, you wouldn't.'' Said Bopobo. Killua poured the beer on Bopobo's head and jumped over him. He than let his electricity light the beer on fire. Bopobo ran out the circle and hit the wall. Sakura smirked as she than let the fire grow bigger. Bopobo screamed.

''Sakura.'' Said Bisky. Sakura sighed and lowered the fire till it was no more.

''Happy now grandma?'' Said Sakura crossing her arms over her chest.

''Very.'' Said Bisky as she smiled back. Bopobo stood up.

''You little brat.'' Said Bopobo as he rushed at Killua. ''I'll rip you to shreds.'' He was than kicked into a pillar in the wall. Everyone looked shocked.

''You made up the rules, don't get mad when you can't win by them.'' Said a man to Bopobo. Bopobo sighed.

''Yeah yeah i know.'' Said Bopobo. The man than turned to the 17 members.

''I will take you guys to our leader.'' Said the man. Sakura walked up to Killua.

''You ready?'' Asked Sakura. Killua nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Killua.

.

.

.

Their team lost. It was Killua's plan because the people they had with them wasn't strong enough. One lost with a teleport uppercut and nobody else but Killua's team and Goreinu saw it. They knew that the teams they were with was too weak. The only thing they had to do anyway was switch out one person. They was left with 5 people.

''So now what?'' Asked Sakura.

''We should serach for strong people.'' Said Killua. Gon nodded.

''Book'' Said Gon. He looked down his list. ''What about Chrollo?''

''But it's not the real him.'' Said Killua.

''Though it would have to be someone that knows Chrollo's name, and i doubt he has many friends.'' Said Sakura.

''We should go and ask what is he doing here?'' Asked Gon.

''Yeah and...'' Said Sakura waiting for him to go on.

''No, that's it ask him what is he doing here.'' Said Gon. Sakura's sweatdrop as Killua and Gon started arguing.

''THAT'S ALL!'' Screamed Killua.

''YEAH THAT'S ALL I WANT TO ASK!'' Screamed Back Gon. Goreinu looked at them with a sweat drop. He than looked at Sakura and Bisky.

''Are they always like this?'' Asked Bisky.

''This is normal.'' Said BIsky.

''More or less.'' Said Sakura. Gon than held the card in his card.

''I'M GOING TO ASK WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?'' Screamed Gon.

''THAN DO IT!.'' Screamed back Killua. They looked at each other with a glare before they transported.

.

.

.

They were in a foggy place and see nothing at first. Sakura looked shocked as her friends looked at her.

''You see him Sakura?'' Asked Killua. Sakura nodded.

''Yes.'' Said Sakura. Goreinu looked at her.

''How? The fog is thick.'' Said Goreinu.

''First off, it's not fog it's steam, second, i have enhanced dragon eyes.'' Said Sakura.

''Enhanced dragon eyes?'' Asked Goreinu. Sakura sighed not wanting to tell him why. The steam cleared more and showed Hisoka.

''Hisoka.'' Said Sakura, Killua, and Gon. Hisoka turned towards them. He started letting out Ren. They countered with Ten.

''Ohhhh, i see that you three are getting so much stronger. Your almost ripened.'' Said Hisoka. Killua covered Sakura's eyes so she wouldn't see Hisoka naked. ''Why cover her eyes Killua?''

''Shut up Hisoka, no one should have to see you like this.'' Said Sakura. Hisoka chuckled.

''I wonder who is your teacher.'' Said Hisoka. He looked at Goreinu. ''No it can't be him.'' Hisoka looked to the next little person which turned out to be Bisky. She was drooling over his body. She than turned away after seeing Hisoka caught her staring. ''May i ask what's the visit?''

''You can when you PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!'' Said/Screamed Sakura. Hisoka Chuckled. He than put on his clothes and Killua removed his hand from Sakura's eyes.

''Alright now we want to know, why are you here?'' Asked Gon. Hisoka chuckled. He knew he was going to lie.

''I am looking for Chrollo. There is a way to remove nen you know.'' Said Hisoka.

''Purging.'' Said Sakura. Hisoka smirked.

''That's right.'' Said Hisoka. ''Now for my question-''

''What the hell is she here?'' Asked a female voice. A woman then jumped down next to Hisoka. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

''Sakorra.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra smirked.

''In the flesh.'' Said Sakorra. Bisky looked at her.

 _''So that's Sakorra...she has gone down the wrong path.''_ Thought Bisky. Sakura clentched her fist.

''Why are you here?'' Asked Sakura. Sakorra smirked.

''...None of your damn bussiness.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura grit her teeth and than remembered something.

''Wait a minute? Your S.H. aren't you?'' Asked Sakura. Sakorra smiled.

''Yes i am.'' Said Sakorra. ''I knew you were in the game when your name came up on my list.''

''If i didn't think any better Sakorra, i would think, you were spying on me.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra grit her teeth.

''What the hell would i need to spy on you dragon?'' Said Sakorra.

''So you can see me with the friends you wish you had.'' Said Sakura. The lightning went between their glares as they shouted insults to each other. Hisoka chuckled.

''It's funny, they hate each other but they argue so much alike.'' Said Hisoka. He looked at Gon. ''Now what was your question?''

''I didn't have a question.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Sakorra's sweatdropped. The disbielf was so powerful they stopped arguing.

''Actually.'' Started Bisky. She had a cute face. ''We could use strong fighters like you guys, will you help us.'' Sakura, Gon, and Killua looked at her with a disbielf face and a tilt of their heads.

''I don't see why not, sure i'll join.'' Said Hisoka. He looked at Sakorra. ''What about you?'' Sakorra sighed.

''I guess i'll join.'' Said Sakorra.

''I never asked.'' Mumbled Sakura. Sakorra hit her over the head.

''You want my help or not cause i can go both ways.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura rubbed her head.

''The only reason i want you is because we need you, other than that i don't care what happens to you.'' Said Sakura.

''Same goes for you brat. I hope you die.'' Said Sakorra.

''You'll die before me.'' Said Sakura.

''You wish you stupid bitch.'' Said Sakorra as they went back and further again. Killua took Sakura and the three walked next to Bisky down the road. Hisoka and Sakorra walked behind them as Goreinu walked ahead. As they walked Hisoka kept looking down at their butts.

''Hisoka you get in the front.'' Said Killua. Hisoka went in the front. Sakorra stood in the back and watched Sakura as she talked to Killua.

 _''I didn't think she would get so strong so fast. I can't let myself slip up either.''_ Thought Sakorra. She took out a dagger and aimed for Sakura. She than flung the dagger and it missed Sakura by an inch. Everyone stopped walking and looked at her. Hisoka chuckled.

''Get in the front Sakorra.'' Said Sakura at a faster pace.

''No.'' Said Sakorra.

''Get in the front.'' Said Sakura more demanding.

''No.'' Said Sakorra.

''Sakorra, my dumbass sister, get in the front.'' Said Sakura.

''What did you just call me?'' Asked Sakorra in a pissed off tone.

''Dumb...ass, want me to spell it out for ya. d-u-m-b-a-s-s.'' Said Sakura as she walked up and stood in front of Sakorra. Sakorra grit her teeth.

''You bastard.'' Said Sakorra. The two than get into a fight with smoking emitting into the air. Bisky watched shocked as they had an old fashion fight like cartoon characters. They threw insult after insult at each other as they continued to fight. Hisoka walked over to them and grabbed them both by the back of their shirts. He pulled them apart.

''Now now, no need to get violent.'' Said Hisoka.

''SHUT UP HISOKA!'' Screamed the two sisters as they tried to reach each other but Hisoka's arms were too long. They couldn't reach. Hisoka let go of Sakura and picked Sakorra off the ground. Still holding her by the back of her shirt.

''I'll make sure your in my sight.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra grunted as Hisoka carried her in an embarrassing way.

''Do they always fight like this?'' Asked Bisky.

''When they first saw each other again they did.'' Said Gon.

''Yeah, their hate for each other is like a all new version of hate.'' Said Killua.

''Where should we go now?'' Asked Sakura.

''Aiai the city of love. We need 10 more people.'' Said Hisoka. Everyone nodded and went to the city of love.

.

.

.

They walked inside the city and looked around. As they kept walking a girl fell behind Hisoka and dropped her glasses.

''Should we help?'' Asked Sakura.

''No need.'' Said Hisoka. A woman than bumped into Goreinu.

''Hey watch it.'' Said the woman.

''Oh sorry.'' Said Goreinu. The woman ran off.

''You shouldn't have apologized. You were supposed to start an argument.'' Said Hisoka. They than saw a girl in the alley.

''I'll scream.'' Said the girl.

''Oh really? try.'' Said a brute.

''Hey leave her alone.'' Said Gon. Killua hit him over the head.

''How can you fall for a cliche like that?'' Said Killua. He than turned to see a man talking to Bisky and she had heart eyes. Killua's sweatdropped. Sakura laughed when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

''Hey excuse me.'' Said a boy voice. Sakura turned to see a boy taller than her but around the same age. He had dark blue hair and red eyes. ''You seem like a smart girl, but i'm sure you get that a lot.''

''Yeah i do.'' Said Sakura. The boy smiled.

''Wow funny as well, and pretty too. A bit too pretty if you ask me.'' Said the boy. Sakura smiled.

''Thank you.'' Said Sakura.

''You don't seem to know much of the world. How about i teach you a couple of things. I have no problem teaching a beauitful and smart girl like you.'' Said the boy. Sakura giggled.

''Ummmm.'' Said Sakura. Killua glared at the boy with so much hate that he was ready to kill him on the spot. The boy smirked a smirk that would make any girl drool.

''May i say something? Your hair and style are stunning. It really high lights those gorgeous eyes.'' Said the boy as he lifted Sakura's chin to face him. he put his arm around her. ''You and me should get to know each other better.''

 _''THAT IS IT!''_ Screamed Thought Killua. He walked to Sakura and the boy and grabbed Sakura's arm. He than pulled her away from the boy and into his chest. ''STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!'' Killua let his electricity shock the boy knocking him out. Sakura blushed at Killua defending her like that. Bisky was fangirling. ''Let's go Sakura.'' Killua dragged her away.

''Th-thanks...Killua.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled at her.

''No problem.'' Said Killua. Sakorra looked at them than back forward. Killua narrowed his eyes. _''I am not going to let anyone steal Sakura away from me. She is mine.''_ Once they were out the city of love. Gon looked at Hisoka and Sakorra.

''Hisoka, Sakorra, have you came in contact with Tsezguerra?'' Asked Gon.

''Book'' Said Sakorra and Hisoka.

''I have not.'' Said Sakorra.

''I have.'' Said Hisoka. He than showed them his list. He stood back with Sakorra. She smirked at the finger glowing with pink nen.

''They can't find out just yet.'' Said Sakorra.

''That's why i did it.'' Said Hisoka. Gon than had Hisoka use contact and they talked to Tsezguerra. Sakura looked at Sakorra and she looked back at her.

''Alright let's go see Tsezguerra.'' Said Gon. He got his accompany card ready. Sakorra and Sakura stared at each other. Knowing that they both was hiding something.

 _''Sakorra''_ Thought Sakura.

 _'' Sakura''_ Thought Sakorra. They narrowed their eyes at each other again as they thought at the same time.

 _''I'm watching you.''_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since i was gone for longer than i expected i thought i should make a long chapter. It won't take this long to update in the future so be ready for more chapter cause remember. No matter how long i take on a chapter. I will always update. I will never get rid of the story or stop writing it. Cause you like it, i like it, and it should stay up. I hope you vote in the next poll which should be coming out around maybe the 29 or 31th chapter. Oh also have you ever had an idea for a fire move that you wanted to see Sakura use in this story? Well than, you can leave a fire move that you made up and want to see her use in the reviews. All i need is a name for the move, a way it can be used, a description on it, and a ranking for it like Beginner, Advanced, and Expert. If you would like to share your ideas for a fire move you know how. I read the reviews so i will have no problem with them. If the moves are really good. (Cause let's be honest you all have some great ideas) than i'll add it into Hunter X Dragon. I'll credit you even if you are a guest. I will put your username or guest name in the chapter that Sakura first starts using your move. I just thought it would be cool if you guys wanted to add your own fire moves. Just know that if the move is advanced (expert), that she may not learn it for a while. I already have my ideas but i'm always open to reading and getting more ideas from the people that read my story. Thank you guys for reading and i'll see you guys soon. Zera400 is out.**


	27. Chapter 24: Dodgeball and secret event

**Updating never felt so sweet. I had made a typo in my last chapter that called it 26 instead of 23. I'm sure you guys seen it. Anyway i don't have much to say this time so on with the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Team Gon, Goreinu, Hisoka, and Sakorra was standing in front of Tsezguerra asking him and his team to join them to get patch of shore.

''You can choose which one of your teammates do each sport.'' Said Goreinu. Tsezguerra nodded.

''Alright.'' Said Tsezguerra.

''Hold on a second.'' Started Killua. ''Lets see your nen first.'' Tsezguerra smirked. He then had a small circle of nen around him. He crouched down and jumped high in the air. The three kids looked shocked.

''Whoa.'' Said Sakura.

''Amazing.'' Said Gon.

''Yes, and this isn't even how high i can jump.'' Said Tsezguerra. Gon, Sakura, and Killua than let nen into their feet and jumped higher than Tsezguerra, crushing his record. He looked at them.

''Amazing they crushed it like it was nothing.'' Said Tsezguerra as he watched them. Gon being a little lower than Sakura and Killua and trying to get higher to catch up to them. They then landed.

''One more time.'' Said Gon.

''No way, you won't stop to you beat us.'' Said Killua. Sakura laughed.

''You know Gon, he ain't one to give up till he wins.'' Said Sakura putting her hands on her hips. The three then jumped again and yet again, Gon was under Killua and Sakura.

''One more time.'' Said Gon.

''I knew it!'' Shouted Killua. Sakura laughed as they jumped again. Sakura doing flips on mistake. Gon looked at her.

''Whoa how are you doing that?'' Asked Gon. Sakura kept spinning.

''I loss my balance.'' Said Sakura as she tried to stop flipping. Killua grabbed her arm to keep her up right. Sakura looked at Killua as he smirked.

''Before we land and you hit your face on the concrete i should stop you from flipping.'' Said Killua. Sakura giggled and landed. ''How did you lose your balance?''

''She's light Killua, you know that.'' Said Gon. Sakura pouted.

''I am not light.'' Said Sakura. Killua came up behind her and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder.

''Yeah, your definitely not light.'' Said Killua sarcastically. Sakura laughed and looked around.

''I'm finally tall. This is a nice view.'' Said Sakura causing Gon and Killua to laugh with her. Sakorra looked at her and her friends.

 _''I guess she really did make good friends.''_ Thought Sakorra. The teams then left having to look for remaining members to join.

.

.

.

It had been a week but they found the remaining members they needed. Once they made it inisde the first event was boxing. Bary from their team went against the pirate team. Bary went up to him quickly and started punching him so he couldn't use his uppercut fist. Bary than knocked out his opponent. The referee held Bary's arm up.

''Our winner.'' Said The referee. The three kids cheered. As time went on they won each of their sport matches. Razor looked at them.

 _''I see, 8 of them are strong.''_ Thought Razor. He looked at his team. ''No more. I will finish this by myself.'' The pirates looked at him.

''No way.'' Said Bopobo. Razor looked at him.

''Is something the matter Bopobo?'' Asked Razor.

''Yeah, i want my rematch against the kid and your not going to stop me. I'm sick of playing this game.'' Said Bopobo. Everyone looked at him shocked.

 _''Game? How can he know he is a game? Unless this isn't a game and instead it's...real life, which means.''_ Thought Sakura. She looked back up at Bopobo as he convinced the other pirates to go against Razor.

''Bopobo'' Called Razor. Bopobo looked at him.

''What?'' Asked Bopobo. Razor launched an attack to Bopobo and his head exploded when it came in contact. Everyone was in shock. The weaker players looked scared to death.

''He went against the code of conduct.'' Said Razor.

''What code of conduct?'' Asked Gon.

''That Greed Island is actually a real island.'' Said Sakura. Gon, Killua, and Bisky looked at her shocked. Hisoka looked to be a little crazy. Sakorra nudged him to bring him back.

''How would you know?'' Asked Bisky.

''Bopobo used the sentence, 'I'm sick of playing this game' this meant that he wasn't a NPC at all. He was a real person from the real world otherwise instead of dying like that, he would have turned into a card. Taking that in consideration that means that Greed Island must actually be a real island somewhere in the world. The island is most likely uninhabited which made it perfect to use as a game.'' Stated Sakura. Hisoka licked his lips.

 _''Ohhh that big brain of hers. You must ripen soon my little dragon. Or i won't be able to contain myself.''_ Thought Hisoka. Tsezguerra backed up Sakura's explaination. Razor stepped forward.

''Yes the girl is right. Now, we will have the final event.'' Said Razor.

''Final?'' Asked Bisky. Razor nodded.

''Indeed, you see, it will be a Ten on Ten dodgeball match.'' Said Razor.

''Ten on Ten?'' Asked Killua.

''That's right. So if you win, it will count as ten points.'' Said Razor.

''We already have 8 players, which means that we have to pick two more.'' Said Sakorra. The 6 behind them was shaking in fear.

''I-I'm not going up against that guy.'' Said one of them.

''Yeah we should leave.'' Said another one.

''Wait no.'' Said Tsezguerra. Razor smirked at them.

''We will be putting our lives on the line. So whoever doesn't want to do that shouldn't be forced.'' Said Gon. He looked at Razor. ''Can we just have 8 people?''

''You need 10.'' Said Razor. ''I have my members. Razor made Nen beasts.

''Well i'm out of here.'' Said one of the weaker players.

''Me too.'' Said another. They then ran off.

''Wait.'' Said Tsezguerra.

''Let them go.'' Said Goreinu. He than made 2 nen beasts. ''This should be allowed if you can do it.'' Razor nodded. He than looked to Sakura and Sakorra.

''Are you sure you two want to participate?'' Asked Razor. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

''What do you mean by that?'' Asked Sakura.

''I mean that if you get hit and not block the attack, it could be the end of the Haruno family.'' Said Razor. He then threw the dodge ball at Sakura. Sakura gasp and was about to try and catch it when Sakorra jumped in front of her and caught it for her. Sakura looked at her, Sakorra smirked with the ball.

''Nice try, but you won't get us out that quickly.'' Said Sakorra. She looked at Sakura. ''Be on your guard, even i almost failed to catch that in time, use nen when you try to catch this Sakura. Your bare hands will be blown off if you don't.'' Sakura nodded and looked at her sister's hand. It was already swelling up.

 _''Is he really that strong? We really will be putting our lives on the line.''_ Thought Sakura as she took two steps forward. Razor smirked.

 _''Well girls, i was hoping that you wouldn't join so you wouldn't die before the surprise. I will make sure to go hard on the pink haired one like the boy had asked me.''_ Thought Razor. Gon looked at him.

''One last thing. If this is Greed Island, is Ging here?'' Asked Gon. Razor frowned.

''Are you Gon?'' Asked Razor. Gon nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Gon. Razor released a lot of Ren.

''I was given instructions to go hard on you. By your old man.'' Said Razor. Gon smirked.

''Alright.'' Said Gon.

.

.

.

A referee went over the rules as Gon's head produced smoke coming out of his ears. Sakura and Killua had sweatdripping from Gon's cluelessness. The referee walked to the middle of the ring. Killua walked over towards the middle ready to jump for the ball. The game started, Killua jumped up and tapped the ball to Goreinu. Goreinu caught the ball and threw the ball taking out a nen beast from Razor's team. The ball bounced off the nen beast and went in the air. Sakura jumped, caught it, and threw it to another nen beast. He got hit and the ball went back to Goreinu.

''Nice one.'' Said Killua. Sakura smirked.

''Well i always did have a arm for throwing.'' Said Sakura.

''Can't say that when you were little.'' Said Sakorra as she grinned with her eyes closed. Sakura had a tick mark as she raised her fist at Sakorra.

''Want to say that again bastard!'' Shouted Sakura. Goreinu threw another ball and took out another one. Razor looked at Goreinu.

 _''I see,''_ Thought Razor. ''I know how to beat you.'' Goreinu smirked.

''I'd like to see you try.'' Said Goreinu. He threw the ball at Razor but he catches it with one hand. Goreinu looked shocked as Razor added Nen and threw it at Goreinu. Goreinu looked frightened, like he didn't know what to do. He then switched places with his white nen beast who's head exploded from the impact. This shocked the team. Goreinu was on the outside of the court.

''I-I didn't know what to do.'' Said Goreinu as he stood on one knee. Sakura looked at his figure.

''He seems out of it. This may have crushed him.'' Said Sakura.

''It appears that way. He's probably scared to death.'' Said Sakorra. Razor turned to their team. He then looked at his outside court teammates. They all then started passing the ball quickly, making a diamond. Sakura followed the ball though it was still fast even for her eyes.

''Sakura can you follow it?'' Asked Killua.

''Yeah, but it's still fast.'' Said Sakura. She looked at Razor's hand and saw it go forward. ''EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!'' Everyone scrambled out of the way. Sakura looked at the ball and saw it heading towards Tsezguerra. ''Tsezguerra look out!'' Razor smirked.

 _''She has great eyes. I suppose being the dragon would give you that.''_ Thought Razor. Tsezguerra got hit in the back. The ball bounced off of him and landed in Killua's hands. Killua looked shocked.

 _''It feels like a bowling ball.''_ Thought Killua. Sakura helped Tsezguerra to the edge of the court where his teammates took him from there. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

''Sakorra is right, i will need to be on my guard if i'm going to win this.'' Whispered Sakura. She walked back to her spot on the floor. Hisoka looked at Killua.

''Killua, let me have the ball.'' Said Hisoka. Killua looked at the ball then gave it to Hisoka. Hisoka then threw the ball with his bungee gum taking out two opponents. Killua looked shocked.

 _''With Hisoka's bungee gum he can hit them then bring it right back to him. That is a huge advantage towards us.''_ Thought Killua. Sakorra smirked at him as Hisoka looked at Razor.

''Do entertain me.'' Said Hisoka. he throws it to another opponent and they combined becoming one person. They caught the ball. Hisoka frowned seeing he couldn't pull it back. He let the ball go. The nen beast gave the ball to Razor. He looked at the three friends.

''You won't die depending on where you get hit.'' Said Razor. He then threw the ball. It went straight for Gon. Gon used Ko on his forehead and hands. The ball came in contact and Gon was able to stand his ground for a while before he flew backwards into the far wall. His boots flying off.

''Gon!'' Shouted Sakura and Killua as they ran to him. Bisky was behind them.

''Are you ok?'' Asked Bisky concerned. Gon looked up. Blood dripping down his forehead.

''Yeah!'' Shouted Gon. Sakura and Killua sweatdropped.

''You call that okay!?'' Shouted Sakura concerned.

''Yeah, but don't worry, cause now i'm fired up.'' Said Gon.

''Your also out for the moment.'' Said Sakura. Gon laughed nervously. ''While your out get treated or no nen will save you from what i do to you.'' Gon could fire the feel she was emitting with her deadly sentence.

''Yes ma'am.'' Said Gon quickly. Bisky laughed as Killua chuckled. Sakura smiled at Gon.

''Thanks Gon, i only want you to get better.'' Said Sakura. Her, Bisky, and Killua then returned to the court. Killua looked at Goreinu, Goreinu looked back at him and they started passing the ball to each other. Goreinu looked at Razor with a glare.

''I want my revenge.'' Said Goreinu. He then threw the ball directly to his black ape and switched the places of the black ape and Razor. Razor didn't notice in time and got hit in the face. The ball was about to land when the big nen beast threw the little nen beast to the ball. The smaller nen beast caught the ball and hit Goreinu in the face. Goreinu fell unconscious on the floor.

''Goreinu!'' Shouted Sakura.

''No good Sakura, He's out cold.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura grunted and looked back at Razor. He had the ball again.

''Now, who should i aim for this time?'' Said Razor. He then threw the ball at Killua. Killua looked shocked.

''Me!'' Shouted Killua. He jumped to the side. Sakura watched the ball and saw a bend in its pattern.

''It's making a sharp turn.'' Said Sakura as she jumped out the way. Bisky, Hisoka and Sakorra dodged, Sakura looked up and saw someone with the ball coming towards her. She dodged just in time Hisoka caught the ball as the person tried to slam it on Hisoka. Hisoka stood, his hair slightly messy and blood dripping from his nose and forehead.

''Biscuit is out.'' Said the referee. Bisky looked at her dress. Some was burned off.

''So your clothes count as part of your body.'' Said Bisky. She walked out the ring. Gon stood up.

''Back.'' Said Gon. He walked onto the court. Sakura smiled at him.

''Gon, how's your head?'' Asked Sakura. Gon smiled at her and nodded.

''I'm fine.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at Killua worried. Killua looked at her confused.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Killua.

''You could of died.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked shocked. ''If you would have turned right.'' Gon looked at Killua. Killua sighed.

''Listen, if we dodge his attack, we can avoid serious damage and win.'' Said Killua.

''Can't do it.'' Said Sakura.

''Same here.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at his friends.

''What! Why not!?'' Yelled KIllua.

''I can't settle for a cheap win, besides aren't you mad? He could have killed you.'' Said Gon. Killua looked wide eyed and looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded.

''Excatly, he almost killed you, i can't let him get away with that. That man is going to pay.'' Said Sakura as she punched her fist into her palm. Killua sighed again.

''Alright then what's the plan?'' Asked Killua. Gon smirked.

''I have the perfect plan. Killua i want you to hold the ball for me.'' Said Gon. Killua nodded. He then got the ball and went to the half court line. He held the ball. Gon walked up to it and focused his nen. He got in a stance where he held his fist. He gathered the nen into his hand.

''First comes rock, paper...rock.'' Said Gon as he punched the ball with nen. The ball hit the big nen beast sending him out the ring. Sakura looked at Gon happily.

''Yeah Gon.'' Cheered Sakura. Sakorra looked at Gon shocked.

''Now he got some power for a kid.'' Said Sakorra. She looked at Hisoka and saw him looking crazy again. Sakorra sighed before looking back at Gon.

''I need more power to take out Razor.'' Said Gon. He closed his eyes and released an immense amount of ren. His arua more powerful than the last time. Razor smiled ready to catch the ball. Gon focuses and punches the ball. Razor stood his ground for a while before sending it in the air without hitting the ceiling. Everyone looked amazed at this. Razor then waited for the ball to fall.

''Oh no you don't'' Said Sakura. She transfered her dragon blood into her hand and wrist, letting it transform into the dragon wrist and claw. Sakura then used her nen and stretched her dragon arm towards the ball grabbing it before Hisoka could use bungee gum. Everyone looked at the arm shocked then saw it come back to it's owner. Sakura held a smirk as she held the ball in her dragon hand, turning it back to her normal arm. ''Sorry but you weren't going to get that.''

''Amazing.'' Said Gon and Killua as they looked at their pink haired dragon friend. Sakura gave the ball to Hisoka as he looked at her with a smirk. Sakorra looked at Sakura impressed. Razor smirked.

''Back.'' Said Razor. Sakura smirked.

''At least we forced him to use it.'' Said Sakura.

''I just want to know when you learned such a skill.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura smirked at him.

''Let's just say it took a lot of time and energy. Besides Hisoka, i still feel like you know something i don't.'' Said Sakura.

''I know a lot of things you don't.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura held a tick mark on her forehead. Sakorra chuckled.

''You kinda walked into that one.'' Said Sakorra.

''Oh shut it.'' Said Sakura. Before the match can resume Tsezguerra asked the referee a question.

''I see, time out.'' Said Tsezguerra. He then called them all over to him. ''Gon, i have an idea, let me hold the ball for your last punch. Killua's hands are messed up, let me do it.''

''What? I'm fine.'' Said Killua. Bisky grabbed his arm. Killua looked at her with narrowed eyes as she revealed his bruised up hand. Sakura looked at Killua's hand then back up at them. ''Gon, i'm fine let me hold the ball.''

''No, let me hold the ball.'' Said Tsezguerra. Bisky pointed her finger up.

''Actually, i think Sakura should hold the ball.'' Said Bisky. Killua looked at Bisky quickly.

''Hell no, do you see how small her hands are?'' Said Killua.

''Actually.'' Said Sakorra causing them to look her. ''I think she can do it. You did something to your arm eariler right. That was how you got the ball?'' Sakura nodded.

''That's right.'' Said Sakura. ''I am able to transfer dragon blood to a part of my body making it stronger and more dragon like. However i can do that and not transform as well, if i hold the ball i wouldn't get hurt as bad as someone who didn't have my dragon power. For my dragon side doesn't require nen at all.''

''I still say no.'' Said Killua. Sakura flicked his forehead.

''You don't get a say in this till you heal up.'' Said Sakura as she smirked at Killua. Gon thought it over.

''Alright. Sakura...I want you to hold the ball this time.'' Said Gon. Sakura nodded. Killua sighed.

''Fine, but be careful.'' Said Killua. Sakura giggled.

''Got it.'' Said Sakura.

''Hey come back. The time out is over.'' Said the referee. The team of 5 walked back inside. Bisky had the ball on the outside court.

''I can't throw that good.'' Said Bisky. She then threw the ball hitting the nen beast in the foot and causing him to get out but that also transfered the ball's side to Razor.

''Before anything we have to get the ball from Razor.'' Said Sakura.

''I have a plan.'' Said Gon. The 5 huddled togather and listened to Gon's plan.

''How good do you believe this will work?'' Asked Sakorra.

''Uhhh pretty good.'' Said Gon.

''You are always coming up with the craziest plans.'' Said Killua.

''I agree with Killua on this one.'' Said Sakura. ''Besides, how do i know she won't stab me in the back.''

''Please Sakura, if i wanted you dead i would have killed you already.'' Said Sakorra with a smirk.

''I think it will work if we all just work together.'' Said Gon.

''I believe it will work.'' Said Hisoka.

''Of course you would like this plan.'' Said Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled. The 5 then looked at Razor as he called back all his nen beast. His ren increased dramatically. They all got in postition. Gon was in front, Hisoka was behind him with his hands around Gon's, and Killua was in between them as support. Next to them a few feet away Sakura and Sakorra. Sakura was in front with most of her dragon blood and nen in her hands. Sakorra was behind her holding her hands around Sakura. Sakura's tail was around the two them to keep them together. Razor jumped with the ball and spiked it down towards them. The ball turned and went to Sakura and Sakorra. Sakura and Sakorra stood their ground with ball. The ball shot up and hit Sakorra in the chin. Sakorra flew back as the ball continued to go up.

''I got to hurry.'' Said Sakura. She jumped up and let her dragon wings out. She caught the ball before it hit the ceiling. Keeping Sakorra in the game. ''Got it.'' The ball weighted a ton, Sakura fell with ball in her arms. The ball rolled to Razor's side. Razor grabbed the ball and spiked it again. Sakura looked up only to see it was coming right for her face. Gon, Killua, and Hisoka rushed in front of her and got in formation. Sakorra ran over and grabbed Sakura as Gon, Killua, and Hisoka was catching it. The two sisters watched as the smoke cleared and showed that they had the ball. Sakura cheered.

''Oh Sakorra, thank you.'' Said Sakura before she ran to her other three teammates. Sakorra looked at her shocked.

 _''Tha-Thank you?''_ Thought Sakorra. She shook her head out the daze and watched as Sakura went to the half court line. She held the ball with dragon enhanced strength and no nen so the ball could be at it's strongest.

''I'm going all out on this.'' Said Gon. Sakura nodded.

''You better.'' Said Sakura. Gon then released the biggest amount of Nen that it was yellow. He focused it in his hand and got ready to punch.

''Rock...paper...ROCK!'' Said/Screamed Gon. He punched the ball and it went straight towards Razor who was shocked at the amount of nen it was. Razor took it head on and launched it back at Gon. Gon fell unconsious.

''Yeah now we are sure to win.'' Said Tsezguerra. Sakura looked at Hisoka he nodded. Sakura smirked and jumped in front of him. Her wrist and hand a dragon hand and claw. She then caught the ball, her dragon arm stretching back while engulfed in Hisoka's pink nen. ''What are you two doing!?''

''Gon, didn't want to win the cheap way remember. I respect Gon's wishes, so i'm not going to let him win like this.'' Said Sakura. She smirked. ''Besides...he still needs to pay for what he did to Killua.'' Sakura launched her arm forward while the ball was still engulfed in Hisoka's nen. Razor caught it while getting pushed back. He was about to send it back but it was sticking to him.

''My bungee gum can be quite sticky to get out of.'' Said Hisoka. Razor was outside the court. Gon woke up. He looked around.

''What the, what happened?'' Asked Gon.

''We won.'' Said Killua. ''But Sakura and Hisoka took all the glory in the end.'' Sakura shrugged.

''Gon didn't want to win the cheap way, so i didn't let him win the cheap way.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at her and smiled. ''Killua, you should get healed, then we can leave.''

''You guys can't leave yet.'' Said Razor. They all looked at him. ''There is a surprise extra event in this.'' Everyone looked at him shocked.

''That's not fair we won and got our points.'' Said Bisky.

''What kind of evet would this be without a surprise at the end?'' Said Razor. ''Before i say what it is you guys can heal up while i talk to Gon.'' Razor talked to Gon about Ging while Bisky wrapped Killua's hands up.

''I wonder what the surprise event will be.'' Asked Sakura.

''Perhaps another sport.'' Said Bisky. ''I just hope we can pass it.''

''It's getting me excited, i want to know what it is.'' Said Hisoka. Once everyone was back together Razor stood before them.

''The last event is a sport that takes the most physical activate. A fight. a two on one battle. Two of you... vs me.'' Said Razor causing everyone to look shocked.

''That's crazy.'' Said Bisky.

''Now now, i have my weak points. The kind of people that can beat me is this. One has to have strategy, mental strength, physical strength. and strong determination. The other would need to be good at Nen, persistent, great at assist, and have a plan forming mind.'' Said Razor. Bisky looked at Sakura.

''Sakura you fit the first person really well.'' Said Bisky. Hisoka smirked. He looked at Sakorra.

''It's like he's begging you to go up there Sakorra.'' Said Hisoka.

''Sakura you would be the best one to go up there.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at her friends.

''Hmmmm.'' Said Sakura.

''Hisoka i know what you mean, however he would be a hard challenge and you know that.'' Said Sakorra. Razor looked at them.

''Sakura, Sakorra.'' Said Razor. Sakura and Sakorra looked at him.

''The Haruno dragon and the Haruno assassin right?'' Asked Razor.

''Yes.'' Said Sakura.

''That is correct.'' Said Sakorra.

''I have something for you two.'' Said Razor. He projected a big screen and placed a video for them all to see. He started the video. A hand moved from the camera and a boy sat in front of the camera. He had short reddish blue hair and green eyes. He touched the camera again.

''Is this thing on?'' Said the boy. Sakura looked shocked at the boy.

''Sato.'' Said Sakura. Sato cleared his throat and smiled at the camera.

''Hello there Sakura, Sakorra, if you are watching this than you must have learned nen, you must have became hunters. Following in my foot steps i see, and must be in greed island. This also means that i have died.'' Said Sato. Sakura and Sakorra gasped. ''I had faced Razor in the same event that you two are going to do now. I had loss against him, not cause i was weak or because my partern was weak, but because me and my partern didn't fit the requirement. However, when i heard the requirements to beat Razor, two people came into my mind, and that was you two.'' Sakorra looked with teary eyes.

 _''Sato.''_ Thought Sakorra.

''When i loss i told Razor that i knew two people how fit the requirements and could beat him. My two sisters. I asked him for a request and i was really happy when he accepted. I asked him that when you two came to this excate stage and was working together on the same team to put this video on for you two to watch. Sakura, even when you were a baby you had great mental strength, you were always smart and determined no matter how many people in our village tore you down. That's what i call determination. Sakorra, you always had a plan for battle and they always worked, you never ever let me down once when we worked together. You were the perfect aid.'' The video continued.

 _''It's like he's here now.''_ Thought Bisky.

''As you guys know i am the manipulation king, so i was able to see what nen type you two were before you even thought about nen. Sakura, i know you are specialist, Sakorra, i know you are conjurer. But what i know for sure is that you two can win this fight. I don't know what your current relationship is but i know that you guys love me just as much as i love you. We may not be the Haruno three like our parents wanted us to be, but you two can still be the Haruno sisters. I always wanted to give my sword to one of you when i died. I wanted to give it to Sakura, cause i know she can be the best swordman in the world.'' The video continued. Sakura looked at her sword and felt it's helm.

 _''Sato.''_ Thought Sakura.

''The last thing i want to say is this. Sakura i care for you and i will always love you my little sister. Stay strong. Sakorra i believe in, i'm leaving Sakura in your hands. I am always watching over you my sisters. Now show Razor what the Haruno sisters can really do. If you can't do it for yourselves, then do it for me as my last wish. I believe in you two so much i asked Razor if he can crank up the difficulty on you two. If he can not hold back fighting you guys. So you better do good. I love you both, and take care, your brother...Sato.'' Sato smiled a big bright smile as the video ended and the screen went black.

''Sato.'' Said the two sisters. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. Sato's words stayed in their heads.

''Sakorra.'' Said Sakura.

''I know. Listen, Let's do this. For Sato.'' Said Sakorra as she stepped forward. Sakura stood next to her.

''For Sato.'' Said Sakura.

''But once this is over, i will be going back to being your enemy.'' Said Sakorra with a smirk. Sakura smirked back at her.

''I wouldn't have it any other way, big nose.''

''Pink rat.''

''Blue Bitch.''

''Oh my god.'' Said Bisky at their insults. Razor smirked.

''I accepted your brother's request. He has so much faith in you two. So don't disappoint him.'' Said Razor.

''I would never.'' Said Sakura.

''Good. The rules to this fight are simple. You two win if you can put me in submission where i have no escape. I win...if i kill you.'' Said Razor. The two sisters looked shocked at him. ''Remember, your brother wanted me to go my hardest against you two so don't expect me to go easy because your girls or young.''

''I would want the opposite!'' Shouted Sakura to Razor. ''I hate being looked down upon because i'm a young girl. You better fight me like you would fight a grown man.'' Razor chuckled at her.

''Very well.'' Said Razor. Everyone watched with intense eyes as Sakura got in a fighting stance and released nen. Sakorra had a hand on her hip and released nen. Razor countered with ren.

''This shall be a treat.'' Said Hisoka. Bisky looked at him.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Bisky.

''The Haruno sisters working together. I know that seperated their strong. But together.'' Said Hisoka. Killua and Gon watched carefully.

 _''Come on Sakura, i believe in you.''_ Thought Killua. The fight then began. Sakura and Sakorra ran at him at him from both sides. They came up at him with a kick to his head. Razor blocked both kicks with his arms. Sakura and Sakorra looked shocked before jumping backwards. Sakura narrowed her eyes and ran at him throwing punches and kicks at Razor. Razor either blocked or dodged the attacks. Sakura sent a kick and Razor caught her foot. Sakura smirked and stabbed her tail at him. Razor saw just in time and jumped back avoiding the tail. Sakura landed on the floor and charged at him again. Sakorra ran up to Razor and started punching him with Sakura. Sakorra kicked up, a knife coming out her shoe and directly to her hand. She caught the knife and went to stab Razor. Razor dodged Sakorra and hit the knife out her hand. Sakorra grit her teeth and jumped in the air. Razor smirked and jumped after her. He kicked Sakorra. Sakorra countered with Nen but was still sent backwards. Sakura ran to her.

''You ok?'' Asked Sakura. Sakorra jumped up quickly.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakorra. ''I'm going to try something you keep attacking.'' Sakura nodded and ran back up to Razor. Sakura started doing multiply kicks. Sakorra conjured a sword and sent it towards Razor. Razor dodged Sakura, caught the sword coming towards him, spinned, and slashed Sakura in the side. Sakura gapped and jumped away. She held her side as blood dripped on her hand and rolled over it. Sakorra looked shocked.

''Sakura!'' Shouted Killua. Sakura huffed and looked at Razor. Sakorra narrowed her eyes.

 _''How did he see my attack?''_ Thought Sakorra. She cursed and ran at Razor. Sakura activated her nen and ran at him with her. The two attacked him again. Razor blocked their attack. Sakorra conjured another sword as Sakura took out Sato's. They tried to slash him but Razor blocked the attack with the sword he caught from Sakorra.

''I must admit you two are quite interesting.'' Said Razor. Sakura jumped back and focused her nen on her sword. The sword bursted into fire. Sakura smirked and charged back at Razor. Sakorra added nen to her sword and made the sword sharper then before. Razor dodged their attack and grabbed both their arms. He threw both of them to opposite sides. Sakura rolled on the floor. Razor jumped up and spiked a attack at Sakura. Sakorra looked up and sprinted as fast as she could. She jumped in front of Sakura.

 _''Wait. What am i doing?''_ Thought Sakorra. She felt her body move on her own to protect Sakura. Sakorra took the hit and flew backwards, her eyes shut.

''SAKORRA!'' Screamed Sakura. She ran to her. Sakura felt her pulse. It was slow but Sakorra was out cold. Razor looked at the sisters. two fire pillars started circling Sakura.

''What is happening?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura stood up slowly as the fire pillars moved faster around her. Her fingernails became sharp claws. Her tail more sharp and spikey than before. Her teeth were sharp and pointy. She turned around, her eyes bright and blood red.

''I'll...DESTROY YOU!'' Screamed/Said Sakura. She charged at Razor. She clawed at him, Razor dodged by a inch. He opened his eye slightly as he felt liquid running down his arm. He looked and saw his arm blood.

 _''How did she cut me?''_ Thought Razor. Sakura charged at him again and slammed her tail where he was. Razor jumped out the way but Sakura left a crater. Bisky looked at her shocked.

''She's strong.'' Said Bisky. Hisoka looked excited.

''Oh yes she is.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura jumped in the air and let her wings spread out. Her wings was a sharp as razors. Sakura then blew fire down at Razor. Razor dodged and jumped up to her. Their fist connected. Sakura grabbed his arm and flew down to the ground slamming him. Her wings went back in her back. Sakorra fluttered her eyes open and sat up.

''Sakorra'' Called Gon. Sakorra looked at him.

''What happened?'' Asked Sakorra. Gon pointed towards the fight. Sakorra looked towards the fight and saw Sakura. She looked shocked. ''Wh-What happened to her?''

''She got furious at Razor for hurting you. She went crazy and transformed more.'' Said Killua. Sakorra looked shocked at her sister.

 _''She-She's fighting for me.''_ Thought Sakorra. She saw Sakura activate nen. Her nen was a red color.

''What is that?'' Asked Bisky.

''Dragon nen.'' Said Sakorra. She stood. She saw Sakura jump back and grabbed her shoulder. Sakura looked at her. ''Sakura, i'm ok.'' Sakura slowly transformed back. Her nen going from red back to white. Sakura breathed heavily as Sakorra held her up. ''You ok?''

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. She stood by herself. She then punched her hands together and fire engulfed her hands. Sakorra looked shocked. Sakura then rushed back at Razor, Sakorra running in with her. They continued attacking him as he would attack back. They were then punched back again.

''Sakura i have a plan.'' Said Sakorra.

''Team work?'' Asked Sakura with a smirk.

''You read my mind.'' Said Sakorra smirking back. The sisters ran towards Razor. Sakura ran up ahead and started fighting against Razor. Sakorra conjured a sword and attacked him as Sakura jumped out the way. She then threw the sword at Razor. Razor dodged. Sakura came from behind grabbed the sword and slashed at Razor. Razor barely dodged the attack. The two sisters continued the route till Sakura had an idea.

''Sakorra.'' Called Sakura.

''What's up?'' Asked Sakorra.

''I'm going to end this. But i need you to distract him as i get ready.'' Said Sakura. Sakorra looked at Sakura's face. It was filled with determination.

''Alright.'' Said Sakorra. She conjured a giant sword and charged at Razor.

''Sakura.'' Called Bisky. Sakura looked back at her.

''Your really about to end it?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. She then used her left hand to grab her right arm. She formed a fist with her right hand and started to concentrate. She let her nen spike. She concentrated it to her fist. She focused her strength into her hand. She focused again and her hand engulfed in flames. ''Now get stronger.'' She focused her dragon blood into her hand making it even stronger.

''I-I feel the power she's releasing.'' Said Killua.

''It's quite scary.'' Said Bisky. ''You would need a good mental mind in order to focus and concentrate like that.'' Sakura strained her hand adding more and more power into her fist. She then ran at Razor.

 _''Dragon claw...dragon plam...''_ Thought Sakura. Her eyes changed to red as red nen went around her fist making it even stronger. The fire formed a dragon's mouth open. Her fist inside. Razor opened his eyes and looked behind him shocked. Sakura used all her force. ''Dragon FIST!'' Razor caught the punch but was having tons of trouble. Sakura screamed giving it more power. Sakorra charged up a nen punch and punched Razor. Razor caught her punch with one hand. He struggled as the girls kept going. They released tons more nen. Razor looked at Sakura then at Sakorra. They then felt it. Their nen connected. Bisky gasped.

''Something connected their nen.'' Said Bisky.

''I feel it.'' Said Gon.

''But what connected their nen?'' Asked Killua. Bisky watched the girls and looked deeper at what connected their nen.

''Sato.'' Said Bisky. Razor kept struggling but the girls kept trying harder and harder. Their nen spiking. He looked behind them and saw a faded figure like a ghost behind them, right in the middle. Razor looked shocked at the ghost figure as the he smiled at him.

''I told you.'' Said Sato's ghost as he smiled brightly before disappearing. Razor smiled.

 _''You sure did Sato.''_ Thought Razor. Sakura pushed harder and Razor was sent flying. Bisky looked at Sakura, sure that she had passed out since she used everything she had. Sakura stood stumbling.

''I won't fall...till we win.'' Said Sakura as she kept herself up, pushing her body pass her limit. Sakorra looked at her.

''Sakura, let's finish this now.'' Said Sakorra.

''Right.'' Said Sakura. The two sisters started running towards Razor. Sakorra conjured tons of swords floating around her as Sakura unsheathed her sword. Razor waited for them but Sakorra smirked. The whole place went pitch black. All Razor could see was two pairs of green eyes. The eyes then disappeared. The lights turned back on and everyone was shocked. Sakorra had a sword to his head, Sakura had her sword to his heart, hundreds of floating swords was around him, and Sakura's tail was wrapped around his neck, the sharp tip pointing to his neck. This was a unescapable submission. Razor smiled.

 _''You were right Sato to have so much faith in these two. I guess i'll always remember the Haruno sisters.''_ Thought Razor. ''You got me.'' Sakorra smiled and let all the swords disappear. Sakura sheathed her sword. She unwrapped her tail from around his neck. Razor smiled at them. ''You two made Sato proud. Since he can't say it now, i'll say it for him. You two gave him his last wish.'' Sakura and Sakorra smiled with a nod.

''Thank you Razor.'' Said Sakura. She turned to walk to her friends when all of a sudden she blacked out and fell limp. Sakorra caught her before she hit the ground.

''Sakura!.'' Shouted Gon and Killua as them and Bisky ran to her. Sakorra picked up Sakura and walked over to meet them there.

''She used everything she had in that punch. It's no wonder she fell limp.'' Said Sakorra. Bisky placed a hand on her forehead.

''She is warm. But for now, let's take care of those injuries she has.'' Said Bisky. Sakorra nodded. Her and Bisky started walking to a room.

''Wait for us.'' Said Gon.

''Ummmm sorry you guys can't come.'' Said Bisky.

''Why not?'' Asked Killua.

''Because we have to strip her of her clothing to get to her injuries.'' Said Sakorra. Killua blushed. ''I know you guys are her friends but she is still a girl.'' Sakorra and Bisky walked into a room. Gon looked at Killua with a confused expression.

''Killua your face is red.'' Stated Gon.

''What? No. Shut up.'' Said Killua.

''Oh i do hope someone wasn't thinking naughty.'' Said Hisoka chuckling.

''I wasn't!'' Defended Killua with his blush. Hisoka laughed at him. Soon Bisky walked out with Sakorra, Sakura still in Sakorra's arms. They then left and found the NPC from before. She started talking about her past before she turned into a card.

''Gon, Killua.'' Called Sakorra. They looked at her. She handed Sakura to them. ''I'm leaving Sakura to you guys. I know she can get stronger if she is with y'all.''

''Thanks Sakorra.'' Said Gon. Sakorra nodded.

''I still want to defeat her but like i said before. I want to defeat her when she is at her strongest. So tell her this; the real fight has just begun and we will still have our death match. '' Said Sakorra. She then opened her book and took out a rare spell card. ''Give this to Sakura for me.''

''What is it?'' Asked Gon.

''A rare spell card.'' Said Sakorra.

''For what?'' Asked Killua. Sakorra blushed.

''For protecting me and helping me...and caring for me.'' Said Sakorra. She then got up. ''I'm leaving her to you guys. Take care of my sister.'' Sakorra then started walking down the stairs. Hisoka chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' Asked Killua.

''Sakorra.'' Said Hisoka.

''What about her?'' Asked Gon.

''She is always leaving hidden messages in what she says. Of course i know what she is saying but you should know that there was a hidden message in what she told you guys.'' Said Hisoka.

''What was it?'' Asked Bisky.

''I'm going to leave that up to you guys to figure out.'' Said Hisoka. He then started going down the stairs.

''Wait.'' Said Gon. Hisoka turned to him. ''Why do you two join us?''

''Nah, we aren't interested in collecting cards.'' Said Hisoka. ''However, feel free to use the magent card or contact to get in touch with us if something else goes on.'' He then started walking down the stairs.

''Ok.'' Said Gon. Killua then realized something.

''Wait a minute. We didn't use that magnet card on Hisoka did we?'' Asked Killua.

''No.'' Answered Gon.

''And you need to use other spell cards to get the card Sakorra gave us to give Sakura right?'' Asked Killua.

''Yeah.'' Gon answered again.

''Those two are liars, they knew what spell cards was the whole time.'' Said Killua. Hisoka and Sakorra walked down the stairs. Sato's words kept replaying in Sakorra's mind.

 _''I'm leaving Sakura in your hands, Sakorra.''_ Remembered Sakorra from the video. Hisoka looked at her.

''What you thinking about?'' Asked Hisoka. Sakorra looked up.

''Nothing. Come on, we have a job to do.'' Said Sakorra. They continued down the stairs but all Sakorra could think about was Sato's words and when she saw Sakura fighting for her.

.

.

.

It was dark outside. Sakura was still unconscious on Killua's back. Tsezguerra gave Gon and his team the real copy of path of shore while Goreinu and his team got the copies. Tsezguerra got a call from contact.

''Hello?'' Said Tsezguerra.

''I want the card.'' Said Genthru. Tsezguerra looked shocked. ''Patch of shore, give it to me and i spare all of their lives.''

''How do you know about the card?'' Asked Tsezguerra. Genthru started naming people. People that was in Gon's first group when they first went to take on Razor. He killed them all. Gon got angry and contacted Genthru.

''Hey!'' Yelled Gon.

''Who is this?'' Asked Genthru.

''I'm Gon.''

''Oh, your one of the 4 kids.'' Said Genthru.

''Listen up, i'll take you on.'' Said Gon. Killua and Bisky looked at him shocked.

''I'm come after you after Tsezguerra, cause you have another card that i want.'' Said Genthru.

''How about you come down here right now.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Bisky pulled him back and covered his mouth while Killua got in front of him. Genthru chuckled.

''Don't worry. I'll be coming after you sure enough.'' Said Genthru. He then left to Masadora. Tsezguerra looked at Gon.

''Listen, he wants the real path of shore card and he thinks we have it because he hasn't seen your power yet.'' Said Tsezguerra. ''However, what you did Gon was real selfish. You were angry i get that, but you didn't only endanger your life but also Sakura's and Killua's with their injures.''

''I'm sorry.'' Said Gon. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

''It's ok.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at her shocked.

''When did you wake up?'' Asked Gon.

''When you challenged the bomber. I think stupidity wakes me up.'' Said Sakura.

''We can give you guys three weeks. You gives should use that time to heal up and regain your strength.'' Said Tsezguerra.

''I don't know.'' Said Sakura Tsezguerra looked at her.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Tsezguerra.

''You have that 'i want something' look in your eyes.'' Said Sakura.

''You caught me. This isn't an alliance instead it is a deal. If we give you guys three weeks. You give us Lucky Alexandrite.'' Said Tsezguerra.

''We can just tell you how to get it.'' Said Killua.

''We know how to get it. It's-''

''It's that they don't have enough space in their books for the villagers.'' Said Sakura. Tsezguerra nodded.

''That is correct.'' Said Tsezguerra. ''However, three weeks still won't be enough time for Killua's hand to heal or for Sakura to get her strength back and recover.''

''If that is all the time we got then we have to make the most of it.'' Said Sakura.

''Indeed. Now we are off.'' Said Tsezguerra. He used a spell card. ''Too Masadora.'' Tsezguerra's team and Goreinu left. Leaving Bisky, Sakura, Gon, and Killua.

''3 weeks...that doesn't give us a lot of time.'' Said Bisky. She looked at them. ''Killua i want you heal up and think of a plan.''

''Ok.'' Said Killua.

''Sakura, i want you to heal up and connect more with your half dragon side.'' Said Bisky. Sakura nodded.

''Got it.'' Said Sakura.

''And Gon, you will train with me to avoid his little flower attack.'' Said Bisky.

''Osu.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled.

''Then what are we waiting for, let's get a move on.''

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys i hope you liked the chapter. I had to think really hard for this one. Cause i had the idea of Sakura and Sakorra working together and this made it perfect. Now for a announcement. I will be trying to update every week if not every two weeks. Also did you guys hear about hunter x hunter getting off of hiatus. I will be adding those as well when we get episodes when we make it that far. Or i might just end where the series ended cause i do have a ending planned out for the story. So which do you guys think? Review on it cause i do need to know or you can trust your author-Chan and read the ending i have already planned out. Leave it in the review cause for sure, i will read it. Till next chapter Zera400 is out.**


	28. Chapter 25: The Bombers

**Hey guys i'm so sorry for not updating in time like i said i was but i have been busy shopping and helping my family. Not to mention i been teaching music (because i been teaching it since i was 12) and i been signing up for classes at school. So now i'm going to at least give you all 2 more chapters before school starts again. But don't think that just because school is starting that i will stop updating because i won't. It may take a little longer because i'll be on a schduel but i will still update. That's the only thing i had to say this time so enjoy the story. Chapter 25: The Bombers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Members of the phantom troupe looked up and saw someone that used accompany. The people landed revealing Sakorra, Hisoka, and Phinks. Machi looked at them.

''We found him.'' Said Machi. Sakorra smirked.

''It's about time. I guess you did find him before we did.'' Said Sakorra. Machi nodded.

''Follow me.'' Said Machi. She started walking. Sakorra and Hisoka walked behind her. Once they made it to a edge they saw Nobunaga sitting there. He gave Hisoka the telescope. Nobunaga pointed.

''He's over there.'' Said Nobunaga. Hisoka looked through the telescope and saw a man wrapped from head to toe in clothing covering even his face. Hisoka then gave the telescope to Sakorra. She looked at the man.

''How did you guys manage to find him?'' Asked Sakorra.

''That is none of your concern.'' Said Machi. Sakorra chuckled and gave the telescope to Machi.

''I suppose your right but you know, it's quite rude to not speak when someone passes you.'' Said Sakorra causing Machi and Nobunaga to give her a shocked look. Hisoka looked at Sakorra.

''That is true. So you found him.'' Said Hisoka. The person came from behind a tree.

''Did i not conceal my nen good enough?'' Asked The boy.

''No it's not that. These two are just different.'' Said Machi. Sakorra looked behind her and smiled.

''Hello Kalluto.'' Said Sakorra. Kalluto did a slight bow.

''Hello Sakorra-San.'' Said Kalluto. Machi and Nobunaga looked at her shocked.

''You know him?'' Asked Machi. Sakorra nodded.

''I know him and his other brothers. As an assassin you think i wouldn't know the Zoldyck family?'' Said Sakorra with a chuckle. Machi looked at Kalluto.

''You know a lot about Sakorra?'' Asked Machi. Kalluto shook his head.

''I know that she wants to kill my family. I also know a little about her sister.'' Said Kalluto. Sakorra looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

''What do you know about my sister?'' Asked Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled at her behavior.

''A long time her and 3 others came to my house to get Killua. My mother questioned her on being the Haruno dragon she said she was. That's how i knew she was your sister.'' Said Kalluto. Sakorra looked forward.

''I didn't think you actually saw her. Doesn't matter, your family is my secondary goal. Sakura is my primary goal.'' Said Sakorra.

''Why can't we just have them join?'' Asked Nobunaga.

''Cause you know just as much as i do that they won't.'' Said Machi.

''Enough about that, so what's Kalluto doing in the troupe anyway?'' Asked Sakorra.

''He's Hisoka's replacement.'' Said Machi. Hisoka smirked.

''He does seem mighty tasty.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra sighed.

''Can you get a boner after we finish the mission.?'' Said/Asked Sakorra. Hisoka chuckled.

''Fine but you do know that i'm only doing this so i can fight Chrollo.'' Said Hisoka.

''You plan on killing our leader?'' Asked Machi.

''Yes i do. What are you going to do about it?'' Asked Hisoka to Machi.

''If you do end up killing our leader. I'll hunt you down and kill you myself.'' Said Machi. Hisoka smirked.

''Sounds fun.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra laughed. Machi looked at her.

''What's so funny? Don't think i won't hunt you down and kill you too.'' Said Machi. Sakorra looked at her.

''Listen Machi if i wanted too, you would already be dead. It's that simple. Don't make me have to kill another member Machi. Cause remember this...'' Started Sakorra. She stood up and walked pass Machi going to her ear. ''I can kill you all one by one.'' Machi winced as she saw blood run down her arm. Machi looked at Sakorra shocked but didn't see a knife or weapon anywhere near Sakorra. ''Don't test me.'' Sakorra kept walking as Machi watch her walk up to Kalluto.

 _''When did she...how did she do that?''_ Thought Machi. Sakorra bent down to Kalluto's height and placed her hand on his head.

''Don't end up like them Kalluto and if you see your brother before i do, tell him i said hi.'' Said Sakorra. She ruffled his head with a smirk and stood up to walk pass him. Hisoka following after her.

.

.

.

It had been a few days and Gon and Bisky was training. They continued fighting while Gon had to get his timing perfect. Sakura and Killua sat on a rock watching the two. Bisky frowned at Gon.

''Your still too slow, but your getting faster, let's go again.'' Said Bisky. She grabbed Gon's arm but Gon was still a little late getting nen to his arm. Sakura watched as Bisky did it again.

''Gon is much better but still needs a little better timing.'' Said Sakura. Killua looked at her.

''I agree for sure. Though at least he has been working.'' Said Killua. He then remembered something. ''Sakura, Sakorra wanted us to tell you that the fight was still on and that you two will have a death match soon enough.'' Sakura nodded.

''I see. Ok then.'' Said Sakura. Killua then took out the card that Sakorra wanted them to give to Sakura.

''She also wanted me to give you this.'' Said Killua. Sakura looked at the card. Killua handed it over. She looked at the card and smiled.

''Thank you.'' Said Sakura as she thought back to her and Sakorra's fight with Razor. She then looked at Killua's hands.

''How's your hands?'' Asked Sakura.

''Healing well. How's your injures?'' Asked Killua. Sakura moved around a bit.

''A little sore. That sword and them punches are nothing to play with. However...it's a miracle i didn't need bandges for my hands like you. My dragon blood really saved me.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled at her.

''Only a little sore then.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded. She smiled at him brightly.

''Can i get a massage?'' Asked Sakura. Killua chuckled.

''Sure. Turn around.'' Said Killua. Sakura turned as Killua got behind her. He started massaging her shoulders. Sakura released a relaxed breath.

''Oh now that's the spot.'' Said Sakura causing her and Killua to laugh. Bisky looked at them and smiled before placing her hands on the ground. She then lifted her body so her feet was in the air.

''Now i want you to be completly still and do this.'' Said Bisky. She then pushed herself up using nen. Gon was shocked. She then landed and jumped back on her two feet. ''Now you do it.'' Gon nodded.

''Osu.'' Said Gon. He then got on his hands with his feet in the air and pushed off with nen, but only with about a inch off the ground. Bisky walked over to Sakura and Killua.

''Enjoying yourself Sakura?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura nodded as she loss herself to Killua's touch.

''Yes i am. Killua has the touch of a angel. This feels so nice.'' Said Sakura. Killua blushed and smiled at her.

''You give me to many complinments.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled.

''You deserve them. You are a great person. Fun, smart, nice. You are one of a kind.'' Said Sakura. Killua felt his heart skip a beat as he listened to Sakura talk about what a great guy he was. Bisky was fangirling.

''Well Sakura you may say that about me but what about you. Your nice, funny, sweet, and a good person all around. I really feel like i can tell you anything and everything.'' Said Killua. Sakura blushed at Killua's words. She held her stomach because it started tingling. She smiled to herself.

''Thanks Killua.'' Said Sakura. Killua hugged her from behind then went back to massaging her back.

''Your welcome Sakura.'' Said Killua. He felt his stomach flutter.

 _''I just wish i could tell you how i really feel.''_ Thought Killua. He remembered the kiss she gave him on the forehead back when they were on whale island. _''I can't at least not now. She still have her goals. I don't her to worry about anything right now. I have to wait...but...it hurts.''_ Bisky looked at them again.

''I wish you two can continue but we have to deal with the bombers. I'm making Gon do level 5 training.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at her then back at Gon.

''Are you sure you should have started Gon on 5? It may be too hard for him granny.'' Said Sakura. Bisky had a tick mark.

''I said you can call me grandma but granny is out of the question. That makes me feel too old.'' Said Bisky.

''But aren't you like 76?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky had a look of disbelief on her face.

''No!'' Yelled Bisky.

''72?'' Guessed Sakura.

''No!'' Yelled Bisky again. Sakura snapped her fingers with a innocent smile.

''89!''

''YOU IDIOT YOU WENT BACK UP!'' Screamed Bisky as she punched Sakura into the sky. Bisky had a tick on her head as Sakura came back down. Killua caught her bridle style Bisky went to Sakura's ear.

''I'm 57.'' Said Bisky.

''Oh.'' Started Sakura. ''That's not bad. I mean your still old enough to be a grandma but it's not bad.'' Bisky gained another tick mark. Sakura hid behind Killua. Killua smiled at Sakura as he looked at Bisky. Bisky sighed.

''Do you two at least make a plan yet?'' Asked Bisky. Killua shook his head as Sakura stayed behind him.

''We will need information before we start making a plan. So can you do?'' Asked Killua. Sakura came from behind him.

''I bet it's something epic like, transforming arua into blades or being able to throw rocks and boulders with her nen or something cool like that.'' Said Sakura getting excited over Bisky's power. Bisky smirked.

''Well i'll show you.'' Said Bisky. She then used her nen to make a girl with pink hair and green eyes. ''This girl can give the best massages, her nen arua changes to a wonderful substain that makes your skin feel ten times younger. She can melt your mind with her soft touch. Cookie-Chan.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Killua looked at each other then back at Bisky.

''So i'm just going to ignore how she got my pink hair green eyes combo.'' Said Sakura.

''Putting that aside is that it?'' Asked Killua. Bisky thought about it.

''Oh yeah she can use her arua for so many different lotions.'' Said Bisky.

''You idiot how that supposed to help us. She worthless!'' Yelled Killua and Sakura at the same time.

''No she can she give us a relaxing time.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Killua continued to yell at Bisky as she yelled back at them.

.

.

.

It had been ten days and Gon still hasn't made any progress. He was still stuck on level 5. Gon fell over.

''Ahhhhhh this is too hard.'' Said Gon. He then got back in the postition again.

''Maybe you should have started him off on level 2.'' Said Killua.

''It's a fifty-fifty chance really.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked at Bisky.

''So it's either he gets it in time or he doesn't. That's what your riding?'' Asked Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''Indeed.'' Said Bisky. She then turned and started walking the other way with Killua and Sakura. ''The matter of him getting it in time is the key element.''

''However, we can make a plan where in case he doesn't make it in the required time we still have a chance.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''That should be a plan. He doesn't have much time left. We should start thinking of that plan.'' Said Killua. They then stopped walking. Bisky looked forward.

''Will this work?'' Asked Bisky. Killua nodded.

''Yeah...it will.''

.

.

.

They only had 5 days left till they would meet up with the bomber. Gon was still stuck on level 5 and didn't seem to be getting any better. Sakura opened her eyes after coming out her mind scape. She walked over to Bisky and Killua.

''Can you give him some advice Bisky?'' Asked Sakura.

''I won't be able too. Everyone is different so me giving him advice can do more harm than good.'' Said Bisky. Sakura looked back at Gon.

''I see.'' Said Sakura. Killua took a few steps over to Gon.

''Gon times up. Your done training.'' Said Killua. Gon jumped up.

''But we still have 5 more days.'' Said Gon.

''Yes, and we need to use those days for the plan.'' Said Sakura walking up and standing next to Killua.

''She's right Gon.'' Said Killua.

''But i almost got the technique down.'' Said Gon.

''You been on the same technique for 16 days.'' Stated Sakura.

''Yeah, and we can't use a unreliable technique in this plan.'' Said Killua. Gon sweatdropped.

''Alright fine. Then what's the plan?'' Asked Gon. Bisky pulls out a card. Sakura smiled at Gon.

''Let's just say it's time to learn again.'' Said Sakura.

.

.

.

Gon was timing himself while he was doing nen training. Sakura was sitting cross legged on the floor in her mind scape while Bisky and Killua was talking. Killua's binder then went off, signaling someone was trying to contact him. He answered the binder.

''Hello?'' Asked Killua.

''It's Goreinu.'' Killua, Bisky, and Gon crowd around the binder as Goreinu told them the situation about Tsezguerra and his team. Stating that he had all the important cards and that Genthru and his team will soon be after them. Killua nodded. He shook Sakura lightly. He waited ten seconds then her eyes opened. She stood up as Gon filled her in on what was happening.

''Are they on their way now?'' Asked Sakura. Goreinu shook his head.

''They haven't left yet. Are you guys ready?'' Asked Goreinu.

''Yeah.'' Answered Killua.

''Ready.'' Said Sakura. Bisky looked at their injures.

 _''There injures aren't healed. We would need a little more time.''_ Thought Bisky. She looked at Gon. _''It all depends on Gon.''_ Goreinu then hung up the hung the phone. Bisky looked at Sakura.

''Were you able to connect with your dragon side?'' Asked Bisky.

''A little at least.'' Said Sakura. Bisky nodded and looked at Gon.

''I hope our conversation didn't distract you.'' Said Bisky. Gon held up the time. It showed a perfect 100.

.

.

.

Genthru and his team counted. They had 6 accompany cards.

''Alright so we have 6 accompany cards. The kids have 4 so they won't be able to out run us.'' Said Genthru.

''So what do we do when we get there?'' Asked a man with pink hair who went by the name of sub.

''We will first ask them to give us the cards. Strike a deal withe them. However, if it comes down to force i'll take on the black haired one. Sub, you will take the white haired boy. Bara will take on the two girls. If they don't want to give us the cards...slaughter them'' Said Genthru.

''This shouldn't be a problem.'' Said Bara. Genthru then took out a accompany card.

''Now off to Gon.'' Said Genthru. The three then went up in a yellow light.

.

.

.

The 4 of them waited for Genthru's team to come get them. Sakura kept a sharp look at the sky she saw something going their way.

''Places everyone. There're here.'' Said Sakura. They each got in place as Genthru and his team came down from using accompany. Genthru stood straight.

''Hello there.'' Said Genthru.

''Why are you here?'' Asked Sakura.

''We just want to have the cards and we'll be on our way.'' Said Genthru.

''Why would we give you our cards.'' Said Killua.

''Tsezguerra has talked to us about it and we worked it out. So now we are here to just trade with you guys.'' Said Genthru.

''I doubt Tsezguerra would say something like that.'' Said Gon. Genthru pulled his glasses up leaving a glare.

''I don't think i said that right. Give us the damn cards or we'll slaughter you.'' Said Genthru. The 4 jumped back as the three bombers ran after them.

''Looks like their showing their true colors.'' Said Killua. Gon took out a accompany card.

''Go, to Soubafi.'' Said Gon. The 4 went up in a bright light. Genthru took out hs accompany card.

''Go, to Gon.'' Said Genthru. They appeared and ran after the 4 again. They continued this game of cat and mouse for 3 more turns.

''They should be out of accompany cards now.'' Said Genthru to his team. He saw the 4 take out a card.

''Return to Masadora.'' Said Bisky, Gon, Sakura, and Killua. Genthru took out another card,

''Go, to Gon.'' Said Genthru. They landed but couldn't find Gon and his team anywhere. The 4 was hiding in the bushes concealing themselves. Genthru took out another accompany card. ''Go, to Gon.'' The 3 bombers went up in a yellow light. The 4 got out and ran as Genthru uses his last accompany card. The 3 drop in the yellow light and sprint after Gon and his team. ''Don't let them out of your sight we don't have anymore accompany cards.'' The 4 stopped running at a tree. They turn to see Genthru and his team.

''No use running now.'' Said the three bombers. Sakura and Bisky act as scared little girls. The three bombers look at them all with smirks.

 _''Good they don't suspect a thing.''_ Thought Sakura as she continued with he scared little girl act.

''Give us the cards or fight us.'' Said Genthru.

''I'd rather fight.'' Said Gon.

''Gon...damn.'' Said Killua. _''Good they really think we're cornered and scared.''_

''If that's what you want then.'' Started Genthru. He smirked. ''Let's take care of them.'' Killua turned to Sakura and Bisky.

''Sakura, Bisky run.'' Said Killua acting worried for the two girls.

''But-''

''Run.'' Killua cut Bisky off and jumped on a tree then jumped off. Bisky grabbed Sakura's arm.

''Come on Sakura.'' Said Bisky in a scared little girl voice as she started to drag Sakura. The two girls then ran as Bara chased after them. Genthru looked at Gon.

''Looks like your without your little friends.'' Said Genthru. Gon narrowed his eyes at him. He released his nen.

''I'll be the one who takes you down.'' Said Gon. He then charged at Genthru.

.

.

.

Sakura and Bisky been running in a girly fashion as Bara been behind them. It had been a long time and the two was still going.

 _''I'm surprised they could run for that long.''_ Thought Bara. Sakura looked at Bisky and gave her a slight nod. Bisky gave a slight nod back. Sakura then made herself trip like she was tripping on air and fall on the floor. Bara smirked and ran to catch up to the girl on the floor. Sakura acted helpless on the floor. She reached her hand for Bisky.

''Bisky.'' Said Sakura in a dramatic voice. Bisky already had the card in her hand and ran back to Sakura like a helpless girl.

''Sakura.'' Said Bisky in shrill voice as she ran back towards Sakura and landed on her throwing her arms over her. Bara started closing in on the girls. The two then smirked. He saw the card in Bisky's hand. Bisky activated it.

''Accompany on, Soufabi.'' Said Bisky. A yellow light took the three to the beach of Soufabi. Bara looked around before looking forward and finding the two girls with their backs turned to him.

''Why did you two want to be alone with me?'' Asked Bara. Sakura and Bisky smirked.

''That sounds a bit sexually if you ask me.'' Said Sakura.

''It does.'' Started Bisky. ''Besides we did it so no one can hear you cry.'' Said Bisky. The two girls then attacked him. They threw punches with nen as Bara blocked each. He blocked more of their attacks then infused his hand with nen and back handed both girls. Sakura and Bisky flew onto the floor. Bisky looked at Sakura and saw she was knocked out.

''Your punches are two weak to hurt me.'' Said Bara. Bisky got on one leg.

''I was about to say the same thing to you.'' Said Bisky. Her arms, face, legs, biceps, each muscle group started to grow. Once Bisky was done with her transformation she looked completely different.

''Why did you hide this power?'' Asked Bara.

''Because i don't like the way i look. It's too manly.'' Said Bisky. The two then heard chuckling in the back ground. They looked behind them and saw the girl that was knocked on the floor was different then before. Bisky took a closer look at Sakura. She looked really different. Her hair was red, her eyes were blood dragon red, her tail was spiked, her nails looked like claws. She gave a toothy grin. All Sakura's teeth was as pointed and sharp as daggers.

''Sakura?'' Said Bisky confused at this transformation.

''I am not the Sakura you know.'' Said a voice that was a mixture of Sakura and a high pitched demon. ''I am the half dragon side of Sakura. The one you know is asleep right now, so i decided to take over the fight for her.'' The red haired Sakura walked over to Bisky and Bara. She stood next to Bisky. Bara looked scared.

''You two are not ordinary girls.'' Said Bara. The dragon Sakura showed her razor sharp teeth.

''What did you expect?'' Said the dragon Sakura. Her fist then turned into a big dragon fist. Her and Bisky then punched Bara in the face for sure leaving a scar. Bisky then picked him up by the back of his shirt.

''He's already unconsious.'' Said Bisky. She dropped him on the floor and looked at the red haired dragon Sakura. ''So what's your deal? How are you out?''

''I'm Sakura's actual dragon side. The bonding we had made it possible for that when she is knocked unconsious i can slip in and take over the body to keep her safe.'' Said the dragon Sakura.

''But i thought when Sakura got those red eyes and got mad that that was basically you.'' Said Bisky.

''No, that is Sakura with my power. She is powerful on her own but with my power and her power infused together it's different. When she gets mad that's when her anger and this raw dragon power comes out. Many people think that that's me and i took over her body when that is really just Sakura with rage and dragon power. When she gets weak and have her green eyes back, that's power withdrawl. That is what makes her weak afterwards to the point where she can barely stand.'' Explained Dragon Sakura.

''I see, so this red hair and sharp teeth and claws shows the half dragon side that have their own personality which is you.'' Said Bisky. Dragon Sakura nodded.

''That is right. I can't take over her body when she is sleep. Only when she been knocked unconsious.'' Explained Dragon Sakura.

''So now in order to knock out Sakura...'' Started Bisky.

''They would have to do it double. First her then me.'' Said Dragon Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''Alright i get it.'' Said Bisky. Dragon Sakura closed her eyes then reopened them again.

''She awoken. My time for now is up. I'm transfering back to Sakura now.'' Said Dragon Sakura. Bisky nodded.

''Alright take care.'' Said Bisky. Dragon Sakura nodded.

''I will.'' Said Dragon Sakura. She then closed her eyes and her hair went back to pink. Her tail went back to it's triangle shape point and her claws was nails again. Sakura opened her now emerald green eyes and looked up at Bisky. She screamed in horror and jumped back on her butt. bisky looked at her in her grown form.

''Sakura it's me, Bisky.'' Said Bisky. Sakura stared at her in shock and disbelif.

''This can't be.'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura what are talking about?'' Asked Bisky.

''Your a monster.''

''Sakura''

''A man woman.''

''Sakura!''

''A dike''

''SAKURA!'' Screamed Bisky. ''Now was that really nessacary.'' Sakura shook her head.

''I'm sorry you just look really scary and that's coming from a dragon.'' Said Sakura. Bisky had a tick mark on her forehead. Sakura got up, she looked Bisky up and down again. ''Your horrifying.''

''Sakura you little.'' Said Bisky as she went to punch Sakura. Sakura flinched.

''Do not punch me.'' Said Sakura. Bisky stopped and looked at Sakura. ''I'm serious Bisky, if you punch me in that form...i may not wake back up.'' Bisky sighed. She then turned back into a kid. Sakura sighed in relief. ''Now that looks better.''

''We don't have to speak about this conversation do we?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura shrugged.

''Only if you promise not to tell anyone i got backhanded.'' Said Sakura. Bisky chuckled and the two shook hands.

''We should head back to Gon and Killua. We'll be healing you guys.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smiled.

''I can finally get rid of this soreness.'' Said Sakura. Bisky grabbed Bara while Sakura grabbed Bisky. She then let her wings come out her back and flew in the air with Bisky and a unconsious Bara.

.

.

.

Genthru had woke up and turned to his left and right. He saw Bara and his injured face to his left and Sub to the right. All three of them were tied up. He looked at 4 kids standing before him.

''Your awake.'' Said Sakura. Genthru stared at them.

''What do you guys want?'' Asked Genthru.

''We want you to return all the cards you stole from the people you back stabbed.'' Said Bisky. Genthru thought about it.

''On one condition. You heal Bara.'' Said Genthru as he looked at Bara's face again.

''We were planning on healing everyone anyway.'' Said Bisky. Bisky took out breath of archangel. She activated the card.

''What is it that you need?'' Asked the angel.

''Can you heal Gon's hands, eye, in fact, can you heal all his injures?'' Asked Killua.

''Simple task.'' Said the angel. She then breathed on Gon. Gon's hand came back and all his injures were healed. Bisky, Sakura, and Killua looked shocked at Gon's arm shocked. Gon tested his new arm and smiled. Sakura took out the next card. She activated the card.

''What is it that you need?'' Asked the angel.

''Heal Bara.'' Said Sakura.

''Very well.'' Said the angel. She then breathed on Bara and face went back to normal. He opened his eyes. Gon then took out the next card. Bisky looked at Sakura and Killua.

''You two are next.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Killua nodded. Gon went to copy the card but it met its max. The card fell into ashes.

''How could this be?'' Asked Bisky.

''Gorienu has copies of breath of archangel.'' Said Sakura.

''Lets contact him.'' Said Gon. They contacted Gorienu and told him about everything that happened. He then went to them.

''I think no.'' Said Gorienu.

''What why?'' Asked Sakura.

''These people are bad and shouldn't be healed.'' Said Gorienu.

''What about me and Sakura?'' Asked Killua.

''Of course.'' Said Goreinu.

''What's the reason?'' Asked KIllua.

''I like you two but i hate them. They killed many people.'' Said Gorienu.

''But i'm an assassin. I killed more people then these guys.'' Said Killua. Gorienu looked shocked then looked at Sakura.

''Are you a assassin?'' Asked Gorienu. Sakura shook her head.

''No but i have killed before. It was either cause i needed to kill them or to survive and protect Yuta. But i mainly killed people because they tried to kill me cause they feared what i am.'' Said Sakura. Gorienu looked at her shocked.

''What are you?'' Asked Gorienu. Sakura exposed her tail and pointed it at Gorienu.

''A dragon.'' Said Sakura.

''We agreed to heal everyone in the first place.'' Said Bisky. Gon looked at his two friends.

''Sakura, Killua, can you wait a little longer?'' Asked Gon.

''Yeah i can heal on my own.'' Said Killua.

''Of course. I been fine so far i can go on longer.'' Said Sakura as she smiled at Gon. Gon smiled back and nodded. He then took out his original arch of breath angel. He looked at the three.

''Who going to get healed next?'' Asked Gon.

''Heal Genthru next.'' Said Sub as Genthru looked at him surprised. Gon then used his card to heal Genthru.

''That was your original wasn't it?'' Asked Sakura. Gon nodded.

''Wait you didn't have to do that i was going to give you the card anyway.'' Started Gorienu. ''And the rest of the cards as well.'' The three looked at him shocked. Gorienu gave Gon the card breath of archangel. Gon activated the card.

''What is it that you want?'' Asked the angel.

''Can you heal two people at once?'' Asked Gon.

''Only if the two join hands.'' Said the angel. Sakura and Killua blushed. Sakura moved her hand over to Killua's. He grabbed her hand and they connected hands. Killua took a chance and intwayned there fingers. Sakura blushed and looked at Killua with a smile. Killua hid his blush and the flutter in his stomach and smiled back. Bisky awwwed and started to fan girl again. Gon activated the card.

''Heal Sakura and Killua.'' Said Gon.

''Very well.'' Said the angel. She then breathed on Killua and Sakura. Sakura could feel his hand lose it's swelling. She could feel all her injures and all her strength come back to her. Once they were healed they smiled at each other again. Bisky awwwwed again.

''What grandma?'' Asked Sakura.

''Your still holding hands.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Killua went as red as a tamato and letted go of each others hands. Killua clenched his fist wishing he still had her hand in his.

 _''I want to hold her hand again.''_ Thought Killua. He looked at Sakura and saw she was trying to remove her bandges that was under her clothing. Bisky laughed.

''Need help?'' Asked Bisky.

''I need a room.'' Said Sakura. Bisky looked at all the boys.

''Alright turn around.'' Said Bisky. The boys obeyed and turned around. Bisky looked at Sakura. ''Alright go ahead.'' Sakura nodded and proceeded to take off her shirt. Bisky turned to her walked over. Sakura started unwrapping the bandges on her stomach and chest while Bisky undid the ones on her arm. Once finished Sakura picked up all the bandges. Bisky smiled brightly.

''Awwww your getting bigger. I guess your really growing into a young woman.'' Said Bisky. Sakura blushed.

''Bisky why are you so loud.'' Said Sakura.

''I'm just saying. I wish they had a clothing shop in Greed island. You clearly need a bigger size bra.'' Said Bisky. Sakura tried to cover her mouth.

''Be quiet i don't want anyone to hear you.'' Said Sakura. Bisky chuckled.

''Awwww are you concerned about your growing body. That's so cute. WE HAVE TO GO BRA SHOPPING IF WE GET THE CHANCE!'' Screamed/ Said Bisky. Sakura entire face went red. She was so red she could have swore that she was using nen to heat herself. She just hoped that Killua and Gon was tuning her out. Killua was doing his best to hide his blush after hearing Sakura and Bisky's conversation. Sakura quickly placed on her shirt. She put the bandges in her pocket.

''Let's not speak of this again.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled brightly.

''I love this side of you Sakura.'' Said Bisky. They started walking towards the boys. ''You guys can turn around now.'' Gon smiled at them.

''I do know what a bra is but i know that my grandma and Mito-san wears one. My grandma sometimes asks for Mito-san's bra size. I guess that's normal. What's your bra size Sakura?'' Asked Gon with innocents. Sakura went red again as Killua blushed and punched Gon over the head.

''Idiot your not supposed to ask a girl her bra size that's personal to them.'' Said Killua. Sakura hid a little behind Bisky. Bisky laughed and started talking to Goreinu. Gon joined in as Killua took off his hand bandges. His hands back to normal. He started punching testing them out as Sakura stretched happy to get rid of the soreness. Goreinu started talking about Tsezguerra and what happened with Battera.

''So now we got 4 billion dollars.'' Said Goreinu. The 4 kids looked at him shocked. Bisky had a tick mark and started punching his arm.

''You better share that with us. Don't be selfish!'' Yelled Bisky. Goreinu smiled.

''What are you talking about?'' Started Goreinu. ''I knew i couldn't have done it without you guys so you each get 4 billion dollars as well.'' Bisky had Sparkles in her eyes as she hugged Goreinu's arm.

''Oh thank you very much your such a sweet man.'' Said Bisky. Sakura sighed.

''Silly old Bisky.'' Said Sakura. She then grabbed Killua's arm and started mimicking Bisky. ''Oh Killua your such a sweet man.'' Sakura continued to mock Bisky. Gon and Killua laughed as Bisky had a tick mark on her head. Sakura laughed with them. Goreinu then gave all the cards to Gon. Gon opened his book and started putting the cards inside.

''97, 98, 99.'' Said Gon as he placed the cards in the books. An announcement then came on.

''Hello, this is an announcement for all players. There is going to be a quiz and the winner will get card zero. The quiz is on the 100 of the cards. Whoever gets the highest score will get the card.'' Said The announcer. The moment the announcer finished. Sakura looked around and saw tons of yellow lights going their way.

''Guys people are coming this way.'' Said Sakura. They all jumped together as people landed near them surrounding them. They all got ready to fight.

''We aren't here to attack you.'' Said a person.

''We are here to offer a deal.'' Said the person next to him. Sakura looked at them.

''What is it?'' Asked Sakura.

''If we win the card we want 2.4 billion dollars.'' Said one of the people. Sakura looked at Gon and Killua.

 _''I forgot. They don't know about the award from Battera.''_ Thought Sakura. The three smiled.

''Ok but only if you get it.'' Said Killua.

''We should do the quiz ourselves.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah and whoever gets the lowest scores get a penalty.'' Said Gon. Killua smiled at them.

''Now that's a challenge i accept.'' Said Killua. The three then sat down getting ready as Bisky smiled at them.

 _''These three are differently unreal. I bet out of everyone. They enjoyed the game the most.''_ Thought Bisky. The quiz then started.

''What is the name of card 11?'' Asked the announcer. Killua gripped his head.

''Damn i'm stumbed on the first question.'' Said Killua. The quiz went on and after a long time it ended.

''Attention everyone. The results are in. The highest score goes to a person who got a perfect 100 out of 100.'' Said the announcer. People looked shocked.

''Who could have gotten a perfect 100.'' Said Killua.

''This person must be really smart.'' Said a man.

''No kidding.'' Said another person. The three looked at each other with nervous sweat.

''The person with the highest score of 100 out of 100 is...Sakura.'' Said the announcer. Sakura looked surprised and jumped up.

''I DID IT I DID IT I REALLY DID IT!'' Screamed Sakura as she jumped around and danced happily. Gon and Killua danced with her. Bisky smiled brightly.

''Who the smartest girl in the world?'' Started Gon. Killua picked up Sakura and spinned her around.

''She's the smartest girl in the world.'' Said Killua as they cheered for Sakura. Sakura smiled brightly as her friends threw her in the air and caught her. Bisky laughed at them. Killua then caught her again and placed her down.

''I can't believe you got a perfect score.'' Said Killua as he ruffled her hair. Sakura smiled at the taller boys.

''Well i'm smart for a reason.'' Said Sakura. ''Now you two got a penalty.'' Gon and Killua whumpered remembering the bet.

''Damn.'' Said Gon and Killua at the same time. A owl then flew over head towards them. It dropped a card. Sakura caught the card and looked at it. It was a invitation card. Sakura then turned to Gon.

''Here Gon.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at her shocked.

''Your giving this too me?'' Asked Gon. Sakura nodded.

''Of course. All Sato wanted was for me to beat the game and have fun which we did. But this card is for you. This card could link to your father, which is why i want you to have it.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked at Sakura with a smile and hugged the girl.

''Thank you so much Sakura-Chan.'' Said Gon as he spinned with the girl in his arms, throws her in the air, catches her, and hugs her again. Sakura laughs at Gon's cuteness. He then puts her down. Right when Sakura was about to give Gon the card. Two people came down in yellow light and started walking towards Sakura.

''Hey girly, give us the cards and we won't have to hurt you.'' Said The two men. Sakura looked at the two. Gon and Killua narrowed their eyes at the two. ''Give us the card and you won't get hurt.'' Sakura sighed.

''We'll take care of this one.'' Said Gon. Him and Killua then jumped in the air and took the two men down in one hit. The two was on the floor. When they landed Sakura gave Gon the card.

''Here you go.'' Said Sakura. Gon took the card and smiled at her.

''Thank you.'' Said Gon. Once finished Gon smiled.

''We should use accompany to get to the castle.'' Said Gon.

''But we haven't been there yet.'' Said Sakura.

''I can use drift then come back. Then we can use accompany.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled.

''Alright that sounds good.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded and took out the card. He then used drift and came back right after.

''Alright we should be good to go now.'' Said Killua. He took out an accompany card. ''Accompany on, castle.'' The 4 disappeared. A man in a cloak walked over to Genthru. He placed his hand on him.

''I caught the bomber.'' Said the man. The bomb went away and the started walking. He watches the yellow light that took the 4 kids away. He remembered Sakura, Gon,and Killua when he first met met them. _''They grew stonger from the first time i met them.''_ He then walked over to a edge where two people were. He tore his cloak as he walked closer to Sakorra and Hisoka. _''Now i should focus on making money from Chrollo.''_

.

.

.

Gon, Killua, Sakura, and Bisky then went up in a yellow light and landed at the castle. Killua and Sakura sit on one of pillars while Bisky stood on a stairs. Sakura smiled at Gon.

''Well Gon the moment of truth. Your about to see whatever is in this castle.'' Said Sakura. Gon nodded and smiled.

''Yeah but i couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you.'' Said Gon. He started walking towards the castle.

''It's time. He has been searching and waiting for his father. Now he can accomplish his goal.'' Said Bisky. Sakura and Killua looked at Gon as he continued up the stairs. Sakura rested her head on Killua's shoulder. The two smiled at each other with a blush and looked at Gon with a sweet smile.

.

.

.

A celebration took place. The 4 rode in a carage with flower necklaces. They ate a huge meal, Sakura and Bisky sung duets as Gon and Killua ran around. Fireworks played with the celebration. Afterwards the 4 was in a room. Gon showed them the mini book he had that could fit three cards.

''So how should we do this?'' Asked Gon.

''Everyone choose a card?'' Asked Bisky.

''There are 4 of us. Which means one person would have to share together.'' Said Killua.

''Not quite.'' Said Sakura. They looked at her. ''You three can pick the cards i already have what i want.'' Bisky looked at her confused.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Bisky. Sakura smiled.

''Book.'' Said Sakura. She then took a card out her free slot. ''Gain.'' The card turned into her teddy bear Gillon. Sakura hugged the bear tightly as Killua blushed.

''Your fine with Gillon?'' Asked Gon. Sakura smiled at him.

''Of course. I would never trade him for anything. I love this bear.'' Said Sakura. She kissed her teddy bear. Killua pulled her into a hug and placed his arm around her.

''I'm glad you like the bear.'' Said Killua. Sakura blushed and smiled at him.

''You know it Kilkil.'' Said Sakura. Bisky awwed. Sakura then looked at Gon. ''What card are you going to choose?'' Gon pointed to his card. The three crowded around him.

''Why that card?'' Asked Bisky.

''That makes sense.'' Said Killua. Sakura thought about it.

''Oh i get it. That's all part of a plan you have isn't it Gon?'' Asked Sakura. Gon nodded.

''That's right.'' Said Gon. Killua then picked another card.

''This card would go good with that card then.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah that's great.'' Said Gon. Bisky looked at them confused.

The three kept talking.

''Oh Bisky your ok with blue planet right?'' Asked Killua. Bisky punched the three in the air.

''STOP LEAVING ME OUT!'' Screamed Bisky.

.

.

.

Gon had the three cards and came out of Greed Island meeting with Bisky, Killua, and Sakura. Sakura holding Gillon.

''This seems like we're still in the game.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at him.

''Sure feels like it.'' Said Sakura.

''Try using it.'' Said Bisky. Gon nodded.

''Book.'' Said Gon. The little three card carrier came out. Gon took out blue planet. ''Gain.'' Gon held the small jewel in his hand. He then handed it over to Bisky. Bisky was beyond happy with sparkles in her eyes.

''I should call you call Blue-Chan, or maybe Plu-Chan, no no Planet-Chan.'' Said Bisky. The three 3 kids looked at her with a sweatdrop. She looked at back at them. ''What was the point of what you guys got?'' Gon took out the card paladin's necklace and gave Killua the other card to hold. He then used gain and the necklace went around his next.

''Killua can i see the other card?'' Asked Gon. Killua handed it over and Gon uncovered it showing an accompany card.

''I still don't know why you guys would go through all that trouble for that card.'' Said Bisky.

''Because. Since i was the first one inside i noticed something. That i met someone before the second person after me came down. Ging.'' Explained Gon. ''He must have brought me here as a baby.'' Bisky nodded.

''I see, so what are you going to do after you met Ging?'' Asked Bisky.

''I'm going to introduce him to my two bestfriends in the whole wide world. Sakura and Killua.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled brightly as Killua looked away embarassed.

''Awww that is so sweet Gon.'' Said Sakura.

''Stop saying such things. It's embarassing.'' Said Killua. Sakura and Gon laughed at Killua. Bisky smiled at them. Gon looked at Bisky.

''Bisky, you want to come with us?'' Asked Gon.

''No thanks. I'm not interested in men that already have kids.'' Said Bisky.

''But your interested in crazy clown pedos hint hint Hisoka.'' Said Sakura. Bisky had a tick mark on her head. Bisky then started crying.

''Your friendship is so sweet it's making me cry.'' Said Bisky. She wiped her tears. ''It must be age.''

''You really are old.'' Said Sakura. Bisky looked at her.

''You know what smartass i'm a let you have that one.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smirked. _''However, the real reason i don' want to go is because i don't want to get too attached.''_ Gon and Killua then got in a stance.

''Thank you for everything Bisky.'' Said Gon.

''Osu.'' Said Killua. Bisky smiled at them. Sakura placed her teddy bear down and walked towards Bisky. She gave her a huge hug.

''Thank you Grandma...for everything you did for me as well.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled and hugged her back. SHe started crying again.

''Stop Sakura your going to make me cry.'' Said Bisky.

''But if you cry, i'll cry.'' Said Sakura. The two girls started crying anime tears as they hugged each other. Bisky held Sakura's face.

''Your more like Sato than ever before. He would be so proud to see you right now.'' Said Bisky. Sakura smiled at her.

''Thank you Bisky-Chama.'' Said Sakura giving Bisky the nickname she wanted from the beginning. Sakura then walked over to Gon and Killua and picked up Gillon.

''We're going to miss you Bisky.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled at her.

''Yeah, if we see each other again. We should go shopping like you said.'' Said Sakura. Bisky smiled.

''It's a deal.'' Said Bisky. Gon then used accompany.

''Accompany on, Nigg.'' Said Gon. The 3 then disappeared in a yellow light. Bisky watched them soar through the sky. She waved.

''Bye-Bye.''

.

.

.

The 3 landed in a purple fog. They looked around and saw someone with a fishing pole. They stared at him.

''Could that be?'' Asked Killua. Gon continued to stare.

''Ging?''

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hello everyone i hope you liked the chapter. I made it nice and added a lot of SakuraXKillua in there as well. So like i said this is only one of the chapters that you will get before school starts again. The other will be coming soon. Till then please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Zera400 out.**


	29. Hunter X Dragon Halloween Special

**Hey guys i'm finally back. I can't believe i was gone for that long and i didn't even give you guys a new chapter. I'm so sorry and i hope you all forgive but it's been hard. Between so much work and perfomances and teaching my music classes i have had no time to write. But now i'm back and can't wait for you guys to read this Halloween special. I know it's been pass Halloween but i can't go on without giving you guys a holiday special. Now since we don't see much of Kurapika in the series anymore i'm going to make this one a SakuraXKurapika one shot Halloween story. So we can still give Sakupika some love. Anyway i hope you like the side story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura was lying down in her bed when her alarm went off. She jumped up and quickly turned it off. She yawned and rubbed her head.

''I hate alarm clocks.'' Said Sakura. She got out of bed and walked to her mirror. She gave a bored expression before walking out the room and too the kitchen to see her friends. Sakura walked inside the Kitchen and saw Gon in his green footy pajamas, Killua in a blue T-Shirt and blue and white pajama pants, Leorio with Red pajama pants and no shirt, and Kurapika cooking at the stove with his yellow pajama jacket and pants with white shirt under it. Gon smiled at Sakura as he saw her walk in.

''Sakura good morning.'' Said Gon happily. Sakura smiled at him and sat down next to the empty seat Kurapika would sit in.

''Morning Gon and others.'' Said Sakura with a chuckle.

''Others?'' Said Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika as Sakura and Gon burst out laughing.

''I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'' Said Killua. Sakura playfully rolled her eyes.

''Yeah Yeah whatever, What's for breakfast?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika walked over with the food.

''Eggs, Bacon, and a bagel. I'll grab the orange juice.'' Said Kurapika. He placed the food on the plates and passed them out before grabbing the orange juice and pouring it into 4 cups. Once finished he gave them the cups and sat down next to Sakura. The 4 began eating.

''What are we going to do today?'' Asked Leorio.

''Trick or Treat!'' Shouted Gon and Killua at the same time. Kurapika and Leorio chuckled as Sakura looked confused.

''Trick...or Treat?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah, it's what you do on Halloween.'' Said Gon. Sakura still looked confused.

''What's Halloween?'' Asked Sakura. The 4 looked at her shocked.

''You don't know what Halloween is?'' Asked Leorio. Sakura shook her head.

''Didn't you ever go trick or treating with Sato?'' Asked Killua. Sakura shook her head again.

''No, i don't even know what you guys are talking about.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika turned to Sakura.

''Halloween is a day where you can dress and go to people's houses to get candy.'' Explained Kurapika. Gon nodded and smiled.

''It's really fun.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked blank at first but then smiled.

''I see, i want to try this out.'' Said Sakura. Killua smiled.

''Than it's settled. Today we will make Sakura's Halloween the best Halloween she'll ever have.'' Said Killua. The three boys nodded.

''Let's finish eating. Then we can get dress and go to get some costumes.'' Said Kurapika. The 4 nodded and ate their food as they continued to talk about Halloween. Once finished Sakura went to her rooom and got her outfit ready for the day. She wore a black skirt, White tight shirt, black and white stripped leggins, black boots, and black half jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror. She spinned around and smiled at her outfit.

''Now this is cute.'' Said Sakura. She placed her hands on her hips and did a little dance before she walked out the room. She walked into the living room and saw her friends.

''Oh you look nice Sakura.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled.

''Thank you.'' Said Sakura as she had a slight blush on her face. Gon ran up to her.

''We're going to make this your best Halloween ever.'' Said Gon. Sakura giggled.

''I can't wait. So what do we do first?'' Asked Sakura.

''First we have to go get us some costumes.'' Said Leorio. He grabbed his wallet. Sakura, Gon, and Killua ran to the door as Kurapika and Leorio ran behind them. The 5 went out the door and onto the streets of yorknew. Sakura looked around and saw the ghost and ghoul decorations on houses and buildings. She looked frightened. Kurapika placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

''Don't you worry Sakura they are only Halloween decorations. None of them are real.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura released a breath.

''Thank goodness.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulder.

''Trust me Saki, if there was any monsters i would protect you.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura blushed and looked down.

''Thank you.'' Said Sakura in a low voice. The 5 made it to a store where they were approached.

''Hello Welcome to our store. Feel free to browse the many choices you have and if you need any help i'm ready to serve you.'' Said the woman. Gon thanked her and the 5 went to go look.

''I wonder what i should be this year.'' Said Gon.

''What are some of these?'' Asked Sakura.

''These are things you can be. If you want we can look for a costume together.'' Suggested Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''Sure.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua went off in one way while Sakura and Kurapika went another. Leorio was flirting with the cashier. After some time has passed Sakura and Kurapika turned to see Leorio walking towards them with a red mark on his cheek.

''You got slapped didn't you?'' Stated Sakura more then asked. Leorio nodded.

''Yeah, some girls don't know a good man if they hit them in the face.'' Said Leorio rubbing his cheek.

''A good man wouldn't hit a woman in the face in the first place.'' Said Kurapika. Leorio huffed.

''Whatever Kurapika. Did you guys pick what you two want yet?'' Asked Leorio. Kurapika and Sakura shook their heads.

''Not yet.'' Said Sakura. Leorio grabbed a box and looked at it.

''I think i'll be this.'' Said Leorio as he showed the box. Sakura and Kurapika looked at it.

''A Werewolf?'' Asked Sakura and Kurapika at the same time.

''Yep, chicks dig werewolfs. It would be like twlight. I'll be that handsome and hunky werewolf with the rock hard abs.'' Said Leorio as he imagined how he would look.

''Didn't the girl choose the vampire in the end?'' Stated Sakura as Leorio looked surprised.

''You didn't finish the series did you?'' Asked Kurapika in a annoyed tone.

''HEY BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!'' Screamed Leorio. They then saw Gon and Killua run over to them with two boxes.

''Hey, you guys got your costumes?'' Asked Sakura. The two boys nodded.

''That's right. I'm going to be a cyborg.'' Said Gon.

''And i'm going to be a pirate.'' Said Killua. Sakura giggled.

''I kind of expected something like this.'' Said Sakura.

''Did you two find your costumes yet?'' Asked Killua.

''Not yet. Me and Kurapika are still looking.'' Said Sakura.

''Alright, we'll go get some accessories and go to the check out.'' Said Gon.

''I'll join you.'' Said Leorio. The three left Sakura and Kurapika alone to search for two costumes.

''I hope we find a costume soon.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah.'' Said Kurapika. He looked up and saw a box that caught his interest. ''Wait a second.'' Kurapika jumped up and grabbed a box. He came back down and looked at the box closely. He smiled. ''I think this is perfect.''

''What? Let me see?'' Said Sakura. Kurapika turned the box around and it showed a pink dress.

''You can be a princess.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura looked at him.

''If i be a princess what are you going to be?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika handed Sakura the box and turned around and grabbing another box. He showed it to Sakura.

''I can be your prince. Your knight in shining armor.'' Said Kurapika with a small blush. Sakura blushed and smiled.

''That would be fun. Alright you be a prince and i'll be a princess.'' Said Sakura. The two went and got some accessories for their costumes before going to the check out. once they were out the store Kurapika took out his phone and called Leorio.

''Hello.'' Answered Leorio.

''Hey, me and Sakura got our costumes and are out the store. Where are you guys?'' Asked Kurapika.

''Me, Killua, and Gon are getting food. We'll meet you guys at the house.'' Said Leorio. Kurapika nodded.

''Alright see you guys there.'' Said Kurapika. He hung up the phone and looked at Sakura as she gave him a smile.

''Did you find out where they are?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah, their just getting food.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''I guess that mean we have some time to kill.'' Said Sakura. Kurapika smiled at her.

''Yeah, want to walk to the park?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''I would love too.'' Said Sakura. The two went to the park and sat down on a park bench. Sakura looked out at the beauitful garden. ''Wow this place is so beauitful.'' Kurapika smiled.

''Sure is.'' Said Kurapika. He looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. He placed his arm around Sakura. Sakura looked surprised before calming down and laying head on Kurapika's shoulder.

''When should we go back?'' Asked Sakura. Kurapika thought about it.

''Maybe in about a minute or two.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''That sounds fine.'' Said Sakura. After awhile the two walked back to the house. Leorio placed their plates on the table.

''There you two are. Right on time.'' Said Leorio. Sakura smiled.

''What did you guys get?'' Asked Sakura.

''Just some take out. I got some Onigirl, ramen, and for me a rice bowl.'' Said Leorio. Gon and Killua walked inside the room and sat at the table. Sakura sat in between Kurapika and Killua.

''So what did you guys get?'' Asked Killua.

''I want it to be a secret.'' Said Kurapika with a smile. He looked at Sakura and they smiled at each other.

''Oh so it's a partern costume?'' Asked Leorio. The two nodded.

''Yep.'' Said Sakura.

''Well After we eat we can get dressed in our costumes. While we were out we got some buckets for our candy.'' Said Leorio. The 4 nodded and started eating their food. After they were done they all went to their rooms with their costumes. Sakura looked at her costume box. She took out her costume and laid it out on her bed. She placed the accessories on her bed and looked at them.

''Alright, now to dress up.'' Said Sakura. She first stripped down from her clothes. She grabbed her long pink dress that looked like cinderalla's dress but pink. She placed on two pink sparkling 2 inch heeled shoes, long pink princess gloves that go above her elbows, a golden ring and started doing her hair. She grabbed two chinese needles and placed her hair in a formal bun. She then put on some lip gloss and her princess tiara. She left her sword and fan and went to her mirror. She spinned in her dress. ''I hope they like it.'' Sakura breathed in and out before twisting the door knob and walking out her room. She could hear her friends talking in the room.

''I can't wait to see Sakura's costume.'' Said Gon. She looked at them and notcied Kurapika wasn't there. Gon was dressed in his cyborg costume. Killua nodded.

''I know. Maybe they were both super heroes or something.'' Said Killua in his pirate costume. Leorio wagged his fake tail and placed in his fake werewolf teeth.

''I bet they are something cool like their both zombies.'' Said Leorio.

''Not excatly.'' Said Kurapika's voice. He walked inside and smiled at his friends. He was dressed as a well groomed prince. He was dressed like prince charming with a crown on his head.

''Wow Kurapika you look nice and regal.'' Said Gon. Kurapika smiled brightly.

''Why thank you Gon.'' Said Kurapika.

''What excatly are you?'' Asked Leorio.

''I'm a prince.'' Said Kurapika.

''A prince? So that means Sakura's-''

''A princess.'' Said Sakura. The boys turned towards the wall and Sakura came from behind it. She walked into their sight and looked at them as they all looked at her with shock. Sakura blushed.

''Wow.'' Said Killua.

''Saki-Chan.'' Said Gon. Kurapika blushed deeply. He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

''Sakura...you look...beauitful.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura's face went even redder as she looked up at the handsome prince Kurapika.

''Thank you...Kurapika-Kun.'' Said Sakura. They stared at each other lovingly.

''Hey, we have to get going.'' Said Leorio. He grabbed the buckets and handed one to each of them.

''Yay, let's go trick or treating.'' Said Gon happily. The 5 left the room and went out on the streets to go trick or treating.

.

.

.

In a haunted mansion was a girl with long blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She walked around in her princess outfit as her feet clapped against the floor. She went up to a mirror and smirked.

''Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest princess of them all?'' Said the girl.

''The fairest one isn't to assume, isn't far or here in this room. But outside the fairest goes, the fairest one...is Sakura Haruno.'' Said the mirror as he showed Sakura treat or tricking with her friends. The girl looked shocked.

''What? That Haruno dragon girl. How is she the fairest one?'' Asked the girl as she got mad. She looked at her picture again. ''Sakura Haruno huh? Maybe i should pay that princess a little visit.''

.

.

.

Sakura, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio was still trick or treating. Kurapika walked next to Sakura.

''Wow this is awesome. I love Halloween.'' Said Sakura. She looked at the candy she had in her bucket.

''I'm happy your enjoying your first Halloween.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''Yes, i am loving it.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah and look at all this candy.'' Said Gon as him and Killua searched for another house to hit.

''I do love Halloween. I'm glad we got to make your first Halloween memoriable.'' Said Leorio. Sakura smiled at him. She looked forward and saw a girl stomping over to her. Sakura looked confused.

''Who is that?'' Asked Sakura as she saw the girl getting closer. The guys looked at girl.

''I have no clue.'' Said Killua. The girl stopped in front of Sakura.

''Listen here pinky i'm the fairest princess of them all.'' Said the girl. Sakura looked at her confused.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Said Sakura. The girl looked mad.

''You should know!'' Yelled the girl.

''I don't even know who you are.'' Said Sakura. The girl huffed.

''That doesn't matter right now.'' Said girl. she glared at Sakura and looked at Kurapika. She blushed. ''You even have a handsome prince. I want a handsome prince.'' Sakura looked confused before she realized that she was talking about Kurapika.

''What are you talking about you want a handsome prince?'' Asked Sakura.

''I want a handsome prince. No instead, i want your prince.'' Said the girl. She pushed Sakura out the way and walked up to Kurapika.

''Hey there.'' Said the girl. Kurapika glared at her.

''Sorry, i already like someone else.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura got in front of the girl.

''Listen i don't know who you are but i will hurt you if you continue to harrass Kurapika.'' Said Sakura. The girl stomped her foot.

''Your surrounded by these cute guys. You make me so mad. Watch your back Sakura Haruno cause i'm coming for your ass.'' Said the girl. She spinned on her heels and walked away. Sakura glared at her as she walked.

''Who was that?'' Asked Leorio.

''I don't know but she seems like bad news. Stay on your toes.'' Said Sakura. After another hour. They decided to stop trick or treating.

''We should be heading back home now. It's getting late.'' Said Gon.

''Alright you guys go ahead i just got to use the bathroom and sort through my candy.'' Said Sakura. The boys nodded and went off without her. After 10 minutes Sakura made her way to the house. She unlocked the door and it creaked open. The house was a mess. Sakura gasped. ''Oh no.'' Sakura ran around the house shouting Gon's, Killua's Leorio's, and Kurapika's names. She continued till she made it to the living room and stopped at a message on the wall. It was in red. She got closer and dropped her bag of candy on the floor as she read it. It read 'Watch your back' Sakura grit her teeth. She knew that that girl had to be behind this.

''I have to find her.'' Said Sakura. She quickly ran out the house still in her costume. She continued running around and asking around but she couldn't find a lead. She went back to the house. ''It's hopeless, i can't find them.'' Said Sakura. She grabbed her bag of candy and threw it at the TV which hit the power button. The news was on. Sakura turned her head to the TV.

''This just in many trick or treaters have been reported missing and or kidnapped. their where abouts are unknown.'' Announced the news reporter. Sakura was shocked.

''So it's not just my friends that have been kidnapped but other people too. This is much bigger then i thought.'' Said Sakura. She quickly ran out the house again not even bothering to change her clothes. She ran around town looking for clues and hints but couldn't find a thing. She then spotted some people in a cafe. ''They might know something about the case.'' Sakura ran inside and saw who the people was and instantly regretted running inside so fast. The people turned to her.

''Well well if it isn't Sakura.'' Said one of them. Sakura breathed in and out and walked towards their table. At the table was Sakorra, Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi. ''Oh how cute, your a little princess.''

''Yeah yeah whatever Hisoka i need to know something.'' Said Sakura.

''What is it that you need to know?'' Asked Hisoka.

''Do you know how people are disappering?'' Asked Sakura. The 4 looked at her confused.

''No i wouldn't, why?'' Asked Hisoka.

''Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio have been kidnapped. I think it's the same person who has been kidnapping people today.'' Said Sakura.

''Kil has been kidnapped?'' Asked Illumi.

''I need help getting them back but i don't even know where to start.'' Said Sakura.

''Well i would delighted to help you save your little friends.'' Said Hisoka. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Sakorra looked at Sakura and the worry in her eyes.

''I think we can help you.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura looked at her.

''You would really help me?'' Asked Sakura. Sakorra sighed.

''If i don't, you'd just be walking around aimlessly all day. I might as well help you.'' Said Sakorra.

''I guess i'll save Kil.'' Said Illumi.

''I'll help out my little Sakura and save my little Gon.'' Said Hisoka. Sakorra looked at Chrollo.

''Chrollo will you help us?'' Asked Sakorra.

''I have nothing better to do so i guess i can help my assassin and her sister.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura smiled.

''Great, but where do we start?'' Asked Sakura. Chrollo stepped forward.

''I believe i have a lead. My nen may be able to lead us to a clue.'' Said Chrollo. He activated his nen and the 5 went on their way. They found something that was a clue. A blue ribbon that belonged to a dress. Sakura looked at it and instantly remembered it being a part of the girl's dress. Illumi looked at Sakura.

''You got something?'' Asked Illumi. Sakura nodded.

''Yes, you see earlier today i was harrassed by a girl. She told me to watch my back and left a message on my wall. This ribbon is from the same dress she was wearing.'' Explained Sakura.

''So what we have to do is trace this ribbon to where the girl is.'' Said Sakorra. She took the ribbon and focused her arua on it. The arua pointed to a direction. ''If we follow the arrow it should lead us to the girl.'' Sakorra ran as the 4 others ran after her, After a while they made it to a dark looking haunted mansion. Sakorra released her nen. ''This is the place.''

''So the girl and my friends are inside this mansion.'' Said Sakura. The 5 walked inside. It was dark. Sakura used her hand as flame. They heard crazy laughter.

''So Sakura you managed to find me.'' Said the girl.

''Damn it lady, Where the hell are my friends?!'' Yelled Sakura.

''They are with me. How about you come and get them.'' Said the girl. The first door opened. The 5 ran inside and the door closed behind them. ''Before you could even get to me how about you pass these scary three.'' A cage opened and three scary hell hounds came out. Sakura grit her teeth.

''Damn what do we do about these guys?'' Asked Sakura.

''I think me and Illumi can handle them.'' Said Hisoka as he and Illumi stepped up. Sakura looked at them.

''Are you sure Hisoka?'' Asked Sakura. Hisoka chuckled.

''I am positive.'' Said Hisoka.

''You just go ahead. We'll take care of these hounds.'' Said Illumi. Sakura nodded. Her, Sakorra, and Chrollo ran ahead and ran under the closing down before it fully closed.

''Where are we now?'' Asked Sakura.

''If you wish to end this quest, then you must pass this terrible test.'' Said the girl. The lights turned on in the room. The three looked around. The girl's crazy laughter could be heard. ''Now go you must fullfill, the one with the answer on it you have to kill.'' Three monsters appeared and looked ready to kill.

''I can take on this challenge.'' Said Chrollo. Sakura looked at him.

''You can?'' Asked Sakura.

''My brain power and my strength are no laughing matters. I can easily kill these guys while still getting the right answer.'' Said Chrollo. ''You two go ahead, only you two can make it through that entrance.'' Sakura and Sakorra nodded.

''You heard him Sakura let's go.'' Said Sakorra. Sakura nodded and the two sisters went on to the entrance. They slipped through and was in another dark room. Sakura lit her hand on fire and the two looked around.

''I hope this is the last challenge.'' Said Sakura.

''Hahaha you came here why, to kill my devil knight? Well you can try.'' Said the girl. A devil knight appeared and had a glowing with red demon sword. Sakura grit her. Sakorra got in front of her.

''I can take care of this devil knight.'' Said Sakorra. ''Go...save your friends.'' Sakura looked shocked before it turned into a smile. She picked up her dress a little and ran to another door. The devil knight went to follow her but Sakorra got in behind Sakura as she kept running.

''Hey demon.'' The demon let out a ghastly roar. ''Your fight is with me.'' Sakorra conjured a sword and charged at the demon.

.

.

.

Sakura was running as fast as her costume could take her. Her heels clapped against the floor and made sounds in the quiet hallway she was running in. She grit her teeth and continued to run as fast as she could. She saw two doors up a head and ran even faster. She bursted through the door and got in fighting postion. She looked around the slient room. There was nothing in the room. She started walking to the middle of the floor as she heard a voice.

''Well well, you finally made it.'' Said the girl. She was floating above Sakura and landed infront of her. Sakura looked at her with a glare.

''Where are my friends?!'' Yelled Sakura.

''Your friends? Why their right up there.'' Said the girl as she pointed to a cage. Sakura looked up and saw her friends trying to get out the cage. Sakura was shocked.

''You monster.'' Said Sakura.

''That's right, i was the one who kidnapped your friends.'' Said the girl.

''Your also the one who kidnapped all those other people too huh?'' Stated more then asked Sakura. The girl chuckled.

''Ding Ding Ding we have a winner.'' Said the girl. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

''I'm taking them back.'' Said Sakura. The girl smirked.

''I'd like to see you try. Sakura charged at her as everyone including her friends watched. Sakura and the girl started off with a tied match. Sakura punched and she blocked, the girl kicked and Sakura dodged. They then punched each other's fist and jumped back. The girl began to laugh.

''Ha you won't be able to defeat me Sakura. Your shit out of luck.'' Said the girl. Sakura reached for the sword Sato gave her but she didn't feel it. ''Looking for this.'' Sakura saw the sword in the girl's hand. Sakura grit her teeth.

''Damn it.'' Muttered Sakura. The girl charged at Sakura using Sato's sword against her. Sakura dodged the attacks and jumped back. ''I have to get Sato's sword away from her.'' Sakura went at her with a different stragety. The girl dodged Sakura's attack. Sakura went to attack her with her nen and the girl blasted Sakura with a arua that threw her into the wall. Sakura got up but found she couldn't use nen. Sakura looked confused and fustrated as the girl laughed,

''I inenabled you to use nen. Now you can't use nen till Halloween is over.'' Said the girl. Sakura ran at the girl and dodged her sword attacks and kicked the sword out of the girl's hand. She then took off her tiara and hit the girl in the air with it.

''I have to time this.'' Muttered Sakura. She jumped in the air and threw her tiara at the girl's forehead, the tiara bounced off her head and in the air. Sakura quickly grabbed it in a firm grip and hit the girl downwards with her tiara. The girl slammed on the floor as Sakura landed in front of her and kicked the girl backwards into a suit of armor. The girl grit her teeth and grabbed the sword the knight had and ran at Sakura. Sakura dodged the sword attacks and used her foot to slide under Sato's sword on the ground and kicked it up in the air. She then spinned, caught the sword and blocked the girl's sword again. The girl pushed against Sakura's sword and jumped back. She fixed her hair as she smirked.

''You are quite the skilled opponent but i doubt you could save yourself against this.'' Said the girl. her hand went up in the air and lightning striked. zombies started to rise from the ground. Sakura looked shocked and stood her ground as the zombies surrounded her. She started slashing the zombies and kicking them back. She threw her sword in one zombie that landed on their knees. She then took the two needles out her hair letting her hair fall to her waist and started stabbing and cutting them with the needles. She then rolled over one zombie, kicked him, and threw her two needles in two other zombie's heads. She took her sword out of the zombie's corpse and took out the rest of the zombies. Sakura breathed heavily as she looked at the girl.

''Is that all you got?'' Said Sakura. The girl narrowed her eyes and ran at Sakura with the knight's sword. Sakura fought against her as they had a sword fight.

''How? How are you so strong? I should be the strongest i should the fairest.'' Said the girl.

''How can you be the fairest? You aren't worthy of it.'' Said Sakura. The girl got mad and pushed Sakura back with the sword.

''I am the fairest! I should be fairest not you! I should be the beauitful one! I should have the handsome prince! I should be the fairest! I WANT TO BE THE FAIREST! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNNAAAAA!'' Yelled/Screamed the girl as she grew into a a giant at almost the same size as the building. she was a giant. Sakura looked up at the girl surprised. the girl looked down at Sakura with scary red and blue eyes. The clock hit 11pm and the girl got bigger. ''AS THE HALLOWEEN DAY GOES ON I GET EVEN STRONGER!'' The girl attacked Sakura. Sakura jumped out the way and ran to another side as she dodged each attack. Sakura attacked the girl but nothing seemed to work.

''Damn it, how do i defeat her?'' Asked Sakura to herself. The girl roared at her and Sakura saw the gem. ''Her heart.'' Sakura dodged another attack and ran at her sides. ''The heart, i have to destory her gem heart.''

''I AM THE FAIREST!'' Screamed the girl. Hisoka, Sakorra, Chrollo, and Illumi ran into the room. Sakura looked at Sato's sword.

''It won't be strong enough.'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura!'' Called Sakorra. Sakura turned to her. She then tossed a small conjured sword a Sakura. Sakura dodged another attack and caught the sword.

''I only have one shot.'' Said Sakura. She stopped running. The girl looked at Sakura and slammed her hand where Sakura was. Sakura jumped over the arm and ran up the girl's arm. She then threw the sword in the air and jumped on the girl's forehead and kicked her as she pushed off in the sky. The girl fell backwards. Sakura looked up and grabbed the sword Sakorra conjured. Sakorra made it sharper and bigger as Sakura came down and stabbed the girl through her gem heart. The girl screamed as her eyes started to glow white and her her body started cracking and breaking. White light glowed from the breaks and cracks.

''This is impossible. I have done Halloween for hundreds of years. I am the fairest, i am Halloween.'' Said the girl.

''Wrong. Halloween is for everyone. I learned more about Halloween in a day then you have learned in a thousand years. Halloween isn't about being the fairest. It's about being with friends, hanging out with friends, and dressing up. In Halloween's eyes. We all are the fairest ones of all.'' Said Sakura. The girl screamed as she exploded in a white light leaving people to cover their eyes. The cages started to disappear. Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio fell though only Gon, Killua, and Kurapika landed on their feet. They started helping everyone else within the cages. Once they got everyone down. Kurapika smiled and turned around and noticed a body under a white blanket.

''Sakura!'' Shouted Kurapika. He ran to her. He pulled back the white sheet and saw Sakura unconsious. Her dress and everything even more beauitful and sparkling then before. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she looked up.

''Kura-Kurapika?'' Said Sakura. Kurapika released a breath and hugged her.

''Oh Sakura i was so worried.'' Said Kurapika. He then offered his hand. Sakura looked at his hand and took it. He then pulled her up. Leorio smiled. He saw musicians enter the room. Leorio made a gesture to play soft music.

''Go focus the lights on Sakura and Kurapika.'' Said Leorio. Gon and Killua nodded and went to work the lights. Slow music started playing as the lights focused on Sakura and Kurapika. Kurapika looked at Leorio and he gestured to ask Sakura to dance. Kurapika turned back to Sakura and smiled.

''May i have this dance?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura looked at his hand and smiled.

''I would love to.'' Said Sakura. Sakura took Kurapika's hand and the two started slow dancing to the music. Sparkles started to fall from above.

''It's beauitful.'' Said Sakorra as she watched them fall. Sakura kept dancing and noticed the ghost of the girl. She smiled.

''I guess you really do have your prince charming.'' Said the girl. She then disappered. Sakura smiled and continued to dance with Kurapika. Sakorra felt a tear run down her face. Hisoka smirked.

''Are you crying?'' Teased Hisoka. Sakorra quickly wiped the tear.

''No i just had something in my eye...shut up.'' Said Sakorra. At the end of song Leorio smirked.

''Kiss.'' Chanted Leorio. He started the chant and many people followed after him. Kurapika and Sakura looked at each other.

''I wanted to do this for a long time.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura blushed and the two closed the gap between their mouths and kissed as cheers and claps could be heard around. After they kissed all the lights turned on and the musicians started playing more up beat music. Gon and Killua jumped down and started dancing with Leorio as Sakura and Kurapika was dancing in a silly way. Everyone started dancing. Hisoka was moving his arms.

''This has a nice beat.'' Said Hisoka.

''It is quite nice.'' Said Chrollo as he tapped his foot. The two started trying to get Sakorra to dance.

''Come on Sakorra.'' Said Hisoka.

''No.'' Said Sakorra with her arms crossed. Chrollo and Hisoka smirked and pushed Sakorra into Illumi. Sakorra landed in Illumi's arms and they spun around before ending in a dip at the end of a dance. The two looked at each with a slight blush.

''Well this is Awkward.'' Said Sakorra and Illumi at the same time. Sakura and Killua looked at each other then continued to dance and laugh at their older siblings. Kurapika spinned Sakura and looked at her lovingly.

''Even though Halloween is over, i'll still treat you like a princess.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura smiled lovingly.

''And you will still be my dashing prince.'' Said Sakura. The two kissed again before going back and dancing with their friends even though i was now november 1st.

.

.

.

 **I hope you guys liked this little one shot halloween special for Hunter X dragon. What do you guys think of it.**


	30. Hunter X Dragon Thanksgiving Special

**Hey guys what's up? Anyway i just wanted you guys to know that this is another short story. But this is for thanksgiving. This won't have a XSakura and in fact star Sakura and Sato. I hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura walked inside the kitchen ad saw Killua, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika.

''Hey there Sakura.'' Said Killua. Sakura smiled at them.

''Hey guys, what's with all the food?'' Asked Sakura. Gon looked at Sakura.

''It's for our thanksgiving dinner.'' Said Gon. Sakura looked at him confused.

''Thanksgiving? What's that?'' Asked Sakura. They all looked at her.

''You don't know what Thanksgiving is?'' Asked Leorio. Sakura shook her head.

''Thanksgiving is a day when you can just eat food all day.'' Said Kurapika.

''Yeah, you eat with family and chill.'' Said Killua. Sakura oh.

''Did you guys celebrate this event with your familes?'' Asked Sakura. They all nodded.

''I celebrated this hoilday with Mito-San and my great grandmother.'' Said Gon.

''I celebrated it with my family too. Though it was very silent.'' Said Killua.

''I celebrated it too with my parents.'' Said Leorio.

''I have celebrated Thanksgiving with my family too back then.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura oh and looked down. She never celebrated this hoilday with her family. She instantly thought of Sato. She kept the tears in her eyes. Gon looked at her worried.

''Sakura? Are you ok?'' Asked Gon. Sakura wiped her face casually.

''Yeah, i'm fine.'' Said Sakura. She smiled at her friends.

''You want to help us get ready? We're going to spend Thanksgiving together as a family.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura nodded.

''Sure, what can i do?'' Asked Sakura.

''You can go buy some ingredients and drinks for the dinner.'' Said Kurapika. Sakura nodded. She went to her room and got dressed in a summer dress and red flats. She walked out the room and went to the door.

''So what am i buying?'' Asked Sakura. Leorio walked up to her.

''Here is a list of stuff you need.'' Said Leorio. He handed Sakura the list. Sakura looked at it and placed it in her dress pocket. Sakura went out the door.

''Alright i'm off.'' Said Sakura.

''See you later Sakura.'' Said the 4 boys. Sakura walked out and into the streets of yorknew city. She looked around and took another look at the list.

''Alright so where should i go first?'' Asked Sakura. She heard a child's laughter and looked at the source. There was a child and his parents. The boy laughed and was picked up by his mom. His older brother and father walked up to him and ruffled his hair. They continued walking. Sakura looked around and all she saw was happy families. She started to tear up.

''I love you nii-san.'' Said a little girl. Sakura looked at her. The girl was surrounded by her older brother and sister.

''We love you too little sis.'' Said her older brother and sister. Sakura looked at them closer and thought as them as her own family. The older brother as Sato, the older sister as Sakorra, and the little girl as her. Sakura started letting the tears fall from her eyes as she ran off knowing that that dream would never be a reality. She continued running till she was in a open meadow. She wiped her tears.

''I just want to spend Thanksgiving with my family. Like all these others. Why did i have to be so hated i couldn't have at least one happy family memory.'' Said Sakura as the tears rained down her face. Her friends all had a chance to spend Thanksgiving with their families. She was the only one who didn't. Sakura looked up and saw clouds closing together. Lightning was in the sky. Sakura looked shocked. The lightning was getting really close to the ground. Sakura saw a kid in the meadow, he was about to get struck by the lightning. Sakura ran as fast as she could and pushed him out the way. The lightning hit her and her vison went blurry before going black.

.

.

Sakura's mind

.

.

Sakura woke up and looked around the blank space. She looked confused.

''Where...are i?'' Asked Sakura to no one and general as she walked around aimlessly.

''Your in your mind.'' Said a voice. Sakura turned around and saw a figure walking towards her. The figure got closer and made himself known.

''Sato!'' Shouted Sakura. She ran to him. He smiled at her.

''Hello Sakura-Chan.'' Said Sato with a smile. Sakura smiled brightly before it disappeared.

''Sato, whats going on?'' Asked Sakura.

''You've been hit by lightning from saving a child.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked shocked.

''Oh my gosh is the kid ok?'' Asked Sakura worried. Sato looked at her.

''The kid is fine.'' Said Sato. He turned to Sakura and stood straight. ''But that's not what i'm here to talk to you about. I'm here to talk you about thanksgiving and your wish. What was it again?''

''I wished i could spend Thanksgiving with my family.'' Said Sakura. Sato smirked.

''Let me show you something.'' Said Sato. His sword appeared in his hand and he pointed it. The scene around them changed to a cave looking place with huge walls and a lot of people. Sakura looked around. ''Do you remember this place?''

''Yeah, this is the hunter's exam.'' Said Sakura. Sato pointed to a wall. Sakura looked at where he was pointing and saw herself sitting against a wall. ''I remember this, this was when i first entered the hunter's exam.'' Sato nodded.

''That's correct. And look.'' Said Sato. He pointed to a boy with green on. Sakura looked at him.

''Hey that's Gon.'' Said Sakura. She watched as Gon went up to her past self and introduced himself and talked to her. She smiled. ''I remember this, it was the first day i met Gon.'' Sato nodded.

''Yep and look isn't that your two other friends?'' Asked Sato. Sakura looked and saw her pass self introducing herself to Kurapika and Leorio. She smiled as she watched herself even meet Killua.

''After i promised to become a hunter i met them.'' Said Sakura. Sato looked at her with a smile.

''That's right. After you promised to become a hunter for me and Yuta you met your friends.'' Said Sato.

''I understand that but how does that help me with my wish?'' Asked Sakura.

''You'll see.'' Said Sato. He got in a postition. ''Take my arm and hang on tight.'' Sakura walked up to her brother and grabbed on to him. Sato then jumped in the air and took off at light speed. After what seemed like a second they landed. Sakura looked behind her and saw herself getting hurt by Canary in front of the gate.

''Well Sakura remember this.'' Said Sato. Sakura watched as her pass self took many blows from Canary.

''This when i was trying to save Killua from his family and getting beat up by that butler Canary.'' Said Sakura as she watched as she her pass self catch the cane Canary was hitting her with.

''I will save Killua.'' Said Past Sakura. Sakura smiled.

''I didn't care what happened to me as long as Killua was safe.'' Said Sakura as she smiled. Sato smiled with her.

''That's right. You didn't care if Canary broke your legs, your hands, nothing. All you wanted to do was save Killua.'' Said Sato. Sakura was wowed by her past self. ''Now for another memory.'' Sato grabbed Sakura and flew in the air. Sakura looked under her and saw other memories. The two then landed. Sakura looked at Sato. It was dark.

''Where are we?'' Asked Sakura.

''Watch.'' Said Sato. Sakura turned her head and saw her, Killua, and Kurapika on one side and Gon on the other. She intantly remembered this memory.

''This was back in Yorknew when the phantom troupe almost found us.'' Said Sakura.

''That's right. remember this was when Killua and Gon gave up themselves. Killua gave Kurapika a signal to take you away and to save you.'' Explained Sato. Killua gave Kurapika a signal and Kurapika took Sakura and ran as Gon and Killua turned themselves in. Kurapika and past Sakura ran pass Sakura and Sato.

''They saved me and handed themselves over.'' Said Sakura as she watched them. Sato nodded.

''Yeah and remember what you said.'' Said Sato. Sakura watched her past self.

''I would do anything to save Gon and Killua.'' Said past Sakura.

''I remember, back then i was ready to do die to save Gon and Killua.'' Said Sakura. Sato nodded.

''And that's not all look up.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked up and showed Sakura and Killua on whale island. Killua was buying her Gillon.

''That's the stuffed animal Killua gave me.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah, and over there.'' Said Sato. Sakura turned and saw when her past self opened a box. Past Sakura pulled up the necklace Kurapika gave her.

''The necklace.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah, and take a look at this.'' Said Sato. He grabbed Sakura and they went through the ground on another level. Sakura spinned around and saw when the 5 of them met back up in Yorknew at the hotel. Sakura smiled.

''Wow, these are some of the best memories i ever formed.'' Said Sakura.

''That's right. All of these were some of the best memories that you ever had with your friends. They care about you and worry about you.'' Said Sato.

''Worry about me? I don't think so.'' Said Sakura.

''Wanna bet?'' Said Sato. He grabbed Sakura and the two went up in the air. They landed on a arena. Sakura looked around and saw her dragon self fighting a over sized bear as big as her dragon. She looked around and saw her friends...and Tonpa plus the prisoners.

''Wait a minute. This was trick tower.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah, remember when you fought Sakorra's old partern. Well look what happened after the fight.'' Said Sato. It showed past Sakura passed out. Her friends ran to her and was so worried. Sakura looked shocked.

''They do worry about me.'' Said Sakura. She watched as her friends carried her into that room they all stayed in.

''Yeah, they care about you way more then you think.'' Said Sato. ''In fact they are caring about you right now.'' Sakura looked at him.

''What are you talking about Sato?'' Asked Sakura. Sato started floating.

''Follow me.'' Said Sato. He started flying, Sakura flew after him. After they got to what looked like a control room they stopped. Sato walked inside and Sakura followed.

''Why are we here?'' Asked Sakura. Sato pointed to a screen.

''Look, this is what's going on outside right now.'' Said Sato. Sakura took a few steps forward and saw Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio with the most worried faces on.

''I can hear them too.'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura! Sakura!'' Shouted Killua as he shook her unmoving body.

''Oh Sakura please wake up.'' Said Gon worried. Leorio got to Sakura and started feeling around her.

''There are no signs of fever.'' Said Leorio.

''Remember that little boy said she was struck by lightning.'' Said Gon.

''Knowing that my element hurt someone close to me makes me not want to have it anymore.'' Said Killua.

''We have to take her to the hospital. I don't want to waste time. I want Sakura to wake up in great health.'' Said Kurapika. He swiftly picked up her unmoving body. He held her tight. A tear fell from his eye. ''Please stay with us.'' Kurapika started running as fast as he could to the hospital with Gon, Killua, and Leorio right there with him. Sakura looked shocked.

''They are rushing me to the hospital.'' Said Sakura. Sato nodded.

''Yeah, you want to know why? Cause they love you.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked down. Her friends went out, searched for her, and brought her to the hospital.

''They really do care.'' Said Sakura.

''More then you think.'' Said Sato. The two exited the room and started walking in the blank space of Sakura's mind.

''So was the point of all that? Why did you show all those memories?'' Asked Sakura. Sato stopped a few feet ahead of her. He turned to face her.

''Remember your wish?'' Asked Sato. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura.

''Repeat it.'' Said Sato.

''I wish i could spend Thanksgiving with my family.'' Said Sakura.

''Yes, that was your wish.'' Said Sato.

''I know but i don't get it.'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura, your wish is already coming true.'' Said Sato. Sakura looked at him confused.

''What? What do you mean?'' Asked Sakura.

''Don't you see, we wasn't the perfect family. You were treated badly, our parents were crazy about the Haruno three, Sakorra did a lot of sins we were just insane. Even before you born Sakura our family never had a Thanksgiving because something always came up. It was madness. But you have something our family needed. Love.'' Said Sato. Sakura starred at him.

''Love?'' Asked Sakura. Sato nodded.

''Our family died. It was over. I died, then mom and dad, then Yuta. The only two left is you and Sakorra. We never had a Thanksgiving. Your friends may have had a Thanksgiving but look how it is now. Killua is a ex-assassin, he doesn't want nothing to do with his family. Kurapika the last surviving Kurta clan member. Leorio doesn't even see his parents anymore. And Gon is far away from whale island. It's hard to go through all that just like it was hard for you to go through abuse, rejection, and pain. Your wish may to be to have Thanksgiving with your family but the truth is your already living your wish.'' Explained Sato. Sakura looked surprised.

''Your right.'' Said Sakura. ''My friends were always there for me since day one. They took me in and kept me in their warmth when i was cold.''

''That's right. They love you, care for you. And to be honest. I'm kinda jealous of you for having such great friends.'' Said Sato.

''Yeah, I'm very lucky aren't i.'' Said Sakura. Sato walked up to Sakura and stood in front of her.

''You are. You may not be able to have Thanksgiving with us as your old family, but you can surely have it with your new family. And the moment you wake up in that hospital bed they are going to be right there next to you.'' Said Sato. Sakura smiled.

''Yeah, they really are my family. You guys may be my old family. But now i have a new family.'' Said Sakura.

''That's right. And i want you to have Thanksgiving with your new family. Have fun, play games, and have the time of your life. I may not be able to spend it with you outside your mind. But i can spend it with you in my heart.'' Said Sato. Sakura smied sweetly and hugged her brother. Sato hugged her back.

''Thanks Sato.'' Said Sakura. Sato hugged her tightly.

''It's no problem Sakura-Chan.'' Said Sato. Sakura started to glow yellow. She started floating in the air. ''Bye Sakura. I love you.''

.

.

Normal world

.

.

Sakura eyes fluttered open. She thought about Sato.

''I love you too.'' Said Sakura. She opened her eyes and began to sit up.

''Sakura!'' Shouted a voice. Sakura turned to see Gon and Killua jump hug her. Sakura hugged them back. Kurapika and Leorio then joined in the hug.

''Sakura were so worried are you alright?'' Asked Kurapika. Sakura smiled and nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura.

''That little boy you saved told us everything when we went out looking for you.'' Said Leorio.

''We ran so fast over to the meadow we thought we broke time.'' Said Killua. Sakura giggled.

''You guys really did all that for me?'' Asked Sakura.

''Of course we did. We love you Sakura-Chan.'' Said Gon.

''Yeah, and don't you forget that.'' Said Leorio. Sakura then jumped out of bed.

''Well after that experience i'm ready to go home.'' Said Sakura.

''That's great to hear. We have a surprise for you.'' Said Killua. The 5 made it home and Kurapika covered her eyes till they all got in the house.

''Guys what's the surprise?'' Asked Sakura excited. Kurapika removed his hands.

''Surprise!'' Yelled The 5. Sakura looked shocked. Almost all the food was her favorites. All her favorite foods and deserts.

''Oh my gosh this is so amazing.'' Said Sakura.

''We knew that this was your first Thanksgiving.'' Said Kurapika.

''So we wanted to make it your best.'' Said Killua. Sakura started jumping up and down lightly.

''Well, your not just going to stand there looking at it are you?'' Said Leorio with a smile.

''We made it for you. Dig in.'' Said Gon. Sakura grabbed her friends and hugged them all.

''I love you guys.'' Said Sakura. They all hugged her back.

''We love you too Sakura.'' Said the 4 guys at the same time. Sakura then grabbed a plate and started filling it up with food. Her friends following her. They sat at the table and ate great food and laughed telling stories and jokes. After eating they watched some TV and danced the night away, even going back up for a second and third plate. After the day ended Sakura yawned. Kurapika walked her upstairs with Gon, Killua, and Leorio following behind them. They all went to change into their pajamas. Sakura laid in her bed as Leorio came in the room and turned off her light.

''Good night Sakura!'' Shouted all her friends. Sakura giggled.

''Good night guys! I love y'all!'' Shouted Sakura.

''We love you too!'' Shouted the boys. Sakura then turned to her side and faced her window with a smile on her face.

''This was the best Thanksgiving ever.''

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys i hope you liked that little story too. That time i had it star Sakura and Sato like how i had father's day star Sakorra and Sakura. I really love making these short stories and i would like to know if you guys would like me to write some for this story even if it's not a hoilday. If so please review. Thank you for reading and now for the moment you all been waiting for. The next chapter to Hunter X Dragon should be posted by the the time you guys are done reading this. I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy.**


	31. Chapter 26: A New Man

**Hey everyone, i can't believe how long i been gone. It's just that with school in session and me on the basketball team i couldn't write. I have practice 6 days out the week, with all of that i have had no time to actually write. Not to mention i sometimes have perfomances and i need to practice so i really be having no time to write but i am going to try. I'll try to get a chapter or two in every month so i won't have that long of a break. Also how was everyone's Halloween . I hope you all had fun. And i hope you liked my short little Halloween story along with my Thanksgiving story. Anyway as i said i will try to update at least once or twice a month. The next poll for who should end up with Sakura will be about maybe 4 or 5 chapters from now. The same rules will apply. You may pick 2 people to vote for in the reviews. Thank you for reading this and i hope you like the chapter.**

 **Chapter 26: This New Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura, Gon, and Killua continued to stare at the man. They wondered could that really be Gon's father. He started to move. They stiffened their stance as he dropped his fishing pole. He then quickly backhanded the three kids. They each landed on their back. The man with a blue hat and long white hair activated his nen. A crazy clown appeared and a slot started to spin. The slot landed on number 4.

''Look at that, you got number 4.'' Said the clown.

''Shut up.'' Said The man as a gun appeared. He grabbed it and pointed it towards Gon. Gon looked up as the man as he started shooting at him. Sakura and Killua gasped. Sakura unsheathed her sword and rushed in front of Gon. She started blocking the attacks as Killua tackled Gon out the way. The man rushed in front of Sakura and backhanded her out the way and started shooting the ants. Sakura landed against a rock.

''Sakura!'' Shouted Gon and Killua. The man looked at Gon and Killua.

''Why are you kids here?'' Asked the man. Sakura stared at the ants with her enhanced eyes, noticing that they were different. Gon looked at the man.

''Are you Ging?'' Asked Gon. The man looked shocked. He then shook his head.

''No, i'm not.'' Said the man. Sakura got up and ran over to Gon and Killua.

''Your not he's father?'' Asked Sakura as she pointed at Gon.

''No, i'm not.'' Said the man. Gon looked down as Killua noticed a ant on his knee. He was about to flick it off when the man smacked Killua to the floor and hit the ant with his hat then shot it.

''Killua!'' Shouted Gon and Sakura. They ran to him. Sakura glared at the man.

''You have a smacking problem.'' Said Sakura.

''I don't have a smacking problem, i actually saved him from that ant.'' Said the man. Sakura looked at the dead half ant on the floor.

''That ant doesn't look like a regular ant. What is it?'' Asked Sakura.

''I'm glad you noticed. It's a chimera ant. That reminds me.'' Said the man. He took out a bottle filled with medicine. ''That ant injured you. Here is the antidote.''

''Don't you mean the Ant-idote.'' Said Sakura as she gave a smile. Killua used the antidote and flicked her forehead.

''That was a horrible pun.'' Said Killua.

''Oh come on it ant- that bad.'' Said Sakura.

''Saki your falling down the pun hole.'' Said Gon.

''I know that but ant- you glad that i made that first one.'' Said Sakura.

''You are like the queen of bad puns aren't you?'' Asked the man. Sakura smiled.

''I guess, i mean i ant- lying.'' Said Sakura. Killua flicked her forehead again and covered her mouth.

''I have to do this or she won't stop making puns.'' Said Killua. Sakura's voice was muffled as she was trying to say another sentence with another pun. The man chuckled.

''Well now that you guys are ok i want you guys to leave while i start my new life.'' Said The man. The three looked at him confused. Gon then remembered hearing that line before and remembered instantly who this man was.

''Hey wait i remember you. You saved me years ago from a bear.'' Said Gon. The man looked at Gon.

''I did?'' Asked the man. Gon nodded.

''Yeah i was holding the cub of the mother. You saved me by killing her. We were back on whale Island.'' Said Gon. The man closed his eyes and remembered the event.

''Oh i remember now.'' Said the man. He turned to the three and smiled. ''It's nice to see you again Gon.'' Gon looked shocked at the man.

''You know my name?'' Asked Gon. The man nodded.

''Indeed, i learned it from your father. My name is Kite.'' Said the man now known as Kite.

''It's nice to meet you Kite. So you know about Ging?'' Asked Gon.

''Yes, in fact your father was my master. Me and another friend of mine.'' Said Kite. The three looked shocked.

''That's amazing.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah, if it wasn't for Ging i would have died in a alley of the slums.'' Said Kite. He started explaining how he met Ging and how Ging saved him.

''That's amazing Kite-San.'' Said Gon.

''Please, just call me Kite. It feels wierd to have my master's son call me San.'' Said Kite. He started telling the three how he became Ging's student in the first place. How he called it not offical because of Ging. He even told them how he and his friend got their nen.

''Sounds like Ging really made you two work huh?'' Asked Sakura. Kite nodded.

''In fact, before me and my friend became Ging's students, you know what he said to us?'' Asked Kite.

''Try to catch me first.'' Stated Gon. Kite nodded.

''That's right.'' Said Kite.

''Wait so how did we end up here? I thought we would go straight to Ging?'' Asked Killua.

''That's right. That means that Kite had to be in Greed Island at some point.'' Said Sakura. Gon looked back at Kite.

''Kite, have you ever been in the game Greed Island?'' Asked Gon.

''Greed Island?'' Asked Kite. ''I don't think so. What is it?''

''Greed Island. It's a video game that Ging created. Inside the game i met many people that helped Ging create the game. One of them including Razor who gave me some Information about Ging.'' Explained Gon.

''I think i remember going into a video game.'' Said Kite.

''You have a bad memory don't you?'' Said Sakura to Kite.

''You have a bad memory too.'' Said Killua with a smirk. Sakura smirked back.

''Hey what's your name again?'' Asked Sakura. Killua had a tick mark. Gon laughed at his friends. He then thought about what he just went through.

''Ahhh Ging tricked me!'' Yelled Gon. Sakura giggled at Gon as he held his head.

''Well we should have guessed it wouldn't of been that easy to find your father Gon.'' Said Sakura.

''I guess your right about that.'' Said Gon.

''Maybe Ging did that to make you guys stronger.'' Said Kite.

''It would have been to make Gon stronger. I just tagged along while Sakura went to fulfill her brother's wish.'' Said Killua. Kite looked at Sakura.

''Brother's wish? Who's your brother?'' Asked Kite.

''Sato Haruno.'' Said Sakura. Kite looked shocked.

''Sato? Wait a minute, let me see that sword.'' Said Kite. Sakura unsheathed the sword and tossed it to Kite. Kite examined the sword. ''This is indeed Sato's sword. Did he give it to you?'' Sakura nodded.

''Yes, he gave it to me before he died.'' Said Sakura. Kite gave the sword back to Sakura.

''I see, so Sato died huh. He was an amazing Hunter. He was my partern and i won't forget him. Since your his sister that means your the dragon one right?'' Asked Kite. Sakura waved her tail and smiled showing her fangs.

''That's right.'' Said Sakura. Kite smiled.

''Well if i can't see Sato then seeing his sister is the next best thing. When me and Sato got Ging's approval i went to whale island while he went back home. After we finally found Ging and trained under him Sato swore to never to tell anyone about him. That's why this news about Ging and Sato is shocking to you.'' Explained Kite. Sakura looked at Gon.

''I guess we're more connected then we thought.'' Said Gon. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura. ''This all could have been part of Ging's plan.''

''It could be, Razor was waiting for Sakura and Gon to make them stronger.'' Said Killua.

''Yeah, maybe putting me and Sakura together like this was part of Ging's plan.'' Said Gon. Killua looked at Gon.

''What do you mean putting you two together?'' Asked Killua. Gon looked confused then got a light bulb in his head.

''Yeah Killua, putting me and Sakura together. You know, maybe we were meant to be.'' Said Gon as he put his arm around Sakura. Sakura looked confused and looked to Kite but he just shrugged his shoulders. Killua narrowed his eyes.

''Sakura is mi-.'' Killua stopped himself before he finished. He blushed. Sakura looked at Killua and smiled sweetly.

''Awwww Killua, you look so cute when you blush.'' Said Sakura. Killua turned even more red. Sakura awwwed and jump hugged Killua. ''Your so cute.'' Killua hugged her back. Gon looked at Killua and gave him a wink. Kite finally caught on. Kite oh in silence as Gon nodded. Kite chuckled, he then looked at Gon.

''Gon, do you want to know the whereabouts of Ging?'' Asked Kite. Sakura and Killua looked at Gon. Gon shook his head.

''No.'' Said Gon. Kite smiled.

''I was hoping you would say that.'' Said Kite. He added more wood into the fire. He then started telling them more about Ging.

.

.

.

Gon, Sakura, Killua, and Kite was eating fried fish from the fire. Gon looked at Kite.

''Kite, what do you do for a living?'' Asked Gon.

''Well Gon i'm a biologist and i discover new speices. For instance take a look at this.'' Said Kite. He took out a tablet and pulled up a picture. Sakura, Gon, and Killua crowded around the tablet.

''Wow i never seen such a tiger in my life.'' Said Sakura.

''This here is the Camptiger, it has the ability of fire.'' Said Kite. Killua smirked.

''So is Sakura really half Camptiger?'' Said Killua with a smirk. Sakura looked at him with a tick mark.

''No, it has to be a ancestor.'' Said Gon with a smile. Sakura's tick mark grew bigger.

''It's highly unlikely, these creatures are actually smart.'' Said Kite with a smirk.

''Hey that's enough smartass!'' Yelled Sakura with sharp teeth. Kite, Gon, and Killua laughed at her.

''You remind me so much of Sato.'' Said Kite. Sakura looked at Kite and smiled.

''I get that a lot. I'm glad to know that i remind people of my beloved brother.'' Said Sakura.

''You do indeed. In fact, your sword. Do you want to know a fact about it?'' Asked Kite. Sakura nodded. ''Sato made that sword...with Ging.'' Sakura looked shocked.

''So Gon's father worked with my brother on a project?'' Asked Sakura. Kite nodded.

''That's right, and that sword was the finished result.'' Said Kite. Sakura held the helm of her sword and smiled. Killua looked at Kite.

''So do you study these ants?'' Asked Killua. Kite nodded again.

''That's right. I'm studying these with a group of people.'' Said Kite. He turned and saw them coming. ''Here they come now.'' Sakura, Gon, and Killua looked pass Kite and saw 4 people coming towards them.

''Hey Kite.'' Said one of them that was a girl with long hair. She looked at Sakura, Gon, and Killua. ''Hi, i'm spinner top but you guys can just call me spin.'' Gon stepped forward. Sakura and Killua at his sides.

''Hello Gon Frecess.'' Said Gon. The 4 looked showed.

''Frecess? Are you Ging's son?'' Asked Spin. Gon nodded.

''That's right.'' Said Gon. A man with a blonde afro pointed to Sakura and Killua.

''What about you guys?'' Asked the man. Killua smiled.

''I'm Killua Zoldyck.'' The 4 looked shocked.

''As in the assassin family Zoldyck?'' Asked the man.

''Yeah, but i cut myself from them. I'm a ex-assassin.'' Said Killua. They oh and looked at Sakura.

''And who are you?'' Asked the man with the blonde afro.

''I'm Sakura Haruno.'' They looked shocked again.

''As in the family, Haruno family?'' Asked the man. Sakura nodded.

''That's right.'' Said Sakura.

''Are you the dragon of the Haruno family?'' Asked Spin. Sakura wagged her tail.

''Yep. The dragon of the haruno family, that's me.'' Said Sakura.

''Not only is these three famous in their own way of being the son Ging, being a member of the Zoldyck family, and being the dragon of the Haruno family. They are also Pro hunters.'' Said Kite. They all looked shocked.

''That's amazing. You guys have my respect.'' Said Spin. The other 3 agreed before introducing themselves. The bear looking man showed the claw of the chimera ant queen that looked to be as big as a femar. They examined the claw. Gon turned to Kite.

''Kite, can we come with you guys?'' Asked Gon. Kite looked at Gon, Sakura, and Killua.

''Sure, why not.'' Said Kite. Spin smiled.

''This is great. It's really reassuring to have pro hunters with us.'' Said Spin.

''Yeah, espiecally since it's Ging's son, a Zoldyck member, and the Haruno Family's dragon.'' Said a woman with short hair and dog. She was known as Hama.

''We should start somewhere south of Yorknew.'' Said the man. The others nodded and went on their way. The 4 continued to praise Gon, Sakura, and Killua about having such talent for a young age while riding in a van to yorknew. The three looked at each other and gave a closed eye grin. The adults then started talking about the chimera ant queen.

.

.

.

The gang made it to a beach near a shore. There was two people standing ahead of them Kite pointed at them.

''Those two are also apart of our team.'' Said Kite. The kids looked at them. Once the group approached them they all went to the beach side near the water.

''Where could the chimera ant queen be?'' Asked Spin.

''We'll be able to find her.'' Said Hama. She let her dog out and he sniffed around. Gon jumped up.

''I can sniff around too.'' Said Gon. Gon took a whiff of the chimera ant queen's finger and started sniffing the ground.

''Huh?'' Asked Hama. Sakura and Killua looked at her with a smile.

''Gon has a nose just like a dog.'' Said Killua.

''The only difference between Gon and a dog is that Gon can speak english.'' Said Sakura.

''Hey!'' Said Gon as the three laughed.

''Yeah i got you back Gon. Now i have to get Killua and Kite back.'' Said Sakura.

''That's going to be hard to do.'' Said Killua.

''Sure it will.'' Said Sakura. Gon and the dog came back.

''Any leads?'' Asked Kite.

''Nope not one.'' Said Gon. Kite sighed.

''Alright, then we should all split up and look for something.'' Said Kite.

''That sounds fine. I'll take the sky and look down from above.'' Said Sakura. She let her dragon wings out her back and went in the air flapping them.

''Wow she can fly too?'' Said Spin.

''Yep, and just like how Gon's nose is better then any human's with enhanced smell. Sakura has better eyes then any human. She has enhanced dragon eyes. So she'll spot the ant queen before we do.'' Said Killua.

''That's awesome. What can you do Killua?'' Asked Spin.

''Nothing!'' Yelled Sakura. Killua playfully glared at her.

''Sakura!'' Shouted Killua. Gon and Sakura laughed as she came down.

''You know i'm just kidding Killy. You have that whole not making a sound with your feet thing going on.'' Said Sakura.

''I guess, if you count that.'' Said Killua.

''I do. Me and Sakura can see and smell better and you have better slealth then both of us.'' Said Gon. Killua smiled at his friends. Sakura flicked his forehead.

''Don't think too much of it Killy.'' Said Sakura with a smirk. She then went back in the air to look as Everyone went into groups and searched the ground. After a while they all met back up.

''Any luck from up there Sakura?'' Asked Kite.

''Nope, i didn't catch a thing. Where ever she's hiding is a really good hiding spot.'' Said Sakura. Kite nodded.

''Indeed, we should head back to yorknew for now.'' Said Kite. The group nodded and went on there way. They all got back in the van. Most of the people fell asleep. Gon was leaning back on the seat. Sakura had her head on Killua's shoulder as she held Gillon while Killua had his head on hers. Kite looked out the window. ''I hope my worst fear doesn't become reality.

.

.

.

The chimera ant queen was giving borth to another new ant. The ant came out and looked at the queen.

''Hello my queen.'' Said the ant. The queen looked shocked.

''You can talk?'' Asked the ant queen.

''Yes, my queen.'' Said the ant. She nodded.

''That's great. You shall be my chief of command. I want you lead my ants.'' Said the ant queen. The ant with a somewhat human face nodded.

''What is my first order?'' Asked the ant. The ant queen turned from him.

''I need you go to get me some more humans. They are just so sweet and rich. I need more of them if i'm going to give birth to the king. So go get me some more humans.'' Said the ant queen. The other ant nodded.

''As you wish my queen.'' Said the ant. He turned around and got some of the other ants to go search for some humans. He looked further and saw a village. ''That will be our first stop.''

.

.

.

Gon, Sakura, and Killua came back from their search of the chimera queen. They sat in the hotel room as Spin rolled around in the chair.

''So where can she be?'' Asked Kite.

''I have a idea.'' Said Spin. ''After a few times trying to figure it out, i narrowed it down to a place called Neo Green.''

''I can see that. The people there wouldn't do anything about the chimera ants because they would believe it's just nature.'' Said Kite.

''Wouldn't they just call someone?'' Asked Sakura.

''Neo Green don't like the idea of technology. They don't want it anywhere near their village. If you have any on you then you are executed on the spot.'' Explained Spin.

''So is that our next stop?'' Asked Hama.

''I would say so but there is this nasty rumor that surrounds that place.'' Said the bear like man.

''What is that?'' asked Kite.

''They say that there is a weird drug that uses 80% of their trees to make.'' Said the man.

''I believe the rumor is fake.'' Said Spin.

''Well whether it's real or fake we must go now. our next stop is Neo Green.'' Said Kite. They all nodded and started getting ready for the trip. At a cruise boat Sakura, Gon, and Killua sat down on a bench. Kite walked over to them. ''Are you guys sure you want to come?''

''Yeah.'' Said the three at the same time.

''You do know that they are my first priority. I may not be able to help you if you are in trouble.'' Said Kite.

''Don't you worry about that Kite. We know how to fight and defend ourselves. Plus we have each other's back.'' Said Sakura. Gon and Killua smiled with a nod.

''Yeah Kite. You don't have to worry about us.'' Said Gon.

''Are you sure? You may be on your own at times.'' Said Kite.

''Yeah, everything will be fine.'' Said Killua.

''Fine but if i am the one that is in trouble and you have to go. Leave me behind.'' Said Kite. The three didn't reply. once they all got on the boat Gon, Sakura, and Killua was on the side sitting on a bench.

''So about Kite. What did you guys think when he said if we got in trouble to leave him behind?'' Asked Killua.

''I'm wondering. If Kite could really get in trouble in the first place.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah, now that i think about it. Could he really.'' Said Gon as he started to explain his theory. Killua chuckled at the too.

''Well i already know Gon is Gon. He wouldn't leave people behind.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded.

''You got that right.'' Said Sakura with a smile. Gon laughed. He then turned to Killua.

''What about you Killua?'' Asked Gon. Killua looked forward.

''It depends on the time.'' Said Killua. He then thought about what he said. ''I mean i would save you guys regardless and never leave you two behind but for others it would depend on the time.'' Sakura nodded. Gon looked at her next.

''What about you Sakura?'' Asked Gon. Sakura looked forward.

''It all comes down to my emotions. They control how i feel or what i feel. My emotions do sometimes make me go wild, but regardless how i feel too. I would give up anything to save you guys. You guys were the best things that ever happened to me.'' Said Sakura as she tightened her hold on Gillon. They smiled at her. Kite was on the outside of the boat. He looked them then stared out to the water on the boat.

.

.

.

Once they got off the boat they traveled to Roko and got in a van. The driver looked at them.

''You heading to Neo Green too?'' Asked the driver.

''Yeah.'' Said Sakura.

''How did you know?'' Asked Spin.

''You guys are the tenth group to be going there.'' Said the driver.

''Tenth?!'' Shouted the group together. They all got in the van. Kite looked out the window.

''We could already be too late.'' Said Kite. After a while they made it to two big trees. The driver stopped the car.

''This is as far as i can take you.'' Said the driver as they all got out the van. The group started their way to people in long cloaks.

''Excuse me, want to get into Neo Green.'' Said Kite. The men in cloaks looked at each other and nodded.

''Follow us.'' Said one of men. They walked inside and saw people working on computers. Sakura pulled Killua's arm and pointed at the computers.

''Isn't that breaking the law and they could get killed?'' Asked Sakura. Before Killua could answer her one of men with cloaks answered first.

''No, we are not in Neo green so this isn't breaking the law. Don't you worry your little pink head about it sweet heart.'' Said the man. He then turned to them. The other man took a step forward.

''Now, in order to let you guys in there are some rules. There can be no metal, gold, silver, plastic, or any other kind that fits in that category allowed inside. It doesn't matter whether it's inside or outside your body.'' Explained the man. They all glared. After figuring out who would be able to go or not Sakura, Gon, and Killua went to go get changed. Gon and Killua came out of the men's dressing room at the same time. They walked over to Kite. Sakura pulled back her curtain. She wore a pink tank top, pink sweat pants like gon and Killua's, pink flats with a strap around the foot to keep it on, and a ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail with the ends dangling with the ponytail. Her side bangs were down at the sides of her cheek. She pulled the ribbon tighter and walked towards Gon and Killua.

''We look so similar.'' Said Gon. Sakura and Killua nodded.

''Yeah, these sweatpants are very comfy.'' Said Sakura. She smiled and went to spin who was one of the people who had to stay back. ''Can you watch over my stuff for me?'' Spin smiled at her and nodded.

''Sure no problem.'' Said Spin. Sakura handed her her sword, Gillon, and her fan and the necklace around her necklace. Sakura smiled and looked at the items again.

''These items hold great value to me.'' Said Sakura. Spin looked confused.

''How?'' Asked Spin.

''The sword used to be brother's. He gave it to me before he died. The fan was another gift i got from my brother. He gave that too me for my birthday after i kept complaining that it was so hot outside. The necklace i got from a friend. The gem reminds me of both mine and his eyes. And the teddy bear..'' Sakura turned to Killua and smiled as he smiled back. She turned back to Spin. ''The teddy bear is from another person very important to me. This was the first gift i ever got from a friend.'' Sakura smiled again. Spin smiled back at her.

''These items really are important to you. I promise i will watch over them carefully.'' Said Spin. Sakura bowed.

''Thank you.'' Said Sakura. She then turned around and jogged to the 6 people who was able to make it through. It was her, Kite, Gon, Killua, the man with the blonde Afro and another little woman that looked like a young girl. After the 6 went through a whole X-ray process which also resulted in some of the workers being scared by Sakura's skeleton ended, they were cleared to go in.

.

.

.

The 6 made their way to a horse stable and got three horses. Kite jumped on his horse and looked at Sakura.

''Are you sure you don't want a horse?'' Asked Kite. Sakura nodded.

''Yeah, don't you worry about me.'' Said Sakura. Gon got a horse and the other man got on another horse. Killua jumped on Gon's horse.

''Now let's go.'' Said Kite. The horse took off running. Killua was standing on the horse's butt as Gon steered the horse. He looked up and saw Sakura flying above him with her wings. Killua was surprised that she was able to keep up with them.

''You must love having wings don't you?'' Asked Killua. Sakura flew down towards him and smiled with a nod.

''Yep. But i see you Killua. Your just riding this horse like a boss.'' Said Sakura. She giggled.

''Hey what about me?'' Said Gon as he pout. Sakura flew closer to him.

''Your doing an amazing job at steering that horse. Is it your first time?'' Asked Sakura. Gon nodded.

''Yep, this is my first time actually riding a horse.'' Said Gon. Sakura smiled. She spinned in the air as she cheered for Gon.

''Wow, that's awesome Gon. I'm going to be up above over the trees. I'll be able to spot something better if i'm there or spot any flying enemies.'' Said Sakura. Killua nodded.

''Will you be ok to fight without your sword?'' Asked Killua.

''Can Gon fight without his pole?'' Asked Sakura. Gon nodded.

''Yeah i can.'' Said Gon.

''See, I can fight without my sword.'' Said Sakura. She smiled sweetly at Killua. ''Don't you worry Killua, i'll be fine.'' Sakura flew back up to the top. Killua blushed the moment she couldn't see him no more.

''Yeah, but i'll still worry.'' Muttered Killua in a low voice. The 6 stopped after a while. Sakura, Gon, and Killua checked the map.

''We should go here.'' Said Gon as he pointed to the map. Killua nodded.

''That would be our best bet.'' Said Killua. Sakura nodded.

''By the way, what are we going to do about those people who have been watching us the whole time?'' Asked Sakura. Gon and Killua looked at her shocked. Kite walked over.

''You noticed them too huh?'' Asked Kite.

''I spotted them before we got this far. They may not have noticed because you can see better forward then backwards. But that rule doesn't apply to me. They been following us for a while and i didn't know whether to say something or not.'' Said Sakura.

''People weren't always much help. They might also be looking for the chimera ant. Or, they might be one themselves.'' Said Kite. Sakura, Gon, and Killua narrowed their eyes. They watched them closly to see if they might do something.

.

.

.

Pokkle, Ponzu, and a man in a tuxedo was running through the forest. They continued to run up the hill till Ponzu felll over. The ant was nearly on top of her.

''Ponzu!'' Yelled Pokkle. He got his nen bow ready and shot the ant. The ant fell back dead as Pokkle ran to Ponzu. ''Are you ok?''

''Yeah.'' Replied Ponzu.

''Alright, remember you didn't pass the hunter exams twice now. Let me take care of the fighting.'' Said Pokkle.

''It wasn't my fault either times.'' Said Ponzu. Pokkle looked at her.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Pokkle.

''The first time i was saved by that green wearing kid, and his friend with blonde hair and the other that had a tuxedo with glasses. The last time that white haired kid knocked everyone out who was in the hunter exams with lightning.'' Explained Ponzu. Pokkle turned to her.

''How did they find you out the first time?'' Asked Pokkle.

''Well you know that pink haired dragon girl. I think she had information on me and told her friends.'' Said Ponzu.

''What makes you say that?'' Asked Pokkle.

''I was going to take her tag the first time and she avoided every last trap i had for her. She even gave me a glance and i hid.'' Said Ponzu. Pokkle stopped. He remembered Sakura fighting Hisoka. He remembered how she nearly died in that fight, how she had no pulse and that they had to rush her to the emergency room. He remembered Gon vs Honzou. How Honzou broke Gon's arm, how Killua didn't even fight him and was controlled by his brother and killed Bodoro. How Kurapika even fought Hisoka. He remembered Leorio yelling and swearing at Illumi, Honzou, and Hisoka after what happened to his friends.

''What?'' Asked Ponzu.

''I was just remembering what happened in the exams after the island.'' Said Pokkle.

''I'm guessing the others made it huh?'' Asked Ponzu.

''Yeah, they all did. However, that green haired kid had to fight Honzou that ninja. He broke his arm.'' Said Pokkle. Ponzu gasped. ''The blonde one and the man with the suit's matches ended fine. The white haired boy who you said took out everyone in the hunter's exam this year lost last year because he killed that old man Bodoro.'' Ponzu looked surprised.

''And what happened to that pink haired girl?'' Asked Ponzu.

''She went up against Hisoka in the first match. She was nearly killed in her match. They had to rush her to the emergency room because she had no pulse.'' Said Pokkle. Ponzu gasped.

''Oh my god is she ok?'' Asked Ponzu worried all of a sudden.

''I remember her walking into the room with the boy in green. After they confronted the white haired boy's brother i don't know what could have come of them.'' Said Pokkle. Ponzu looked down.

''So you don't even know if their alive or not?'' Asked Ponzu. Pokkle shook his head.

''I don't know.'' Said Pokkle. He started walking again. As the three walked another ant came down. The three ran till they were at a dead end. ''Damn it.''

''Pokkle.'' Said Ponzu as she looked scared. Gun shots were heard and the ants were dead. The three made a run for it. In the area there were 4 ants that were going into a base. One was half a horse with a upper muscular body, another was a human sized woman mosquito with big bust, another was a human centipede with sixteen arms, yellow skin, and a goatee. The last one looked to be like a mixture of a bat, bear, and gorilla. He has large black bat wings, bat eyes, gorilla arms and hands, bear claws, and teeth, and a muscular body with bat fangs. He had black hair and pale skin and gorilla sized feet.

''Now for the captain.'' Said the centur. Mosquito and centipede chuckled as the chimera ant known as Berillat sighed.

''Let's just get this over with.'' Said Berillat.

.

.

.

The group of 6 continued to ride on. Killua was sitting backwards on the horse with his eyes closed and leaning on Gon's back meditaing while Sakura stayed in the air. She looked forward and saw trees up ahead.

''Gon, Kite.'' Called Sakura. The two looked at her. ''I'm going to fly above the trees.'' Said Sakura. The two nodded.

''Alright Sakura.'' Said the two. Sakura flew above as she looked forward.

''I wonder...'' Started Sakura. ''If their queen feeds on animals and humans. What do the babies look like?''

.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys thanks for putting up with my absence. I hope i didn't make anyone too mad. By the way the fourth Chimera ant's name is a mixture of what three animals he is. Ber = Bear, ill = Gorilla, and at = Bat. Ber-ill-at. That is his name and how i came up with it. Now i made sure i got in these three before thanksgiving to at least have one of Halloween and another before thanksgiving. Now i will be updating possibly before or on Christimas. It is either one of those two. Till than i hope you all have great thanksgiving, and in the reviews how about you leave me which short you liked best, the Halloween one or the thanksgiving one. Also how about leaving a review for a idea of a christimas short. That could be my gift to you all. Thanks for reading and i hope you liked the chapter and the short hoilday stories.**


End file.
